Alma Envenenada
by Tsukire
Summary: Dos años me tomó salir de ese horrible lugar...365 días pasaron para volver a Nerima y me bastaron horas para destruir su vida. Final.
1. Comenzar desde Cero

Hola! Así es soy yo nuevamente molestándolos con otro de mis fics, espero les agrade. Bueno comencemos, agárrense bien de su silla, porque todo lo que sabían de la pareja RanmaxAkane se verá distorsionada en este fic. Les aconsejaría que vallan por algo para morder por qué este fic no tiene nada de amor entre nuestra pareja favorita (tal vez después XD)

-Diálogo-  
-Pensamiento-  
_ cambio de escena

AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO: contiene una diminuta escena lemon.

Alma Envenenada

Capítulo I  
Comenzar desde Cero

Eran las 6 de la tarde de un día soleado en Nerima, las campanas de la iglesia resonaban fuertemente anunciando la unión de dos personas unificando así el gran amor que ambos se tenían. La iglesia estaba llena de personas que no creían en la escena que estaban presenciando, de entre todos sobresalían nuestros personajes principales.

Genma y Nodoka Saotome fueron los primeros en entrar, ambos estaban contentos pero no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo, la familia Tendo estaba ahí reunida no por que hubieran querido ir, si no porque tenían la obligación de hacerlo, habían conocido desde hace mucho tiempo a Ranma, tenían que acompañarlo en ese día tan especial para él. El señor Soun como siempre estaba llorando.

También se encontraban Cologne, quien era la más alegre de todos, su sonrisa y su mirada representaban un gran enigma. Happosai que había llegado con un par de sostenes en la cabeza, Mousse, Shampoo que por cierto iban muy acaramelados, Ryoga Nabiki por supuesto era la que habían llevado a rastras a ese lugar, Kasumi como siempre calmada y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero sabían que Ranma así lo había deseado. El llevaba un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje con su peculiar trenza, mientras ella llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless con diamantes incrustados en él, la caída era totalmente lisa.

-Ranma Saotome ¿Acepta a Ukyo Kuonji como su esposa para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad?- decía el padre.  
-Acepto- el joven tenía una sonrisa en los labios.  
-y tu Ukyo ¿Aceptas a Ranma Saotome por esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad?-  
-Acepto- la castaña dio un salto y pegó su cuerpo al del ahora su marido.  
-Ranma estoy tan feliz-. El sonrojo de Ukyo iba en aumento  
-Puede besar a la novia-

Apenas dejaron terminar la frase al padre cuando los labios de la chica de la espátula ya estaban posados en los de su marido, ésta se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras que las manos de él estaban en su cintura apretándola muy fuerte. Se notaba la pasión con que ambos se besaban, Ukyo al dar por terminado su beso con su marido no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de asombro de los presentes.

-Me alegra que por fin tu esposo sea Ranma- dijo la anciana en su bastón.  
-Así es señora y todo gracias a usted- dijo mostrándole su dedo anular.  
-Estoy muy contenta Ukyo- ambas se abrazaron.

-Vaya Ranma, han pasado tres años y tu estas como si nada- dijo Ryoga.  
-No te creas Ryoga, me ha costado trabajo superar todo eso, pero Ukyo es una mujer maravillosa-  
-¿Crees que la podrás olvidar?- preguntó Ryoga irónicamente.  
-Solo el tiempo lo dirá amigo, mientras tanto por ahora me siento bien- el chico de la trenza sonrío.  
-Tienes razón, muchas felicidades, cuida mucho a Ukyo merece que la trates muy bien-  
-Gracias-

Uno a uno los invitados pasaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, todos menos una persona, una chica de cabello castaño cuyo apellido es Tendo.

-Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, el espectáculo ha terminado- se escuchó una voz fría.  
-Nabiki…- el ojiazul se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la mediana de las Tendo.  
-No lo entiendo Ranma, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Tan poco fue tu amor hacia mi hermana que terminaste de esta forma? ¿Tan rápido la olvidaste? Eres igual que todos, me das lástima porque a pesar de todo lo que hagas, podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, a todas las mujeres que quieras pero nunca…escúchame bien Saotome lo que te voy a decir…nunca encontrarás la felicidad- Nabiki no lo miraba con enojo ni con resentimiento era una mirada indescifrable.  
-¿Por qué dices todo esto?- el ojiazul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
-Porque es la verdad, aunque agradezco que Shampoo terminara con Mousse si no ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Seguramente sería tu amante y ensuciarías la memoria de mi hermana como lo has hecho estos tres años…me das asco Saotome-.

Y diciendo esto Nabiki se dio vuelta, no importa cómo, no importaba si eras la mejor persona ocultando sus sentimientos, Nabiki Tendo nunca fallaba, ella siempre sabía donde herirte, el punto exacto para lastimarte. El chico de la trenza se quedó pensativo aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente sabía que en el fondo así era…todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero ahora tenía un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, sacó un anillo con un diamante blanco de su bolsillo y observó el de su dedo anular, lo invadió un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía.

-Akane- murmuró Ranma para sí.  
-Ranma, mi amor, hay muchos invitados que están impacientes por tomarse fotos con nosotros-  
-Ya voy Ukyo, pero antes ¿Dónde está Hannah?-  
-La vi por aquí hace algunos instantes, debe estar jugando por ahí amor, no te preocupes-  
-Tienes razón, ella siempre ha sido muy hiperactiva, se parece mucho a…- Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo e inmediatamente se quedó callado.  
-Lo sé Ranma…se parece mucho a Akane, ¿Y cómo no? Sin son madre e hija-.

El matrimonio estaba tomándose fotos con todos los invitados, se les veía feliz, pero Ranma…él lucía algo distraído, desde ese día prometió jamás enamorarse, prometió que a pesar de todo ella sería la única en su vida y en su corazón. Podría compartir la cama con cualquier otra mujer pero ella se había llevado sus ganas de amar.

Ahora decidió comenzar de nuevo, ella formaba parte de su pasado, debía vivir su presente y eran Ukyo junto con su pequeña hija Hannah. Por ellas debía seguir adelante, se iba a dar la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, de volver a amar y ¿Por qué no? De alejar de su mente a esa mujer, esa mujer que aún muerta sigue estando presente en su interior, sigue robándole sus suspiros, sigue entrometiéndose en sus sueños, obligándolo a llorar provocando ese sentimiento de pesar en su interior.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Nerima

Una mujer iba bajando de un gran avión, traía una boina de color gris, un abrigo blanco y pantalón del mismo color que la boina. Era una mujer muy bien parecida, caminaba con elegancia, traía su cabello azulado ondulado, más o menos hasta debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran color miel.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ya está listo su taxi-  
-Muchas gracias-  
¿Ya ha estado aquí antes?-  
-Si, yo nací aquí-  
-Qué bien, ¿Va a querer algún tipo de tour?-  
-No vine aquí a pasear muchas gracias- la peli azul tenía una mirada firme, sin brillo y su expresión se había endurecido.

-He vuelto-

Por fin había regresado después de 3 años, volvía a donde todo comenzó. En el lugar donde su vida se derrumbó.

Había bajado del taxi, se encontraba frente a un edificio, buscó en su bolsa cuidadosamente las llaves que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, entró y subió por el elevador, cuando por fin llegó al piso que estaba esperando, se paró enfrente de una puerta de color café, la tocó como si la estuviera acariciando, como si quisiera transmitirle todo el daño que llevaba dentro a ese objeto inerte.

Entró silenciosamente, prendió las luces, observó a su alrededor y pudo notar que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, la misma posición de los muebles, el mismo color azul celeste de las paredes, ningún mueble había sido tocado, pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y el polvo invadió el lugar.

-Todo sigue estando igual- suspiró, se quitó la boina para dirigirse al cuarto, se sorprendió al encontrar un teléfono, lo descolgó para ver si tenía línea y para su suerte así era. Sabía perfectamente a quien llamaría, pues ese departamento estaba listo para habitar y tenía a la persona perfecta para poder comprarlo: Nabiki Tendo.

Así es, desde que ella vivía ahí…con él…Nabiki se había encargado de conseguir ese departamento, fue un regalo de bodas adelantado pero la boda nunca se realizó y no se realizará.

Seguramente Nabiki debe estar administrando este departamento, si quería vivir en un lugar tenía que contactar a su hermana sin que ésta supiera su verdadera identidad.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó al Dojo.

-Buenas Tardes, Dojo Tendo- se escucho una dulce voz.  
"Kasumi" pensó la joven, su voz no le salía, por unos instantes ésta se quebró pero tenía que recuperar la calma.  
-Buenas Tardes, ¿Se encontrará la señorita Nabiki Tendo?-  
-¿Quién la busca?-

¡Maldita sea! Había ideado todo menos el nombre…su nerviosismo aumentaba.

-Dígale que le habla Hiromi, Hiromi Hidaka, estoy interesada en el departamento-  
-Claro, un momento por favor-

La chica peli azul suspiró aliviada, había hablando con Kasumi y no había sospechado nada, aunque el corazón sentía que se le iba a salir, después de tanto tiempo de no cruzar palabra con sus hermanas, estaba contenta de saber que estaban bien, se moría de ganas por saber que habían hecho, si Kasumi se había casado, si ya era tía, pero sobre todo le importaba su padre, no se imaginaba el momento de su reencuentro.

-Bueno ¿Hay alguien ahí?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Si bueno ¿ES usted Nabiki Tendo?-  
-Si, así es y usted es una interesada en el departamento-.  
-Así es, me interesa mucho-  
-Ya veo, ¿Tiene el dinero suficiente?-  
"No has cambiado en nada hermanita".  
-Si así es, pero antes me gustaría que me diera algunos detalles del lugar-  
-No hay mucho que decir, está amueblado, no es muy grande pero lo suficiente como para dos personas-  
-Me encantaría poder verlo-  
-Pues de hecho tengo libre el día de mañana, yo digo que…-  
-Sería fabuloso que fuera hoy mismo en la noche-  
-¿En la noche?-  
-Así es como puede ver, soy extranjera, me parece incómodo pasar la noche en un hotel, además de que le pagaría todo un año de adelanto-  
-A las ocho en punto la veo en el departamento, hasta luego…-  
-Hiromi…me llamo Hiromi-  
-De acuerdo Hiromi…nos vemos al rato-.

Muy bien, poco a poco iba a establecer relaciones con sus familiares, no podía dejar que la descubrieran, todavía no, de ser así sus planes se verían severamente afectados. Como sabía que esto pasaría, sacó una peluca de su bolso, era de color negro con el mismo corte que traía cuando tenía 16 años. Se agarró su cabello de forma que no se fuera a salir por los costados de la peluca. Se la colocó y sonrío victoriosa frente al espejo. Los pupilentes le ayudaban mucho junto con el color de la peluca.

Habían dado las ocho de la noche y "Hiromi" esperaba pacientemente a Nabiki, miraba su reloj repetidas veces, habían dado las ocho y diez, pero no había señal de ella. Hasta que vio que el elevador se abría para dar paso a una mujer imponente, no podía creer lo que veía, parpadeo un par de veces para observarla nuevamente, su corte de cabello no había cambiado, traía unos lentes oscuros, un traje de color café, una falda arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas de un café mucho más fuerte. Detrás de ella venía una mujer muy hermosa, con un bebé entre sus brazos, "Hiromi" tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarlas, especialmente tenía curiosidad por saber de quién era el bebé, tuvo que aguantarse para que de sus ojos no salieran las traicioneras lágrimas.

No podía creer que esas mujeres fueran sus hermanas, habían cambiado mucho, se sentía pequeña al lado de Nabiki, se veía tan inalcanzable, tan superior…tan magnífica. En cambio Kasumi seguía conservando esa ternura que la caracterizaba.

Las Tendo se quedaron estáticas cuando vieron a la jovencita, Nabiki desconfió un poco así que decidió no tomarle importancia aunque en el fondo realmente estaba impresionada. En cuanto a Kasumi ella estaba anonadada, Hiromi sintió como sus miradas se clavaban en ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo la jovencita.  
-Nada malo- respondió rápidamente Nabiki-  
-El parecido es extraordinario-

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a la mayor de las Tendo, quien aun no cabía de la impresión.

-¿A qué se refiere?-  
-Nabiki ¿Ves? Son iguales-  
-Serían igual a no ser por el color del cabello y…- Nabiki se le acercó maliciosamente a la cara de Hiromi, ésta tambaleo un poco. –por sus ojos…es técnicamente imposible-  
-Lamento haberla hecho esperar Hiromi-  
-No…no se preocupe-  
-Se ve nerviosa- emitió Nabiki  
-Dime si tú no te pondrías nerviosa después de que dos personas te ven como si hubieran visto un fantasma-  
-¿Quién le dijo que podía tutearme?-  
-Lo siento-  
-Nabiki no deberías ser grosera- dijo Kasumi.

Pero Nabiki ignoró totalmente las indicaciones de Kasumi las tres entraron al departamento.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no entraba por aquí- dijo Kasumi.  
Nabiki se limitó a observar alrededor.  
-¿Ustedes ya conocían el departamento?- preguntó inocentemente la chica de ojos miel.  
-Por supuesto que sí, yo soy quien lo alquila-  
"Se ha vuelto mucho más altanera"  
-le pido disculpe a mi hermana, no sabe tratar a las personas, así es Hiromi, nosotras conocemos bien el departamento teníamos una hermana que vivía aquí-  
-¿Una hermana? –preguntó la chica de cabellos negros.  
-Así es, de hecho tú me recuerdas mucho a ella-. Kasumi la vio con ternura.

Hiromi solo bajó su cabeza en señal de intimidación.

-Lo siento si te hago sentir incómoda, pero es que no puedo parar de sorprenderme de tu parecido con ella-  
-¿Y cómo se llamaba su hermana? Si se puede saber- dijo tímidamente Hiromi.  
-Akane…Akane Tendo-  
-Qué bonito nombre y ¿Por qué ya no vive aquí?-  
-Haces muchas preguntas innecesarias ¿No crees?- la media de las Tendo la vio con enojo.

La chica de cabellos negros se volteó temerosa, antes ni siquiera se habría atrevido a mirarla, pero ahora…ahora era otra, Akane había muerto, la habían matado en aquel horrible lugar.

-¿Quién le dijo que podía tutearme?- Hiromi sonrió de lado y regresó a su plática con Kasumi.  
-dime ¿Por qué ella ya no vive aquí?-  
-Fue horrible, nos dieron la terrible noticia de que ella murió en un choque, su carro giró cayendo cerca de una laguna, mi hermana nunca aprendió a nadar, probablemente murió ahogada, pero te digo un secreto Hiromi yo creo que ella sigue viva-

Esta declaración sorprendió mucho a Hiromi, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-así que ¿En un accidente? No pierdas las esperanzas- le sonrío.  
-No se pueden perder las esperanzas cuando ni siquiera hay posibilidad de que existan- una vez más Nabiki hacía su comentarios, aunque no miraba directamente a los ojos a Hiromi Nabiki estaba más que centrada en el tema.  
-Oye Kasumi ¿Nabiki siempre ha sido así?- preguntó Hiromi.  
-Ella siempre fue así, pero desde la muerte de Akane, se volvió más fría, horriblemente calculadora, fue un gran golpe para ella perder a su hermana menor-  
-pobrecita-  
-Va a seguir lamentándose o puedo mostrarle las habitaciones- dijo Nabiki.  
-Adelante, muéstremelas-

Las tres pasaron a la habitación principal.

-Como puede ver todo está intacto, tal vez no esté en el mejor estado pero le servirá de algo-  
-No se preocupe, está perfecto-

Hiromi miró hacía todos lados y observo una caja de cartón el suelo, en su interior habían juguetes como barbies, brillos, bolitas para el cabello, diademas, muñecos.

-¿De quiénes son estos juguetes?-  
-Esos juguetes le pertenecieron a la niña que vivía aquí, lo que pasa es que mi hermana tenía una hija llamada Hannah-.  
-y ¿Nada más ellas dos vivían aquí?-  
-No, también vivían con alguien más…Ranma, mi hermana y él se iban a casar- dijo Kasumi.  
-¿Por qué tienes que mencionarle nuestros problemas a una extraña? Además no tenías que mencionar su nombre-.  
-Siento preguntar tanto, pero es que no sé a qué se debe esta curiosidad-  
-ES simple, usted es una chismosa- dijo Nabiki.

Hiromi no le hizo caso a sus comentarios, comprendió que la mejor forma de evitarlos era ignorándolos.

-Ranma…así se llama, debió ser duró para el niño quedarse sin mamá-  
-Si, sí lo fue y demasiado- dijo Kasumi.  
-Aunque ahora ya vive con su madrastra-  
-¿Qué?- dijo Akane.  
-Nabiki- Kasumi le llamó la atención.  
-Lo que pasa es que hoy el estúpido de Ranma se casó-

Hiromi soltó bruscamente una muñeca, rápidamente la volvió a colocar y se dirigió a la sala.

"se caso, Ranma está casado"

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Kasumi preocupada.  
-No sé por qué se pone así si ni siquiera conoce a Ranma-  
-No es por eso, es que me parece increíble que haya hecho su vida nuevamente así como así, sin tomar la opinión del niño-  
-Así son los hombres-

Nabiki miró fijamente a la chica y ésta no lo pasó desapercibido.

-En este momento deben estar festejando su noche de bodas..Ukyo y Ranma-

Hiromi se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre ¿Con Ukyo? Había jurado que su esposa podría ser Shampoo ¿Cómo fue que ésta le cedió el lugar como si nada a Ukyo? Necesitaba enterarse de muchas cosas, pero no sabía por qué razón, el pensar en Ukyo y Ranma en la iglesia le molestaba, si…pero no hacía crecer su rabia… ¿Acaso ella también sentía desprecio hacía Ranma?

* * *

En el Dojo:

-Ranma mi amor, por fin estamos juntos, te amo…te amo tanto- la castaña posó sus labios sobre el ojiazul y éste le correspondió de una amorosa manera.  
-Yo también te amo Ukyo-  
-Esta es nuestra noche…podemos hacer lo que queramos…-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse rápidamente como si mañana no se volviesen a ver, el chico de la coleta la cargó hasta la cama dejándola delicadamente recostada para después darle un beso corto en los labios de ella. La tensión fue aumentando, los dos estaban entrando en calor, él recorría con sus manos su cintura y ella le estaba desabotonando la camisa hasta dejar su abdomen y pecho descubierto, comenzó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos los pectorales de es poso.

Él le recorría la espalda desnuda de ella, le besaba los hombros, el cuello, los labios una y otra vez, los dos juntaban sus cuerpos para darse a entender que nunca se dejarían.

-Te amo Ranma-

Él la despojó de sus ropas, y ella fue desabrochando lentamente el pantalón de su acompañante, lo miró un poco asustada pues sabía a lo que habían llegado.

-No te preocupes Ukyo, no voy a lastimarte-  
-Confío en ti, mi amor…esta noche quiero pertenecerte-

Y así fue como esa noche dos enamorados unieron sus cuerpos fundiéndose en una sola alma. Había empezado un nuevo capítulo en su vida…

Notas:

Bueno éste capítulo por fin ha terminado. ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Confundid? Yo también lo estaría, posiblemente has de estar ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¡Maldita seas Tsukire! Yo les advertí que se agarraran de su silla XD.

Espero que el primer capítulo te haya gustado, este capítulo es de mí para mi haha XD ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños jojo. Cuídate mucho.

No te prometo actualizar pronto ya que tengo que hacer una entrevista imaginaria para la escuela.

Espero tu review,

Gracias


	2. ¿Quién soy yo? y ¿Quién pretendo serr?

Bueno espero no haber tardado demasiado , pero comencemos ya.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena

¿Quién soy yo? y ¿Qué pretendo ser?

Era muy temprano en la ciudad de Nerima, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente despertando a los habitantes de ese lugar.

Dos recién casados comenzaban a abrir los ojos, Ranma estaba viendo hacía el techo, serio observó a la mujer que estaba recostada en su pecho y delicadamente le dio un beso en la frente, ésta al sentir el contacto despertó lentamente.

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- bostezó la castaña.  
-Muy bien, porque estás aquí conmigo- el ojiazul le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa.  
-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo hoy? No vayas a trabajar-  
-Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero tengo que irme-

Diciendo esto Ranma levantó las cobijas y se fue directamente al baño a darse una ducha para después irse a su empresa La corporación Saotome.

En la cama estaba una joven envuelta en las sábanas era imposible que pudiera borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Por fin eres mío Ranma, soy tan feliz-

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando recordó que tenía que hacer algo importante, había quedado de hablar con Cologne en dos horas, tenía que ir si no quería que la anciana se enfureciera.

En el Neko Hanten.

-Buenos días señora- decía Ukyo quien iba vestida con un vestido azul cielo y unas zapatillas blancas.  
-Buenos días Ukyo, ¿Qué tal tu primera noche como señora de Saotome?- emitió una risa irónica.  
-La verdad me sentí muy bien y todo gracias a lo que usted hizo-  
-Cálla niña, nadie debe oírnos, recuerda que no lo hice por ti, de no haber sido por que Shampoo escogió a ese pato ciego nunca te hubiera tomado en cuenta-  
-Entonces debo agradecer a Shampoo, pero no lo entiendo si Shampoo se quedo con mouse ¿Por qué me escogió a mi?-  
-Pude haber escogido a cualquier niña que se me hubiera cruzado en el camino con tal de separar a Akane de Ranma…no te sientas afortunada-.

Ukyo puso una cara de molestia a fin de cuentas siempre había sido una segunda opción, un último recurso, pero eso no importaba ya porque su sueño estaba cumplido, lo que tanto había anhelado por años y todo se lo agradecía a Cologne a pesar de que llevara un gran cargo en su conciencia. Ella pudo evitar todo esto, tuvo la oportunidad de decir toda la verdad, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Su amor hacía Ranma fue más importante que todo lo demás y si le preguntaran si podría hacer respondería afirmativamente sin titubeos.

En alguna primaria de Nerima:

Una niña de 10 años de edad, de unos brillantes ojos azules y cabello negro se encontraba jugando en el pasto con amigas y sus muñecas. Una mujer de cabellos negros se fue acercando lentamente para contemplarla, la miraba con dulzura.

La niña sintió la penetrante mirada de la mujer y se volvió un poco temerosa hacía donde estaba ella, la miro algo desconfiada pero la mujer le sonreía.

-Hola-  
-Hola- emitió la niña algo asustada.  
-¿Cómo estás?-  
-Bien gracias-  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
-diez- mostró todos los dedos de ambas manos.  
-Hannah, ¡ya llegaron por ti!- dijo una de las profesoras.  
-Ya voy- la niña salió corriendo sin despedirse de la mujer.

Hiromi estaba muy desilusionada al no haber podido intercambiar más palabras con su hija pero por otra parte estaba muy contenta al saber que su hija estaba muy bien, estaba contenta y había cambiado mucho, claro tres años no pasan en vano y ella mejor que nadie sabía de qué se trataba…las personas cambian.

Pero ahora tenía otras prioridades, no es que su hija no fuera importante, claro que lo era pero por ahora no podía estar mucho tiempo a su lado, conforme pasara el tiempo ella se enteraría de la verdad.

En el departamento de Hiromi:

Una mujer de cabellos azulados caminaba desesperadamente desde un extremo de la habitación al otro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque era algo difícil no era imposible.

Pero para ella resultaba totalmente difícil, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él, no escuchaba su voz, no intercambiaban miradas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Pero tenía que hacerlo, lo vería como la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a su hija, no podría ser tan rápido pero a poco tendría una cercanía con ella.

Descolgó el teléfono un poco nerviosa, sabía perfectamente el teléfono de la compañía Saotome, no por algo había tenido una hija con el dueño.

-Buenas tardes compañía Saotome-  
-Buenas tardes ¿Me podría comunicar con el señor Saotome?-  
-¿De parte de quién?-  
-Hiromi Hidaka-  
-Espere un momento-

Hiromi estaba nerviosa, sus manos le comenzaron a temblar, dio un gran suspiro y escuchó su voz.

-Buenas tardes- era él.

Hiromi tuvo que fingir la voz un poco.

-Buenas tardes, soy Hiromi Hidaka, le hablo con el motivo de que la empresa americana donde yo vengo está interesada en invertir en su empresa-.  
-¿De verdad? Vaya eso es algo muy bueno pero ¿cómo fue que se enteraron de nuestra existencia?-  
-Me parece sorprendente que el dueño de esa gran empresa desconozca la popularidad de la misma-.  
-Pues la verdad si me sorprende-  
-Eso imaginé ¿Podríamos vernos a las 4 para hablar sobre éste negocio?-  
-¿A las cuatro? Me parece perfecto aquí la espero señorita Hiromi-

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, Hiromi estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer que en hora y media lo tendría frente a él ¿Qué le diría? Eso era obvio iba a hablar de negocios, no tenía porque pensar en otras cosas, además desde que escapó de ese lugar sus sentimientos habían desaparecido, o eso quería creer ella.

En la corporación Saotome:

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde y una joven de ojos miel y cabello negro subía el elevador para poder llegar a la oficina de Saotome, estaba a punto de llegar cuando el elevador se detuvo y subió una anciana de larga cabellera blanca, con demasiadas arrugas, se sostenía en un palo de madera. Hiromi no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, se sentía con una gran impotencia, nunca pensó volver a verla, la despreciaba tanto, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que le había pasado, no sabía como podía tener la conciencia tan limpia, estar cómo si nunca hubiera hecho algo malo, esa mujer no tenía vergüenza, pero tenía que contenerse…sabía muy bien que perder la cordura en esos momentos solo despertaría sospechas.

La anciana volteó para divisar quien estaba con ella en el elevador y su desgastada mirada se posó en una jovencita de cabello negro, se sorprendió al verla, intentó ver detenidamente su rostro pero la joven no se lo permitió, se extrañó tanto de ver a alguien así pero cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente, la anciana se alzó de hombros y saltó fuera del elevador, Hiromi salió detrás de ella respirando agitadamente.

"Así que ese maldita vieja trabaja aquí, no sabe lo que le espera". La joven apretó los puños fuertemente, volver a verla despertó algunos sentimientos y recuerdos que hubiera preferido evitar.

La chica de ojos miel vio como Cologne se metió en la oficina de Ranma, así que lo pensó bien, si entraba en este momento corría el riesgo de ser cuestionada por la anciana y conociéndose, los nervios seguramente la traicionarían, no le iba a dar ese lujo.

Así que decidió esperar el elevador nuevamente, ya tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con Ranma, por ahora no podía hacerlo, no quería arriesgarse…aún no era tiempo.

En el departamento de Hiromi:

La joven abrió bruscamente la puerta, aventó sus cosas con furia y se dejó caer en el sillón, volver a ver a esa vieja le había traído de vuelta los peores días de su vida, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle lo mismo que ella le hizo, de mandarla a ese lugar, de verla arrastrándose de dolor, rogando por su vida como alguna vez ella lo hizo…y cuando Cologne la vio en ese estado simplemente se rió de ella…eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a quedarse dormida y en su mente iban formándose los recuerdos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente, miro a su alrededor y vio a muchas jóvenes como ella que caminaban de una extraña manera, otras se reían solas y unas simplemente estaban en un rincón llorando y lamentándose de su vida.

De pronto un tirón muy fuerte en su cabello hizo que se inclinara hacía atrás sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda, el dolor era insoportable, quería gritar pero había algo en su garganta que se lo impedía por algún extraño motivo su voz no salía, siguió tratando con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía como si su voz hubiese desaparecido, podía sentir su piel raspándose contra el suelo, era siendo arrastrada por una mujer fornida de cabello corto.

Entre todo el dolor escuchaba perfectamente como las guardias de ese lugar se reían, veía perfectamente como le escupían, para después ser despojada de su uniforme salvajemente y sentir agua helada caer por su cuerpo, ella solo era una broma a los ojos de todos, una vez terminado el baño, le aventaban su ropa sucia y escuchara risas a lo lejos.

Hiromi despertó gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba empapada de sudor, se tocó su cara y su cabello, rápidamente fue a verse en algún espejo y suspiro al saber que todo había sido un sueño, esas malditas pesadillas estaban regresando, algo le decía que eso era solo el principio, si quería terminar con todo esto, tenía que soportar esos recuerdos que seguramente no pararían de atormentarla noche tras noche.

En la corporación Saotome:

-Hola Ranma ¿cómo estás?- dijo un hombre bastante fornido.  
-Hola Ryoga, estoy que me lleva el demonio-  
-y ahora ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues que una tal Hiromi iba a venir a invertir a nuestra empresa hace dos horas, tuve que mover toda mi agenda, cancelar todos los compromisos importantes y ¿Para qué? Para que no se presentara y ni siquiera una llamada de cancelación o de disculpa-.  
-Cálmate, seguramente debió haber tenido algún inconveniente-  
-De eso no tengo duda, los inconvenientes siempre surgen como pretextos-.  
-Tranquilo a lo mejor llama después para explicarte todo, si de verdad a su empresa le interesa invertir en esta, no tardará en hacerlo-  
-Eso espero, y tu ¿cómo estás?-  
-bien, no me quejo-  
-Eso me parece bien-

El silenció invadió la habitación.

-¿No te parece irónico Ryoga?-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Hace algunos años tu y yo no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura y ahora hasta grandes amigos resultamos ser-  
-Tienes razón, peleábamos por el amor de una mujer y ahora que ya no está todo va de maravilla en cuanto a nuestra amistad-

La puerta de la oficina de Ranma se abrió lentamente y se asomó una mujer castaña de grandes ojos chocolate, pasando muy contenta a saludar a su esposo en los labios.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-  
-Hola Ukyo, estoy bien gracias-

Se dieron un beso muy tierno.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo ya me iba- dijo Ryoga algo apenado.  
-Perdón Ryoga que grosera soy ni siquiera te saludé-  
-No te preocupes, bueno yo los dejo-

Ryoga salió de la oficina, Ukyo abrazó a su esposo y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Mi amor he venido para secuestrarte-  
-¿Así? pues tendrás que hacerlo otro día, porque ahorita estoy muy ocupado tratando de reacomodar citas importantes que tuve que cancelar-  
-y ¿Por qué si eran importantes las cancelaste?-  
-ES que resulta que una tal Hiromi iba a venir a hablar de negocios pero no se presentó-  
-¿Hiromi?- Ukyo se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos.  
-¿Quién es Hiromi?-  
-No lo sé Ukyo te acabo de decir que no se presentó-  
-Pues al parecer está muy interesada de otra forma no hubiera quedado contigo-  
-amor, se trata solo de negocios no te pongas así-  
-¿Ponerme así? por lo menos iba a estar alguien más con ustedes ¿No?-  
-No, solo íbamos a estar ella y yo-  
-¿No te parece motivo suficiente para que me ponga así?-  
-No, solo era una reunión de negocios-  
-¿Una reunión? ¿Entre tú y ella? ¿Solos?-

Ranma se levanto de su asiento y abrazó a Ukyo por la espalda, la volteó y la beso apasionadamente.

-Tonta, yo solo te quiero a ti ¿De acuerdo? No tienes motivos para ponerte así-.  
-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo Ukyo melosa.  
-Te lo prometo-

Y pactaron su promesa con otro beso, Ukyo lo acercaba a su cuerpo y Ranma la sujetaba de la cintura. En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Espérame un momento, no tardaré-  
-Está bien-  
-¿Bueno?-  
-Buenas tardes licenciado, la señorita Hiromi quiere hablar con usted ¿Se la comunico?-  
-Por supuesto hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decirle a esa mujer-

Ukyo miró curiosamente a su esposo.

-Hiromi, vaya sorpresa, me sorprende que haya tenido la delicadeza de comunicarse-  
-Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente-  
-¡No me diga! ¿no tiene otro pretexto?-  
-Sé que estuvo mal no haberme comunicado con usted para cancelar pero es que tuve que salir rápido-  
-Pues qué mal, pero por su inconveniente tuve que cancelar muchas citas de importancia el día de hoy-  
-me gustaría compensarle lo de hoy-  
-¿Cómo lo compensaría?-

Ukyo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Podríamos vernos esta noche? Yo invito-  
-¿Esta noche?-  
-si, ¿A las nueve está bien?-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Nos vemos en la cafetería que se encuentra cerca de su empresa-  
-Esta bien hasta luego-  
-Adiós-

Ranma colgó el teléfono y sintió la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

-¿quién era?-  
-Hiromi-  
-y ¿Qué quería?-  
-Compensar lo de esta tarde, dijo que si nos podíamos ver esta noche-  
-Y le dijiste que si- Ukyo estaba cruzada de brazos  
-Pues ¿Qué querías que le dijera?-  
-Eso ya no importa, entonces ¿Van a hablar de negocios?-  
-¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-  
-En ese caso, no le veo inconveniente de que yo asista a esa dichosa junta ¿O sí?-  
-Amor no te pongas así, además Ryoga también sabe de esto-  
-Ah perfecto, entonces que te acompañe Ryoga-  
-Si con eso vas a dejar de estar celosa, de acuerdo que me acompañe el-

A pesar de todo eso, Ukyo tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa mujer, no iba a dejar que otra se atravesara en su camino, Ranma le pertenecía era de ella y de nadie más.

En el departamento de Hiromi:

"Ha llegado la hora" la joven se estaba viendo en el espejo, se colocó la peluca negra y sus pupilentes de color miel, llevaba un vestido negro pegado que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo con un escote en forma de v en la espalda.

"Por fin Ranma Saotome…nos volveremos a encontrar"

En la cafetería:

Eran alrededor de las ocho y media, dos hombres de traje se encontraban sentados mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos.

-ES que no puedo creer la impuntualidad de esta mujer, que poco profesional es- dijo el oji azul.  
-Tranquilízate- comentó Ryoga.  
-¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Seguramente el día de mañana me saldrá con otro inconveniente-.  
-No tendrá que preocuparse por eso, esta vez no pienso faltar-

La voz de una mujer funcionó como imán para la mirada de ambos caballeros que la veían de una forma indescifrable, se quedaron sorprendidos, Ryoga no dejaba de parpadear mientras que Ranma sentía que no le salía ninguna palabra.

-yo soy Hiromi, mucho gusto-

La mujer se veía imponente, esta era una única oportunidad, a partir de este momento tenía que ser cautelosa en la manera de hablar, de moverse, de hablar e incluso de mirar, ella ya no era Akane Tendo, ya no era esa niña débil eso formaba parte de su pasado al igual que Ranma y todo lo que un día sintió por él…ahora era Hiromi…ella se encargaría de vengar a Akane…incluso si Ranma se atravesara en su camino…

Notas:

Hola ¿Les gusto este capítulo? espero que sí, bueno agradezco a todas esas personas que toman parte de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero cada día trato de mejorar.

Espero sus reviews. 


	3. Desenterrando Recuerdos

Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, espero esté igual de interesante que los anteriores.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena

Capítulo III  
Desenterrando Recuerdos

La mujer seguía parada ante ellos con una sonrisa enigmática

-Aquí estoy, sé que di una muy mala impresión hace unas cuantas horas pero espero que esto pueda enmendar el enojo que le hice pasar señor Saotome- la mujer de cabellos negros hablaba de una manera lenta y educada, sin nerviosismo como si esas dos personas que tenía enfrente de ella fueran dos desconocidos.  
-Eso ya quedo en el pasado señorita Hidaka aunque debo admitir que logró ponerme un poco furioso- dijo Ranma.  
-¿Un poco? Estabas tirando maldiciones sin sentido- Ryoga, quien dijo este comentario, no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario y Ranma lo miró un poco molesto.

Hiromi sonrío levemente.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso- Ranma usó un tono molesto.  
-Vamos Ranma, no seas tan amargado, además logramos hacer sonreír a la señorita Hidaka- sonrío Ryoga.  
-Por favor llámenme Hiromi-  
-De acuerdo, Hiromi yo soy Ranma Saotome y el es mi amigo Ryoga Hibiki-  
-Mucho gusto- contestó cortésmente la chica de pelo negro.  
Bien me gustaría escuchar ¿Qué clase de trato propone?- dijo Ranma tomando una mirada muy seria y firme hacía la chica de ojos miel.  
"Ya no es como antes, no logras ponerme nerviosa con esa mirada"  
-Pues me parecería más cómodo empezar a hablar de negocios cuando su compañero el joven Hibiki aparte su mirada de mí- Hiromi miró directamente a los ojos a Ryoga haciendo que éste se sonrojara.  
-Lo siento Hiromi, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, llámenme loco o quizá Ranma hasta tú estarías de acuerdo pero es que ella se parece mucho a…-  
-No sé de que hablas- dijo Ranma interrumpiéndolo.  
-Lo sé, no serían los primeros, me dijeron que me parecía a una tal Akane Tendo y al parecer ustedes también la conocen. Si me permiten iré al tocador por unos instantes-

Diciendo esto se levantó de la silla, el oji azul le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca a su amigo, éste lo miró furioso.

-Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso- le reclamó Ryoga.  
-¡Idiota¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle lo del parecido?-  
-No le veo nada de malo, además no me podrás negar que es idéntica-  
-¿Estás ciego o qué? Hiromi no es Akane, ella no tenía cabello negro ni ojos miel…entiéndelo Akane está muerta- Ranma se encontraba furioso.  
-si ya entendí, pero no puedo negar que me gustó, tal vez porque me recuerda mucho a ella-

Ranma solo hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Ya regresé lamento haberlos hecho esperar-  
-No te preocupes Hiromi- dijo Ryoga dulcemente.

Tuvieron una cena interesante, estuvieron charlando de negocios, Hiromi se sentía una mujer nueva al parecer esos sentimientos que ella creía dormidos los había matado para siempre, pues ni el porte varonil de Ranma pudo erizar su piel. Platicaron sobre negocios, intercambiaron opiniones y Ryoga no le quitaba la mirada de encima para Hiromi esto no pasó desapercibido pero intentó fingir que no sabía nada.

La cena había terminado y cada quien tenía que irse a su casa.

-Me la pase muy bien, espero tengamos otro encuentro después- sonrió Hiromi.  
-Por eso ni te preocupes, tendremos que hablar más seguido sobre negocios- dijo Ranma irónicamente.  
-¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?-

Esta pregunta hizo que la mirada del oji azul y de los ojos de color miel hicieran de Ryoga el centro de atención.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Hiromi desentendida.  
-Si…que yo puedo llevarla a su casa- una tonalidad rosada se formó en las mejillas de Ryoga  
-Gracias por tu amabilidad pero yo puedo irme sola-

La sonrisa que se había impregnado en el rostro de Ryoga se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció en el rostro de Ranma.

-Tengo que irme, espero tener otra plática como éstas con ustedes. Hasta luego- Hiromi sonrió.  
-Hasta luego Hiromi- Ryoga dijo esto depositándole un delicado beso en las mejillas de ella.  
-La espero mañana en mi oficina, espero que ahora no surja ningún inconveniente- dijo el oji azul.  
-Trataré de que no sea así- diciendo esto la chica de cabellos negros caminó lentamente hasta la salida de ese lugar.

Al salir colocó su mano derecha en su pecho y sintió perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, eran lentos y tranquilos, al parecer haber estado con él frente a frente no había ocasionado alguna reacción en ella. Eso era algo bueno, a decir verdad era algo excelente, por fin podía mirar esos ojos azules sin perderse en ellos, hablar durante media hora sin titubear y teniendo las ideas claras. Solo sentía una cosa…venganza…sed de vengarse de esa maldita vieja.

* * *

Al otro día:

Hiromi se levantó muy temprano ese día, tenía que realizar muchas cosas, además de arreglarse para verse con su ahora socio Saotome. Miro el reloj aburrida, se encontraría en su oficina dentro de ocho horas, podía darse el lujo de quedarse unas cuantas horas en pijama y despeinada tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Se acomodó en el sillón con una taza de café humeando, le dio un pequeño sorbo y prendió el televisor, debía de darse su tiempo, todo iba a la perfección, no tenía problema alguno. Estaba muy entretenida con el programa cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta con delicadeza, dejó su taza a un lado y con voz molesta preguntó que quien era, se asombró demasiado cuando distinguió esa voz que le era familiar.

-¡Buenos Días! Hiromi, espero no molestarte. Soy Kasumi ¿Me recuerdas?-

Hiromi puso cara de sorpresa, ahí estaba su hermana, pensó en abrir la puerta pero recordó que sus largos cabellos azules estaban al descubierto, corrió como rayo a la habitación y abrió el cajón sacando una peluca negra con los cabellos revueltos, se la acomodó como pudo y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar el cajón.

Con las manos intentó alizar el cabello rebelde y abrió la puerta con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Hola Kasumi!, perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía que alisarme por lo menos el cabello, no quería espantarte tan temprano- ambas sonrieron ante este comentario.  
-De verdad siento haberte molestado tan temprano, pero me gustó la última plática que tuvimos así que quise repetirla el día de hoy- sonrío tal y como lo recordaba.  
-No te preocupes está casa siempre será la tuya-  
-Muchas gracias, en compensación traje unos pastelillos que yo misma preparé, espero te agraden-  
"todo lo que preparas tú es delicioso, de hecho extrañaba comer algo cocinado por ti".

Comenzamos a platicar, a decir verdad platicar con Kasumi siempre me había hecho sentir bien, su tono tan cálido de contar lo sucedido, su envidiable tolerancia para escuchar los problemas, no importa lo mal que te podrías sentir ahí estaba Kasumi para demostrarte que con una sincera sonrisa puedes alegrar hasta los más fríos corazones.

-¿De dónde vienes Hiromi?- me sorprendió la pregunta, tapé mi boca con una servilleta, mastiqué más rápido para poder contestarle.  
-Vengo de América, Estados Unidos para ser mas específica-  
-¿En serio? He escuchado de ese lugar, dicen que es muy bonito- Kasumi adquirió una expresión soñadora.  
-Muy hermoso a decir verdad- tomé un sorbo de té.  
-y ¿Qué estudias?-  
-En realidad trabajo, estudié administración de empresas no por gusto propio, si no porque era lo que más me convenía en esos momentos, trabajo en una importante empresa de allá, se llama Procter & Glamber-  
-Valla, eres una chica muy inteligente ¿Viniste hasta acá por tu trabajo? Perdona parece que te estoy interrogando-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes, así es vine por mi trabajo. Mi jefe me pidió hacer negocios con La Corporación Saotome ¿Has escuchado de esa empresa?-  
-Claro, Ranma es el jefe, lo conozco hace 5 años…estuvo comprometido con mi hermana, Akane-

No tuve nada que decir, solo bajé la mirada y le ofrecí algo de té a Kasumi. Cuando le entregué la taza en sus manos sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, ella me miro y yo solo sonreí para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pero ella puso una expresión de sorpresa y soltó la taza por inercia.

-Lo siento- suplicó Kasumi.  
-No te preocupes pero ¿Qué pasó?- me encontraba muy sorprendida.  
-¡Tus ojos¡- dijo con quebrada.  
-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-

Rápidamente caminé hacía el espejo y para mi mala suerte se me había olvidado colocar los pupilentes verdes ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de colocarlos, es más ni siquiera lo recordé, tal vez porque me estoy acostumbrando a ellos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Tenía que contarle toda la verdad?

Miré su expresión estaba totalmente pálida, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sé que estaba totalmente confundida ¿Podría confiar en ella? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que sí…ella es de las pocas personas de hecho es la única persona que por ahora me demuestra seguridad.

-Escucha Kasumi, sé que estarás confundida- dije con un temor.  
-¡Usas pupilentes! Eso no tiene nada de malo, perdón si me exalté es que por un momento sentí esa mirada tan familiar, discúlpame tu, sé que te incomoda que te compare con mi difunta hermana pero es que no sabes cuánto la extraño, no tienes idea de lo que es pararte todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno sabiendo que ella no estará ahí para ver sus sonrisas, ver a todos irse a realizar sus actividades y quedarse sola en esa casa como si se tratase de un cementerio, realizar una rutina y ¿Todo para qué? Para que al acostarte tenga en mente que mañana será lo mismo que el día anterior y que todos los demás días desde que Akane se fue- Miles de lágrimas iban surgiendo de los vidriosos ojos de Kasumi, apenas si podía hablar, estaba totalmente destrozada su mirada lo decía todo.

La tomé entre mis brazos y le di un cálido abrazo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, le acaricié sus suaves cabellos. Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que me hicieron, Kasumi era una mujer muy inocente con un alma tan pura, nunca había lastimado a nadie y sé perfectamente que jamás pensaría algo así.

-Kasumi, también he experimentado ese sentimiento, sé lo que es despertar y saber que esa persona que tanto amaste no está a tu lado, no querer desperta porque sabes que mañana es igual…ya todo es igual-  
-Entonces pasamos por lo mismo, discúlpame por haberme puesto así-  
-No tienes porque disculparte, para eso somos hermanas, para escuchar nuestros problemas-.

En cuando escuchó ese comentario, su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo y lentamente la fue levantando, me miró anonadada y con incredulidad, visualicé que intentó decirme algo pero no podía. Estaba tan impresionada, se llevo una mano a la boca y más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Qué?- al parecer esto resultó más difícil para ella.

La solté y me pare frente a ella y la miré fijamente, lentamente fui retirando la peluca negra y mostré mi larga cabellera azulada junto con mis ojos de avellana.

Ella estaba pasmada, no reaccionaba y a decir verdad me daba miedo que lo hiciera, yo no sabía qué diría o cómo lo tomaría, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Bajé mi mirada al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna cuando de pronto sentó perfectamente sus brazos tan protectores rodear mi espalda, al sentir su abrazo, no pude más y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran ¿Acaso también se puede llorar de alegría?

Se separó de mí, cuidadosamente se limpio sus lágrimas usando su dedo pulgar para borrar las mías, sonrío y un brillo extraño regresó a esos hermosos ojos. Así era como la recordaba.

-Akane no lo puedo creer ¡Estas viva!- me volvió a abrazar.  
-Si y no fue nada fácil-  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerta? No tienes ni idea del dolo que nos hiciste pasar- sé que me merecía ese regaño por parte de ella, por no haberle contado nada.  
-Las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, de hecho mi plan era no decirle a nadie pero no podía dejar que tu sufrieras por culpa de otros-  
-Quieres decir que nunca sucedió tal accidente ¿Qué te pasó?-  
-Es una historia muy larga Kasumi, estuve en un lugar horrible…un manicomio-

La expresión de alegría de Kasumi desapareció siendo sustituida por una de absoluto terror.

-¿En un manicomio? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te llevó ahí?-  
-Es más a eso no se le puede llamar manicomio, trataban a las personas, a seres humanos como si fueran la peor porquería de este mundo. Estuve ahí dos años y en realidad morí en ese lugar, todo era tan horrible. ¿Quién me llevo a ese lugar? Yo sí sé quien, alguien que me odiaba demasiado, alguien que no me quería cerca de Ranma…Cologne-  
-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan horrible?-  
-Esa mujer no tiene corazón, aún recuerdo todo perfectamente-

Flash Back

Me encontraba en la oficina esperando a Ranma, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, no tenía idea de que era. Miré la oficina como nunca antes lo había hecho, a pesar de que conocía ese lugar hace seis meses jamás me había detenido a mirar cada detalle. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? Recuerdo cuando Ranma decía que el quería ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, pero la vida da miles de vueltas, en realidad nunca pensé que fuera tan inteligente ni que tuviera un don especial para administrar.

Mie el escritorio estaba hecho cristal, sobré el estaba una lap top, plumas de distintos diseños y documentos por firmar, miles de hojas solicitando préstamos, movimientos bancarios, reportes generales, las últimas ventas del mes, entre otras cosas.

El sillón donde se supone que el estaría sentado estaba hecho de cuero y era muy cómodo varias veces estuve sentada en él y era muy difícil que Ranma lograra pararme. La pared estaba adornada con cuados abstractos, nunca supe por qué a él le gustaban tanto incluso hasta yo podría hacer algo igual.

Escuché como giraban la perilla para entrar y ahí estaba él, el único hombre que me robaba mis suspiros y debo añadir que vestido así se veía más apuesto, benditos mis ojos que me permitían admirarlo. Llevaba un traje de color gris con una camisa blanca con los primeros votos desabrochados y corbata del mismo color que el traje. Su trenza que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve que rechazar unas cuantas proposiciones indecorosas- sonrío en tono de burla esperando divertido la reacción de su prometida.  
-Pues no tenías por qué haberlas rechazado, pudimos vernos otro día- dije algo molesta.

Ranma solo soltó una carcajada.

-No cambiarás nunca-  
-No sé qué te causa tanta gracia-  
-Siempre has tenido un pésimo humor-

Akane solo hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Bueno te cite aquí por otra cosa-  
-Te escucho-

Ranma cambió su actitud burlona a total seriedad.

Tocaron la puerta, ni siquiera voltee a ver quién era, estaba totalmente embelesada con la mirada de Ranma. Cuando vi que dos personas que desconocía como empleadas entraron trayendo consigo una botella de champagne y un pastel de chocolate.

-¿Me hiciste que viniera aquí para comer?-  
-Ya está oscureciendo, tómalo como una cena-

Akane se sonrojo.

La señora nos sirvió a cada quien un pedazo de pastel y un poco de champagne, Ranma dio las gracias y ambas señoras se retiraron diciendo que disfrutáramos del pastel.

-¡Qué lindo detalle! Gracias- sonreí.  
-No tienes por qué agradecer, al contrario soy yo quien está agradecido por tenerte aquí a mi lado-

Ranma tomó delicadamente la mano de Akane y al hacer contacto ambos se sonrojaron.

-un momento, se supone que hoy cuidarías a Hannah-  
-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella está con mi madre…está noche es solo de nosotros-  
-Gracias por esto-  
-No me agradezcas, adelante prueba el pastel-.

Ambos comenzamos a comer lentamente, me sentía un poco incómoda porque Ranma me miraba algo desesperado, no entendía la razón, tal vez quería que me fuera rápido. Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos, mordí algo muy duro, por su textura dudo mucho que sea del pastel, coloqué la servilleta frente a mi boca y lentamente saqué ese objeto de mi boca.

Abrí los ojos enormemente cuando lo vi, era redondo y brillaba intensamente, lo limpié con la servilleta, tenía un diamante de color azul cielo. Me quede impactada, no supe cómo reaccionar solo lo mire y él estaba igual de apenado que yo.

-Ranma…es…es…un anillo-  
-No es cualquier anillo Akane, es un anillo de compromiso-  
-Ranma- recuerdo que en esos momentos sentía un intenso calor.  
-Akane, quiero que seas mi esposa-  
-Ranma…yo…-

Tenía tantas ganas de decir si, pero mi mente me llevo a la boda fallida, tuve miedo de que sucediera lo mismo.

-No puedo aceptarlo…lo siento- coloqué el anillo sobre la mesa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- su tono era de desilusión.  
-¿De verdad quieres casarte con esta marimacho?, no me respondas ahora piénsalo y mañana hablaremos.-  
-Akane- murmuraste.  
-Gracias por la cena, estuvo muy rico el pastel. Hasta mañana-

Salí de la oficina de Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero tenía tanto miedo de que sucediera lo de aquella vez, pero ya mañana será otro día tendré tiempo de pensarlo mejor. Iba caminando directamente al elevador cuando sentí cuatro brazos rodeándome el cuello, cubriéndome la boca sujetando mis manos y tomándome de la cintura.

Intenté gritar pero un golpe en el estómago hizo que perdiera el aire, use todas mis fuerzas para no moverme de ese lugar pero fue en vano, ellos eran mucho más fuertes que tú, escuché el eco de unas zapatillas y por unos instantes me sentí salvada, pero esos pasos desaparecieron, al parecer esa persona tuvo miedo de que le hicieran lo mismo.

De repente todo se desvaneció ya que ese hombre había colocado un pañuelo sobre mi nariz provocándome un desmayo.

Fin del flash Back.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el relato de la joven de cabellera azulada.

-Permíteme un momento Kasumi-  
-Claro-

Contestó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Akane algo fastidiada.  
-Buenas Tardes, te oyes de mal humor, solo llamaba para confirmar si vas a venir el día de hoy- era su voz.  
-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, no faltaré-  
-De acuerdo, aquí te espero, saludos hasta luego.-  
-Igualmente, adiós-

Colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver a su hermana quien aún no terminaba de captar todo lo que había escuchado.

-Kasumi lamento no terminar toda la historia-  
-Tranquila, pero la mujer de las zapatillas pudo haber detenido todo eso ¿Verdad?- su tono era molesto.  
-Así es, pero a lo mejor no lo hizo por miedo- suspiré.  
-O tal vez lo hizo porque le convenía que desaparecieras-  
-No había pensado en eso, tal vez tengas razón,. De todas formas seguiremos hablando sobre esto-.  
-y ¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasará con él?-  
-Ese ya no es mi problema, el es un hombre casado puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera-

Kasumi se asombró por la frialdad con la que habló su hermana.

-pero tu aún lo amas ¿Cierto?-  
-Yo ya no tengo sentimientos, Akane murió en ese lugar, ahora soy Hiromi. Te voy a pedir un gran favor, no le comentes a nadie sobre esto, que sea nuestro secreto-.  
-Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie-  
-Gracias- sonrieron.  
-lamento tener que despedirme pero si no, no llegaré a tiempo con Ranma-.  
-¿Te quedaste de ver con él?-  
-No es la primera vez, ayer cené con él y Ryoga y para ser sincera, no me hizo estremecer en lo más mínimo-

Kasumi no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero de algo si estaba segura era de que por dentro en un rincón de su corazón sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira.

-Bueno Akane me voy, hasta luego-

Diciendo esto ambas hermanas se despidieron con un cálido abrazo. Akane solo tenía una hora para arreglarse.

-Vaya cuando estás en familia el tiempo pasa volando-

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

En La Corporación Saotome:

Un chico de trenza estaba algo inquieto, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo tenía en claro que quería volver a verla, ver su sonrisa, sus gestos, escuchar su voz. Cerró los ojos e imaginó su rostro hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- ordenó Ranma.  
-Buenas Tardes, Ranma. Espero no haber llegado tarde- dijo Hiromi adentrándose en la oficina.  
-Llegas a buena hora, siéntate-  
-Gracias-  
-Bien comencemos-  
-De acuerdo-  
-¿En qué está interesada precisamente tu empresa?-  
-Es simple, está interesada en crear un convenio con ustedes debido a la excelente producción de materias primas que se ejerce-  
-Eso me parece bien-  
-Además de proporcionar ayuda económica, Procter & Glamber está también interesada en brindarle como apoyo sus activos, ya que sería ilógico obligarlo a aceptar los pasivos-  
-Eso me parece excelente, tu dices cuándo y dónde firmo-  
-no es tan simple, hay que hacer papeleo, tendría que llamar a la empresa para que empiecen a tramitar todo-  
-Bien, mientras eso pasa qué te parece si…-

Su oración se vio interrumpida cuando una castaña con voz melosa entró bruscamente a la oficina, sin siquiera percatarse de mi existencia se sentó atrevidamente en las piernas de Ranma y le depositó un beso tan apasionado que sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Ukyo ¿Qué haces?-  
-Viniendo a ver a mi marido ¿Acaso no puedo?-  
-Te he dicho miles de veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar, ¿No ves que estoy en una reunión importante?-

Ukyo volteo desinteresada pero cuando vio a la mujer que estaba ahí sentada, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba para adquirir una mirada amenazante.

-Amor ¿Quién es ella?- dijo asustada.  
-Ella es…-intentó contestar el oji azul.  
-Me llamo Hiromi Hidaka, vengo de una importante empresa de Estados Unidos a proponerle un trato de negocios al señor Saotome-  
-Tu eres Hiromi, en ese caso tendrán que seguir con esta plática otro día ya que me llevare a mi esposo conmigo, así que ya puedes irte-.

Akane la miró con enojo, sobre todo cuando dijo "mi esposo" casi gritando.

-Con su permiso, hasta luego Ranma-

Diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué estaban solos?-  
-Amor no tienes por qué ponerte así, no te pongas celosa-  
-Es que ¿Cómo pretendes que me ponga? Que me quede callada mientras te coquetea-  
-No me estaba coqueteando, ella lo dijo estábamos hablando de negocios-.  
-Si como no-  
-Ya mi amor- Ranma besó delicadamente en los labios a Ukyo.

* * *

Fuera de la oficina:

Hiromi iba totalmente frustrada, pero no sabía a qué se debía, de algo estaba segura todo lo que Ranma le dijo esa noche fue una mentira, y ella fue muy estúpida al creerle, puesto que no tardo nada para casarse. ¡Estúpido Ranma!

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que delante de ella iba pasando una mujer mayor, con larga cabellera blanca y un bastón.

-Fíjate por donde vas niña-  
-Lo siento, no era mi…intención-. Esto último lo dije susurrando, mi mirada se clavo en sus desgastados ojos.

"Con que aún sigue viva, ¿Cómo es que puede vivir tranquilamente sabiendo todo el daño que alguna vez causó?"

-¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí-.  
-vine a hablar con el señor Saotome- contesté fríamente.

Ambas nos miramos a los ojos, ya no sentía miedo ni mucho menos lograba intimidarme, mi mirada era firme llena de rabia, de sed de venganza. La vieja se me acercó maliciosamente, tocó mi cabello negro y me miro a los ojos.

-Te me haces muy familiar-  
-¿De verdad?- dije en tono sarcástico.  
-De no ser por el cabello y por los ojos…serías igualita a…- la vieja soltó una carcajada.  
-Es imposible- replicó.  
-Lastima que no soy quien piensa, ¿Usted trabaja aquí?-  
-Si, soy sub gerente-  
-¿Enserio? Me sorprende que a su edad haga este tipo de trabajos-.  
-pero ¿qué dices niña? Por fuera estaré vieja pero la juventud corre por mis venas-.  
-Me alegro, tengo que irme. Hasta luego-.

La vieja se despidió de mí, yo iba totalmente sería, pero no me exalté en ningún momento, consumaría mi venganza pero todo a su tiempo, tendría que ser el momento perfecto, tenía tantas ganas de vela arrastrándose de dolor y suplicar por su vida. Se me formó una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en eso.

* * *

En la casa de Ranma y Ukyo:

-Mi amor perdóname por como actué ese rato, me deje llevar por los celos- dijo Ukyo haciendo voz melosa.  
-No te preocupes ya todo pasó-  
-oye Ranma…-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ukyo se sonrojo, miró directamente a los ojos a Ranma, lo beso con pasión y le dijo al oído.

-Tengamos un hijo-

La proposición de su esposa asombró demasiado a Ranma, éste solo sonrío y le respondió con beso haciéndole entender que su respuesta era positiva.

Colocó a la castaña encima de él y comenzó a besarla lentamente, desabotonando su pijama y dejando descubierto un sostén de color rosa pastel, acarició desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos, recorrió con sus labios los de ella hasta el cuello , bajando hasta sus pechos, delicadamente desabrochó el sostén y beso los pechos de Ukyo. Ella solo gimió.

Ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, Ukyo acariciaba lentamente el torso de su compañero para pasar a su espalda presionándola con las palmas de sus manos.

Se besaron repetidas veces hasta que una vez más se unieron en un mismo cuerpo…se dejaron llevar…sin saber que a partir de ese día todo…absolutamente todo cambiaría…

Nota:

Hola! Sé que me retrasé un poquito pero es que a penas terminé la entrevista imaginaria y tuve tiempo libre así que aproveche. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, está un poco largo, lo siento es que una vez que comienzo a escribir nada me detiene XD.

Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi nueva amiga Meiya, espero que podamos seguir hablando.

The mistyc poetry: sé que te dije que hasta el lunes estaría el capítulo, pero ya ves yo siempre doy sorpresas XD. Me alegra que te guste ójala este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

Me encantaría agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por leer este fic, por agregarme a favoritos. Enserio Gracias…sus comentarios me hacen que siga escribiendo, espero no se decepcionen con este capítulo.

Saludos.


	4. Olvidando el Ayer

Hola otra vez…aquí está el cuarto capítulo…me ha costado un poquito hacerlo pero creo que me quedó bien. Quiero agradecer a cada uno por los reviews que dejan, por agregarme a favoritos, por sus alertas. De verdad mil gracias. Bueno no los detengo más comiencen a leer.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de escena

Capítulo IV  
Olvidando el Ayer

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Nerima, el solo se había colocado en el punto más alto haciendo que esta hermosa ciudad se llenara de color, la vegetación era brillante pues la luz solar hacía que las gotas de rocío que se habían quedado ahí fueran escurriéndose hasta desaparecer.

Esta vez nos centraremos en una de las más importantes empresas de Japón…La Corporación Saotome, era un enorme y sofisticado lugar donde todos sus empleados comenzaban sus labores desde muy temprano. En una oficina en particular se encontraba un hombre apuesto de trenza y ojos azules, giro su silla hacía el gran ventanal que tenía. Era una vista realmente hermosa desde ahí se podía observar los verdes pastizales, los árboles con un resplandor inmenso, flores de todos colores y algunas casas.

Ahora que lo pensaba hace mucho que no se daba a la tarea de ver, analizar y contemplar más allá que solo trabajo, ventas, estrés, ganancias, etc. Pero él eligió esto, no tenía por qué quejarse, le iba muy bien, su empresa había ascendido con rapidez a ser una de las mejores productoras en tan poco tiempo y no había ejemplo más claro que Hiromi Hidaka. Su empresa había adquirido tanto conocimiento que incluso empresas norteamericanas estaban interesadas.

Hablando de Hiromi, desde ese día que la vio, desde el primer instante en que ambos cruzaron miradas, sintió dentro de él como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo de tristeza. No sabía la razón y a decir verdad le daba miedo averiguar lo que esto significaba, él ya tenía una familia, había planeado tener un hijo con su esposa y así iba a ser.

Había comenzado un nuevo capítulo en su vida, donde todo el doloroso pasado estaba quedando atrás pero en cuanto vio a Hiromi no pudo evitar pensar en ella…en esa mujer que hasta la fecha, desde la tumba es el motivo de sus desvelos. ¿Todo sería igual si Akane estuviera a su lado? ¡Por favor! Que pregunta más tonta, claro que no…todo sería mejor y él no sentiría ese vacío en su interior. No importa los besos que Ukyo le dé, las caricias que recorran su cuerpo, no importa las repetidas veces que Ukyo y él tuvieran relaciones. No era lo mismo, ya no sentía ese cosquilleo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, las ganas de seguir y no tener que parar, no sentía miles de descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo al unir sus labios con los de alguien más. Para él todo era tan indiferente.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- dijo el oji azul colocando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus sienes.  
-¿Por qué tan repentinamente comienzo a pensar en ella? Es que es inevitable…Hiromi tiene un gran parecido, no sé que sea esto pero…tengo tantas ganas de volverla a ver- ni el mismo Ranma podía creer lo que estaba diciendo acaso ¿Se estaba enamorando de Hiromi? O ¿De un recuerdo?

Cerró los ojos lentamente y ante las imágenes que iban pasando en su mente no pudo evitar sonreír.

Flash Back

-Te amo- dijo el chico de la trenza mirando directamente a los ojos a la peli azul.  
-Ran…ma ¿Qué dijiste?- la peli azul se tornó de un color rojizo.  
-Te amo tanto Akane-  
-Pero…-

El oji azul no permitió que la chica de ojos avellana siguiera hablando puesto que la silenció con un tierno beso en los labios, el chico tomó de la nuca a Akane y la atrajo más hacía él. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los vidriosos ojos de ella. El oji azul al escuchar los sollozos de la chica se alejo lentamente de ella para observarla con miedo.

-Akane yo…lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte llorar…no era mi intención- Ranma se sintió como el ser más estúpido de la faz de la tierra.  
-No es eso tonto…sólo que no puedo creer todo esto, temo que sea un sueño que en unos instantes despierte en el suelo- la chica seguía sollozando.  
-Eso no pasará porque no estás soñando…esta es la realidad, nuestra realidad o al menos la mía es que te amo- el chico volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios-.  
-Yo también te amo- dijo susurrándole al oído.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- el chico la miró con incredulidad.  
-Que te amo- dijo Akane tímidamente.  
-Lo siento…pero no te escuche ¿Podrías repetírmelo?- Ranma dijo esto en tono de burla.  
-Sigues siendo un idiota- dijo la peli azul enfadada.  
-Lo sé, por eso me enamoré de ti-.

Ambos se abrazaron…esa noche les pertenecía. Se dedicarían a amarse, pues era lo que ellos siempre habían querido pero que no podían consumar debido al miedo al rechazo, pero ahora que están juntos…solo la muerte podrá separar sus cuerpos porque sus almas quedaran unidas por la eternidad.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y así fue…la muerte nos separó-. El oji azul suspiró.

* * *

En la casa de Hiromi:

Se escuchaban burlas alrededor, todo ese lugar estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, personas de todas edades deambulaban con la mirada pérdida, todos uniformados por ropas viejas, rotas y con un olor desagradable.

Una señora fornida de cabello castaño corto que lucía como una policía disfrutaba tanto ver a las personas de ese lugar, no pasaba día que no golpeara a cualquier jovencita. Se acercó maliciosamente a una chica de cabellos azules.

-Qué risa me das – la señora tomó a Akane por su cabellera y la empujo violentamente hacía el suelo.  
-No eres más que una basura, me alegro que ya te hayas acostumbrado a esto ya que nunca en toda tu maldita y repugnante existencia saldrás de aquí-

Más risas provinieron de su boca, sujetó a Akane de sus cabellos y la llevo a rastras hacia lo que hacían llamar baños.

-Mírate… ¡Das asco! Ahora entiendo porque tu familia se deshizo de ti-

La joven hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder levantarse, se miró en el sucio espejo y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro, además de estar toda sucia, su cabellera azulada se había tornado gris gracias al polvo. Se tocó la cara con sus manos, intentó gritar pero la voz ya no le salía…incluso ella misma había olvidado como era su voz. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Cállate!- la mujer golpeo con su puño en la espalda de la joven, haciendo que esta se retorciera del dolor.

La mujer soltaba carcajadas y esta vez pateó a la peli azul en el estómago. Akane ni siquiera podía gritar del dolor, sólo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos esperando que toda esa tortura se acabara pronto.

-Ya te olvidaron, si te hubieran amado ¿Crees que te hubieran abandonado aquí como la asquerosa basura que eres?-

En la habitación se escuchó un grito, Akane había despertado dando un brinco y no era para menos, respiraba agitadamente y estaba empapada de sudor, su corazón latía rápidamente, se tocó la frente con la palma de su mano, el tan solo recordar eso había despertado en ella sensaciones que hubiera preferido olvidar.

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo para ella misma.

Vio el reloj que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama.

-Son las nueve…menos mal, odiaría volver a dormirme-

Diciendo esto se levantó lentamente y aún con todas esas sensaciones se metió a darse una lucha caliente, eso la tranquilizaría un poco.

* * *

En La Corporación Saotome:

En una oficina un chico de pañoleta amarilla se encuentra trabajando rigurosamente en analizar cada uno de los cargos y abonos de la empresa.

-Ranma pide esto como si yo pudiera hacer milagros, claro como él es el jefe solo le toca mandar y a decir verdad es lo único que hace bien- Ryoga sonrío.

De pronto se le vino a la mente la mujer de aquella cena y solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Hiromi…tengo tantas ganas de verte-

El joven olvidó por un momento todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar para limitarse a pensar en sus ojos, en su sonrisa…en su manera de expresarse, en su voz.

-No sé que me está pasando… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?-  
-La conocí hace un par de horas pero siento como si la conociera de años-.

Rápidamente abrió una nueva ventana del explorador de la computadora y colocó Procter & Glamber. Aparecieron varias opciones como su ubicación, beneficios, productos y lo que más le interesaba…trabajadores.

Lentamente fue viendo cada uno de los que ahí laboraban pero como eran cientos decidió hacer su búsqueda mucho más rápida y específica. Así que colocó el nombre de Hiromi Hidaka…pero le apareció algo realmente extraño, algo que lo hizo dudar de la identidad de Hiromi.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, mandó a imprimir esa hoja, decidió terminar su trabajo para ir más al rato a casa de Ranma y mostrarle lo que había encontrado.

* * *

En la escuela de Hannah:

Una mujer de cabellera corta y negra esperaba pacientemente a que los niños salieran de la escuela, se había sentando en una banca en donde se podía observar perfectamente la entrada de ese lugar.

Vio como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse dando paso a los inquietos niños que habían deseado tanto que las clases terminaran. Observó por todos lados pero no veía a la pequeña por la que había ido.

Se sentó unos momentos y la vio pasar por ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír y se acerco a ella.

-Hola, ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Hiromi en un tono dulce.

Pero Hannah no contestaba.

-Soy la mujer que vino a verte el otro día-

La niña no emitía ni una palabra y se comportaba indiferente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-  
-Lo que pasa es que me prohibieron hablar con extraños-  
-Pues eso se puede solucionar, mi nombre es Hiromi Hidaka ¿y el tuyo?-  
-Hannah Saotome-  
-Mucho gusto Hannah…¿Cómo estás?-  
-Bien, gracias-.  
-¿Cómo están tus papás?- la chica de cabello negro preguntó esto con voz quebrada.  
-Mi papá está bien pero mi mami murió en un accidente-  
-¡Que mal! Y ¿La querías mucho?-  
-Si…demasiado-  
-Debió ser algo muy duro para ti ¿Verdad? Pero me imagino que sigues viviendo con tu papá-  
-Si y con mi madrastra-.  
-y ella ¿Te trata bien?-  
-si, ella me quiere mucho-

Hiromi sonrío levemente ante este último comentario que había hecho la niña.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Hiromi sorprendió a Hannah con esta pregunta.

Hannah se le quedo mirando fijamente y Hiromi sólo sonrió.

-¡Vamos! Ya no somos desconocidas, es más creo que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas-  
-Está bien, vamos-

Hannah y Hiromi fueron a pedir su helado, decidieron sentarse en una banca cerca de ahí, Hiromi disfrutaría ese momento antes de que llegaran por la niña.

En casa de Ranma:

-Hola Ranma, perdón por haber tardado tanto pero tenía que arreglar unos papeles-  
-¿Qué sucede Ryoga?-  
-Estaba yo trabajando, de pronto me entró la curiosidad por saber más sobre Hiromi y mira lo que encontré-

Ryoga puso su maletín sobre la mesa y sacó una hoja con una fotografía en la cual se encontraba una señora de unos treinta años de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, de tez blanca cuya identidad correspondía al nombre de Hiromi Hidaka.

-¿Qué significa esto Ryoga?-  
-No sé, por eso decidí traértela a ti-  
-y ¿por qué a mí? No hubiera sido más fácil llevársela a Hiromi?-  
-Tal vez-  
-Además ¿Qué hacías tu buscando información sobre ella? Se supone que debes estar trabajando-.  
-Ya te dije que termine todo además a ti en qué te molesta que yo quiera saber más de ella, bien sabes que me gusta desde la primera vez que la vi quedé impactado-.  
-Pero eso no es motivo para invadir su privacidad-  
-Simplemente quise saber más sobre ella, ya te lo dije-  
-Pues yo ya te dije que quiero que te dediques a trabajar no a jugar al detective-  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda hacer que Hiromi se enamore de mí? yo no tengo esposa y ella tampoco tiene algún compromiso no veo porque no podemos tener algo-

Ranma solo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, frunció el ceño y miro detenidamente la imagen.

-Ya te puedes ir Ryoga, gracias nor traer esto, ahora mismo llamaré a Hiromi-  
-De acuerdo, adiós-

* * *

En casa de Hiromi:

Hiromi había tenido un día excelente desde que regresó a Nerima, volver a ver a su hija e intercambiar más cosas con ella, no sólo supo cómo estaba si no que también jugaron un rato en el parque, comieron helados, se contaron algunas cosas pero todo se acabó cuando la nana se llevó a la niña.

Desde que había llegado a su departamento no había parado de sonreír, tenía un brillo en los ojos que no se había visto en tantos días y esa sonrisa que siempre caracterizó su adolescencia. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpeteos a la puerta desviaron su atención.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con cierto temor.  
-Hola soy yo, Kasumi-

Hiromi se apresuró a abrir la puerta y abrazó cálidamente a su hermana.

-¿Cómo estás? Vaya hoy te ves muy sonriente-  
-Estoy muy bien, hoy vi a Hannah y tuvimos tiempo de platicar un rato-  
-Eso me parece increíble – Kasumi sonrió con dulzura.  
-ha crecido demasiado, está mucho más bonita, tienes unos ojos hermosos y sobre todo es una niña muy inteligente y educada-.  
-El tiempo no pasa en vano-  
-Lo sé-  
y tu ¿cómo te sentiste?- Kasumi dijo algo preocupada.  
-Muy contenta porque poco a poco me estoy acercando a Hannah-  
y ¿Ranma?-

Akane miró bruscamente a su hermana cuando escuchó esta pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?- Akane disimuló su nerviosismo.  
-¿No estaba por ahí él?-  
-No, al parecer siempre manda a la nana por ella-  
-ah, está bien-

Akane aprovechó ese silencio para servir té a su hermana y traer unas galletas.

-oye Akane, tal vez dirás que soy una entrometida pero desde que sé que estás viva, ésta pregunta ha estado acosándome, si en realidad estabas viva ¿Por qué no regresaste antes?-

Akane emitió una risa irónica.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Además era obvio que si intentaba regresar después de que me escapé Cologne intentaría secuestrarme nuevamente y ésta vez incluso pudo haberme matado. Además de que no estaba en condiciones, estaba toda sucia, mi cabello hecho nudos- Akane tembló un poco de tan solo recordar lo sucedido.  
-A veces me lamento de no haber estado contigo ese día, pude haberlo evitado todo-  
-No es tu culpa Kasumi, aunque te voy a confesar algo, ese incidente pudo ser absolutamente evitado-.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-  
-El día que me secuestraron justo cuando yo estaba forcejeando con un hombre escuché unos pasos, zapatillas para ser más precisa pero de repente se detuvieron, tal vez se escondió o temió que le pasará lo mismo. Pero yo me voy a encargar de averiguar quien fue y por qué no me ayudo-  
-Esa mujer no debe tener corazón como para dejar que te llevasen- Kasumi había subido un poco su tono.  
-Tranquila, pronto la descubriré- Akane sonrió.  
-A todo esto, dirás que como pregunto pero…¿Cómo fue que escapaste de ese lugar?-  
-Fue una locura total, fue una semana después de que Cologne fuera a visitarme, a pesar de que yo no podía hablar me hice amigo de una mujer, una mujer que también terminó ahí por obra de Cologne, se llamaba Haruya Shizuma. Ella murió por el mal trato, ya que en ese lugar para los guardias todos éramos animales o basura lo metieron en un costal, yo estaba ahí llorándole cuando escuché a una de las guardias decir que lo tirarían en un canal. De repente pensé que podría ser yo quien se metiese en el costar y salir de ese lugar pero después me dije ¿Cómo piensas en eso? ¡Es imposible! Pero en esos instantes no piensas en las consecuencias lo único que quieres es salir de ahí y volver a ver el sol. Así que saqué el cuerpo de mi amiga, lo oculté en mis cobijas y me metí ahí. Pude sentir perfectamente cuando me llevaban en el carro también sentí las piedras encajándose en mi cuerpo cuando fui cayendo hacía el canal, me rompí una pierna pero ya estoy bien-.

Kasumi estaba que no cabía de la impresión, desde que Akane había empezado a hablar estaba tan atenta que no había probado la galleta que había tomado hace un par de minutos.

-¡Qué horror de lugar! Pero me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, fuiste tan inteligente-.  
-Ahora solo quiero arruinar la vida de esa vieja tal y como ella arruinó la mía, la voy a destruir Kasumi…lo juro por mi hija-

Kasumi se estremeció por la manera en que su hermana habló, pero ella había pasado por tanto dolor era normal que actuara así, ella sabía que su hermana era incapaz de hacer daño así que en un par de días se le pasaría.

-Akane lo siento pero tengo que irme, mi padre y Nabiki llegaran en unos instantes y aún no he preparado la cena-.  
-No te preocupes, esta es tu casa-

Ambas salieron del departamento y Akane acompañó a Kasumi hasta las escaleras, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla cuando Kasumi dio un leve grito que hizo que Akane saltara, volteó despacio y observo unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿Ranma qué haces aquí?- dijo Kasumi.  
-Lo mismo iba a preguntar Kasumi ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-  
-Claro, ella cocina delicioso, la conocí cuando vine a rentar este lugar-. Dijo Akane muy segura de sí.  
-Bueno yo ya me voy, adiós Ranma, adiós Hiromi-  
-Adiós- dijeron al unísono.

Los dos observaron como Kasumi bajaba lentamente cada uno de los escalones hasta que su silueta desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurre Ranma?-  
-Quería verte-

Esta afirmación dejo desconcertada a Hiromi, él nunca había sido tan directo, se esperaba cualquier pretexto menos esto.

-¿Verme? Bien ya me viste ¿Ahora qué?-  
-Quisiera saber si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?- el oji azul no titubeó ni bajo su mirada ni un solo instante.  
"De seguro eso le dice a todas".  
-¿Una cena? Me imagino que con su esposa ¿cierto?-  
-y para qué tiene que estar ella-

Hiromi lo miró confundida. Ranma se le acercó lentamente acorralándola en la pared tapándole el paso con ambos brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
-¿Me estás seduciendo?-

Se miraron fijamente pero el tono de llamada de un celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que Ranma quitara sus manos de la pared.

-Ranma ¿Dónde estás?- decía una voz ronca.  
-Ukyo, estoy trabajando- dijo Ranma con voz molesto.

Hiromi solo se rio y le susurro "mentiroso", se dio la media vuelta y le dijo adiós con la mano. Ranma tapo con la palma de su mano su celular.

-Te veo en mi oficina al rato, tengo que hablar contigo-

Ella solo le sonrió.

-¿Con quién estás Ranma?- Ukyo estaba gritando.  
-No tienes porque alterarte-  
-Estas con ella ¿Verdad?-  
-No sé de que hablas- y sin decir más colgó.

* * *

En casa de Ranma:

Una mujer castaña se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, había des tendido, tenía todo el rímel corrido, las cortinas rasgadas en el piso.

-maldita Akane, aún sigues molestándome…tal vez si me deshago de todo lo que me recuerda a ti- una sonrisa malévola se le formó en su rostro.

Caminó sin que nadie la viera al cuarto de Hannah, en esos momentos ella estaba tomando medicinas ya que tenía un leve resfriado. Se acercó a la niña y le acarició el cabello.

-De esta forma dejaras de estorbar en nuestras vidas-

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó un frasco pequeño, de su bolsillo sacó otro frasco un poco más grande, vacio todo el recipiente pequeño y colocó las pastillas en cajón, vaciando el contenido del frasco grande en el otro.

-La causa de la muerte de tu preciosa hija será por sobredosis, llévatela contigo a la tumba- el semblante de Ukyo era de desesperación.

Sabía que lo que haría esta mal pero era la única solución que tenía para que su recuerdo desapareciera…para que Ranma la amara totalmente necesita olvidarla y que mejor manera que hacer que su hija también lo deje…

Notas:

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero es que este capítulo me costó demasiado hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

-Se la lleva a Ranma  
-Ukyo descubre la imagen la lleva con Ranma y éste le explica.  
-Akane va a ver a su hija y hablan más.  
-Ranma va al departamento de hitomi pero la ve Sali con Kasumi, se asombra y le dice que si pueden hablar, Hitomi lo invita a salir. Lo seduce pero suena el teléfono y es Ukyo reclamándole q donde está Hitomi se va.  
-Ukyo intenta envenenar a Hannah  
y éste manda llamar a hhitormi. 4to


	5. ¿Akane?

Hola nuevamente bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena

Capítulo V  
¿Akane?

Una chica de pelo azulado caminaba por las calles de Nerima pensando en el encuentro que acababa de tener con su socio. No sabía porque había hecho eso, en realidad él no despertaba ningún deseo en ella, ya no la hacía estremecer como antes ni siquiera había servido de algo el haber estado tan cerca de él, a escasos centímetros para ser exactos una vez más había sido inmovilizada por esos brazos y había vuelto a respirar de su cálido aliento pero eso no significaba que había vuelto a caer a sus pies.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" esa frase se repetía constantemente en su mente, sin olvidar la mirada tan penetrante y firme por supuesto no evito mirar esos labios…esos labios que alguna vez fueron su más letal droga que hace ya muchos años poseyó y que hoy en día su interior ya no la necesita.

Esto se iba complicando más, eso quedaba clarísimo, Ranma estaba sintiendo por ella algo más y conociéndose sabía que si no caía hoy lo haría mañana, además de que Ranma es muy perseverante y muy raras ocasiones no consigue lo que quiere eso sería un obstáculo más. Después de todo esos sentimientos hacía el seguían dormidos y ella tenía tanto miedo de que fuesen despertando poco a poco porque perdería el control de sus actos y olvidaría su principal razón de haber regresado, por ahora mientras menos tiempo lo viera estaría mejor.

Pero para su mala suerte recordó que antes de irse Ranma le pidió que fuese a su oficina para hablar de algo importante, iría, hablaría con él de negocios y nada más para después cortésmente retirarse a su casa ¿Qué podía perder?

En la casa de Ranma:

Una linda niña de cabello negro yacía dormida en su cama sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba siendo observada con una castaña que sostenía en su mano derecha un frasco blanco y sonreía maliciosamente.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y la nana entró, al observar la presencia de Ukyo la nana le sonrío dulcemente.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa señora, pero vine a darle la medicina a la niña-dijo la señora tiernamente.  
-Si, aquí está el frasco-  
-Muchas gracias-

La nana se inclinó lentamente y abrió el frasco, colocó dos pastillas en la palma de su mano y se las fue acercando a la boca de la niña. Por su parte Ukyo observaba la escena confundida, las manos le temblaban ¿Esa era la mejor manera? ¿Hannah también tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba? Su corazón latía rápidamente, ella siempre había sido muy justa y odiaba recriminar a niños por algo que no habían cometido pero esta vez era muy diferente…esa niña le estaba arruinando todo y no era por ella, era por el maldito recuerdo que se almacenaba en su alma, en sus gestos, en su físico, era simplemente porque se parecía a Akane, el gran amor de su ahora esposo. ¿Iba a dejar que Hannah pagará por su madre?-

-Nana puedes dejar ese frasco, yo le daré la medicina- dijo la castaña poniendo una mano en el hombro de la señora.  
-Pero señora, es mi obligación dársela-  
-No te preocupes, yo se la daré…tu ve a descansar-  
-De acuerdo- La nana prefirió irse a discutir con la señora, últimamente había estado mal y no quería tener problemas con ella.  
-Buenas noches señora-  
-Hasta mañana-

La nana cerró la puerta y la castaña cayó de rodillas tomando la mano de la niña comenzando a llorar, tenía el frasco en sus manos agarrándolo con fuerza, estuvo a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de toda su vida.

-Perdón Hannah, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me está pasando, no fue tu culpa ser hija de ella-

Sin soltar la mano de la niña siguió llorando amargamente, no sabía por qué, ¿Acaso era porque mataría a la hija del único hombre que ha amado en realidad? O ¿Por qué no pudo matar a la hija de la mujer que está arruinando su matrimonio?

La Corporación Saotome

Un hombre de trenza estaba revisando unos cuantos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, esto de ser el dueño realmente es cansado, muchos piensan que se viene a perder el tiempo pero en realidad es igual o más complicado que todos los demás puestos.

-¡Buenas Tardes! Lamento llegar a esta hora- una voz femenina se oyó desde la entrada.  
-No se preocupe Hiromi, la estaba esperando-  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-es lo mismo que me gustaría saber-

Ranma tenía una mirada sería.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto algo extrañada por la misteriosa actitud del joven.  
-¿Podrías explicarme qué significa esto?-

El joven lanzó al escritorio una hoja de papel con una imagen impresa en ella, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de sorpresa provocándole que el aire se le escapara por unos escasos segundos. ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido esa foto?

-¿Qué es esto?-  
-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber, ¿Quién eres?-

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo soy Hiromi-  
-Entonces la de la imagen ¿Es una impostora? Porque si lees bien ahí dice Hiromi Hidaka y la de la foto dudo que seas tú-  
-Así es, no soy yo, pero mi nombre es Hiromi Hidaka-  
-Entonces ¿Por qué no está aquí su foto?- 

La joven miró la foto más de cerca y volteo a ver al oji azul.

-Tal vez fue un error de la empresa, además ¿Quién te crees tú para andar husmeando mi privacidad?-  
-En primer lugar, si tu eres miembro de esa empresa debieron haber colocado tu foto y en segundo lugar yo no fui quien encontró eso y tampoco estoy husmeando en tu privacidad, simplemente estoy preguntando ¿Quién demonios eres?-  
-¿Quién encontró esto? Y ya te respondí soy Hiromi Hidaka, si no me crees ¿Por qué no llamas a la empresa? Que ellos te aclaren todo y te resuelvan todas tus dudas que tienes acerca de mí, yo no tengo porque andarle demostrando nada a nadie-.  
-Lo encontró Ryoga y sí, si llamaré a tu empresa porque no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo-  
-Es más si quieres ahorita mismo llamamos para que me creas-

El tono de la mujer había disminuido, sabía que a gritos no llegaría a nada. El joven tomó el teléfono y llamo a la empresa norteamericana, Hiromi dudaba del talento del joven para hablar pero a decir verdad quedó muy sorprendida por la perfección de su pronunciación ya que ella había entendido todas y cada una de las preguntas.

-Entonces ¿Me crees?- más que pregunta fue en tono de súplica.  
-Si, al parecer todo fue un error de ellos-

La joven suspiró como forma de alivio, se levantó de la silla e iba caminando directamente hacía la puerta cuando una voz le impidió irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-  
-A mi casa-  
-Aún no me contestas lo que te pregunté- dijo Ranma en tono burlón.  
-¿Qué cosa?-

Hiromi caminó hasta su escritorio, dando vuelta hasta quedar frente a él para sentarse provocativamente en el escritorio enseñando sus piernas.

¿Me estás seduciendo?-ahora fue él quien lo preguntó.  
-Digamos que algo así-  
-Entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-  
-¿Salir contigo?- dijo la mujer con voz sensual.  
-cl…claro-ahora fue su turno de tartamudear.  
-y ¿Tu esposa?-  
-Ella no tiene porque enterarse- 

Hiromi había despejado sus dudas, realmente Ranma estaba sintiendo algo por ella, pero a diferencia suya, él estaba nervioso, porque ella no mostró ninguna señal de nerviosismo. Hiromi se levantó de ese lugar y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes voltearse algo molesta.

-tu te sientes muy galán porque tienes un musculoso cuerpo y unos ojos hermosos, crees que eso es suficiente para poner a todas las mujeres a tus pies, tu piensas que por ese físico con tal solo chasquear los dedos puedes tener a la mujer más hermosa a tu lado, pero que te quede claro una cosa Ranma no todas las mujeres somos iguales, la mayoría son ciegas pero doy gracias de que yo no lo soy, que te quede claro de una buena vez, tu no me gustas, no me atraes, no me interesa tener contigo algún tipo de relación…en pocas palabras no quiero ni tenerte como amigo-

Y diciendo esto la mujer salió de la oficina azotando la puerta para dejar a un anonadado Ranma al cual le estaba costando trabajo procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho, estaba con tantas dudas ¿Realmente no le interesaba? Si no ¿Por qué había hecho eso? O acaso ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Lo estaba usando? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo con él? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer?

-¿Hiromi? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó un joven de pañoleta amarilla.  
-¿Ryoga?, solo vine a arreglar unas cosas con Ranma pero ya me iba a mi casa-  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

Hiromi se asombró por la proposición del joven, aunque no era la primera vez él lo hacía con tanta seguridad sin titubear.

-No quisiera molestarte, debes de tener cosas más importantes que hacer-

La joven de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al elevador pero sintió un leve tirón de su brazo y ahí estaba el brazo de Ryoga sujetándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-No es ninguna molestia, anda déjame llevarte-  
-Está bien-

Bajaron el elevador, juntos y subieron al auto de Ryoga, éste le abrió la puerta amablemente a Hiromi para después subirse él. el camino fue algo tenso puesto que no había tema de conversación, Ryoga se notaba muy nervioso mientras que Hiromi hacía lo posible por no encararlo si acaso eran unas escasas preguntas cuya respuesta era afirmativa o negativa.

llegaron al departamento de Hiromi, ésta no tuvo que decir algún dato puesto que Ryoga se sabía el camino a la perfección y ella se impresionaba de que recordaba perfectamente el camino después de tantos años.

En el neko-hanten:

Como todos los días el restaurante abrió las puertas a sus clientes muy temprano y como siempre las mismas tres personas atienden en el lugar, un joven de larga cabellera negra con anteojos, una china de cabellos púrpuras y escultural cuerpo y una anciana de cabellos blancos y piel ya desgastada que se sostenía con la ayuda de un palo de madera.

-Shampoo lleva este pedido a la mesa cinco-  
-Si Mousse, lo que tu digas- después de esto la china dedicó una mirada pícara a su acompañante de anteojos quien se sonrojo y comenzó a sonreír tontamente.

Todo iba bien, excepto para una anciana que se la pasaba lamentando que su bisnieta pudo haber sido la señora Saotome si no hubiera cometido la gran idiotez de fijarse en ese pato ciego, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ella siempre supo que hizo lo posible porque Shampoo fuera feliz al lado de Ranma, usó todos los medios, todos los trucos sucios que se sabía y ella lo arruinaba todo con un simple Mousse te amo, esa niña no tenía consideración.

Pero aún así ella tenía una obsesión con ver a Ranma con todas menos con Akane, el siempre sería su yerno pero la tonta de Akane siempre había sido un estorbo, ella siempre hacia que l plan más perfecto se hiciera trizas, la odiaba tanto, tenía tantas ganas de enviarla muy lejos que no se volviera a saber nada de ella y entonces recordó un lugar en específico, un lugar al que muchas de sus víctimas habían visitado y que nunca habían vuelto a salir de ese lugar: el manicomio. Sería el lugar perfecto para Akane a fin de cuentas nadie la encontraría ahí y así fue, ella deseaba tanto que su cuerpo se hubiera podrido ahí dentro que su alma nunca tuviera descanso.

Lo que nunca entendió es ¿Por qué a Ukyo? ¿Tan desesperada estaba por hacer que Ranma olvidara a Akane? Ukyo tenía que estar agradecida con ella después de todo fue por ella que Ukyo tiene esta vida y goza del apellido Saotome. Pudo haber escogido a cualquiera, todas hubieran sido buen recurso incluso hubiera accedido a hechizar a Shampoo, pero apareció a Ukyo tal vez como última opción, ella siempre había amado a Ranma, no se negaría a una oportunidad como esta.

Sabía perfectamente que Ukyo había presenciado el secuestro de Akane, ella misma se lo confesó minutos después de que sucediera.

Flash Back:

Una castaña entró bruscamente a la oficina de la anciana, estaba agitada y en sus ojos demostraba confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?- preguntó Cologne molesta de que accediera sin su permiso a la oficina.  
-¿Qué está planeando?-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Acabo de ver a dos hombres llevarse a Akane- dijo ella asustada.  
-¿Así que lo viste? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Denunciarme?- la anciana sonrió maliciosamente.  
La castaña pareció entender lo que esa sonrisa quería decir, su aspecto de niña asustada cambió a un sombrío semblante.

-No me interesa saber qué planea sólo espero que le salga todo bien-  
La castaña pareció entender lo que esa sonrisa quería decir, su aspecto de niña asustada cambió a un sombrío semblante.

Fin del Flash Back

La anciana no se arrepentía de lo que había ocasionado, solo esperaba no volver a ver a Akane nunca más, por lo menos todos eran felices. Pero todo hubiera sido mejor si la esposa hubiera sido Shampoo.

En casa de los Saotome:

Ukyo estaba recostada en el largo sillón de la sala había pedido amablemente que nadie la molestara puesto que estaría tomando una siesta y reflexionando algunas cosas.

Aunque eso era verdad, últimamente se sentía más desesperada de lo normal, sabía lo que había hecho pero hasta ese día no le había causado ningún problema de hecho lo había olvidado pero desde que la vio a esa mujer, un retrato de Akane los recuerdos volvieron con un sentimiento extraño, sentía como si le oprimieran el pecho cada vez que recordaba ese acontecimiento.

No le había pasado antes tal vez ¿Era culpa? ¿Debió haber impedido todo eso? Claro que no, ¿Para qué? Para que en estos instantes Akane y Ranma vivieran felices, eso le repugnaba, no lo iba permitir además Akane estaba muerta, ella misma lo había ideado todo junto a Cologne, cada mentira fue precisa para convencer a todos, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Flash Back:

-No me interesa saber qué planea sólo espero que le salga todo bien- la voz de la castaña era indiferente, esta era una oportunidad de oro no todos los días te hacen un favor desapareciendo a la mujer que ha arruinado tu vida.

El destino le estaba dando una señal de que era su momento, su único momento de poder estar al lado de Ranma, sabía que no sería sencillo pero nada en este mundo es imposible, Akane había sido borrada en tan solo unos instantes, era momento de idear un plan perfecto.

No podía creer que tan solo hace unas horas maldijera la existencia de Akane para que ella saliera de sus vidas tan fácil, había anhelado tanto ese momento y podría sonar cruel lo que diría pero a pesar de que había visto todo, no intentó mover ni un músculo es más podría decir que Akane ni siquiera oyó que ella estaba ahí ya que se encontraba forcejeando y no se arrepiente de lo sucedido. No sentía remordimiento alguno al contrario desde ese momento ella no había dejado de sonreír.

Este era su plan, Ranma seguramente se enteraría de la noticia pero no podría enterarse que Akane había sido secuestrada, eso lo arruinaría todo ya que iría rápidamente a buscarla y sabiendo como es Ranma la encontraría demasiado rápido ¿Qué sería lo más conveniente? ¿Decirle que ella se fue? No, no sería creíble ¿Cómo se iría sin su hija? Idea descartada. Tal vez podría decir que un carro la atropello, no eso tampoco, tendrían que investigar todo y no pensaba desgastarse colocando cada mentira en su lugar podría confundirse.

La sonrisa en su rostro había surgido, se le olvidaba que contaba con la ayuda de una de las mujeres más poderosas de Japón: Cologne. Si tuvo el poder suficiente para desaparecer a Akane también lo tendría para borrar su huella, su idea era que Akane sufriera un accidente, que encontraran su carro destrozado en un lago, ella nunca había aprendido a nadar, si llamaban a la policía seguramente las guardia del manicomio le quitaron sus pertenencias sería muy fácil aventar todo esa basura.

Fin del Flash Back

Y así lo hizo habló con Cologne y ella gustosa acepto el trato aunque le molestaba tener que hacer todo eso, pero era necesario para poder borrar cualquier sospecha y todo resultó tan bien, hasta la fecha todos siguen pensando que Akane está muerta.

Casa de Hiromi:

-Muchas gracias por traerme Ryoga- Hiromi sonrió dulcemente.  
-No tienes nada de que agradecerme, para mí es un placer-  
-¿Quieres pasar?- Hiromi abrió la puerta un poco más.  
-No gracias ya me voy-  
-Solo un rato-

Ryoga no pudo negarse al ver esos ojos suplicándole que aceptara, le recordaba tanto a ella.

-Bueno ¿por qué no?- entró gustoso.

Hiromi fue a la cocina por unos tés y unas cuantas galletas con chispas de chocolate, las colocó en la mesa y le acercó el plato a Ryoga para que agarrara unas. Ryoga estaba embelesado con cada movimiento que hacía Hiromi, no sabía por qué pero parecía que ella era un imán de sus miradas, observó cada movimiento con detalle, cada facción de su cara y aún así se seguía sorprendiendo del parecido.

-Bueno Ryoga, cuéntame ¿Tu tienes novia?-

Ésta pregunta sacó fuera de sí al joven de la pañoleta.

-No, no he tenido ninguna-  
-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan apuesto como tu está solo? Por lo menos me imagino que te has enamorado?-

El joven se ruborizó ante la pregunta de la joven.

-Gracias y sí, si me he enamorado hace ya algunos años y dime ¿tu te has enamorado?-  
-¿El amor? El amor y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, yo no creo en él y él no espera nada de mí-  
-¿Por qué dices esto? Algo muy malo debieron haberte hecho para decir esto-  
-nada malo, pero es lo que yo pienso-  
-Yo podría hacer que creas en el amor-

La chica se pasmó al oír el murmullo del joven, sintió algo extraño en su interior, lentamente miró al joven con confusión.

-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-Que yo puedo haber que creas en el amor, Hiromi…voy a decirte la verdad, me gustas, me encantas desde la primera vez que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti-

Hiromi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no esperaba eso de él, no de Ryoga, el siempre había sido su mejor amigo, tal vez se enamoró de Hiromi, pobrecito, se llevaría la desilusión más grande de su vida cuando se enterara de la verdad.

-Ryoga…yo pienso que estás confundido, creo que deberías pensar mejor lo que me estás diciendo-.  
-No…yo te amo Akane-

La mujer de cabellos negros calló al instante que escuchó ese nombre, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa e incluso las manos comenzaban a temblarle, intentó disimular pero la mirada fija de Ryoga no la dejaba tranquilizarte, ¿Había descubierto todo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me llamaste así?-

El joven la miraba con una tierna mirada.

-¿Acaso no eres Akane?-  
-No, yo soy Hiromi…debes estar confundido, debe ser por el parecido que tengo con ella, todos me lo han dicho pero yo no soy ella-

Ryoga tomó delicadamente la mano de Hiromi y la colocó en su pecho sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Sientes esto? Son los latidos de mi corazón, ¿Sientes como laten? Solo una persona había logrado esto y era Akane, no sé por qué pero cuando te veo a ti siento lo mismo que sentía al verla a ella, sé que nunca le confesé mis sentimientos y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Me estoy enamorando de ti-

Hiromi estaba totalmente paralizada, ella nunca se había enterado de esto ¿Ryoga? ¿Enamorado de ella? Era imposible, no reaccionaba, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto ahorita? ¿Por qué?

Mientras ella estaba en shock, Ryoga la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente se fue acercando a ella para después cerrar sus ojos poco a poco y quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella, al observar que ella no hacía nada por detenerlo, cerró los ojos completamente hasta esperar el contacto con los labios de ella.

Notas:

Perdonen por actualizar hasta ahorita pero es que tenía tarea bla bla bla, espero que les haya gustado.

Espero con ansías su review.


	6. Acercándonos

Hola a todos, ésta vez les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero sigan dejando reviews, gracias a todos aquellos que me agregan a sus favoritos.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de Escena

Capítulo VI  
Acercándonos

Todo estaba pasando de una manera tan rápida, tan solo unos minutos antes ellos tenían una conversación normal e incluso estaban discutiendo otras cosas ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso? Él estaba tan cerca, podía respirar su aliento e incluso escuchar los latidos de su corazón¿Estaría bien hacer esto?

Observó como lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, ella no se resistió ¿Por qué? Estaba demasiado cerca, algo dentro de ella le decía que parara, que esto no es lo que ella quería, que si se iba a besar con alguien definitivamente el menos indicado sería Ryoga.

El por su parte estaba tan centrado en sus acciones que no notó las expresiones de ella, solamente quería probar de aquel dulce néctar de esos labios, se acercó a ella y los escasos centímetros desaparecieron, ambos unieron sus labios, fue un beso pequeño pero tierno, el comenzó a rozar sus labios cuando de pronto sintió dos manos que se colocaban en su pecho obligándolo a retroceder.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ryoga pasmado.

Ella no contestó, simplemente tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, cuando por fin reaccionó lo miro a los ojos.

-Ryoga, gracias por traerme a mi casa pero creo que es hora de que te vallas- dijo ella tan segura de sí.  
-Hiromi…yo…perdóname- dijo con voz quebrada.  
-No te preocupes aquí no paso nada-.

La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando a Ryoga en señal de que se fuera, Ryoga no tuvo de otra que caminar hacía la puerta.

-Buenas noches Ryoga-  
-Hasta mañana…Hiromi-

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Hiromi por reflejos retrocedió sin decir ninguna palabra, Ryoga entendió todo y sin más se fue. Hiromi cerró la puerta y con sus dedos se tocó delicadamente los labios. Se dio cuenta de que mientras la besaba alguien más ocupaba su mente, ¿Por qué pensaría en él en momentos como éste? Ella ya no lo amaba…se lo había demostrado hoy en la oficina. No tenía porque seguir pensando en él…por ahora se acostaría y descansaría mañana sería otro día…¿Debería darle una oportunidad a Ryoga?

* * *

En la corporación Saotome:

Era una mañana fría, el sol no había salido y el violento viento chocaba contra las hojas de los árboles haciendo que algunas de éstas se esparcieran por las calles. El día estaba totalmente nublado, el cielo estaba siendo dominado por las grises nubes que amenazaban en cualquier momento dejar caer la lluvia.

Un joven de trenza estaba sentado en su silla con ambos ojos cerrados, se respiraba un ambiente de paz, una paz que pocos días podía disfrutar sin el molesto trabajo ni los irritantes ruidos telefónicos que resonaban en la empresa. Todo era tan tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco.

Un sonido estruendoso proveniente de la puerta de madera, hizo que el oji azul saliera abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo muy sorprendido.  
-Te lo advierto Ranma…deja en paz a Hiromi-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Te vi ayer con ella, sabes que a mí me gusta y a pesar de todo eso sigues con el afán de conquistarla-  
-A ver, estas yendo muy rápido y eso te hace confundir las cosas, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella-  
-No te creo-  
-¿Qué te hace pensar todo eso?-  
-¿Qué crees que no veo cómo se miran? ¿Cómo reaccionan cuando hacen contacto físico? ¿Cuándo hablan?-  
-Ryoga esto no puede estar pasando, no podemos dejar que una mujer deshaga nuestra amistad, no podemos volver a repetir la historia, nos llevamos muy bien…nos hemos vuelto amigos-  
-Es lo que quiero que te quede claro…que somos amigos- el chico de la pañoleta se disponía a salir de la oficina.  
-Y una cosa más Ranma…recuerda que tienes una esposa…preocúpate por ella y yo me preocuparé por Hiromi-

Y sin más Ryoga salió de ese lugar, azotando la puerta, un poco de más fuerza y la hubiera destrozado por completo.

* * *

La escuela de Hannah:

La lluvia comenzaba a amenazar a Nerima, todos los niños estaban siendo abrigados con guantes, chamarras e impermeables, las madres bajaban de sus coches con un paraguas en mano, una niña estaba esperando pacientemente en una banca de madera donde no se mojaba.

Una mujer de cabellos negros con un paraguas de color morado se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la niña, la vio que estaba tan tranquila, así que por esa vez decidió verla de lejos y sonrío para sí misma. Es increíble como las personas cambian, veía a su hija cada vez más bonita e incluso se parecía mucho más a su padre, tenía esos mismos ojos que alguna vez la hipnotizaron. Empezó a recordar algunas cosas.

Flash Back:

Akane estaba como siempre tratando de cocinar, siempre había deseado preparar algo que tuviera buen aspecto, un olor agradable y por supuesto que no mandara a Ranma al hospital una semana entera.

Se observó su estómago, había crecido considerablemente en los últimos cuatro meses, parecía una pelota playera o eso era lo que le decía Ranma.

-Es un idiota- acarició su panza y sonrió levemente.  
-No puedo creer que tenga un hijo tuyo-.

Estaba tan contenta siguiendo las instrucciones del manual de cocina al pie de la letra cuando de repente le comenzó a doler el vientre, sintió unos tirones horribles, soltó inmediatamente la cuchara y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-Ranma…Ven, rápido-  
-Akane ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ranma aterrorizado.  
-Creo que ya es hora-  
-¿De qué?-  
-Ranma tu hija ya va a nacer- dijo con dolor.

Ranma no tardó ni tres segundos en asimilar la noticia cuando menos se lo espero ya tenía a Akane en sus brazos corriendo como el viento por las calles de Nerima hasta llegar al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, Akane solo daba gritos de dolor, suficiente eran las contracciones que sentía como para sentir la poca amabilidad con la que Ranma la llevaba cargando.

Llegaron al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, el chico de la trenza llegó muy agitado con una mujer en brazos quejándose del dolor.

-Ranma ¿Qué sucede?- el doctor estaba totalmente preocupado, sabía que Ranma solo acudía con él cuando se trataba de alguna emergencia, pero que trajera a Akane en brazos debía ser aún más grave.  
-Doctor, me duele- apenas si Akane podía hablar.  
-Ella me dijo que el bebé ya iba a nacer ¿Qué puedo hacer?-  
-Tranquilízate Ranma, tú no puedes hacer nada, ayúdame a recostarla aquí-

Dijo el doctor Tofú lo más relajado posible para que Ranma no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba. Akane entró en el cuarto con el Doctor Tofú, por unos instantes se escuchaban los quejidos de Akane debido a que las contracciones cada vez eran mucho más fuertes. Ella solo pedía que esto terminara de una vez, el Doctor siempre trataba de darle ánimos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas que para el joven oji azul le habían parecido siglos, estaba muy nervioso e impaciente, se encontraba paseando desde un extremo del lugar hasta el otro, con ambas manos en la nuca, otras veces se encontraba sentado pensando en su bebé ¿Tendrá los mismo ojos que él? A decir verdad no le molestaría que tuviera los ojos de él, ni el color de su cabello, con que tuviera la misma encantadora sonrisa de Akane…él sería feliz.

Estaba entrando en la desesperación cuando el Doctor Tofú salió con una sonrisa en los labios, con un gesto lo invitó a pasar y Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces accedió.

-Doctor ¿Qué paso?- dijo nervioso Ranma.  
-Ranma…- el doctor miró seriamente a Ranma, como dándole a entender lo peor.

Ranma palideció.

-Tengo que informarte, que ¡Eres papá!-  
-¿Qué?- El chico de la trenza no cabía de su asombro.  
-Es una hermosa niña ¿Quieres verla?-  
-Claro-

Ranma entró cuidadosamente al cuarto, pudo observar a una mujer recostada en la cama, sonriente y destellando felicidad. En sus brazos podemos observar a una pequeña niña llorando y pataleando como si quisiera atraer la atención de su ahora padre.

-¿Ella es…?- Ranma tartamudeó y tembló un poco cuando observó a la pequeña niña-  
-Ella es nuestra hija, tuya y mía-

El la miró con inseguridad y miedo, él nunca había tratado con algún bebé ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cargarlo? ¿Cómo rayos lo educaría? ¿Habría que cambiar pañales? No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser padre, a pesar de que Genma existía no era el ejemplo perfecto a seguir para educar a su hijo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que él no cambiaría a su hija ni la comprometería con el primer mocoso que se le pusiera enfrente solo para obtener comida.

Fin flash back.

-Muy pronto, volveremos a estar juntas, es una promesa Hannah-

Hiromi se encontraba embelesada mirando a su hija, estaba tan sonriente pero en esos instantes notó una presencia que se le iba acercando poco a poco, desvió su mirada unos centímetros hacía la derecha y sonrió de lado…era Ukyo.

Pudo observar que se acercaba lentamente, asi que Hiromi tomo la dirección contraria con pasos rápidos pero seguros logró perderse entre las mujeres que iban por sus hijos.

Por otra parte una castaña estaba algo confundida debido a lo que acababa de ver, ¿Podría ser qué…? No, por supuesto que no, además eran muy diferentes, a lo mejor el estrés que había tenido toda esta semana había provocado esta confución. Suponía que después de todo le afectaba el comportamiento que Ranma había estado teniendo estos últimos días.

* * *

La Corporación Saotome:

Una anciana estaba sentada comodamente en una silla, tenía unos cuantos papeles en desorden encima del escritorio junto a una taza de café humeante, acababa de darle un pequeño sorbo cuando tocarón la puerta delicadamente.

-Adelante- dijo Cologne sin muchas ganas.  
-Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Ya no me recuerda?-

Era una mujer de cuerpo musculoso, tenía cabello castaño casi llegando a los hombros, su piel era ligeramente morena y tenía ojos cafés, tenía un aspecto de crueldad.

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-  
-Tranquilícese señora, yo no vive a hacer escándalos ahora que si no quiere cooperar con mucho gusto le hago uno- dijo la señora en tono de burla.  
-¿Qué quieres? Te dije claramente que no quería volver a verte-  
-Si eso ya lo sé, pero es que mire yo estaba viviendo comodamente con mi recompensa que me gané por lo que hice pero ¿Qué cree? El dinero se acaba muy rápido y más en personas necesitadas como yo-  
-¿Dinero? Yo no pienso darte ningún centavo- sentenció Cologne.  
-¿Segura? Por que yo, en este preciso instante puedo hablar con ese tal Ranma y decirle todo lo qué sé sobre Akane- la mujer se fue acercando hacía la puerta.  
-No hagas idioteces, siéntate-  
-Ahora sí nos entendemos- río Haruka.  
-Además no estás en derecho de exigirme nada, todo por tu culpa pasó lo que pasó-  
-Eso es lo de menos, señora, yo ya le confirmé a usted que Akane está más que muerta-  
-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto quieres?-  
-¿Tan difícil era decirlo?-

Lo que no sabían estas mujeres era que realmente alguien se había enterado de todo lo que habían estado hablando, debido a que se encontraba recargado en la puerta, se sorprendió de todas las palabras que había escuchado, ahora estaba realmente confundido. ¿Cologne tuvo que ver en la muerte de Akane? De ser así, no se sorprendería esa vieja momia era capaz de todo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba completamente seguro que él solo no podría combatir contra esa vieja, necesitaba a alguien que ya lo había hecho y quien mejor que Ranma. Así que fue directo a su oficina.

Una mujer de cabellos negros llegó a la corporación Saotome, tenía que arreglar unas cosas, subió el elevador deseando no encontrarse a Ryoga, no quería sentirse incómoda con él o peor aún que se repitiera la misma escena.

Iba recordando todo lo que había sucedido ¿Estuvo mal el haberlo detenido? Mientras iba perdida en sus pensamientos chocó con una señora que provocó que tirará los papeles que traía en los brazos, levanto su mirada para disculparse por ser tan torpe, pero al encarar a la persona se quedó sorprendida por su apariencia. Esa mirada tan cruel, ese cuerpo, ese cabello…sintió una gran ira en su interior ¡Era ella! ¡La volvía a tener tan cerca otra vez! Intentó parecer amable.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo Hiromi.  
-Fijese por donde camina pude haberme lastimado- dijo la señora con molestia.  
-¿Disculpe? ¿Podría decirme su nombre?- Hiromi dijo sin titubeos.  
-¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?-  
-Porque creo que la he visto antes ¿Usted trabajaba en un manicomio? ¿cierto?-  
-Así es ¿Cómo sabes eso?-  
-Mi madre tuvo un familiar ahí, me dijo que había hablado con una señora cuya descripción es la misma que usted, me dijo su nombre solo quiero saber si no me equivoqué-  
-Vaya niña, no puedo creer que aún sin conocerme supieras quien soy, me llamo Haruka-.

Hiromi al escuchar ese nombre solo fijo su mirada en ella, la mujer le dio la mano en gesto de saludo, pero hiromi solo le sonrió. La mujer al notar esto volvió a bajar su mano.

-Mucho gusto Haruka, yo me llamo Hiromi, me gustaría que fueras mañana en la noche a mi casa-  
-¿Para qué?- dijo con desconfianza.  
-Solo quiero agradecerte por tus gratos tratos que le dabas a las personas de ese lugar-  
-Vaya, hasta que alguien aprecia lo que hago-

Hiromi le sonrió de lado, se despidió alejándose de ese lugar, le enfermaba tener cerca a esa mujer, pero a partir de mañana desearía no haber tenido este encuentro, ella se encargaría de eso.

Ranma estaba realmente estresado con todo el trabajo que tenía, a él siempre le había gustado holgazanear pero ya no tenía diesicéis años, ahora tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades como director de ese lugar.

-Ranma tenemos que hablar-  
-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar una puerta?- dijo Ranma burlándose.  
-No hay tiempo para tus niñerias, esto es serio- Ryoga golpeó en la cabeza al oji azul.  
-¿Qué te sucede? Hace mucho que no entreno pero no quiere decir que no pueda darte tu merecido-  
-No es a mí a quien deberías de golpear, es algo serio se trata de la muerte de Akane-.

Cuando Ranma escuchó ese tema cambió su semblante de burla a uno de seriedad.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?-  
-tal vez me tacharás de chismoso pero escuché una conversación de Cologne con una mujer cuyo rostro no ví, hablaron sobre la muerte de Akane-  
-¿Estas seguro?-  
-si-  
-A estas alturas ya no me sorprende- Ranma se quedo pensativo.  
-Así es, Cologne tuvo que ver con la muerte de Akane-  
-pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría ella? De todas formas Shampoo está con Mousse, es algo ilógico-.  
-Lo sé, eso mismo estaba pensando yo, pero de todas formas deberíamos tomarla como sospechosa-  
-Ahorita regreso- Ranma se levantó de su lugar.  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ryoga desconcertado.  
-Tengo que hacer algo-

Y sin decir más Ranma salió de su oficina, no le parecería extraño que Cologne tuviera algo que ver con esto, esa vieja era de peligro aún con todo lo que le hizo en el pasado no le perdonaría si fue la culpable de todo eso.

-Tengo que hablar con usted- dijo Ranma casi tirando la puerta de la oficina de Cologne.  
-¿Qué te sucede muchacho?-  
-Es sobre Akane-  
-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-  
-¿tuvo algo que ver con su muerte?-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-No se haga la tonta, la escucharon hablar fuera de esta oficina con una mujer sobre la muerte de Akane-  
-Ranma, de verdad que no se de que hablas, saber perfectamente como soy, sería incapaz de matar a alguien-.  
-qué eso se lo compre quien no la conozca, nadamás le advierto algo, usted tuvo algo que ver con su muerte y le juro que jamás se lo perdonaré, haré que se arrepienta pagando de la peor forma ¿Entendio?-

Ranma salió con una aura demasiado tensa, sabía que él también tenía que cuidarse las espaldas de esa vieja, ahora que le había dicho eso seguramente ella intentaría borrarle la memoria o peor aún…meterse con su hija.

-Niño estúpido- Colgone murmuró molesta.

* * *

Casa de Hiromi:

Había llegado hace apenas media hora, estos días habían estado llenos de sorpresas nada gratas para ella, hoy no era la excepción, volver a ver a esa mujer tan solo de verla unos instantes y ya le había provocado agruras su presencia. Esa mujer es repugnante.

Estaba muy cansada todo lo que quería hacer es darse un buen baño e irse a la cama a ver si en sus sueños estaría mejor.

Por otra parte tenía tantas ganas de que todo esto terminara, de dejar de jugar a la desconocida, de poder quitarse esa peluca y esos pupilentes, salir y decírle a todo mundo que ella era Akane Tendo que seguía viva y que había regresado a recuperar todo lo que alguna vez le arrebataron.

Anhelaba tanto tener a su hija en brazos, llenarla de besos, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que la había extrañado. Despertar y tenerla en su cama debido a una tormenta, leerle cuentos en las noches, reír con ella y escuchar todo lo que ha aprendido en la escuela, salir de vacaciones a la playa y jugar con ella en las olas, todo eso y más quería hacer cuando la tuviera con ella.

Pero ranma…no sabía exactamente lo que pasaría con el después de todo esto ¿Se divorciaría de Ukyo? Trataba de no formularse esa pregunta puesto que tenía miedo de la respuesta, solo dejaría que el tiempo hablara, si el destino era que ellos dos terminaran juntos…así sería.

Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su té mientras se intentaba quitar la peluca cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Son las 10 ¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo Akane algo molesta.

Se acomodó su cabello artificial, caminó hacía la puerta y pregunto quién era al escuchar esa voz no dudo en abrir.

-¿Ranma?-  
-Hola Hiromi ¿Puedo pasar?- la miró fijamente.  
-Claro, adelante-  
-Sientate, estaba haciendo té ¿Te sirvo?-  
-no gracias, en realidad vine a hablar contigo- dijo algo apenado.  
-De acuerdo, ¿Es sobre la asociación de mi empresa? Ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es muy seguro, además ya colocaron mi foto en la lista de trabajadores no tienes porque tener más dudas-  
-No es eso-  
-Entonces ¿De qué es?-  
-Yo…- titubeó.  
-Ranma ¿De que negocios quieres hablar?-  
-Yo no vine a hablar de negocios contigo, ahorita la empresa se puede ir al demonio-.

La mirada de ambos se cruzaban haciendo que se estremecieran.

-¿Entonces?-  
-Ahorita la empresa no me interesa, solamente quiero que esta noche sea de los dos-

Akane abrió enormemente los ojos, había quedado pasmada ante la declaración del oji azul. Ella se sintió tan frágil a su lado, su corazón comenzaba a latir rapidamente, el silencio inundó la habitación y ella pudo sentir la mano de él sobre su barbilla atrayéndola.

Pudo observar todo tan lento, ambos estaban disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios, él cerro los ojos y abrió lentamente su boca, ella estaba tan confundida, quería parar y decirle que se largara, pero había algo que no la dejaba moverse, algo dentro de ella que se moría por volver a drogarse con ese dulce néctar de sus labios. Era como si su corazón fuera el que mandase sus movimientos, como si sus sentimientos la obligaran a dejarse llevar, lo tenía tan cerca nuevamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo tenía, volvía a respirar de su aliento.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo, después de todo ¿Cómo ir en contra del corazón? Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, y ambos disfrutaron tanto ese momento, el la sostenía de la cintura mientras que ella rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos, era un dulce lento pero tierno, rozaban sus labios como si quisieran dejar huella.

Se separaron lentamente, él la miraba con ternura, esas miradas que solo a ella podría dedicarle, en su interior le decía que esa mujer la conocía desde hace tiempo, pues le hacía sentir lo mismo que cuando la besaba a ella. Ella lo miraba confundida ¿Estaba soñando?

-Me gustas y mucho- el le susurró al oído, ella no sabía por qué pero sentía una inmensa felicidad.

Volvieron a repetir esa escena, los dos estaban gozando el tener los labios sobre los suyos de la otra persona, comenzaron a subir de intensidad, deseaban comerse a besos, querían que este recuerdo perdurara para siempre…

* * *

En la casa de Ranma:

Ukyo estaba en la sala de la casa, hace unas cuantas horas había llegado del Doctor, se había estado sintiendo muy mal, había tenido unos dolores de cabeza insoportables junto con unos mareos horribles, le pidió al doctor que la llamara para que le dijera los resultados.

Aparte de todo eso ella estaba realmente preocupada por Ranma, ya era muy noche y no había tenido ninguna señal de él, ¿Estaría con ella? Si se enterase de eso, lo mataría. Era muy raro, él siempre llegaba temprano y cuando no solía avisar. Había llamado a la empresa y le habían dicho que había salido de ahí hace ya tres horas.

El teléfono sono y rapidamente fue a contestar con la ilusión de que fuera su esposo.

-Buenas noches ¿Señora Saotome?-  
-Buenas noches, soy yo ¿Quién habla?-  
-soy el Doctor Tofú ¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Hola Doctor, ya me siento mucho mejor-  
-Me alegro mucho porque te tengo una excelente noticia-  
-¿De qué se trata-  
-Tengo que felicitarte a ti y a Ranma…ukyo estás embarazada, van a ser padres-

Ukyo estaba que no cabía de la emoción iba a ser mamá, tendría un hijo de Ranma, eso era increíble.

-Muchas gracias Doctor Tofú, hasta luego-

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, no esperaba el momento para decirle a Ranma la gran noticia, seguramente el también se alegraría y de paso alejaría a esa tal Hiromi. Todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla.

-Un hijo de Ranma-

Se tocó el vientre tiernamente para después volver a sonreír…

Notas:

Hola perdón por actualizar apenas pero es que no había tenido tiempo, estaba en período de exámenes pero ya mero salgo de vacaciones así que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir.

Roxy: siento no haber cumplido eso de que Ukyo no tuviera hijos, pero fue más que necesario.

Me encantaría agradecer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes pero lamentablemente no puedo por el momento. Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado.

Espero sus reviews.


	7. Mintiéndonos

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el capítulo séptimo, espero les guste.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena.

Capítulo VII  
Mintiéndonos

no sabían cuanto tiempo habían transcurrido desde que ambos juntaron sus labios, sus cuerpos estaban siendo consumidos por el deseo de fundirse en un ser. Ella estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su mirada azulada y él contemplaba su angelical rostro, nuevamente se dieron un beso pero la magía acabó.

-Ranma, detente- dijo Hiromi sofocada.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ranma confundido.  
-Esto no está bien-  
-¿Por qué no?- Ranma se acercó para volver a besar a Akane.  
-Ranma entiende, estos mismos labios que me besaron, besarán de igual forma a tu esposa- dijo alejándose de él y tocando sus labios con el dedo índice.  
-Pero yo…- intentó defenderse aunque sabía que lo ella decía era verdad.  
-Ranma ya no sigas, lo mejor es que te vallas-  
-Hiromi no podemos dejar esto así, a decir verdad tengo que confesarte que me estoy enamorando de ti-.

Hiromi hizo cara de disgusto.

-Ranma entiende esto no puede ser, tu tienes una familia, una esposa y un hijo, no podemos hacer esto-  
-tu me gustas y mucho, además veo que el sentimiento es mutuo si no hubiera sido así no me hubieras correspondido el beso-  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ranma dime la verdad ¿Por qué te casaste con Ukyo?-

Hiromi tenía un aspecto triste, a pesar de que en su interior deseaba que Ranma siguiera diciéndole que la quería, al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo eso terminara. El joven de la trenza al escuchar la última pregunta se tensó un poco.

-¿Por qué me casécon ella? Tal vez suene muy tonto lo que diré pero ni yo mismo lo sé, tal vez fue por despecho, estaba tan confundido en ese entonces, pensé que nunca más volvería a amar, pero entonces Ukyo siempre estuvo conmigo, a lo mejor confundi la amistad que yo sentí por ella, sé que fue un grave error-.  
-¿Así es como le dices a tu matrimonio? ¿Un error? ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando dos personas se casan es porque se aman demasiado? ¿No amas a Ukyo?-

El oji azul estaba totalmente confundido, hace unos instantes estaba sintiendo cosas extraordinarias con ella al besarse y ahora estaba siendo regañado no antes de haber sido corrido de ahí para que además se pusiera a explicarle algo del matrimonio que él sabía perfectamente.

-No es eso, por ella simplemente siento una grandiosa amistad, siempre me ha apoyado en todo incluso cuando Akane murió y sentí que no podía continuar más, ella estuvo conmigo dándome ánimos-.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues casado con ella?-  
-No lo sé-

No es que Ranma no quisiera contarle a Akane lo que sentía, realmente ni él sabía lo que quería, ni las razones de sus actos. Prefirió que lo mejor por ahora era irse.

-Tienes razón hiromi, debo regresar a casa, Ukyo seguramente está preocupada- El oji azul se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía la puerta.  
-Si, es lo mejor- hiromi lo siguió y abrió la puerta educadamente.  
-Hasta luego- dijo el oji azul.  
-Adiós- dijo esto cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Akane se quitó la peluca y la aventó violentamente al sofá ¿Acaso estaba loca? Esa era una oportunidad de oro y tenía que abrir su inmensa boca para arruinarlo todo, siempre sería así, ranma se le había confesado y ella había salido con la tonta excusa de su esposa, Akane sabía mejor que nadie que no amaba a Ukyo pero tuvo que hacer esas preguntas tan idiotas.

Después de lo que dijo era poco probable que una situación asi se volviera a repetir, Ranma la atraía, después de todo lo seguía amando. Esa noche pudo haber sido perfecta pero como siempre Akane Tendo tuvo que echarlo todo a perder, estúpido orgullo, deseo tanto haberlo mandando al demonio pero las cosas ya estaban hechas ahora solo tenía que esperar lo que el destino le deparara.

Se tocó los labios despacio para después irse a su recámara, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Casa de Ranma:

Un decaído oji azul entraba por la puerta principal de ese hermoso hogar, estaba con la vista pérdida, se quitó el saco y lo aventó al sillón, se dejo caer en él y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, se escucharon unos pasos que provenían de la sala y ahí estaba su esposa que tapaba parte de su cuerpo con una bata de seda color azul rey que dejaba ver sus esculturales piernas.

-Amor, pensé que llegarías más temprano- dijo Ukyo sentándose a su lado y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
-Yo pensé lo mismo pero tuve que hacer otras cosas-  
-Me lo imaginé, llamé a tu oficina y no estabas ¿Cón quién estuviste?- preguntó Ukyo con cierta molestía.  
-Salí unos momentos con Ryoga, después de todo necesito liberarme de la presión de la empresa-  
-¿Con Ryoga?- Ukyo uso sárcasmo en esta última frase.  
-Así es- dijo con pocas ganas Ranma.  
-bueno ya no importa, lo bueno esque estás aquí-Ukyo abrazó melosamente a su esposo.  
-Si bueno, tengo mucho sueño, me iré a la cama-  
-Espera, antes de que lo hagas tengo una noticia muy importante que darte, te quedarás impresionado- la castaña no disimuló la emoción que sentía.  
-¿Así? ¿De qué se trata?- dijo algo eséptico el oji azul.  
-Ranma, mi amor ¡Vas a ser papá!- Ukyo gritó esta última frase.  
-¿Qué?- Ranma la miró confundido.  
-Vas a ser padre, mi amor, tendré un hijo tuyo, ¿No es increíble?-  
-¿Enserio? Vaya, no sé que decir-  
-No tienes que decir nada, sólo bésame- Ukyo acercó sus labios a los de él.  
-Amor, de verdad que me dejaste pasmado-

Y le correspondió el beso tiernamente. Ambos se dirigieron a la cama tranquilamente, pero desde que Ukyo le había dicho eso solo una pregunta había estado en su mente ¿Qué pasaría con Hiromi?

* * *

Al otro día

Casa de Hiromi:

La chica de cabellos azulados había despertado de un humor muy agradable, tal vez se debía a la noche anterior, estaba alisando su larga cabellera para salir a la empresa, iba vestida con una playera de cuello de color negro, una chaqueta con mangas color blanca, pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa, escuchó el timbre, le llegó el olor de unos deliciosos panes japoneses así que dedujo que era Kasumi.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no se había equivocado de verdad era Kasumi quien al parecer quería almorzar con ella.

-Buenos Días Hermanita, espero no haberte molestado, te traje estos panes ya que me encantaría desayunar contigo- le enseño la canasta donde traía el almuerzo.  
-Muchas gracias Kasumi, ya sabes que tú siempre serás bienvenida aquí, pasa-

Kasumi pasó y colocó la canasta en la mesa, Akane había preparado algo de té así que no dudo en llevarle también uno a su hermana, se sentarón y ambas comenzaron a saborear esos panes tan exquisitos.

-Kasumi estos panes estan deliciosos ¿Dónde los compraste?- Akane estaba tan centrada en su comida, desde que había regresado a Nerima no había tenido tiempo de probar la deliciosa comida con la que creció.  
-En realidad los preparó Ukyo, Ranma y ella fueron a la casa ésta mañana, me los dejó como obsequio- Kasumi sonrió.

Akane casi se atraganta cuando escuchó ese nombre, tuvo que tomar té inmediatamente para pasarse el gran bocado que traía.

-¿Ukyo los preparó?- Akane hizo una cara de asco al ver los panes.  
-Akane eso es de mala educación ¿Qué importa si los preparó ella? Lo hizo con las mejores intenciones, además no podrás negarme que tienen un delicioso sabor-.

Akane solo hizo una mueca de enfado y sikguió comiendo los panes no con el mismo entusiasmo de hace unos instantes.

-Y dime Akane ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ranma?-

Akane volvió a toser descontroladamente.

-Eso me dice que sucedió algo- Kasumi no paraba de reír ante las caras graciosas que su hermana hacía.  
-Kasumi tu de verdad quieres que me ahogue ¿Cierto? Y con respecto a Ranma ayer sucedió algo increíble-

-Cuéntame…-

* * *

La Corporación Saotome:

Ranma estaba realmente atemorizado por todo lo que sucedería a partir de ahora de una u otra forma tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias del embarazo de Ukyo, era su hijo, tenía que ser una responsabilidad de ambos ¿Cómo le diría a Hiromi que Ukyo había quedado embarazada? Seguramente ella no querrá volver a verlo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, el ambiente se tensó debido a la pesada aura del joven de la pañoleta.

-Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-No te hagas el tonto Ranma, sé bien lo que hiciste ayer en la noche-  
-¿De qué hablas? Además eso no es motivo para que destruyas puertas cuando se te antoje-  
-Claro que es un motivo muy fuerte ¿Qué hacías con Hiromi en su casa?-  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?- el oji azul quedó anonadado ante la afirmación de Ryoga.  
-No fue tan difícil de saber, llegas tarde a tu casa, no le avisas a Ukyo donde estarás, no estás en la oficina y para colmo hoy tu esposa me llamó en la mañana para confirmar que ayer habías estado en mi casa…tuve que mentir, pero eso no significa que tu salgas librado. ¿Qué demonios hacías con ella?  
-Mira Ryoga lo que haya pasado ayer no tiene nada que ver contigo, es más ni siquiera veo la razón de tu enojo-.  
-Ranma…tu sabes que a mí me gusta Hiromi- el joven de la pañoleta comenzaba a apretar sus puños.  
-Lo sé y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo mío con Hiromi no puede ser…-  
-Si dices eso solo para hacerme sentir bien es mejor que…-  
-Ukyo está embarazada- dijo Ranma derrotado.  
-Eso ya lo sabía, Ukyo me lo dijo cuando llamó por eso vine a hablar contigo-

Ranma quedó en silencio.

-Mira Ranma es mejor que dejes en paz a Hiromi, que nunca en tu vida la vayas a buscar otra vez, tu estas casado, tienes una familia y próximamente un hijo, tuyo y de Ukyo, preocúpate por tu familia, céntrate solo en ellos. Yo puedo hacer feliz a Hiromi-

Los gritos de Ryoga se podían escuchar en toda la empresa, no era necesario pararse del otro lado de la puerta para escuchar la discusión de estos dos.

-Ryoga ¿Qué te sucede? No te comportas como un amigo-  
-¿Es qué estás ciego? Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos-

Y diciendo esto Ryoga salió enfurecido de la oficina, no tuvo que cerrar la puerta puesto que ésta estaba totalmente destruida, sin mencionar que dejó a un sorprendido oji azul.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Ryoga le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué acaso ya no podía confiar en nadie? ¿Ya no tenía amigos? Se estaba repitiendo la misma historia…

* * *

Casa de Hiromi:

Kasumi escuchó atenta todo lo que su hermana le contaba, pudo observar un brillo particular en sus ojos como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, además de la forma de expresarse tan emotiva, de los gestos que hacía y como explicaba el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche hacía que Kasumi sonriera y estuviera mucho más contenta de lo normal.

-Vaya Akane, me alegra que todo eso haya pasado-  
-Si, a mi también, pero tengo miedo Kasumi-  
-¿miedo? ¿Por qué?-  
-De volver a amarlo ciegamente-  
-Hermanita yo creo que no deberías tener miedo, al contrario el amor es algo muy bello que se disfruta-  
-Hablando de amor, la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando vine a rentar este departamento, si mal no recuerdo tu traías un niño en brazos ¿Cierto?-  
-¿te refieres a Kotaro? Si, es mi hijo y del Doctor Tofú-.  
-¿Un hijo? ¿Con el Doctor Tofu? ¡Es increíble!-  
-lo dices como si sonase algo imposible-  
-A decir verdad Kasumi no creí que el Doctor tuviera el valor suficiente para declararte su amor, menos mal que no se lo dijo al esqueleto de su consultorio- ésta última frase la dijo Akane en un susurro.

-Si yo tampoco pensé que lo haría, pero ahora estoy muy feliz con él-  
-Me alegro demasiado-.

Las hermanas rieron alegremente por unos instantes.

-Oye Akane, con lo que pasó ayer ¿No crees que es tiempo de contarle a Ranma la verdad? ¿Decirle que estás viva?-  
-¿Y eso de qué serviría? Él está casado-  
-Pero podría divorciarse, anda todavía tienes tiempo para encontrarlo en la empresa-  
-Tienes razón, le contaré toda la verdad-

Kasumi se despidió de su hermana con la esperanza de que muy pronto toda esta mala pesadilla se terminaría, si le contaba todo a Ranma era cien por ciento seguro que éste la apoyaría y estaría a su lado.

Por su parte Akane estaba muy nerviosa ¿No era muy pronto? ¿Qué le diría?  
"Hola Ranma, soy yo…Akane Tendo" se quitaría la peluca y los pupilentes y ¿Después qué? Se besarían, él se divorciaría de Ukyo, tendrían a Hannah consigo y ¿se casarían para vivir felices por siempre?

Eso suena como un cuento de hadas muy tonto, de hecho era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero que pase lo que tenga que pasar, le confesaría la verdad a Ranma, así también podría estar más cerca de Hannah.

Se acomodó la peluca, era demasiado molesto traer su cabellera amarrada ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a traerlo suelto desde que se fue a Estados Unidos, sobre todo los pupilentes le lastimaban demasiado, había días que los traía más de doce horas, toda esa situación la estaba ajetreando demasiado, pero pronto se disminuiría el estrés, Ranma se enteraría de toda la verdad.

* * *

La corporación Saotome:

Una joven de cabellos negros salió tímidamente del ascensor, no sabía por qué pero sentía que todas las personas de ahí la observaban, notó que un mesero o así pensó ella por que iba vestido de negro con camisa blanca y un moño negro en el cuello, llevaba una charola con unas cuántas copas en ella.

Hiromi pregunto amablemente a la recepcionista sobre el paradero de Ranma, ella le contesto que se encontraba en la misma dirección en la que iba el muchacho con las copas, Hiromi agradeció con una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta ese lugar, era una oficina más, solo que por las grandes ventanas notó que estaban reunidos Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno y Genma, pero no buscaba a ellos, recorrió con la mirada todos los rincones de ese lugar hasta que su vista se clavó en un joven de trenza, lo había encontrado, éste era el momento.

-Buenos días- entró educadamente Hiromi.  
-Buenos días- todos los presentes corearon al mismo tiempo.

Hiromi le dedicó una dulce mirada a Ranma y éste estaba muy sorprendido al igual que todos los demás no se esperaba su llegada y menos en un momento como este, Ryoga por su parte estaba totalmente embobado con ella pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas de complicidad que esos dos tenían. A ellos dos solo se impresionaban por su presencia.

En cuanto a los restantes, todos estaban muy asombrados por esa mujer, Mousse y Shampoo no dejaban de secretearse, Genma simplemente no reaccionaba y Kuno aprovecho para presumir su porte de caballero.

-Buenas tardes tenga usted preciosa doncella- dijo Kuno con un tono de voz muy gracioso.  
"Éste hombre nunca cambiará"  
-No me diga que se ha quedado impresionada con este increíble porte, no quiero parecer presumido pero no hay mujer que se le resista a Kuno Tatewaki-

Él se acomodó el cabello "sexymente" mientras que todos en la oficina les salía una gota en su cabeza.

"Estúpido engreído con ganas de mandarlo a volar como en los viejos tiempos, no pudiste con Akane, ni con cabellos de fuego, mucho menos con Hiromi" ésta estaba fastidiada.  
-dime preciosa si quisieras ser afortunada en tener una cena conmigo esta no…-  
-No me interesa, vine a buscar a Ranma- dijo decidida la chica de ojos miel.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, Ryoga solo se limitó a apretar fuertemente la copa.

-¿Tu quien ser? Aún no decirnos tu nombre- dijo la china.  
"es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aquí no aprenda a hablar correctamente"  
-Mi amada tiene razón, no sabes quién eres- dijo un hombre con lentes y largo cabello negro.  
-Soy Hiromi Hidaka, vengo de una empresa de Estados Unidos y estoy aquí para negociar su empresa con la mia ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-  
-Yo ser Shampoo, pertenecer a tribu de amazonas, shampoo ser muy fuerte y estar casada con Mousse -  
-Yo soy Mousse vengo del mismo lugar que shampoo, ella es mi esposa y la amo demasiado-

"No puedo creer que después de armar tanto alboroto por casarse con Ranma haya terminado con Mousse, después de todo hacen una bonita pareja".

-Mucho gusto, Ranma podemos hablar unos instantes- suplicó Hiromi.

Ranma iba a contestar cuando por la puerta entró una castaña muy emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Mi amor ¿cómo estás?- Ukyo se abalanzó a los brazos de Ranma dándole un beso muy apasionado, todos suspiraron excepto Hiromi que se estaba asqueando.  
-Por lo visto están todos reunidos, Hiromi ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno de todas formas me alegra que hayas querido acompañarnos, estoy segura que esta noticia te sorprenderá a ti también-

Hiromi hizo una mueca de desconfianza.

-quiero que todos agarren una copa y la alcen firmemente, tu también amor- le dijo dándole una copa a Ranma.

Todos fueron tomando sus copas, Hiromi notó extraño a Ranma, ella intentaba buscar su mirada pero el simplemente la evadía deseando que ella no estuviera ahí-

-¿A qué se debe todo esto Ukyo?- dijo desesperado el rayo azul.  
-Shampoo y Mousse morirse de la curiosidad-

Hiromi solo observaba callada esa situación, pero mantenía su copa en el aire.

-Chicos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles su compañía y su amistad por todos estos años, Kuno en realidad nunca te conocí bien pero eres un gran hombre, Ryoga gracias por todos esos consejos que solo tú sabes darme, shampoo espero que nuestra rivalidad del pasado haya quedado olvidada, Mousse…haz feliz a Shampoo. Hiromi…-

La mujer de cabello negro volteó bruscamente hasta encontrarse con la maliciosa mirada de Ukyo.

-Espero que en todo lo que hagas tengas éxito-

"Esta mujer me da agruras" Hiromi solo giró su cabeza.

-Bueno quiero decirles que…vayan regalándome ropa y juguetes de bebé, estoy embarazada, Ranma y yo seremos padres-

Todos en ese momento gritaron de la emoción, shampoo corrió a abrazar a Ukyo mientras que Kuno y Mousse felicitaban a Ranma. La única persona que deseo haber salido corriendo de ahí se encontraba como estatua con la copa a punto de estallar debido a la presión de su mano derecha.

El aspecto que daba Hiromi no pasó desapercibido para la pareja Saotome, Ranma hubiera querido evitar todo esto, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, mientras que Ukyo deseaba con tantas ganas soltar su malévola carcajada, podía acostumbrarse a ver a esa mujer sufrir.

-Hiromi ¿No piensas decir nada?- dijo Ukyo con malas intenciones.

Hiromi solo levanto su cabeza su semblante era serio y sus ojos demostraban dolor.

-Felicidades a los dos, tener un hijo es algo maravilloso, espero que sean muy felices, yo tengo que irme -

Ranma solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte? Quédate la celebración aún no empieza-  
-No gracias, adiós-

Hiromi salió rápidamente de ese lugar, Ranma se levantó bruscamente del asiento, Ukyo lo miro fastidiada.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó la castaña,  
-No tardo-

Era obvio a donde se dirigía, Ryoga salió de ahí inmediatamente.

-Hiromi, oye espera- Ranma iba corriendo hasta que alcanzo a la joven de cabellos negros tomándola por el brazo.  
-¿Qué quieres? Deberías estar celebrando con tu esposa que está embarazada- Dijo Hiromi soltándose violentamente de su agarre.  
-Hiromi tranquilízate, podemos hablar esto después-.  
-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para creerme tus estúpidos cuentos de anoche y encima de todo me besaste aún cuando Ukyo estaba embarazada-  
-Yo no sabía que Ukyo estaba esperando un bebé, además todo lo que pasó anoche no fueron cuentos estúpidos es lo que realmente siento-  
-Mira Ranma no veo la razón de seguir discutiendo esto, tu encárgate de cuidar a tu hijo y a mí olvídame-  
-Hiromi…escúchame-  
-¿Pasa algo?- interrumpió Ryoga.  
-No, no pasa nada ¿Me puedes acompañar al elevador? Quiero irme a casa-  
-Yo te llevo- sugirió Ryoga.  
-No necesitamos de ti, yo la puedo llevar a su casa-. Dijo molesto el oji azul.  
-tu no me vas a llevar a ningún lado, ve con Ukyo ahí es tu lugar, Vámonos Ryoga-

Hiromi pasó de largo y pudo observarla yéndose con él, Ryoga se volteó y alzo los hombros sonriéndole como si fuera una señal de hacerle saber que Ranma había perdido toda oportunidad con ella, Ryoga estaría un paso delante de él…

Eso era algo que el oji azul no permitiría…

Notas:

Hola, con suerte terminé este capítulo antes de irme. Aprovecho para desearles a todos una feliz noche buena y de paso navidad. Espero que disfruten de la compañía de sus familiares y amigos.

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!


	8. Comenzando a odiarte

Hola nuevamente! Aquí está el octavo capítulo, ya vamos a la mitad del fic. Ójala que este capítulo les guste, ya mero se pondrá todo mucho más interesante.

-Diálogo-  
"Pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de escena 

Capítulo VIII  
comenzando a odiarte

Ella se había ido, era la primera vez que observaba como su "amigo" se la llevaba con él del brazo, anunciando su victoria.

No era la primera vez que tenían conflictos entre ellos, de hecho hace años que no tenían este tipo de problemas, desde que Akane murió ellos habían aprendido a llevarse muy bien, pero esto no quería decir que agradeció que sucediera todo eso, hubiera deseado mil veces no volver a ver a Ryoga con tal de tener a Akane a su lado, a fin de cuentas el nunca fue lo que pensaba. ¿Qué podía perder?

Sintió un agarre en su brazo, volteó desinteresado y observó a su esposa a punto de hacer un gran berrinche.

-Ranma, amor ¿Por qué corriste tras esa mujer? Yo soy tu esposa se supone que debes estar conmigo celebrando la llegada de nuestro hijo-  
-Lo sé Ukyo perdóname, pero tenía que pedirle unas cuantas cosas sobre el trabajo a Hiromi-  
-¿Sobre el trabajo? ¿Acaso eso es más importante en estos momentos?-.

Ranma no contestó, simplemente no tenía ganas para pelear con ella, era algo inútil tratar de darle explicaciones a ella y mucho menos inventar excusas, sabía que Ukyo no era tonta, así que no le gustaría meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-No, tienes razón, perdona-.  
-Sabes puede ser que todo esto no te haya hecho feliz, tal vez no era el momento para tener un hijo- Ukyo tenía voz temblorosa e incluso daba muestras de llanto.  
-no Ukyo, no llores, claro que estoy contento- Ranma sonrió.  
-Si, eso me queda claro, por nuestro hijo estás feliz pero no sientes lo mismo por nuestro matrimonio, mira Ranma de un tiempo para acá te he sentido distante. No creas que mis inseguridades y mis celos son por nada. ¿Ya no me quieres?-  
-Claro que te quiero Ukyo, no digas eso-  
-como quieres que no diga eso, me quieres pero ya no como antes-  
-No lo sé, pero esto es cosa de nosotros dos, aún se puede resolver-

Ukyo lo miró tiernamente para colocar la mano de Ranma sobre su vientre.

-Ahora somos tres, tenemos una nueva oportunidad para comenzar nuevamente…como una familia- los ojos de Ukyo brillaban con una intensidad inigualable.

Ranma solo suspiró en modo de disgusto y no tuvo de otra que abrazar tiernamente a su esposa. Ukyo solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo sonriendo maliciosamente en la dirección que Hiromi y Ryoga se habían ido.

"No pienso dejar que lo alejes de mi lado"

-Vámonos a la casa Ukyo-  
-Si-

En su casa:

La pareja llegó con diferentes estados de ánimo, se sentía en el ambiente, el aura que desprendía cada uno era realmente diferente. Ella por su parte llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo le estaba saliendo perfecto. Sin en cambio, él llegó con un aspecto sombrío que trato de fingir con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá!- se escuchó una voz de una niña que bajaba emocionadamente las escaleras.  
-¡Hannah!- el aspecto sombrío de Ranma desapareció.  
-Papá te extrañé mucho- la niña corrió a los brazos de su padre y este la cargo.

Ukyo solo torció la boca.

-Hola Hannah, es de mala educación que no saludes a los demás- dijo Ukyo algo molesta.  
-Hola- emitió la niña sin voltear a verla ya que estaba demasiado ocupaba besando en la mejilla a su padre.  
-Hannah tu padre tiene algo importante que decirte…-dijo Ukyo con afán de interrumpir esa molesta escena.

Ranma solo la miró fijamente y Hannah soltó a su padre temerosa.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.  
-Yo se lo diré, necesito que nos dejes solos un momento-

Hannah solo miraba a la mujer confundida, sabía que cuando ella exigía algo no era nada bueno. Ukyo se giró para irse de ahí. Ranma tomó delicadamente de la mano a Hannah y la llevó a la sala para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Mira preciosa, yo sé que hace mucho tiempo no platicamos-.  
-Lo sé, te la pasas mucho tiempo con Ukyo ¿Ya no me quieres?-  
-No es eso, es que entiende Ukyo es mi esposa y también tengo que estar con ella-  
-cuando mamá estaba los tres estábamos siempre juntos…la extraño y mucho-

Hannah abrazó a su padre quien sintió eso como una puñalada.

-Lo sé pequeña, yo también la extraño y no hay día que deje de pensar en ella, pero sé que tu mamá está en un lugar mucho mejor y nos está cuidando-

El oji azul besó la mano de su hija.

-lo sé papi, sé que ella siempre nos cuida- Ranma sonrió.  
-Bueno Hannah, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-.  
-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó inocentemente Hannah.  
-mira, tu sabes que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho es normal que avancen en su relación y bueno Ukyo y yo hemos dado un gran paso-  
-¿Se van a separar?-

Ranma se asombro de la naturalidad con la que la niña dijo eso, se le notaba una sonrisa como de esas que Akane tenía.

-No, no nos vamos a separar, al contrario hemos hecho mucho más fuerte nuestro lazo, Ukyo está embarazada-

Ranma temió la actitud de su hija, incluso a su corta edad resultaba igual de violenta que Akane.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Eso significa que tendré un hermanito?- dijo la niña algo aturdida.  
-Si-  
-Supongo que está bien, siempre he querido a alguien con quien jugar-  
-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-  
-mm…niña, para que juguemos con mis muñecas-

Ranma abrazó a su hija pero esta se soltó lentamente de su agarre.

-pero papá, si mi hermanito nace ¿Me seguirás queriendo igual?-  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-si, es que en la escuela tengo una amiga que su mamá también se murió, su papá se caso y tuvo un hermano pero dice que su papá ya no la quiere de la misma manera ¿También pasará eso?-  
-No princesa, eso no pasará ¿Sabes por qué? -  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque te amo demasiado, eres el mejor recuerdo que tengo de tu madre, te pareces tanto a ella, pueden ser muy dulces pero también son extremadamente violentas-

Ranma rió por la cara de enfado que hizo Hannah, para que después éste la abrazara y la niña comenzara a hacer un berrinche para que la soltara hasta que quedó exhausta en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-Papá te quiero mucho-  
-Yo también Hannah-  
-¿Tú no te irás como mi mamá?- Ranma se calló por unos segundos.  
-No, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte…siempre-

Ukyo estaba escuchando toda la conversación que Ranma sostenía con Hannah, sintió una gran rabia tan solo con escuchar el nombre de Akane pero sobre todo que esa tonta niña hacía que Ranma la recordara como si fuese la mujer perfecta para él. Comenzaba a odiar tanto a esa niña, desde que Ranma dijo que era la viva imagen de ella, pero muy pronto llegaría su bebé y ella se encargaría de que Ranma olvidase a esa mocosa.

Así que se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con la nana de Hannah, tenía que saber si nuevamente esa mujer iba por la niña diario.

-Hola nana-  
-Hola señora Ukyo- dijo la mujer con temor, Ukyo no era de esas personas que saludaba cortésmente, desde hace mucho tiempo no era amable.  
-Nana vine a preguntarte algo-  
-¿Qué sucede?- la señora se encontraba limpiando la mesa.  
-Deja de hacer eso y ponme atención-. Gritó la mujer.  
-Si señora- la nana casi aventó el trapo debido al susto que le hizo pasar la castaña.  
-Necesito que me digas si no has vuelto a ver a la mujer que platicaba con Hannah-  
-No señora, en estos días no la he visto-  
-¿Estás segura? No quiero que me mientas-  
-Estoy completamente segura señora-  
-Está bien, ¿Qué esperas? La mesa no se limpiará sola-  
-Si señora, que insoportable la señora Akane era mucho más amable- la nana había murmurado esto incluso antes de que Ukyo saliera de la cocina.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo en un tono seco.  
-Nada señora, que seguiré limpiando todo-  
-Mas te vale- le dedicó una mirada fulminante y salió de ese lugar.

La nana solo suspiró, era un tormento vivir con ella.

Casa de Hiromi:

Había llegado harta y cansada de todo, Ryoga la había dejado hace unos instantes fuera de su departamento había insistido en pasar, pero como no quería arriesgarse a cometer un error que estaba segurísima se arrepentiría después, ella quería a Ryoga pero no de la misma forma que a Ranma, nunca sentiría por Ryoga ni la mitad de lo que siente por el oji azul.

Se tiró al sillón dejando caer todo su peso en este ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando piensa que todo está yendo de la mejor manera siempre hay un obstáculo? ¿Por qué siempre hay impedimentos entre Ranma y ella? ¿Por qué no pueden ser felices? ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué tuviste que quedar embarazada Ukyo? ¿Por qué?- dijo apretando los puños y con voz temblorosa.  
-¿Por qué todo me sale mal?- comenzaban a caer lágrimas de su mejilla como hace tiempo no lo hacían, hace tres años que no lloraba por él y regresaba a los viejos tiempos.

Habían demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Comenzó a llorar como una niña asustada, estúpido destino que se empeñaba en separarlos cada vez más. Tocaron el timbre del departamento, Hiromi se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, podría ser Kasumi y no quería que la viera así.

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar para encontrarse con otra desagradable sorpresa que este "bello día" le regalaba.

-¿Haruka?- dijo Hiromi secamente.  
-así es, la misma. Espero no haberte hecho esperar-  
-De hecho llegaste en el momento más indicado-

La mujer de cabello corto entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón mascando asquerosamente un chicle. Hiromi la vio con desprecio.

-y dime ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?-  
-Bueno, como usted sabe mi mamá tenía un familiar ahí y también tuve una prima no sé si la recuerda, se llamaba Mitzuki Okayasu, lamentablemente murió en ese lugar pero supe que la cuidaron muy bien hasta el día en el que murió-  
-¿Mitzuki? Pues no la recuerdo muy bien, varias personas murieron ahí pero nosotros siempre nos esmeramos en darles lo mejor-  
-si, me lo imagino-  
-Pero yo quisiera recompensarla-  
-¿Así? ¿Por qué?-  
-Por qué sé que usted hizo hasta la imposible por salvar a mi prima y al familiar de mi madre, personas como usted no se cansan nunca de hacer buenas acciones-  
-Es algo difícil, pero siempre procuro hacer el bien para todos-  
-y ¿Cómo trató al familiar de mi madre? Me enteré de que se llamaba Akane-  
-¿Akane?- La mujer quedó pensativo por unos instantes.  
-ah claro, Akane Tendo, debo decir que siempre supe que esa mujer no estaba loca, traté de ayudarla a escapar y siempre le daba los mejores cuidados posibles, no había día que ella pasara hambre, frío cualquier otra cosa, la cuidaba como si fuera mi hermana-  
"Eres una maldita sinvergüenza, mentirosa" Hiromi solo cerraba los puño y tenía forjada una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.  
-que bueno, me alegro. Espéreme tantito-

Hiromi se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al cuarto, respiró un par de veces, esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos ¿cómo podía dormir con su conciencia tranquila? Era una basura. Abrió el cajó de su buro, sacó una bolsa de color negro y la abrió para cerciorarse de que el contenido estuviera ahí, la volvió a cerrar y se dirigió con la mujer.

-Haruka, aquí está su recompensa por haber tratado tan bien a mi prima y a Akane-

La mujer la vio con desconfianza, tuvo la bolsa entre sus manos la abrió despacio para sorprenderse por su contenido, lo saco y eran dos paquetes de billetes de gran valor. Karuka sonrió.

-Oye que bondadosa eres, muchísimas gracias ya decía yo que ser tan buena persona siempre trae recompensas en la vida-

Hiromi sonrió hipócritamente.

-Muchas gracias Hiromi, bueno ahora tengo que irme. Tengo una cita en otro lugar- guardó los paquetes de billetes en su bolsa de mano.  
-No la detengo, que pase buena tarde- Hiromi le abrió la puerta para después despedirse.

-De esta no te salvas maldita bruja- dijo Hiromi enfadada.

En la Corporación Saotome:

Una anciana de largos cabellos blancos se encuentra una vez más en su oficina, había estado tranquila estos días, sabía que desde que Ranma se había enterado de la conversación que hacía tenido con Haruka la estaría vigilando día y noche, fácilmente podría deshacerse de él, pero no quería levantar sospechas, seguramente la persona que le dijo de la conversación sería la misma que se daría cuenta de lo que le haría a Ranma. Por el momento no le convenía mover ni un dedo.

-Buenas tardes, señora- se escuchó una voz grave.  
-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿No fue suficiente con el dinero que te dí?- refunfuño Cologne.  
-Tranquila señora, yo solo vine a proporcionarle información que le va a interesar- La mujer sonrió.  
-¿Y por qué crees que a mí me interesarían tus estupideces? Haruka-  
-Bueno si no quiere saber pues yo mejor me voy- Haruka se levantó del asiento.  
-¿De qué se trata?-  
-Ya nos estamos entendiendo-  
-Habla, no tengo todo el día-  
-Resulta que hace unas horas acabó de hablar con una mujer que dice ser pariente de Mitzuki Okayasu y de Akane Tendo-

Al escuchar éste último nombre Cologne clavo su vista en la de la señora y para prestarle su completa atención.

-¿Qué dices?-  
-Lo que oyó, esa mujer dice ser pariente de ellas, hasta me invitó a su casa y se ve que es una mujer muy inteligente y poderosa- dijo Haruka tratando de asombrar a la anciana.  
-Eso no es posible, nadie más que tu, otra persona y yo sabíamos acerca de la desaparición de Akane, es ilógico que una mujer venga ahora a decirte que ella es pariente de Akane-  
-Pues yo pensé lo mismo por eso vine a decírcelo-  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa mujer? Y ¿Dónde vive?- dijo Cologne sería.  
-momento señora, dije que le daría información que le interesase más no que revelaría todos los datos-  
-Por dios, déjate de juegos y habla ya si no quieres que te mate también-  
-Oiga, usted me hace algo y se va a arrepentir, acaso cree que le entre a esto nadamás por qué si, no señora yo también tengo mis trucos escondidos y créame…yo no tengo nada que perder-

Cologne se enfureció con la revelación de esta mujer.

-Si usted quiere saber el nombre y la dirección, será mejor que me valla dando más dinero-  
-¿Mas?-  
-lo dice como si fuese algo imposible para usted, mire señora no todos tenemos la suerte de ser ricos y trabajar en una empresa así, de una u otra forma tiene que apiadarse de los necesitados, cuando tenga la cantidad suficiente me llama y yo le diré todo. Con su permiso-.

Haruka se fue dejando a una rabiosa Cologne, estaba perdiendo el control sobre esa mujer, pero era imposible lo que le había dicho ¿Un familiar de Akane? Que ella sepa su madre estaba muerta, su padre estaba en el Dojo junto a sus hermanas. ¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer? Y ¿Cómo se enteró de Akane y de Mitzuki?

-Oiga abuela, necesito hablar con usted-  
-¡Ay niña! ¿Qué nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta?- dijo Cologne exaltada.  
-Lo siento, toqué varias veces pero nadie contesto, además ví salir a una mujer muy rara de tu oficina-  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué quieres?-  
-Hoy sí que está de muy mal humor-  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta la anciana.  
-Cambié esa cara, esta noticia la alegrará-  
-Habla de una buena vez niña-  
-Estoy embarazada ¿Puede creerlo? Ranma y yo seremos padres-  
-¿De verdad? Muy bien hecho niña, ¡felicitaciones!- emitió esto con poco interés.  
-Lo sé, estoy tan feliz-  
-y Ranma ¿Está contento también?-  
-Claro que si, pero a decir verdad hay algo que me preocupa-  
-¿Qué es?-  
-Es que hace unos días vi a una mujer esperando a Hannah afuera de la escuela, la nana me dice que no es la primera vez, cuando la vi, me sorprendí demasiado puesto que el parecido con Akane era realmente extraordinario-  
-y con eso ¿Qué quieres decir?- Cologne volteo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.  
-y si ¿Akane no murió?- preguntó Ukyo un poco temerosa.  
-No digas estupideces niña, ¿cómo dices eso? Akane está más que muerta, si quieres puedo llevarte al lugar donde están sus restos-  
-Es que existe la posibilidad de que no lo esté, ella escapó de ese lugar, nunca vimos el cuerpo ni siquiera fuimos al lugar donde se supone que cayó, no tenemos asegurado al cien que Akane murió-  
-Tu de verdad no te cansas de ser tan estúpida, Akane murió y si no fuera así ¿Qué? Tu estás casada con Ranma vas a tener un hijo de él-  
-pero tengo miedo abuela ¿Qué tal si Akane regresa a querer quitarme lo que es mío?-  
-Pues te defiendes, tu tienes muchas más oportunidades de ganar-  
-Pero…-  
-Mira deja de quitarme el tiempo, vete ahora a tu casa con tu familia, y cuida a ese bebé, si tanto miedo tienes de que Akane regrese él es la clave perfecta para que Ranma nunca te deje-  
-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-  
-Adiós y cierra la puerta cuando salgas-  
-Espero que no sea así- murmuró la anciana.

Ukyo hizo caso a lo que Cologne le dijo pero muy dentro de ella sabía que esa tal Hiromi estaba relacionada con Akane y aunque por fuera se mostrara indiferente y déspota ante ella, en el fondo estaba atemorizada de que ella le quitará a su Ranma.

Por su parte Ranma estaba en su oficina trabajando, últimamente prefería trabajar mucho, eso ayudaba a olvidar un par de cosas que le dolía recordar. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Hiromi, pero con lo que había sucedido seguramente lo mandaría al demonio. Se estaba enamorando de ella, eso era más que obvio, pero tenía que olvidarla, iba a tener un hijo con Ukyo, aunque quiera o no tendrá que dedicarse de lleno a su familia.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante-  
-Ranma, necesitamos hablar-  
-¿Qué quieres Ryoga?- dijo Ranma fastidiado.  
-He pensado en esto y creo que es la mejor opción-  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?-  
-Creo que si tu ya estás formando una familia con Ukyo y próximamente tendrán un hijo, lo más conveniente sería que Hannah se viniese a vivir conmigo-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Lo que oíste, Hannah estaría mucho mejor viviendo conmigo, tu tendrás nuevas responsabilidades como padre y seguramente no le harás el mismo caso que antes, así que me llevaré a Hannah a mi casa…-

Notas:

Esta vez si fui demasiado rápida actualizando este capítulo, de hecho tardé mucho más en pensar el título, (soy malísima en ello).

Bueno como pueden ver esto cada vez se está poniendo peor para todos, Ranma y Akane no dejan de sufrir.

Rutabi: en serio amo tus reviews aunque me quieras matar, que bueno que no te conozco en persona, ya que no me gustaría seguir escribiendo con moretones XD.  
RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Wow que bueno que no eres tú la que escribe esta historia, seguramente ya hubieras matado a Ukyo y a Cologne juntas XD. Para ti y para todos los demás que quieren que el hijo de Ukyo muera…se sorprenderán demasiado.

Me encantaría agradecer a cada uno de ustedes así bien como se debe pero por ahora no tengo tanto tiempo, e verdad gracias a todos por sus reviews, hacen que me inspire para que esta fic les agrade y para que cada capítulo sea más interesante que el anterior.

Bueno después de mi discurso me largo, se supone que debería estar durmiendo jeje.

Los quiere  
Tsukire


	9. Hiriéndonos

Hola! Enserio que no me canso de agradecer por todos sus reviews que dejan.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de escena

Capítulo IX  
Hiriéndonos

Akane estaba totalmente devastada, no había parado de llorar y de maldecirse por haber sido tan estúpida nuevamente, ella se hacía creer tan madura y tan inteligente que una vez más Ranma se había vuelto a reír de ella, solo fue una burla, un rato de diversión para él. Ranma era un maldito que siempre jugó con ella, pero ya no lo permitiría esa era la última vez que Ranma Saotome la hacía sentirse menos.

Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, volver a llorar como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su hermana, tanto tiempo había estado sola, pero ya no lo estaba, había vuelto y ahora que Kasumi sabía la verdad tenía que contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella…después de todo ella era la única que sabía sobre su verdadera identidad.

Descolgó el teléfono y llamó al Dojo, tenía que ser cuidadosa puesto que Nabiki estaría ahí.

-¿Bueno?-  
-Dojo Tendo ¿Quién habla?- dijo una voz dulce y pasiva.  
-¿Kasumi?-  
-Si, así es-  
-Que gusto me da que hayas contestado tú, soy Akane. Me encantaría que vinieras a verme, necesito a alguien con quien hablar-  
-Claro, voy para allá, solo tengo que terminar la comida.-  
-Gracias-

Kasumi colgó delicadamente el teléfono, se giró para regresar a la cocina pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Kasumi, últimamente sales demasiado y he notado que llevas una canasta de comida, supongo que no es para el doctor Tofú ¿Tienes algún comentario?-  
-Nabiki te he dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas?-  
-veamos, llevas mas de veinticinco años viviendo en este lugar y en todo ese tiempo nunca habías hecho visitas caseras a esas amigas tuyas, ¿cómo es que de un tiempo para acá te consideras mejor amiga de una persona que conoces hace poco?-  
-Nabiki no pienso someterme a tus interrogatorios, ahora con tu permiso tengo que ir a hacer la comida-

Y dicho esto Kasumi pasó de largo hacía la cocina, no pensaba mostrarse nerviosa frente a su hermana, aunque sabía que esta no era nada tonta y una vez que comenzaba a sospechar sobre algo, no quitaba el dedo del renglón hasta que las cosas resultaran como ella lo había predicho.

"Kasumi está rara…a decir verdad no digo que mi hermana no tenga amigas ¿Pero por qué nunca antes había salido a visitarlas como lo hace ahora? Es realmente extraño, dijo que saldría. Lo siento Kasumi puedes acusarme de espionaje pero no pienso quedarme con la curiosidad". La mujer cabello corto subió a su cuarto sin bajar la guardia para observar el momento en que su hermana saliera.

-Todos a comer- gritó Kasumi con una voz tierna.

En ese mismo instante Genma, Soun bajaron al comedor como un rayo. Mientras que Nabiki bajo indiferente. Kasumi servía educadamente cada uno de los platillos, desde que no estaba Ranma la comida le rendía mucho mejor, no era que despreció el haberle dado de comer, simplemente era mucho mejor no preparar tanta comida.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzaban a comer, Kasumi se sentía un poco extraña aunque su hermana no la mirara y ni siquiera mencionara nada acerca de lo ocurrido era porque estaba planeando hacer algo al respecto.

-Tío Genma, me agrada que haya decidido quedarse a vivir con nosotros, siempre es bueno tener compañía-  
-Muchas gracias Kasumi, a decir verdad no podía dejar a mi amigo Soun tan solo-  
-Mucho menos dejar un techo y comida- musitó Nabiki.  
-Hija no tienes porque ser tan grosera, Genma es un gran amigo, si no estuviera con él, estaría realmente aburrido-  
-me agrada que este aquí- sonrió Kasumi.  
-Gracias, pero desde que Ranma trabaja en esa empresa no tiene ni un solo momento para su padre…yo que lo crié desde pequeño, que le enseñé todo lo que sabe, que siempre hacía lo imposible por qué tuviera donde dormir y algo que comer- Genma comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.  
-Aunque el terminara como objeto de intercambio- volvió a decir Nabiki en tono irónico.  
-Nabiki, ¿Cuál es tu molestía?- dijo Kasumi indignada.  
-¿cuál es mi molestía? Sinceramente que alguien de la familia Saotome se encuentre aquí con nosotros-  
-Nabiki…-dijeron sorprendidos al unísono Genma y Soun.  
-¿Por qué les guardas tanto rencor a la familia Saotome?-  
-Muy bien ya que preguntan no me queda otra que hablar, sinceramente siempre he creído que el Tío Genma ha sido un desconsiderado, un convenienciero de lo peor, un tramposo y sin vergüenza…nada diferente de su hijo. Mi hermana muere y en menos de un año encuentra a una mujer con quien compartir su vida, pobre Ranma siempre le tuvo miedo a la soledad y realmente puede que Kasumi y mi papá estén contentos de su presencia aquí pero en lo personal yo no sé a qué viene. Su hijo está con los Kuonji, tiene otra casa, personas que le den de comer ¿O es que acaso no se cansa de abusar de nuestra hospitalidad?- Nabiki dijo esto con frialdad, sin titubear como si ese discurso lo hubiera ensayado durante días.

Se levantó dejando su plato y agradeciendo por la comida, ella siempre había sido demasiado sincera y no le importaba si sus palabras lastimaban a los demás…la verdad duele.

-Saldré un momento, me enferma ésta situación-  
-Nabiki…discúlpate con el Tío Genma- la reprendió Kasumi.  
-¿Tengo que disculparme por decir lo que siento y pienso?-

Y sin decir más Nabiki salió, sabía que durante este tiempo había cambiado demasiado, la muerte de su hermana la había transformado, Akane siempre había sido tan ingenua, ella no sería así no quería terminar de la misma forma. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que Kasumi saliera.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó que su hermana salió como siempre con una canasta de comida, iba caminando rápidamente y volteando a todas direcciones, seguramente sabía que ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, avanzó lentamente procurando que su hermana no la viera, cada vez que ella volteaba hacía atrás se escondía tras un árbol, entraba alguna tienda o caminaba hacía otra dirección.

Notó que ese camino le era conocido pero ¿Por qué su hermana caminaba hacía allá? La siguió hasta que se percató de que el edificio en el que entró era el mismo en el que su hermana vivió y el mismo al que esa mujer…esa tal Hiromi había rentado.

No dudo ni un segundo y una vez que vio a Kasumi entrar a ese lugar, entro ella también, pudo divisar como su hermana subió el elevador y espero para ver en que piso saldría, se asombró demasiado cuando vio que ese número concordaba con el departamento rentado.

Entró ella al elevador también y salió de él, caminó lentamente y observó como su hermana Kasumi tocaba emocionadamente la puerta del departamento que había sido rentado.

"¿Qué hace Kasumi en ese lugar?"

Notó como Hiromi salía a recibirla con un abrazo para después Kasumi pasar.

"¿Cómo es que logró llevarse tan bien con ella?"

Nabiki salió de ese lugar, aún más confundida que antes, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma, seguramente si le preguntaba a Kasumi ella deduciría que la estuvo siguiendo y eso era lo que menos le convenía.

En el departamento de Hiromi:

-Kasumi, que bueno que viniste- dijo Akane con tristeza.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Primero deja quitarme esta molesta peluca y estos pupilentes- dijo Akane algo molesta.  
-¿Siempre llevas eso?- pregunto Kasumi con curiosidad.  
-Si, por ahora nadie debe de saber que soy Akane, tengo que llevar estas molestas cosas todo el tiempo, ahora todos me conocen como Hiromi-  
-Que incómodo ha de ser-  
-Si, aunque tengo que decir que Ranma estuvo a punto de descubrirme una vez-  
-¿De verdad?- Kasumi se asombro mientras sacaba la comida que llevaba en la canasta.  
-Si, te platicaré ya que estás aquí, resulta que alguien de la empresa, Ranma no me quiso revelar el nombre de esa persona y supongo que muy inteligente al no decirlo. Ésa persona entró a la página de la empresa americana donde yo trabajé y vio la lista de trabajadores, encontró a Hiromi Hidaka, el único problema fue que tenía la foto de otra persona, de la verdadera Hiromi-  
-¿Cómo que verdadera Hiromi?-  
-Si cuando yo llegué a Estados Unidos tuve que cambiar mi nombre, me puse el nombre de mi amiga que desgraciadamente murió en el manicomio, me llamaba Mitzuki. Conocí a Hiromi, es una gran mujer después de que termine todo esto no dudaré en traerá a presentártela. EN fin, cuando yo vine para Estados Unidos, le platiqué todo a Hiromi y mi plan de querer hacerme pasar por ella, sin más preámbulos accedió y me dio todos sus papeles, pero no podía pedir que cambiaran la foto, era algo ilógico-  
-Pero como hasta la fecha usas peluca y pupilente frente a Ranma, eso quiere decir que no te descubrió-  
-Así es, llamé a Hiromi y le pedí que modificara los datos, no sé cómo le hizo pero no me decepcionó-  
-Vaya, esa mujer es sorprendente-  
-si, pero no te llamé para habar sobre eso…Kasumi la vida se empeña en verme sufrir-.  
-No digas eso, hermanita la vida es hermosa-.  
-pues al menos yo no puedo decir lo mismo-  
-¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Volviste a pelear con Ranma? Pero si antes peleaban todo el tiempo-  
-Si Kasumi, pero antes todo era más fácil, antes estábamos comprometidos, pasábamos todos los días juntos, él no estaba casado, yo no fingía ser alguien que no soy y sobre todo no había un hijo de por medio-  
-¿Lo dices por Hannah?-  
-No, lo digo por el hijo de Ranma y de Ukyo -

Kasumi casi tira el plato en cuanto escuchó eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ukyo está embaraza?-  
-Si y la verdad no sé que hacer, estoy desesperada. Y todo esto paso justo cuando Ranma y yo nos estábamos de una forma reconciliando-  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?-  
-Hoy fui a la oficina, tu me dijiste que le dijera toda la verdad y eso iba a hacer, pero me encontré con una reunión cuando entré Ranma estaba muy raro, Ukyo llegó y nos dio la noticia a Shampoo, Mousse y Kuno-  
-esto esta mal, pero bueno Akane, contra un hijo no puedes competir y sé que esto te duele pero es mejor que te alejes de Ranma, su hijo debe crecer con sus padres-  
-Eso ya lo sé Kasumi, pero me duele tanto que todo haya tenido que acabar de esta manera-  
-Lo sé hermanita, pero tienes que enfrentarlo, lo mejor es que trates a Ranma solo como compañero de trabajo-  
-No podré…lo amo tanto-

Akane abrazó a su hermana fuertemente y lloro una vez más, siempre había visto a Kasumi como su hermana y madre, ya que ella siempre había estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles, incluso Kasumi nunca ha perdido la esperanza en ella aún cuando para Akane todo está perdido.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Akane sollozando.  
-Hola soy Haruka-  
-¡Demonios!- dijo Akane limpiándose las lágrimas.  
-Kasumi, tengo que pedirte un favor…-susurró mientras se acomodaba la peluca y se colocaba los pupilentes.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es Haruka?- pregunto atemorizada.  
-Baja la voz…solo ve adentro y escuches lo que escuches, no salgas-  
-Akane ¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
-confía en mí- Akane le suplicó con la mirada haciendo que Kasumi accediera.

-Ya voy Haruka- Akane se dio un último vistazo en el espejo asegurándose que la peluca estuviera bien puesta.  
-hola, pasa por favor, no te esperaba ¿Qué se te ofrece?-  
-Pues mira yo tengo que hablar contigo-  
-¿Sobre qué?-  
-Resulta que me hablé con una persona que está muy interesada en saber su dirección ¿Tu crees?-  
-y ¿Por qué vienes a decirme eso?-  
-Porque esa persona es muy poderosa y puede que te haga mucho daño-  
-y tu ¿Qué ganarías con todo esto?-  
-Pues mira yo como soy una persona muy generosa he decidido venir a contarle esto, así que si no quiere que revele su dirección, tendrá que darme más dinero-

Akane sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Más dinero? Dime una cosa, ¿Alguna vez ayudaste a toda esa gente del manicomio?-  
-Por supuesto que sí, siempre he sido una persona muy amable y generosa no soporto…-  
-¡Cállate!- Akane bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-  
-Eres una mentirosa, tu nunca trataste bien a nadie, en ese repugnante lugar dejaste morir a muchas personas ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no sé acaso de Cologne? Tu te aliaste con ella-

A medida que Akane iba diciendo todo la señora ponía cara de temor, de sorpresa, ¿Cómo era que esa mujer se había enterado de todo?

-¿Quién diablos eres?- apenas si la mujer podía hablar, estaba temblando.

Akane sonrió, se quitó la peluca y la aventó furiosamente hacía el suelo, dejando caer su larga cabellera azulada sobre sus hombros.

-No es necesario que me quite los pupilentes…mírame bien yo soy la muerta que nunca encontraron-

La señora abrió los ojos enormemente, un ataque de pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Akane…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Haruka gritó e intento abrir la puerta del departamento pero Akane la logró sostener del brazo para después estamparla directamente contra la pared y con la otra mano la sostuvo del cuello apretándola fuertemente.

La señora por más que intentaba liberarse del agarre era inútil, Akane era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿Sientes eso? Esto no es nada a comparación de todo lo que me hiciste en ese asqueroso lugar-

Akane apretó su cuello aún con más fuerza.

-¿Sabes? Si fuera por mí estarías en este instante muerta, me da tanta satisfacción verte suplicar por tu vida- todo esto lo decía fríamente.

Haruka comenzaba a cambiar de color y la fuerza que usaba para liberarse iba disminuyendo.

-¿Qué pasa Haruka? ¿Acaso no tienes la misma fuerza que antes?-

Akane seguía apretando el cuello de Haruka sin dejar de sonreír.

-Akane ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡La vas a matar!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la recámara de la joven de cabellos azulados.

Haruka le hizo una señal a Kasumi para que la ayudara.

-Akane, suéltala tu no eres así- Kasumi estaba aterrorizada con las acciones de su hermana.  
-Lo sé Kasumi, pero ésta persona se merece lo peor, tu no sabes las bajezas que me hizo, todas las burlas que tuve que soportar y todo porque a esta señora le emocionaba verme así, merece morir-

Kasumi jaló bruscamente a su hermana para después impactar su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Akane haciendo que esta se sintiera confundida.

Haruka comenzó a toser desesperadamente tocando su cuello, estaba caliente y podían observarse la huella de la mano de la peli azul.

-Akane ¿Qué te sucede? Yo no sé lo que está señora te hizo pero aún así no es motivo para arrebatarle la vida a alguien, si te hizo algo imperdonable, lo pagará en esta vida y de la peor forma, no vale la pena que te rebajes como ella lo ha hecho-

Akane yacía parada con la mano en la mejilla, miró desentendida a su hermana para luego bajar la vista.

-Haruka, lárgate vuelve al hoyo de donde saliste y te lo advierto no vuelvas nunca más…porque la próxima vez no estará mi hermana para detenerme-

Cuando escuchó esto la señora se paró rápidamente y de los nervios tardo unos segundos en abrir la puerta para después salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Akane…- dijo Kasumi algo triste.  
-Ya sabes donde está la salida Kasumi-

La peli azul paso de largo y se fue a su habitación, no quería hablar con su hermana sabía que ésta estaría decepcionada de ella.

La Corporación Saotome:

El aura de dos hombres comenzaba a incrementarse, Ranma simplemente hacia que sus dientes rechinaran y apretaba los puños.

Por su parte Ryoga no había titubeado ni un solo momento, no se había retractado de lo que había dicho, estaba totalmente seguro que Hannah estaría mejor con él.

-Ryoga ¿Quién te crees tú para llevarte a mi hija? Porque si no lo sabes Hannah es mi hija, mía y de Akane y sí puede que Ukyo esté embarazada pero que te quede claro Ryoga tú no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho sobre Hannah, el único que por ahora decide donde vive soy yo ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque yo soy su padre-  
-Eso lo sé perfectamente pero cuando Ukyo tenga a su hijo seguramente ni le harás caso-  
-y tú ¿quién te crees para decirme esto? ¿Acaso ya eres vidente? Tú no sabes nada de cómo ser padre, ésta discusión no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte-  
-Ranma escúchame, tal vez no sepa cómo ser padre pero nunca es tarde para aprender, puedo ser mil veces un mejor padre para Hannah que tú-  
-¡No digas estupideces!, que Akane nunca te haya hecho caso no quiere decir que Hannah si…lárgate de mi oficina, no quiero volver a verte-  
-Pero Ranma…somos amigos debemos de…-  
-¿Amigos? ¿Acaso tienes amnesia? Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, estás despedido, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti y te lo advierto tu te le acercas a Hannah y te juro Ryoga…que te mato-  
-Has cambiado mucho Ranma…ya no te reconozco-  
-Pues yo hubiera preferido nunca haberte conocido-

Ryoga se giró para salir de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Se quedó impresionado por la forma en que le hablo, a pesar de que en el pasado habían tenido demasiadas peleas Ranma nunca lo había amenazado de muerte, en su momento fueron grandes amigos pero esta amistad se estaba deteriorando y muchos factores contribuían en ello. Ryoga amaba demasiado a Hannah, le recordaba tanto a su amada Akane y si no pudo tenerla a ella por lo menos podía compartir tiempo con su hija aunque le desagradaba la idea que corriera sangre de los Saotome por las venas de la niña.

Él siempre amó a Akane y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo, eso era algo que Ranma no comprendía, él siempre había sido un Casanova de lo peor, pero ahora tendría un hijo con Ukyo, él tenía e camino libre con Hiromi y sobre todo para ganarse poco a poco el cariño de Hannah.

Y por si fuera poco Ranma lo había despedido ¿Es que acaso no tenía corazón? No dijo nada que lo hiciese enojar a ese grado, simplemente fue una sugerencia. Él iba a formar una familia, una nueva familia y seguramente Hannah no estaría incluida, Ukyo no la quería ella haría todo lo posible por mantenerla lejos, él solo quiso protegerla, pero aunque Ranma ya no lo quiera cerca de él ni de la niña, él no la dejaría sola, lo juro por Akane, no quería que Hannah se expusiera a las locuras de Ukyo.

Pero dejaría que Ranma se diese cuenta de su error, solo en ese momento él saldría triunfante con Hannah de esa casa.

Se dirigió a su oficina a recoger todas sus cosas, después de todo él tampoco quería saber nada de Ranma, siempre lo había humillado en todo, él siempre había sido mejor no era que lo reconociera si no que siempre lo había demostrado, no importa las miles de técnicas que él aprendiera Ranma siempre sabía como crear un contra ataque, Ranma era mucho mejor que él y por mucho…

Se encontraba guardando todas sus cosas cuando escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Ukyo.  
-Nada importante, solo recogiendo mis cosas ya que tu esposo me corrió-  
-¿Cómo que te corrió? ¿Por qué?-  
-Pues ves que anda de un humor especial, solo porque le dije que quería llevarme a Hannah a vivir conmigo-  
- y ¿Sólo por eso se enojo? En lo personal me parece una idea excelente, no sé por qué Ranma no quiso-  
-porque es su hija-  
-No te preocupes Ryoga…yo te puedo ayudar-

Le guiñó un ojo para después salir de la oficina. 

Bueno otro capítulo terminado, creo que quedó algo corto pero en fin… debo aclarar que esa conversación que Kasumi tenía con Akane no había entrado en mis planes de ponerlo pero tuve que hacerlo para resolver algunas dudas de RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft, lamento decepcionarte pero el hijo si es cien por ciento de Ranma…tú sólo espera.

De verdad gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto y a todo aquel que mi fic no le guste pues yo respeto gustos no siempre lo que hagas le gustara a todos.

Por cierto

¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!

Los quiere

Tsukiré.


	10. ¿Hiromi o Akane?

Hola…¿Cómo están? Espero hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año y esperemos que siga así. Ojala no se hayan ahogado con las uvas XD, aquí está el décimo capítulo.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de escena

Capítulo X  
¿Hiromi o Akane?

Una señora robusta de cabello corto salió corriendo desesperadamente desde un gran edificio, tenía un semblante pálido como si acabara de ver un fantasma o su más grande pesadilla vuelta realidad.

Nerima se cubría de oscuridad debido a la huida del sol que parecía no querer presenciar ese atroz momento, el aire agitaba fuertemente a los árboles haciéndolos doblegarse. Las nubes estaban totalmente oscuras y algunos truenos se empezaban a escuchar…sería una gran tormenta.

Haruka seguía corriendo como si quisiera huir de ese lugar, su pulso se había acelerado notablemente, la lluvia comenzaba a caer por su cabello penetrando hasta su ropa. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Esa tal Akane había estado burlándose de ella en su cara, ¿Por qué no se murió la maldita? ¿Por qué no se cercioró cuanto tuvo la oportunidad? De haber sabido que vivía ella misma la hubiera matado con sus propias manos, esas manos que tantas veces la agredieron…si lo hizo una vez pudo haberlo repetido.

Pero esa mujer, tenía algo diferente, algo que antes no había querido notar, cuando la sujetó por el cuello y sus miradas chocaron pudo notar en sus ojos rabia, cólera, odio…sus manos y su menta estaban deseosas de venganza. Haruka sabía que ella se había propasado con Akane y a pesar de eso nunca se había arrepentido al contrario le parecía cómico la manera en como Akane pedía piedad y aclamaba compasión.

Pero ahora…no tuvo la misma fuerza para hacerle lo mismo, la Akane de antes era tan frágil y tan tonta pero ahora…su miraba y la forma en cómo había actuado le había causado temor…¿Estaba asustada? ¿A quién engañaba? Claro que lo estaba, desaparecería de su vista para siempre no sin antes cobrarle todo esto. Sabía que esa estúpida mujer le había hecho una promesa de matarla y en cuanto la volviera a ver lo haría.

Sabía a donde iría ¿Quién más podía solucionar esto? Cologne, ella había provocado todo esto y era la misma que podía deshacerlo, solo tenía que llegar con ella, contarle lo sucedido y asunto arreglado.

La lluvia había empapado hasta el más mínimo espacio de las frías calles, Haruka atravesó la calle sin mirar a los lados iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pero un estruendoso sonido la saco de los mismos volteó hacía la derecha y vio un par de luces blancas acercarse velozmente a ella.

Haruka sintió como sus pies se despegaron del suelo, su rostro impactándose de lleno contra el parabrisas de un auto, el carro freno haciendo que el cuerpo cayera rodando hasta el pavimento con un hilo de sangre saliendo desde sus labios que se mezclaba con la lluvia.

El conductor salió rápidamente del carro a ver a la mujer que estaba inmóvil detrás de él salió su acompañante…una mujer.

-Makoto ¡La mataste!-  
-No…no puede ser…ella venía corriendo-  
-¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarla aquí tirada en medio de la noche-  
-Llamemos a una ambulancia, ellos se harán cargo-

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo:

Kasumi se había levantado muy temprano, últimamente Nabiki no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y si lo hacía no la había visto. No entendía la razón de su alejamiento…pero en fin.

Su padre y Genma estaban como siempre jugando en la entrada con vista al estanque, le agradaba tanto que su padre tuviera compañía después de tantos años de soledad por fin tenía un amigo…claro que el Tío Genma no era del todo un gran hombre.

La castaña estaba barriendo la entrada de a casa cuando escuchó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¡Hola Kasumi!- saludó el chico con su mano.  
-¡Ryoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte-  
-Que amable de tu parte, ¿Quieres pasar? Pronto estará la comida-  
-No quiero ser un estorbo en su comida familiar-  
-No te preocupes, Nabiki no está y no regresará en algunos días-  
-¡Que bueno! La verdad es que aún no tengo dinero para pagarle- Ryoga rió.  
-Ay Nabiki nunca entenderá- Kasumi sonrió dejando la escoba a un lado para entrar seguida de Ryoga.  
-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Soun y Sr. Genma-  
-¡Hola Ryoga! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Genma alegre.  
-Muy bien señor gracias- Ryoga jugaba con sus dedos en señal de timidez.  
-Nos alegra tener algo de compañía juvenil-  
-Gracias-

Los cuatro se sentaron, Soun y Kasumi de un lado mientras que Genma y Ryoga del lado contrario.

-Esto es un poco extraño-musitó el muchacho.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Bueno volver a entrar a esta casa después de tanto tiempo, es un poco extraño como todo ha cambiado, regularmente venía en busca de pelea con Ranma, de hecho si él estuviera aquí probablemente estaríamos peleando, yo creyendo ingenuamente que lo derrotaría con otra nueva técnica…pero no importa lo que hacía Ranma siempre me ganaba…me ha ganado en todo…-Ryoga apretó sus puños.

Mientras el joven de la pañoleta seguía relatando sus sentimientos, Soun estaba comiendo con ambos ojos cerrados asintiendo a cada rato…mientras tanto Genma se había encargado de limpiar el plato de Ryoga.

-Pero bueno eso ya quedó en el pasado- suspiró Ryoga para después agarrar sus palillos y comenzar a comer el arroz…los metió en el plato y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se introdujo en la boca los palillos vacíos.  
-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Ryoga miró su plato vacío para después fulminar con la mirada a Genma quien reía alegremente limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.  
-No me diga que usted…-  
-Ryoga, chico eres demasiado lento, ya veo por qué a mi hijo no le costaba trabajo ganarte-  
-¿Qué está diciendo?- El aura de Ryoga comenzaba a aumentar.

Estaba a punto de atacar, de hecho Genma ya se había puesto en defensa, pero el chico solamente suspiró y con una agradable sonrisa se dirigió a Kasumi.

-Lo siento pero ¿Podrías servirme más?- le mostró su plato.  
-Ryoga lamento decirte esto pero papá y el Tío Genma se acabaron todo-

Ryoga pareció congelarse. Ambos señores echaron a reír para después dirigirse a su habitual lugar de siempre.

-Lo siento Ryoga de verdad…te invite a comer y mira lo que pasó- dijo Kasumi muy apenada.  
-No te preocupes Kasumi…todo está bien-  
-Si, lo bueno es que ahora que no está Ranma estoy menos tiempo en la cocina-

Ryoga hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre. Kasumi ni siquiera lo notó puesto que estaba recogiendo el plato del muchacho.

-veo que tienes prisa Kasumi ¿Vas a salir?-  
-si, tengo que ir a visitar a mi hermanita-  
-¿Hermanita?-  
-Si…Akane últimamente no ha estado muy bien- Kasumi soltó el plato que llevaba para después taparse la boca con ambas manos.  
-¿Akane?- Ryoga no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
-yo…no quise decir eso…lo que pasa es que…bueno…tengo que irme- la joven camino hacia la cocina pero el joven de la pañoleta la siguió.  
-Kasumi…no me mientas ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane? ¿La viste? ¿Está bien?-  
-Ryoga…ya no me preguntes más cosas, se supone que tu no deberías saber esto…-  
-Ella está viva- a Ryoga casi se le salían las lágrimas de lo emocionado que estaba.  
-Bueno…si-. Dijo Kasumi derrotada.  
-pero ¿Cómo es que? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-  
-A ver Ryoga tranquilízate…no te lo puedo contar todo ahorita..Akane me mataría si se entera que te lo dije-  
-solo contéstame una cosa ¿Se hace llamar Hiromi?-

Kasumi se sorprendió de lo directo que era…sabía que estaba cometiendo un error gravísimo…pero Ryoga no era de esos tipos que actuaba impulsivamente…tal vez podría confiar en él, no le contaría todo eso era seguro…pero podría desahogarse de toda esa presión que tenía. Después de todo Ryoga fue un gran amigo de Akane y estaba segura de que Akane no se enojaría mucho de saber esto.

E incluso Ryoga podía ayudar y así Akane tendría un aliado de su parte aunque ¿No sería demasiado arriesgado? Ryoga siempre había tenido rivalidad con Ranma, ésta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para aprovecharse de eso, pero Ryoga ama a Akane…es entendible que quiera estar cerca de ella.

-Si…¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-Ya nos habíamos visto…bueno Kasumi tengo que irme-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-Nos vemos luego, Kasumi…gracias-  
-No le digas a nadie…-la castaña le gritó desde la entrada de la casa, Ryoga volteo asintiendo.

A pesar de todo Kasumi tenía un buen presentimiento ¿Había hecho bien en contarle la verdad? Solo el tiempo le dará una respuesta.

* * *

Departamento de Hiromi:

Hiromi estaba a punto de salir, ya se había arreglado adecuadamente…planeaba ver otra vez a Hannah…hace muchos días que no iba desde que vió a Ukyo cerca de ahí prefirió alejarse un tiempo. Estaba buscando las llaves cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, la persona que lo estaría tocando sonaba desesperada.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Hiromi algo asustada.  
-Soy yo…Ryoga-  
-Ah hola Ryoga, no te esperaba- Hiromi le abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.  
-Espero no molestarte-  
-No para nada ¿Qué sucede?-  
-¿De qué?- Ryoga no despegaba su mirada de ella, estaba totalmente hipnotizado.  
-¿Cómo que de qué? Si viniste a verme fue porque sucede algo ¿No?-  
-No por el momento, pero ya sé con quien recurrir cuando tenga problemas-

Ryoga se le acerco provocativamente pero Hiromi se alejó un poco.

-Entonces si no sucede algo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-  
-Quería verte-

Hiromi se sentía incómoda en ese momento, Ryoga no actuaba así, además de que sentía perfectamente su mirada de él sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Verme? Bien pues ya me viste-  
-Si…- Ryoga contestaba como si no escuchara nada delo que decía Hiromi…tenía la vista firme sobre ella.  
-Ryoga ¿Te sucede algo?-  
-No ¿Por qué?-  
-Estás muy extraño-  
-Simplemente estoy admirando tu belleza-  
-¿Admirando? Ryoga enserio ¿Qué te sucede?-  
-Nada pero creo que te estoy incomodando-  
-Si un poco-  
-Bueno creo que me iré, ya te vi y no me canso de decir que eres hermosa Hiromi-

Ryoga dejo a Hiromi en el sillón muy sorprendida para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se regreso de inmediato.

-Por cierto tienes unos ojos color miel hermosos-

Para después salir del departamento. Hiromi estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué Ryoga comenzaba a actuar así? Pero bueno, no era algo de importancia, por el momento tenía otras prioridades, primero pasaría a la empresa y después iría con Hannah. Esperaba no encontrarse con Ranma no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para empezar otra discusión en la que seguramente ambos terminarían enfadados.

* * *

Corporación Saotome

Salió de su apartamento hasta que por fin llego a la empresa, subió el elevador como de costumbre, antes que nada tenía que asegurarse si Cologne estaba planeando hacer algo en contra de ella, así que iría a su oficina y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Tocó la puerta y se escuchó una voz ronca permitiéndole la entrada.

-Buenos días Señora-  
-¿Hiromi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la anciana desinteresada.  
-Vine a preguntarle algo-  
-Habla ya niña-  
-¿Usted conoció a Akane?-  
"Es la cosa más tonta que se me ha ocurrido".  
-¿Akane? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- la señora la miro con curiosidad.  
-Bueno…es que últimamente todos los que me conocen me comparan con ella...e incluso usted lo hizo-  
-Bueno debes de comprender que el parecido es extraordinario-  
"Al parecer Haruka no ha venido a decirle nada. Es extraño a lo mejor decidió regresar a ese asqueroso lugar"  
-pero ¿En qué se basan?-  
-Hay muchas cosas en las que se parecen…realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de esto, ya puedes irte-  
-Gracias por contestarme, hasta luego señora-  
-Adiós-

Hiromi se sentía aliviada, por lo menos ahora no tenía que lidiar con la vieja bruja, pero claro que no se salvaría…tal vez el fantasma de Akane se le aparecería muy pronto…era una idea tentadora.

-¡Hiromi! ¡Qué alegría verte!-  
-¿Ukyo?-

La castaña abrazo fuertemente a Hiromi, la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió como si estuviera tramando algo, a decir verdad Hiromi se sintió amenazada, ¿Acaso todos el día de hoy se comportarían extrañamente?-  
-Yo pensé que no te encontraría a tiempo-  
-¿Para qué?-  
-Mira estoy organizando una fiesta esta noche en mi casa y ¿Adivina qué? Estás formalmente invitada, así que te espero ahí-  
-pero…yo no creo ir-  
-Tienes que ir…es el cumpleaños de Ranma, insisto-  
-De acuerdo- Hiromi suspiró.  
-Será una noche inolvidable..- Ukyo sonrió malévolamente  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa fiesta".

Es cierto que Ukyo antes era un poco amable con ella, pero no le veía razón para que lo fuera en estos momentos, era Hiromi ante los ojos de Ukyo la mujer que le quería robar a su marido ¿Para qué invitarla a una fiesta? En especial a esa fiesta o al menos que no fuera una fiesta, que todo fuera algo planeado por ella.

Pero de algo estaba segura no podía estar escondiéndose, iría a esa fiesta aunque corriera riesgos, podría ver a Hannah, lo único malo de todo esto es que seguramente estaría Ranma ahí…no tendría de otra que enfrentarlo.

* * *

En algún hospital de Nerima:

Un doctor salía muy serio hacia la sala de esperas, al parecer no traía buenas noticias sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Ustedes son familiares?-  
-No…nosotros somos…-dijo la esposa algo nerviosa.  
-Nosotros nos la encontramos tirada en la calle ¿Está muy grave?- evadió el tema el señor.  
-Lamento informarle que la señora ha muerto…Haruka así se llamaba, lo sabemos por su identificación-  
-¿Muerta?- dijo con esfuerzo el hombre.  
-Si…al parecer tuvo un accidente y murió al instante- el doctor se retiro.

La pareja no paraba de temblar habían cometido un asesinato…lo menos que podían hacer era localizar a algún pariente suyo y ofrecerle un digno funeral.

* * *

La casa Saotome:

La noche había caído y en una casa en especial alumbraba el paisaje, debido a la cantidad de luces prendidas que se habían colocado, varias personas entraban vestidas elegantemente, las señoras con algunas joyas llamativas y vestidos largos, los hombres de traje y corbata. Se saludaban cortésmente entre sí, todos entraban a esa iluminada casa, en la entrada estaba la señora Saotome recibiendo educada y alegremente a todos los invitados.

En un carro de color negro llegaron Shampoo quien traía puesto un vestido de color rojo strapless que traía una pequeña abertura en sus pechos en forma de v, le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, le quedaba muy pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver sus perfectas curvas, mousse por su parte vestía un traje negro, no traía lentes puestos lo cual hacía relucir sus ojos color esmeralda.

Llegaron a la entrada y saludaron a Ukyo amablemente, ésta les correspondió el saludo invitándolos a pasar, muchas personas llegaban pero no había visto a la que le interesaba esa noche, por eso mismo decidió ser ella quien recibiera a los invitados, en todo caso hubiera enviado a la inútil de la sirvienta.

Varios carros se paraban ahí para dejar a los invitados pero ninguno era ella ¿Acaso era tan cobarde? Espero unos segundos, no importaba qué ella no dejaba de sonreírles a todos los que llegaban, alzo su mirada y ahí venía ella, sonrió una vez más.

Hiromi venía caminando imponente, traía un vestido negro con tela brillante grisácea, una mascada plateada que hacían juego con el bolso y las zapatillas, en el cabello traía un broche que de igual forma brillaba. Debido a esto no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, se escuchaban murmullos sobre ella, todas esas personas alguna vez la conocieron.

Pero Hiromi solo tenía la mirada fija en una sola persona…Ukyo y ésta de igual manera, a pesar de que seguía avanzando ninguna de las dos se quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Yo pensé que no vendrías- dijo Ukyo abrazándola.  
-¿cómo poder faltar después de que insististe tanto?- Hiromi fingió una sonrisa que fue bastante obvia.  
-Adelante…estás en tu casa-  
-Lo sé- dijo Hiromi sin voltear.

Ukyo volteo los ojos en señal de desagrado para después llamar a la sirvienta y darle órdenes de recibir a todos los demás invitados.

Hiromi no se sentía indiferente a ese ambiente, había asistido a muchas fiestas así en Estados unidos pero ¿Desde cuándo se hacían fiestas así en Nerima? Al parecer Ranma se había ligado de varias amistades, todos los invitados murmuraban a espaldas de Hiromi y ésta se daba cuenta no dejaban de compararla con la difunta Akane, ya no era nada extraño.

Pudo notar que el número de invitados ya había aumentado considerablemente, por lo visto sería una fiesta muy importante. Pero ¿Para qué tenía que estar ahí ella? Observo toda la casa y a todos los invitados, vio a una niña que bajaba alegremente las escaleras, traía un vestido color rosa pastel, se veía hermosa.

-Hannah…- Hiromi empezó a caminar hacía ella para saludarla.  
-¡Hiromi!- Ukyo gritó con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados.

Ella se detuvo en el instante que escuchó su nombre, no tenía por que haberle gritado, ahora todas las miradas se centraban en ella y nunca le había gustado ser observada. Se giró lentamente para encararla.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-  
-Te lo advierto, deja todo este teatro…porque yo sé quien eres tu- Ukyo la miró retándola.

Hiromi simplemente sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Ya sabía todo? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡Maldita sea! Y lo peor aún es que ahora todo mundo se había quedado con la duda de saber quien éra…era obvio que Ukyo lo revelaría frente a todos, si se trataba de lo que ella estaba pensando…todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora, todo lo que había logrado se iba a ir por un tubo.

Ukyo estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una persona desvió la atención de todos hacía él. Era un oji azul que entraba muy extrañado de todo lo que había ahí.

-¡Sorpresa!- todas las personas gritaban al unísono.

Ukyo seguía mirando a Hiromi sin dejar de sonreír, pero ésta no daba ninguna muestra de debilidad seguía firme.

-¡Mi amor! Que bien que ya llegaste- dijo besándolo apasionadamente, estaba segura de que ese beso no pasaría desapercibido para Hiromi.  
-Ukyo ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-  
-Si, feliz cumpleaños…te amo- lo volvió a besar.  
-Pero no tenías que armar tanto escándalo con una simple reunión hubiera estado bien-  
-¿Me estás diciendo que el empresario más importante de Japón no merece esto? Yo digo que esto es poco para ti…-lo abrazó mirando sonriente a Hiromi, quien tenía un aspecto sombrío.

Ranma miró a su alrededor y pudo notar a una persona en especial…ahí estaba ella con esa mirada tan triste, el oji azu retiró los brazos de su esposa que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Gracias por venir! ¡Que siga la fiesta!- grito Ranma.  
-Por lo menos me hubieras dicho que llegara más presentable a la casa-  
-Tu te ves guapo de todas maneras- le robó un pequeño beso a su esposo.

Ranma subió las escaleras para después limpiarse discretamente ese beso que le había dado su esposa.

Hiromi lo siguió con la mirada muy sonrojada…a decir verdad concordaba con Ukyo, Ranma aún así se veía guapísimo, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando notó que Ranma la volteó a ver para después reír engreídamente, Hiromi solo se volteó con una mueca de enojo.

-Hiromi quiero hablar contigo- exigió Ukyo.  
-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- Hiromi se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar.  
-¿O prefieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos?- río Ukyo.  
-¿En donde quieres hablar?-  
-sígueme-

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta que llegaron a una habitación muy silenciosa, casi no se escuchaba el alboroto de la sala principal. Ukyo prendió la luz y se giró para mirarla fijamente. Hiromi no decía nada simplemente le sostenía la mirada.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Qué se siente usar peluca y pupilentes la mayor parte del tiempo? Akane-

Hiromi abrió los ojos enormemente y un cosquilleo comenzó a invadirla, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, fue la primera en romper el contacto visual.

-¿Qué creías? Que sería igual de tonta que todos…pudiste engañar a todos los demás pero a mi no- Ukyo tenía todas las de ganar, al parecer todo se había acomodado para su bienestar.

Estaba frente a frente a esa mujer que le había arruinado la vida, se veía tan diferente, tan frági, tan pequeña, tan ridícula…era más que obvio que podía hacer con ella lo que se le diera la gana…

Notas:

Hola otra vez, sí sé que me tardé en publicar este capítulo, ahora sí empieza lo bueno XD…Ukyo ya descubrió a Akane, y a Kasumi se le escapó con Ryoga. Ahora empieza el clímax de esta historia…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de Año nuevo.

Cuídense…

Los quiere  
Tsukiré


	11. Pesadilla

Hola nuevamente, otro capítulo más, ya estamos mas cerca del final.

-Diálogos-  
"pensamientos"

_ Cambio de escena

Capítulo XI  
Pesadilla

El silencio había invadido cada rincón de esa fría habitación, dos mujeres sentían perfectamente la tensión que se había formado…hasta que la castaña decidió que era hora de romper el silencio.

-¿No piensas decir nada? Akane-  
-No sé de qué habas Ukyo, no soy quien tú crees- la peli negro se giró para salir por la puerta pero un jalón se lo impidió, sintió cuando la peluca le fue retirada bruscamente de la cabeza para ser arrojada al suelo. La ondulada cabellera de Akane caía sobre sus hombros.  
-¿No sabes de qué hablo? Conmigo no tienes que armar tu teatro de la gran y fabulosa empresaria Hiromi…sigues siendo la misma niña tonta que conocí-

Akane ni siquiera contestó, solo se limitó a mirar la peluca caminó hacía ella y la levanto quitándole el polvo y arreglándola, además de recoger el broche que se había roto al impactarse contra el suelo.

-¿Sabes cómo te descubrí?- Ukyo se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

Akane no hacía ningún movimiento, solo alzo su mirada a la de ella.

-Fue muy simple, te descubrí por dos simples cosas. La primera fue tu físico, no cualquier persona se parece demasiado a otra, la segunda fue por Hannah, ¿tú crees que no me daría cuenta? La misma Hiromi iba a visitar a la hija de mi marido era obvio que a la empresaria le importaba demasiado.-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Akane fríamente.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiero?- solo una carcajada irónica.  
-Habla de una buena vez-  
-es simple quiero que te mantengas lejos de Ranma ¿Entendiste? ¡Lejos! No quiero que lo veas, que lo hables, que lo busques…regrésate a Estados Unidos como puedes ver aquí a nadie le haces falta-  
-¿Qué me aleja de él? ¿Eres ciega? Podrías prohibirme todo eso pero aún así…aunque hagas todo esto nunca lograras que Ranma te ame ¿Si sabias no? Él solo me ama a mí- dijo sonriente la peli azul.  
-¡Cállate! Quiero que te alejes de él, no me importa cómo le hagas pero no te quiero cerca de mi esposo porque recuerda que yo tengo a Hannah…vive bajo el mismo techo que yo y puedo encargarme de entregarte en tus brazos a tu hija muerta- Ukyo sonó desesperada.

La sonrisa de Akane se deshizo con la misma facilidad con la que se había hecho.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Hannah, ella no tiene nada que ver-  
-Tú decides si le pasa algo o no-  
-Maldita- murmuró Akane.  
-Además, tengo otra cosa que pedirte…quiero que destruyas a Cologne-  
-¿Qué a Cologne? De todas maneras pensaba hacerlo-  
-Muy bien…pues más vale que lo hagas rápido, quiero que la borres para siempre-  
-Cologne no será nada fácil esto tomará algo de tiempo-  
-No te pregunté cuánto…quiero que lo hagas rápido y que después te largues de aquí ¿Entendiste? Ah y algo más si logras hacer todo esto te regresaré a tu hija sana y salva para que te largues con ella-

Era una gran opción, estaba segura que con esa condición Akane haría todo lo que ella ordenara sin importar las consecuencias…cualquier fallo, el más mínimo movimiento en falso y Hannah las pagaría todas. Además de que tiraría dos pájaros de un tiro, se desharía de Cologne y haría que Akane y su hija se largaran para siempre de su vida, así podría formar su familia con Ranma como siempre debió haber sido.

Akane la miró asintiendo forzosamente.

-Y que te quede claro si te veo hablando con Ranma…juro que gritaré frente a todo el mundo que tu eres Akane-

Akane le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia y de frustración ¿De cuándo acá se había vuelto tan observadora? Ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa con lo que hacía y tendrían que hacer unos cuantos cambios de planes, tenía listo algo para Colgone, además si hacía todo eso podría llevarse a Hannah pero Ukyo no se saldría con la suya no lo permitiría.

-Qué bueno que entendiste…vete…no quiero que nos descubran hablando aquí- dijo Ukyo señalándole la puerta.

Akane se colocó la peluca nuevamente mirando desafiante a Ukyo se dirigió a la puerta girándose hacía ella.

-¿Te das cuenta que nada de esto hará que Ranma me olvide? – sonrió nuevamente para dar un portazo que hizo que Ukyo se enfureciera aún más.  
-¡Maldita seas Akane Tendo!- jaló con fuerza el mantel que cubría la mesa haciendo que todos los objetos cayeran al piso hechos pedazos.

Akane salió de esa habitación discretamente, tratando de que nadie la haya visto pero por lo visto todos estaban demasiado ocupados bailando o probando los bocadillos que se encontraban en las largas y elegantes mesas.

La castaña esperó unos instantes para salir de esa misma habitación y se dirigió a saludar a unos cuantos invitados vigilando discretamente a la joven de cabellos negros que saludaba a otros invitados.

Hiromi estaba platicando amenamente con Shampoo cuando sintió que alguien la llamada, ambas jóvenes voltearon rápidamente, la amazona solo sonrió y se alejó de ese lugar, Hiromi al encontrarse con la azulada mirada se giró y avanzó hacia el lado contrario pero Ranma la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hiromi con enfado soltándose del agarre del joven.  
-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Ranma preocupado.

Hiromi giró su cabeza en varias direcciones cuando se encontró con la fría mirada de la castaña, se puso un poco nerviosa, se arrepentiría de lo que haría esa noche pero es mucho mejor hacerlo a que Ukyo le hiciera algo a Hannah, esto le dolería más a ella que a él. Pero por Hiromi ella sería capaz de todo.

"Ranma…perdóname"

-si ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla ya tengo prisa-  
-Tranquila, mira tenemos que hablar-  
-¿Sobre qué?-  
-De lo que sentimos-  
-¿Sentimos?-  
-Si, mira me gustas demasiado y cada día se me hace difícil el no verte, creo que este amor está creciendo cada día más…Hiromi, te quiero-

Hiromi sintió como si le hubieran dado el peor golpe a su corazón, tenía ganas de llorar, abrazarlo y decirle que ella también sentía todo eso y más…que era Akane, la mujer con la que se casaría que no había muerto…y que había regresado para quedarse a su lado. Giró su cabeza una vez mas y vio con melancolía a Ukyo para después seguir la conversación con el oji azul.

-Una pregunta ¿Siempre eres así de cursi- Hiromi se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con indiferencia.  
-¿Qué¡- el oji azul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
-La verdad es que hombres como tú me aburren, son tontos, melosos e infantiles. A mi no me interesa lo que tu sientas, ¿Entiendes? No me importa, tu tienes una esposa, no me vengas con sentimentalismos-.

Hiromi se veía tan sincera, tan decidida, realmente era difícil deducir que mentía, lo había lastimado nuevamente…le estaba haciendo daño a ambos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Ranma sentía como si lo hubiesen golpeado de la peor forma, era la batalla de su vida y la estaba perdiendo.  
-Tu presencia me enferma…aléjate de mí para eso está tu esposa…para soportarte- Hiromi se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de él.

Decidió que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar, sabía que en cualquier momento correría hacía los brazos de Ranma y le pediría perdón, no tenía que pasar eso tenía que pensar en Hannah y en su bienestar. Por otro lado seguramente Ukyo está gozando el verla de esta manera, además de ya haber logrado que tratara de una forma tan cruel a Ranma…le había dolido tanto ver su cara de confusión, le había dicho palabras tan horribles, esperaba que algún día la pudiera perdonar.

Observó como todos los invitados se acercaban a la mesa principal para darle el abrazo a Ranma, ella aprovecho para retroceder lenta y cautelosamente hacia la puerta, la abrió observando a todos a su alrededor, después de todo estaban tan ocupados en festejar a Ranma que en fijarse si alguien salía o entraba de ese lugar.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus cristalinos ojos, tenía un gran dolor dentro de si…no era físico, una herida al caer, al cortarte o incluso jugando tarda en cerrarse, cicatriza para después desaparecer. En cambio, un dolor interno, no sangra, no cierra, no cicatriza…no desaparece.

Ahora más que nada necesitaba a Ranma a su lado pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si le había gritado que no quería tenerlo cerca? ¿Por qué todo siempre terminaba de esta manera? ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz? Siempre había pensado que si le pasaron cosas tan horribles todo este tiempo, algún día tendrían que parar para recibir la felicidad entera, pero al parecer cada vez que pensaba que todo estaba solucionado que por fin podía ser feliz al lado de Ranma. Sucedía algo que la hacía observar sus ilusiones una por una, bien dicen que mientras más algo vuelas, más dolorosa era la caída…pero ella nunca había tenido miedo de volar, volaba lo más algo que podía porque sabía que esos fuertes y cálidos brazos estarían ahí para atraparla, para protegerla para hacerle entender que podía volver a volar cuantas veces quisiera porque él no dejaría que cayera…

Pero ahora nada podría ser lo mismo, ya no eran unos jovencitos, ya no podían bromear sobre su futuro, ya no podían dejarse guiar por sus instintos ni mucho menos por el corazón, eso les había causado tantos problemas, por eso mismo estaban como estaban, tal vez Ranma y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, tal vez tenga que aprender a vivir sin él y dejarlo que el viva con su nueva familia…eso sería lo mejor. Renunciaría a él.

Llego a su casa, metió la llave y giro la perilla, entró con la mirada pérdida con el maquillaje esparcido en su pálido rostro, se quitó la peluca y con la yema de sus dedos se limpió las lágrimas que aún recorrían velozmente sus mejillas, se quitó los pupilentes, solo quería dormir entregarse a un sueño que le durara días, que le ayudase a olvidar todo este dolor que sentía dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué me tienen que pasar cosas como éstas? ¿Qué hice? Yo nunca he hecho daño a nadie- la peli azul lloraba desconsoladamente, su voz sonaba quebrada, después de tantos intentos de limpiar sus lágrimas decidió que las dejaría salir libremente después de todo, las lágrimas ayudan a limpiar tu alma…eso pensaba ella.

-Ranma perdóname, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, te amo tanto…-

Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida en el sillón de su sala, las huellas de su llanto seguían impregnadas en su cálido rostro, su respiración después de unos momentos volvió a ser normal.

Otro día había terminado de la peor forma para ella.

* * *

Una anciana de largos cabellos plateados se encontraba caminando cerca de un barranco de muy poca profundidad, se podían divisar aguas negras y basura a los alrededores del lugar. La anciana se tapó rápidamente la nariz y la boca, la pestilencia era tan desagradable, había una inmensa neblina, era un territorio que desconocía su existencia.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un basurero?-

Solo se escuchaba el eco, estaba sola en ese lugar, siguió caminando ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Hace unos instantes se encontraba en la mesa de la sala viendo al molesto cegatón abrazar a un florero y una Shampoo furiosa dirigirse hacía la cocina. Estaba segura de que ella se había dirigido a su cuarto, ni siquiera recordaba el haber salido de casa.

La mujer estaba algo nerviosa, este lugar no le daba una muy buena espina, miró hacía el suelo y observó todo tipo de desechos hasta que su vista se encontró con algo escalofriante era un cráneo humano, la anciana retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero su pie derecho resbaló y rodó hacía abajo chocando con todo tipo de basura empapándose de aguas negras, salió a la superficie y respiró hondamente para después intentar sujetarse de las lodosas paredes pero éstas no eran firmes.

Intentó agarrarse de algún objeto que estuviera cerca de ahí, no tenía miedo, el miedo era de los débiles, miró a su alrededor y observó una especie de costal que estaba en medio del agua, pensó que la mejor manera de salir sería sujetándose de ahí, intentó avanzar pero vio algo que le erizó la piel.

Ese costal estaba roto, y de un color café por su estado podría decirse que llevaba ahí días, pudo notar perfectamente como el costal se fue abriendo por sí solo, Cologne se quedó sin aliento por unos instantes y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Observó una mano pálida salir de ese costal para abrir con poca fuerza lo que quedaba del saco, salió de la tela café una mujer delgada con tez pálida y con la ropa sucia y mojada.

Cologne abrió los ojos enormemente y sintió como sus huesos se congelaban y el terror se fue apoderando de cada uno de sus sentidos.

-¿Akane?-

La mujer volteó hacía ella correspondiendo su llamado, su cabello estaba sucio y maltratado pero aún así permanecía intacto su color azulado, sus grandes ojos avellana no tenían brillo de hecho a pesar de la distancia se notaba perfectamente la pupila dilatada. La peli azul la vio sin impresionarse, de hecho no hacía ningún movimiento, para después fruncir el ceño y caminar lentamente sobre ella. A pesar del movimiento que hacía el agua no parecía sentir su presencia ya que esta estaba totalmente intacta.

Cologne la vio desesperada e intento retroceder pero sus piernas no le respondían, solo se limitó a aletear con sus brazos y a pedir auxilio.

-¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Esto no es real!- gritaba Cologne intentando escapar.

Akane simplemente se rió, como si esa escena le pareciera divertida.

-He vuelto por ti…-dijo la mujer con voz escalofriante.  
-¡Aléjate!- la anciana cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Cologne se levantó rápidamente de la cama, respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba sudando, se levantó de la cama tragando saliva duramente, bajó lentamente los escalones y observó a su nieta siendo abrazada por Mousse, se encontraban viendo la tele tranquilamente. La anciana se recargo en la pared pensando acerca de lo sucedido.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo eso…Akane está muerta, está muerta, no fue real, un sueño…está muerta, está muerta- se repetía eso a sí misma con murmullos.

Akane estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se levantó despacio y sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y en su cuello, no había dormido tan cómoda en el sillón.

-Nunca más me quedaré dormida aquí- se frotó los ojos con ambos puños cerrados. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se paró de un salto.  
-¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que ir a la oficina!- pero después se dejó caer en el sillón recordando lo de anoche.  
-Tal vez no deba ir, no soportaría ver a Ranma a los ojos-.

El teléfono de su casa sonó captando la atención de la peli azul.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Akane algo soñolienta.  
-¡Akane! ¡Me alegra que estés despierta!-  
-¿Ukyo? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- la peli azul sonaba molesta y asombrada al mismo tiempo.  
-Eso es lo de menos, necesito verte hoy en la oficina, tengo un gran plan para terminar con Cologne-  
-¿Ahora?-  
-Si, ahora- Ukyo colgó.  
-¡Maldita! ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes?- se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una vestido rosa pastel de tirantes, recto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tomó una bolsa blanca que hacían juego con sus zapatillas, se colocó la peluca y los pupilentes, esto realmente se estaba volviendo algo molesto. Salió de su departamento camino hacia la empresa.

* * *

Una vez ahí entró cautelosamente esperando a que nadie la viera, no tuvo que buscar mucho Ukyo estaba cerca de ahí, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que la siguiera y Akane obedeció hasta que vio a Ukyo entrar en la oficina de Ranma, ella dudo un poco, no entendía por qué se metió ahí, suspiró y abrió la puerta para observar a la castaña sentarse en la gran silla.

-Siéntate-  
-¿Para qué me llamaste?-  
-Tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, esto que te diré puede ayudarte a desaparecer a Cologne lo más rápido posible-  
-Antes que nada, ¿Por qué estamos en la oficina de Ranma? Él vendrá en cualquier momento y nos escuchará-  
-No, él está en estos momentos con Hannah, creo que fueron al parque o algo así-

Akane no dijo nada solo la vio con curiosidad.

-Mira Cologne llegó hace unos instantes, debo decir que no se veía bien, venía alterada cuando le pregunté qué le había pasado ella solo dijo riéndose –Akane está muerta, ella murió…está muerta- eso último le repitió varias veces hasta que entró a su oficina.  
-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-  
-¿Eres tonta?- Ukyo gritó.  
-Tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva- Akane sonrió de lado y arqueó su ceja.  
-Bueno, está es la oportunidad perfecta por alguna extraña razón, Cologne está alucinando tu muerte…-

Akane escuchaba con atención.

-Es sencillo, he ideado un plan perfecto, haremos que el fantasma de Akane Tendo se le aparezca esta noche en tu casa-  
-¿En mi casa? ¿Por qué?-  
-¿Cómo que por qué? Pero antes dime algo ¿Cologne sabe que Hiromi vive ahí?-  
-No, ella no sabe-  
-Perfecto eso facilitará todo-  
-Sigo sin entender-  
-¡Qué estúpida!, solo escucha, en todo caso Cologne aún sigue con la idea de que ese departamento le sigue perteneciendo a Akane-  
-Si-  
-mira, tú déjamelo todo a mí, lo único que quiero que hagas es que recibas a Cologne en tu departamento como Akane Tendo, como un recuerdo de tu muerte que la atormentará toda la vida-  
-Eso sonó muy dramático- dijo la peli azul entre risas.  
-Esto es enserio-  
-Es que no puedo creer que tú te lo tomes tan enserio e incluso más que yo, pero yo tengo una pregunta-  
-Hazla-  
-¿Por qué quieres acabar con Cologne?-  
-Eso no te importa-  
-Ahora sí me importa, te estás metiendo en mis planes yo también necesito saber cuáles son los tuyos-  
-Ni yo misma sé, es una necesidad de verla desaparecer, me humilla, me trata mal y yo tengo que callarme soportando todo…pero te dejaré algo en claro no me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos hecho, sé que algún día yo pueda terminar de la misma o incluso de una peor forma que ella, pero por el momento quiero disfrutar de mi vida, de mi familia, de todo lo que tengo por qué no se que pueda suceder el día de mañana-  
-Qué conmovedor-  
-No te burles, tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo-  
-no me burlo es sólo qué…- Akane se detuvo a mirar a Ukyo y ésta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
-Es hora de irme- la castaña se dirigió a la puerta  
-Espera Ukyo ¿A qué te referiste con eso?-  
-Nada, adiós-

Ukyo caminó velozmente hasta la puerta para dejar muy confundida a Akane, a decir verdad ella dudaba demasiado de la palabra de Ukyo, tal vez lo decía para apresurarse a todo, así era Ukyo siempre tomaba decisiones demasiado apresuradas, tenía que saberlo por ella misma.

Salió de la oficina de Ranma deseando que éste no llegara, salió hacía el pasillo y miró la oficina de Cologne, no era una mala idea comprobarlo ahora.

-Buenas Tardes señora- dijo amablemente Akane.  
-¡Por dios! Toca la puerta- Cologne giró la silla para después quedarse estática.  
-¡Akane!- dio un grito de horror.

La mujer de cabellos negros retrocedió un poco asustada.

-Cologne, soy yo Hiromi-  
-Lárgate, tú no estás viva-

Akane salió de ese lugar algo espantada, vio como todo el personal entraba a ese lugar y trataban de tranquilizar a Cologne, Ukyo no estaba mintiendo esa anciana se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento muy pensativa, todo estaba yendo bien, a decir verdad no le desearía nada malo a Cologne, todo lo que haces en esta vida se paga…absolutamente todo. Y a Cologne le esperaban muchas cosas malas…demasiadas.

Era una buena idea llamar a Kasumi, tenía que platicarle acerca del plan a su hermana, ella podría ayudarla. Antes que nada sacó de su armario un vestido blanco, no usaría zapatillas y unas cuantas telas del mismo color, cubriría los muebles con éstas.

-¿Akane?- era una voz dulce.  
-Ya voy- Akane dio un pequeño bostezo para después caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Hola hermanita-  
-Hola, pasa- dijo la peli azul sin ganas.  
-¿Qué sucedió?-

No quería volver a recordarlo, pero tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera, Kasumi era su única persona de confianza por el momento, tenía que pedirle consejos ella siempre sabía que hacer no por nada siempre la había visto como una segunda madre.

La joven comenzó a platicarle lo que había sucedido ayer y lo que planeaba hacer esta tarde, Kasumi con cada palabra que escuchaba no dejaba de asombrarse.

Shampoo estaba muy ocupada haciendo la comida cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.

-Mousse ¿Puedes ver quién es?-  
-Claro Shampoo- el apuesto joven se levantó del sillón, se dirigió hacía el bañó y le preguntó a una toalla qué era lo que quería.  
-Mousse tonto, Shampoo abrir-  
-¿Qué ofrecer?- preguntó Shampoo al ver a un hombre con un inmenso adorno de flores que preguntaba por su abuela.  
-Claro, esperar-

Shampoo se dirigió hacia dentro y llamó a su abuela, ésta bajo apresuradamente y se extraño demasiado cuando vio a aquel hombre parado en la puerta.

-Yo soy Cologne ¿Quién es usted?-  
-Buenas Tardes, vengo a entregarle esto y esto- le entregó el adorno de flores y un pequeño pedazo de papel.  
-Gracias-  
-Firme aquí- el hombre se despidió para alejarse de la casa.

Cologne cerró la puerta y dejó el adorno sobre la mesa.

-A abuela darle un lindo regalo-  
-¿Quién se lo dio?- preguntó Mousse.  
-No dice el nombre…-

Notó que en la parte de atrás decía algo así que se alejó para que su nieta y su ahora yerno no escucharan nada, subió a su habitación y leyó el papel.

_Para una gran mujer, espero encontrarnos esta noche. Busque entre las rosas, ahí encontrará mi dirección._

-¡Una invitación!-

Decidió que era el momento perfecto para salira a dar una vuelta, tal vez era un apuesto caballero que quería salir con ella, conquistarla y tal vez tener algo más serio, se veía tan ilusionada rápidamente fue a su habitación para sacar un vestido rojo muy elegante, así se la pasó arreglándose toda la tarde para después bajar por la dirección.

* * *

-Así que eso planea hacer Ukyo y tu ¿Cooperarás?-  
-Es una buena idea, además tengo todo listo, no te preocupes no haré nada malo, solo le daré un pequeño susto-  
-Aunque sea eso, no está bien que lo hagas, es cierto que Cologne te hizo algo horrible pero no hagas justicia por tu propia mano-  
-No haré nada malo- dijo Akane enfatizando toda la oración.  
-pero una pregunta ¿Realmente crees que Ukyo se haya dado cuenta por sí sola?-  
-No lo sé y por el momento no es importante, lo que me tranquiliza es que por ahora solo ella sabe todo esto-.

Kasumi se puso algo nerviosa al recordar el incidente con Ryoga.

-Si, es lo bueno-  
-Basta de charlas, se hace tarde y Cologne no tardará en llegar, ayúdame a colocar estás telas sobre todos los muebles-  
-y esto ¿para qué?-  
-Me pareció divertido, así Cologne pensará que realmente esta casa no está habitada, además necesito algo de polvo-  
-Eso ya está más que hecho-

Las dos hermanas se rieron ante el comentario de la castaña.

-Kasumi ¿Me ayudas a arreglarme?-  
-Claro-

Así fue como empezaron todo, Akane despeino su cabellera e le echó algo de harina, su vestido de color blanco que tenía caía de un vestido de bodas, era liso, no tenía mangas. Kasumi se encargó del maquillaje, le cubrió el rostro con una capa blanca muy leve pero que hiciera real la palidez de la peli azul, a sus labios los dejó así. Realmente daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-¿Qué te parece?-  
-Mentiría si te digo que te ves bien-  
-Lo sé- sonrió al espejo.  
-¿Qué te sucede?-  
-A decir verdad esto me recuerda mucho a aquellos tiempos-  
-Pero todo eso ya se acabó-  
-Lo sé hermana muchas gracias-

Kasumi se despidió de su hermana y se alejó deseándole los mejores deseos.

-Llegará muy pronto, de acuerdo todo deber ser normal, pero yo soy malísima actuando- miró hacia la ventana.  
-Lo bueno es que está oscureciendo. Qué todo salga bien-

Fue hacía la sala y dejó abierta la puerta, se volteó y miró la casa, todo estaba oscuro, los muebles cubiertos con telas blancas, había desconectado todos los aparatos eléctricos y había escondido sus conexiones, llevaba un lazo en sus manos, lo amarró alrededor de la perilla de la puerta ya que ésta se abría hacía afuera no había problema revisó que todo estuviera perfecto y se sentó en el sillón a esperarla.

* * *

Cologne estaba dándose los últimos retoques.

-¿A dónde ir abuela arreglada así?-  
-Tu abuela tiene una cita con un hombre distinguido-  
-¿Ser verdad?-  
-Claro ¿Cuánto te he mentido niña?-  
-Nunca-  
-Suerte Abuela-  
-No la necesito- y Cologne salió con una sonrisa hacia aquel lugar.

Pidió un taxi y al cabo de unos minutos llegó al edificio, subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta cuyo número correspondía al de la tarjeta. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando vio que la puerta estaba emparejada, Cologne notó que todo estaba a oscuras pero aún así se introdujo en la habitación, observó una especie de sábanas sobre todas las cosas una sensación de escalofrío la invadió.

Caminó lentamente.

-¿Hay alguien?-

No hubo respuesta alguna. La anciana retrocedió tirando un objeto que estaba sobre la mesa, dio un grito para después escuchar una voz que le erizó todo.

-Te estaba esperando…Cologne-

La anciana volteó lentamente con pánico, estaba temblando y había comenzado a sudar, pudo ver su cara que estaba siendo iluminada por los débiles rayos de luna, tenía un semblante sombrío. Cologne no podía creer lo que veía, lanzó un grito de horror.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu estás muerta!-  
-Lo estoy y es por tu culpa-

La mandíbula de Cologne se movía de una forma muy extraña como si intentase decir algo, se dirigió hacía la puerta para intentar salir pero ésta se cerró de repente dando un fuerte portazo. Cologne se volteó hacía ella respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
-Tu me mataste y he venido a vengarme- la mujer se paró y se acercó hacía ella-

La mirada de la mujer era fría, penetrante y hasta diabólica.

-Por favor, déjame ir-  
-¿suplicando? Esto no te salvará-  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Cologne con la voz entre cortada.  
-Tu muerte…-dijo la mujer con voz cavernosa.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno esto ha sido todo del capítulo 11 algo dramático ¿No creen? Pero que buen susto se ha llevado Cologne. No tengo nada más que decir, según yo debería estar dormida ya que mañana entro a la escuela ¡Qué horror!

Debo agradecer a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me encanta leer y decir que de verdad causan diferentes sensaciones en ustedes.

Gracias.

Camila: Bueno este… ¿Cómo decirte esto? En realidad no sé si lo leerás pero me encantaría que lo hicieras. Este fic en especial no fue para ofender a ningún fan de Ukyo…igual me cae bien…simplemente la use en mi fic porque siempre la malvada es Shampoo…es algo monótono…pude haber usado a Kodachi pero no hace falta explicar por qué no.

Yo hago fics solo por diversión y también para que ustedes se entretengan un rato, si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas y ya. Yo respeto tu opinión.

Rutabi: Amé tu idea acerca del embarazo de Ukyo pero desafortunadamente no ocurrirá eso.

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: te equivocaste en tu suposición, pero espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, orden cumplida XD.

Ode-chan: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gustaría conocerte más, eres una grandísima persona y gracias por tus reviews.

Y para todos los demás que suponían que P chan le diría a Ukyo sobre Akane ya vieron que no, Ukyo resultó ser más inteligente y observadora.

Lamento no agradecerles a todos como debería ser pero juro que lo haré…se los prometo.

Saludos.

Los quiere Tsukire.


	12. Aléjate

Hola otra vez! Bueno aquí vamos con el doceavo capítulo…ya merito el final.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ Cambio de escena

Capítulo XII

Aléjate

Un joven oji azul estaba sentado en su gran escritorio terminando de firmar unos papeles, no sabía de donde habían salido tantos pero en unos instantes ya tenía varias columnas de papeles, miró hacía la ventana, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y la luna estaba realmente hermosa, era una luna llena resplandeciente, le recordaba tanto a ella una noche como esta años atrás él le había propuesto matrimonio, se casarían y formarían una familia con Hannah, pero por azares del destino la muerte los separó.

Dio un gran suspiro, tenía un gran ventanal, donde se podían observar las luces de la ciudad y los miles de carros circulando, sentía tantos sentimientos dentro de sí pero no podía expresar ninguno con claridad, solo sabía que la amaba demasiado y que la extrañaba tanto, su vida no era igual, se había vuelto tan monótona, no podría amar a otra mujer de la misma manera, daría la mitad de su vida por que estuviera viva por tenerla a su lado, por decirle lo mucho que la amaba, por volver a engancharse en su sonrisa y perderse en su mirada, por volver a sentir su calor e incluso sus golpes así sabría que no estaría soñando, la quería de vuelta ¿Por qué se empeñaban en quitarle lo que más amaba?

Pero ahora el destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, había aparecido Hiromi en su vida, era tan parecida a ella, las mismas actitudes, los gestos, la forma de caminar de hablar, no sabía si era una coincidencia pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. El tan solo recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios le traían a la mente los recuerdos de su Akane, pero no podía confundirlos, ella estaba muerta pero Hiromi…por ella sentía amor.

-Quiero verte- se acercó aún más a la ventana y colocó su palma en ella.

Ranma se puso pensativo y sonrío como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea grandiosa y para él fue así, agarró su saco, dejó los papeles a un lado mañana podría llegar temprano a firmarlos todos ahora tenía que verla, sentirla, quería estar con ella aunque solo fuera un recuerdo de su gran y único amor.

* * *

Kasumi estaba realmente preocupada por lo que había escuchado esa tarde, en estos instantes su hermana estaría con Cologne, algo dentro de ella en su pecho le decía que su hermana podría estar en peligro, no quería pensar en ello le prometió que confiaría y que esperaría, pero esto la estaba matando, ella no podía interferir. Kasumi saltó cuando se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio estrellándose, era otro plato que se le había roto con este ya iban tres.

Era cierto que no podía entrometerse se lo había jurado además de que tendría una gran desventaja el llegar ahí, ella ni la cuarta parte de fuerte que es su hermana, es cierto que podía defenderse sola pero tanto esa señora como su nieta están llenas de trucos, pero conocía a alguien que por lo menos impediría que lastimaran a su hermana…Ryoga, él era el único que tenía la fuerza necesaria para pelear contra Cologne.

-pero ¿Cómo localizarlo?- Kasumi se frustró al verse limitada.

Tocaron la puerta y Kasumi fue a ver quién podría ser a estas horas.

-¿Ryoga?-  
-Hola Kasumi pasaba por aquí, quise saludarte y de paso preguntarse cosas sobre Akane- dijo el chico algo apenado.  
-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Justamente estaba pensando en como localizarte y tengo que hablarte sobre Akane!-  
-¡Bien! Bueno me encantaría saber si ella..-  
-No hay tiempo para eso, Akane está en peligro- dijo Kasumi verdaderamente asustada.  
-¿En peligro? ¿Por qué dices eso?-  
-ella está en estos momentos con Cologne en su departamento-  
-No te preocupes Cologne no sabe que ella es Akane-  
-pero ella se lo dirá esta noche-  
-¿Estás segura?-  
-Akane me lo dijo-  
-Voy para allá, no te preocupes Kasumi, te prometo que ella estará bien-  
-Gracias- Kasumi cerró la puerta y se sintió más tranquila, por lo menos Ryoga serviría de mucha ayuda.

* * *

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- una anciana temblaba y estaba sudando frío, su respiración se hacía más rápida.

La mujer que estaba frente a ella, sonrío de medio lado y la miró justamente a los ojos.

-Vine a vengarme y no me iré de aquí hasta que la haya cumplido-  
-Pero tú estás muerta ¡Muerta!-

Akane se rió irónicamente.

-Claro que lo estoy, tú me mataste-dijo la mujer con un aspecto serio y sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Tu estás muerta, tú estás muerta, tú estás muerta, tú estás muer…-  
-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo es que basuras como tú siguen en este mundo? ¿Te gustaría ir al mismo lugar donde me mandaste?-  
-¡Te lo pido! ¡Déjame en paz!-  
-Mírate te ves tan ridícula pidiendo piedad, no es digno de ti-

El viento había que las ramas de los árboles se azotaran en las ventabas, eso le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador a ese momento.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en un rincón del lugar, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo así que se paró e intentó luchar contra ese fantasma.

Recordó perfectamente como había amarrado otros lazos a las ventanas, tenía que ir hasta el sillón para poder agarrarlas nuevamente, se alejó un poco de la anciana, sabía que si comenzaba a atacar tenía que esquivar los golpes, la mujer era muy rápida si lograba golpearla se daría cuenta de la farsa.

* * *

Ryoga estaba conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, tenía que ayudarla se comenzó a imaginar como Akane estaba siendo golpeada brutalmente por Cologne, se imagino llorando a Akane y a Cologne riendo descontroladamente. En ese momento él entraba al departamento, golpeaba a Cologne, la dejaba inconsciente sacaría de ahí a Akane, ella se enamoraría de él y se casarían.

Ryoga reía extrañamente que varios conductores lo veían confundidos.

-No te preocupes Akane…te salvaré- dio vuelta en donde estaba el edificio pero la ira se apoderó de él cuando observó ese carro estacionándose en ese mismo lugar.  
-¡Maldita sea! Siempre entrometiéndote- maldijo, se estacionó ante la mirada absorta de un oji azul.  
-Ryoga ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-  
-Mira Ranma si viniste a salvar a A…Hiromi más vale que te vayas, yo la sacaré de ese lugar-  
"Por poco y la llamaba por su nombre real"  
-¿Cómo que a salvarla? ¿De qué hablas?-  
-Hiromi está allá arriba con Cologne-  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo Cologne allá con ella? Además ¿Por qué estaría en peligro si Cologne está ahí?-  
-No sé, pero no voy a permitir que le haga algo-  
-Yo te ayudaré- dijo el oji azul arremangándose la camisa.  
-Nadie pidió tu ayuda, mejor vete a tu casa con tu esposa-  
-No vengas con eso ahorita-  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tu tienes una esposa y esperan un hijo, lo mejor será que vayas con ella, aquí nadie te necesita-  
-Este no es momento para hablar de esas cosas-  
-O ya sé, si tantas ganas tienes de engañar a Ukyo puedes estar con las dos, así estarías ocupado todo el día-

El joven de la pañoleta sintió como el puño del otro muchacho se le clavó directamente en la cara.

-Tú siempre diciendo estupideces- el joven de la trenza caminó en dirección hacia la entrada del edificio-.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- Ryoga corrió rápidamente hacía Ranma con la intención de regresarle el golpe de la misma forma.

El oji azul ni siquiera volteo, simplemente se agachó, estiró una pierna y giró del lado contrario haciendo caer a Ryoga. Ranma siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No he terminado contigo!- Ryoga dio un gran salto colocándose enfrente del oji azul.  
-Estorbas- Ranma dijo esto muy calmado lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Ryoga.

Éste lanzó una serie de patadas y los combinó con puñetazos que los dirigía al estómago, a las costillas y a la cara, pero el oji azul lo observaba detenidamente y esquivaba asombrosamente cada uno de los golpes que éste le proporcionaba.

-Has mejorado mucho Ranma, me sorprende que no entrenes- dijo el chico del colmillo un poco exhausto.  
-Lo sé, soy un gran artista marcial y tu ni nadie podrá ganarme…- Ranma se agarró un mechon de su cabello sonriendo cuando un rodillazo en las costillas lo bajó de su nube.  
-Sigues siendo tan egocéntrico-  
-y tu un oportunista- dijo Ranma hablando con esfuerzo-

Ryoga sonrió y se puso en modo de defensa, Ranma se paró, se miraron por unos instantes y ambos corrieron acercándose al otro, Ryoga daba patadas mientras Ranma las bloqueaba contestando con una serie de puñetazos, Ryoga lograba esquivar unos cuantos, pero éste cada vez que caía se volvía a levantar para ser él quien lastimara al oji azul-

-Truco de las castañas calientes- gritaba el joven de la trenza.  
-Bakusai Tenketsu- contestaba el joven de la pañotela

Ambos muchachos respiraban rápidamente, Ryoga tenía la camisa totalmente destrozada y su pantalón con algunos agujeros mientras Ranma tenía la mitad de la camisa puesta y el pantalón con aberturas.

-Ya me cansé Ryoga, no pienso perder más tiempo contigo aunque debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo-  
- Como en los viejos tiempos Saotome, solo que ésta vez seré yo quien gane-  
-No lo creo-  
-Ya veremos-

Ryoga se abalanzó contra él y Ranma sonrió entró justamente donde lo quería, el oji azul retrocedía caminando en forma circular mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de Ryoga pero solo se dedicaba a eso a esquivar.

-¿Qué pasa Saotome? ¿No vas a pelear?-  
-¿Para qué? Gastaría mis energías en vano de todas formas no has logrado darme ni un golpe-

Eso hizo enfurecer a Ryoga así que siguió atacando con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que ganar y salvar a Akane, solo de esa forma podría estar con ella, vencería a Ranma, ya no sería el perdedor, ya nunca más.

Pero mientras el joven estaba pensando todo eso no se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba haciendo unos ademanes en el aire para después gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Dragón volador!-

Ryoga salió volando por los aires, totalmente inconsciente impactándose directamente contra el suelo.

-Lo siento Ryoga, pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo- lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevo a su carro.  
-Estarás bien-

* * *

Akane seguía retrocediendo y Cologne sonrió.

-¡Tú no eres real! ¡Lo comprobaré!- la anciana dio unos cuantos pasos hacía enfrente.

La peli azul retrocedió para sentarse en el sillón y recoger rápidamente los lazos, se sentía tan tonta haciendo todo eso pero era la única manera que podía utilizar.

-No te escondas ya no eres tan valiente-  
-Aquí estoy- dijo Akane sentada cruzada de piernas y con una sonrisa.  
-Ataque de las castañas calientes…- la anciana se abalanzó contra ella  
-¡Ya basta!- Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas jalando los lazos al mismo tiempo, provocando que ambas ventanas se abrieran de golpe haciendo que los vidrios de éstas cayeran en miles de pedazos sobre el suelo, el viento entró de una manera violenta, era como si el clima estuviera de su lado.

La anciana dio un grito de horror, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para que los vidrios no le saltaran en ellos pero se retorció de dolor cuando se le encajaron unos cuantos en los brazos y cayó de rodillas.

Akane escuchó un grito muy familiar provenir muy cerca del edificio, sus oídos no la engañaban había escuchado perfectamente el nombre de una técnica muy conocida para ella, Ranma estaba cerca tenía que deshacerse de Cologne.

-Me estás cansando…-dijo Akane mirándola con desprecio.  
"Qué bien que los lazos funcionaron de otra forma estaría pérdida"  
-Akane…-  
-¡Lárgate!- Cologne la miró algo confundida.  
- Pero que no se te olvide…aún no he terminado contigo-

Cologne se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Akane solamente se dirigió al sillón y lo miró riendo.

-Por su culpa tendré que comprar vidrios nuevos pero tengo que admitir que soy muy buena actriz- rió al recordar las expresiones que había puesto esa anciana.  
"Se lo merecía, pero ¿Qué estará haciendo Ranma por aquí? De todas formas no pienso abrirle, no me arriesgaré a que vea todo esto".

Se sentía tan satisfecha por lo que había logrado, esto afectaría emocionalmente a Cologne, iría por un vaso de agua, todo eso la había puesto sedienta.

* * *

Ranma miró al edificio, pero observó como una silueta salía de ese lugar. Se escondió detrás del carro de Ryoga, no pudo divisar quien era pero caminaba con rapidez y parecía que murmuraba algo. Subió su mirada hacía la habitación donde se supone vive Hiromi, hace unos instantes estaba oscura ahora había prendido las luces y los vidrios de su ventaba estaban hechos pedazos, sintió una gran presión en su pecho y corrió hacia allá, pero vio como ella se asomaba y cerraba las ventanas, lo más extraño es que esa mujer no era Hiromi, ella tenía cabello largo.

-¡Qué extraño!, bueno es hora de irnos- miró a Ryoga quien aún seguía inconsciente.  
-Pero mañana vendré a verte- se subió a su coche y metió a Ryoga en la cajuela.  
-Así no me molestarás cuando te despiertes- Ranma rió cerrándola.

* * *

Ranma abrió sus ojos lentamente, observó que estaba en su habitación con su esposa recostada en su pecho, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se quitó rápidamente.

Ukyo no despertó solamente se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, Ranma aprovechó el momento eran las ocho de la mañana, Hannah se despertaría en media hora e irían con Hiromi.

Bajó a desayunar tranquilamente, espero a Hannah y ambos estaban teniendo una plática muy entretenida cuando un señor entró asustado a hablar con Ranma.

-Señor, tengo algo que decirle-  
-Habla- dijo Ranma mientras le daba de comer en la boca a Hannah.  
-EN su cajuela…señor se escuchan gritos- dijo el señor temeroso.  
-¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Ryoga!- se levantó rápidamente de su silla.  
-¿Te vas a ir?- Hannah lo miró con tristeza.  
-No, me quedaré aquí hasta que terminemos de desayunar, Ryoga puede esperar-

Ambos terminaron su comida y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Si Ukyo pregunta a donde fuimos dile que no tienes la más mínima idea ¿De acuerdo?-  
-Si señor, cuídense-  
-Adiós- dijo Hannah.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Una vez que muestres tu cara te la romperé en pedazos!- se escuchaban golpes desde la cajuela del carro.  
-papa ¿Esa no es la voz de Ryoga?-  
-Si, está en mi cajuela-  
- y ¿Por qué está ahí?-  
-Él siempre ha sido muy desubicado-

Hannah solamente sonrió aunque realmente le quedaban muchas dudas sobre cómo una persona podía meterse en la cajuela de un auto.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-  
-Ya, deja de lloriquear-

La niña rió ante este comentario.

-¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú? ¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sácame!-  
-Lo haré en cuanto te calles-

No se escuchó ningún ruido provenir.

-Aunque pensándolo bien podría dejarte ahí un par de horas mas-  
-¡Ranma!-

El oji azul rió. Abrió la cajuela y Ryoga salió de ahí tronándose los dedos.

-Eres un insensible ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme ahí?-  
-Quedaste inconsciente, te metí en la cajuela para que no quedaras tirado en plena calle, te hice un favor-  
-¿Un favor? Me hubieras dejado ahí, sería mucho mejor que esto-  
-Ryoga- dijo la pequeña niña.  
-Hola Hannah-  
-Papá tiene razón, tienes un mal sentido de ubicación. Vámonos.-

Ranma vio al chico de la pañoleta riéndose, se subió al carro y se despidió haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Ryoga quedó muy furioso.

* * *

Akane estaba abriendo los ojos, se encontraba en su cama nunca antes había dormido tan bien, se quito una gran furia al hacer lo de anoche, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila y contenta, se dio cuenta que podía deshacerse muy fácilmente de Cologne, pero ella no participaría mucho, su locura la consumiría poco a poco. Aunque haber hecho todo ese drama la había dejado muy cansada. Creyó haber exagerado en todo lo que hizo, eso de la puerta y de las ventanas fue demasiado dramático, pero le sirvió de otra forma Cologne la hubiera descurbierto.

Aunque no quería reírse de todo aquello porque sabía que en parte estaba mal, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de horror y desesperación de la anciana, no me sorprendería si terminara en un manicomio.

Se levantó sin ganas, se estiró y miró el reloj eran las once, no era tan tarde después de todo hoy no tenía que ir a ningún lugar, se quedaría en su casa, prepararía chocolate caliente y vería unas cuantas películas, ese día era perfecto para consentirse, pero aún tenía que reparar las ventanas.

Se dirigió a su sofá cuando escuchó unos golpeteos provenir de la puerta.

-¡Hiromi!- era una mujer.

Akane miró la puerta con curiosidad ¿Quién podría ser?Bueno a decir verdad no le importaba, así que ni siquiera contestó.

-¡Ábreme!- gritó enojada la mujer.  
-Ya voy- "No puede ser justo cuando pensé tener un día de tranquilidad viene ella y lo arruina".

Akane no disimuló su pereza al verla ahí parada, solo suspiró y volteó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Ukyo?-  
-Solo quería saber si ya terminaste con Cologne-  
-Esto no es de la noche a la mañana, por lo menos aumentó su locura-  
-¿Hiciste lo que te dije-

* * *

-oye papa ¿A dónde vamos?-  
-Vamos a visitar a una amiga mía-  
-y ¿Por qué tan temprano?-  
-Bueno es que mi amiga está muy ocupada todo el día y solo está en la mañana.  
-¿Cómo se llama?-  
-Hiromi-

Hannah al escuchar ese nombre sintió algo extraño, ella ya lo había escuchado hace tiempo, era una mujer que iba con ella cuando salía de la escuela, pero hacía tanto tiempo que casi no recordaba cómo era…solo sabía que era muy bonita.

-Ya llegamos-

Hannah se sorprendió demasiado del lugar al que habían llegado, era el mismo edificio en el que vivía con sus padres hace algunos años, sintió algo feo en el pecho…era como un vacío, hace tanto que no pensaba en su madre no porque no quisiera si no porque le dolía recordar, la extrañaba tanto, le hubiera encantado que estuviera a su lado, ya casi no recordaba como era aunque estaba orgullosa de parecerse tanto a ella, eso se lo decía su padre a cada instante, le decía que le gustaba como sonreía porque su mama lo hacía de la misma forma e incluso eran igual de violentas esto no le agradaba tanto pero de igual forma le gustaba haber adquirido su carácter.

-¿Qué hacemos en

nuestra antigua casa?-  
-Aquí es donde vive mi amiga-  
-y ¿Por qué si vivía aquí nunca la visitamos?-  
-Por qué ella viene de otro continente, de América-  
-América…y ¿Vive cerca de donde vivíamos con mi mama?-  
-De hecho vive en el mismo departamento en el que vivíamos-

Hannah se enojó por unos momentos, ese departamento era y es de su madre, aunque no recordara todo sabía que allí había vivido grandes momentos con ella, en cada pared, cuarto, objeto había un recuerdo de ella.

-Vamos Hannah-  
-Ya voy papa-

* * *

-Así que hiciste eso, por lo visto funciono- dijo Ukyo mirando las ventanas.  
-Si, aunque ahora tengo que comprar unas nuevas-  
-Eso es lo menos, dime ¿Dónde está tu baño?-  
-Ahí- dijo la peli azul señalando el lugar.

La castaña se pasó de largo caminando hasta ese lugar, Akane se recargó en el sillón aburrida cuando escuchó unos gritos de una niña.

-¡Hiromi! Soy Hannah, mi papá y yo hemos venido a visitarte- la niña gritaba esto emocionada.

Akane tembló al escuchar todo eso, ¿No era perfecto? Primero Ukyo y ahora Ranma ¿Quién más podría venir hoy a arruinarle su día. Agarró la peluca que estaba en el sillón y corrió a ponerse los pupilentes, se había picado los ojos varias veces del nerviosismo, salió y les abrió la puerta preocupada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Akane volteando al lugar donde Ukyo se había metido.  
-Vinimos a visitarte- dijo Ranma algo apenado.  
-Tienen que irse-  
-¿No te gustó que hayamos venido?- Hannah agachó la cabeza.  
-Me encanta que vengas a visitarme pero ahorita tengo visitas-  
-Hiromi tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos.  
-No ahora, vete por favor-  
-¿Por qué le dices eso si tiene algo que decirte que te lo diga ahora?- se escuchó una voz femenina con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

Akane se limitó a cerrar los ojos y voltear a verla para después dirigirle una mirada de preocupación al oji azul.

-Ukyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber ¿Qué haces tú aquí? y ¿De qué quieres hablar de ella? Digo debe ser algo muy importante para no esperar a verla en la empresa…-

Akane estaba callada, Ranma y Ukyo chocaban con las miradas y Hannah simplemente miró con enojo a su madrastra.

"Y pensar que este día parecía ser perfecto"…se dijo para sus adentros la joven de cabellos negros.

* * *

Notas:

Hola! Al fin pude subir el capítulo doce, yo pensé que nunca lo terminaría. Espero que les haya gustado, sé que algunos me dirán "Maldita sea ¿Por qué no mataste a Cologne? Era el momento indicado" lo sé, no saben cuantas ganas tenía pero Cologne se merece un final mejor (no en el buen sentido) XD.

Bueno, yo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, les prometo que les agradeceré a cada uno como debe ser. Enserio gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos. Y a los que no pues gracias por leer XD.

Los amo a todos XD.

Ahora sí me despido no sin antes agradecerle a Rutabi por su genial amistad, espero conocernos muchísimo mejor.


	13. Verdades

Hola aquí está el 13 capítulo, espero les agrade. Hasta luego, creo que tardaré un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, para así poder pensar un gran final.

-Diálogos-  
"pensamientos"  
_ Cambio de Escena

Capítulo XIII  
Verdades

-Vine a hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante ¿Podrías dejarnos unos momentos a solas?- exigió el oji azul.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo esté aquí? soy tu esposa y también tengo derecho a saber que te pasa-  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ukyo. Por favor vete a la casa-  
-Claro que me voy, pero tú y tu hija se vienen conmigo-

Ukyo caminó decidida hacía la puerta y con un jalón agarró a la niña del brazo, ésta solo se quejo y se aferro a la mano de su padre quien por inercia la jaló para cargarla en sus brazos, Hiromi quiso interceder pero Ranma fue más rápido que ella.

-Vuelve a agarrar de esta forma a mi hija y te arrepentirás- dijo Ranma en tono amenazante que hizo estremecer a la castaña.  
-Nos vemos Hiromi, luego hablaremos- dijo Ranma sonriéndole como si hubiese olvidado el incidente de hace unos instantes.  
-Adiós- dijo la niña con ternura sujetando a su padre del cuello.  
-Adiós, cuídense- susurró la joven de cabellos negros con dulzura siento capturada por la rencorosa mirada de la castaña.  
-Aléjate de ellos- y diciendo esto Ukyo cerró de un portazo.

Hiromi solo suspiró y miró por las ventanas como sus dos grandes amores salían acompañados de la castaña que solo se dedicaba a molestarla y arruinar todo lo que había planeado.

* * *

Había transcurrido el día, el manto de la oscuridad cubría la mayor parte de Nerima, todos los habitantes a esta hora duermen entregándose sin miedo a los brazos de morfeo, entre ellos está una niña de cabellera negra.

-Buenas noches, papá-  
-Hasta mañana Hannah-  
-¿Sabes algo?-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Yo pienso que Hiromi se parece mucho a mi mamá-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-No sé, simplemente lo sentí-  
-Mejor duérmete-. Dijo el oji azul acariciando su cabello para después darle un tierno beso en la frente a su hija.

Salió del cuarto y apagó las luces, por lo menos ya estaba dormida y no escucharía nada de lo que hablaría con Ukyo, tenía tantas cosas que aclarar en este mismo instante.

Llegó a su habitación, se quitó el traje y se puso la pijama para proseguir a acostarse, tal vez la plática podía esperar para mañana, se recostó, apagó las luces y estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió como la luz interfirió en sus sueños, volteó enojado hacía la puerta y vio a su esposa con una bata de seda color rosa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede Ukyo?- preguntó el oji azul con voz ronca.  
-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué hacías en casa de ella?-  
-Ya te dije iba a hablar de negocios-  
-y ¿Qué no puedes esperar a que vaya a la empresa? Si tanto quieres hablar de negocios pues haz una junta y que todos nos enteremos de lo brillante que es Hiromi-  
-No entiendo porque te molesta tanto, solo es mi socia, nadamás- el oji azul se giró dándole la espalda.  
-y ¿De cuándo acá se hacen visitas caseras a las socias?-  
-Déjame dormir-  
-Te dejaré dormir cuando me digas que hacías ahí-  
-Ahora que lo pienso yo tengo que preguntarte lo mismo ¿Qué hacías ahí? Y ¿Cómo conseguiste su dirección?-  
-Eso no importa, estamos hablando de ti-  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- dijo el oji azul quitándose las cobijas y parándose para verla cara a cara.  
-Estoy ansiosa por escucharla-  
-Quería verla- Ranma no bajó la mirada ni un instante, se mostraba seguro de sus palabras.  
-No, estoy seguramente es una tontería mía, fingiremos que esto no ha pasado, a fin de cuentas estos tontos celos no tienen motivos- la castaña suspiró y se dirigió a la cama.  
-Te equivocas, si tienes motivos para sentir celos- Ukyo lo miró fijamente al escuchar estas palabras y se acercó hasta él queriendo llorar.  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nosotros tenemos un hijo que por si no recuerdas esta creciendo aquí, dentro de mi vientre, es nuestro hijo. Tu y yo formaremos una familia y ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-  
-Lo sé, pero Hiromi mueve algo dentro de mí que se siente tan hermoso, cada vez que la veo siento mi cuerpo temblar y no puedo dejar de observarla, tiene una mirada hermosa su sola presencia hace que me sienta inseguro, que todos mis sentidos fallen y que…-

No pudo continuar ya que un fuerte golpe encestado perfectamente en su mejilla le impidió seguir hablando, él solo giró su cabeza mientras Ukyo tenía la palma de su mano en el aire.

-¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Yo soy tu esposa! ¡se supone que tú debes amarme a mí!- y diciendo eso salió inmediatamente de la habitación.  
-Me encantaría que entendieras, así todo sería más fácil- decía Ranma resignado volviéndose a meter en las cobijas.

Se supone que esto debería lastimarlo, debería estar tras Ukyo pidiéndole disculpas y haciendo lo posible por compartir esa misma cama que han compartido durante unos meses. Se supone que esta clase de peleas deberían dolor, deberían hacerlo recapacitar, pensar que Hiromi solo era un recuerdo y que Ukyo era su esposa real, de carne y hueso en cuyo vientre corre la misma sangre pero ¿Por qué puede dormir tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no hizo el mínimo movimiento muscular para detener a Ukyo? ¿Por qué le dijo lo que sentía con Hiromi sin dudarlo ni retractarse ni un instante?

Su mente le decía que corriera con ella y hablara todo, que lo solucionaran, que viviera resignado bajo la unión matrimonial pero ¿Qué era el matrimonio? Una unión que se hace con un papel ¡Claro que no! El matrimonio es cuando se aman, en todo caso ¿Por qué se casó con Ukyo? ¿Por qué Hiromi no llego antes? O mejor aún ¿Por qué Akane no está a su lado? Nada de esto estuviera pasando, la única mujer que anhelaba tener entre sus brazos, a la que ansiaba verla despertar todos los días, a la que le parecía el ser más hermoso y perfecto aunque estuviera en las peores fachas esa era Akane, la única mujer a la que ha amado realmente.

Por otro lado el corazón le gritaba desesperadamente dejar esa casa, llevarse a Hannah muy lejos de ahí donde nunca pudiera ver a Ukyo otra vez, robarse a Hiromi ¡Qué locura! Pero lo haría, sabía que con ella podía ser feliz.

¿De qué sirve reprocharse ahora? Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo puede cambiar, él eligió esta vida tiene que acostumbrarse a ella pero de algo estaba seguro nunca podría llenar ese vació en su interior.

* * *

Otro día había comenzado en nerima, el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo que las copas de los árboles se mecieran lento, las parvadas de aves comenzaban su intenso vuelo una vez más, millones de carros iban y venían en las anchas carreteras de esa ciudad, las personas salían apresuradas al trabajo, a la escuela. En nerima todas las personas madrugan.

Un oji azul se estiró y bostezo, nunca había dormido tan bien desde que era un hombre casado, notó que su cuerpo estaba a mitad de cama, sería bueno que Ukyo no durmiera aquí tan seguido. Se dio cuenta que su esposa no regresó, tal vez ha de estar muy ocupada, se volteó para cerrar los ojos pero recordó que tenía que irse a hacer una consulta con el Doctor Tofú, últimamente se estaba sintiendo mal por todas esas cosas que habían pasado, podría ser estrés, pero aún así se aseguraría.

Una joven de cabellos negros yacía sentada en la sala espera de un hospital, veía el reloj de una manera desesperada, ya llevaba tiempo ahí pero debido a que la fila de pacientes era larga, sabía q tardaría más de lo normal.

Miraba a la puerta con curiosidad para asegurarse de que no viniera su hermana, de otra forma tendría que hacer cita otro día, era eso o probablemente unas cuantas fracturas de huesos, además de no querer ver al doctor con ese esqueleto en su espala una vez más. Vio a un hombre atractivo de lentes acercarse a ella y sonreírle, había olvidado la tranquilidad que se sentía al ver al doctor.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?-  
-Me gustaría una revisión, me duele mucho la garganta-  
-Probablemente sea por el clima-  
-pero aún así ¿Me revisará?-  
-Si, pasa- le dijo señalándole la entrada a su consultorio.

* * *

El joven de la trenza llegó al consultorio, de igual forma observó que Kasumi no se encontrara cerca.

-Espero que no se aparezca en un buen rato-  
"Me imagino que debe estar ocupado, tiene la puerta cerrada, no importa esperaré sentado"

Y así fue como el joven se dirigió a uno de los asientos, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio que la puerta se abrió y escuchó una voz familiar.

-Muchas gracias Doctor, es usted muy amable-  
-Gracias, no te olvides de tomar tus medicinas-  
-Si…no lo olvidaré- la joven se volteó para ir hacía la salida.

La mirada de ambos chocó, Hiromi se quedó pasmada al observarlo sentado y con la misma expresión que ella, Ranma temblaba y no apartaba su vista de ella, mientras tanto Hiromi sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo. Ahí estaba nuevamente viéndola con esos ojos que penetraban dentro de su alma y que causaban tantas sensaciones en ella, tan solo bastaba una mirada de él para desacomodarle todas las ideas, ambos respiraban rápidamente.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó el Dr. Tofú curioso por la escena que estaban presenciando.  
-Si- exclamó el muchacho.  
-No- protestó la mujer.

El Dr. Tofú solo se logró confundir más, así que decidió que lo mejor era no seguir entrometiéndose.

-Ranma ¿Vienes a consulta?-  
-Si, en un instante iré-  
-De acuerdo-

El Dr. Se dirigió a su consultorio y cerró la puerta, dándole a los muchachos su privacidad para hablar las cosas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- refunfuño Hiromi.  
-Lo mismo iba a preguntar ¿Te sientes mal?- Ranma colocó su mano en su frente.  
-Eso no te importa- retrocedió bruscamente al sentir el contacto físico del muchacho.  
-No entiendo por qué te portas así ¿Qué te hice? Hace unos días estábamos tan bien-  
-Hace unos días no sabíamos que tu esposa tendría un hijo-  
-Sigues con eso, yo pensé que era otra cosa-  
-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser más importante que tu esposa esté embarazada?-  
-Tú- el oji azul se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente y mojándose los labios sensualmente.

Hiromi se sintió desarmada ante tal provocación, era tan vulnerable a Ranma, eso lo sabía una vez que había caído en su juego difícilmente podía ganar, Ranma siempre la doblegaba, pero esta vez no, tenía que hacerlo por Hannah.

-¿Qué haces?- Hiromi se hizo a un lado alejándose de él.  
.¿Qué? ¿No puedo acercarme?-  
-No-

Ranma siguió caminado hacía ella, esta por reflejo simplemente retrocedía hasta que un muro le mostró el final de su camino, ella chocó contra la pared sin dejar de mirar los grandes ojos azules de él. Ranma se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la pared impidiéndole el paso hacía la salida.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo él mirándola, escaneándola, como si con la mirada pudiera saber todo de ella.  
-¡No seas ridículo! Si esta es otra forma de seducirme, déjame decirte que estás muy mal, no funcionará- colocó sus manos en los pectorales de él y lo empujó violentamente.  
-No sé que te pasa, cada día es más difícil entenderte-  
-Nadie te pidió que me entendieras o bueno si, hay algo que quiero que entiendas que una vez que entre a tu cabeza no salga de ahí nunca más-  
-¿Qué es?-  
-¡Déjame en paz!- se lo deletreó lentamente.  
-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?-  
-Es fácil, solo ya no me molestes, no me sigas, no me busques, estoy cansada de que a cada lado que voy siempre por alguna extraña razón te aparezcas de la nada, entiende no quiero saber nada de ti, no me interesas ¿Por qué no mejor vas con tu esposa? Ella sí te necesita-

La mujer se disponía a salir de ese lugar cuando sintió el agarre del joven.

-Hiromi ¿Qué te pasa?-  
-¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Me hartas! ¡Me asfixias! Estoy mucho mejor cuando tu no estás-  
-¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?- el voz del oji azul era quebrada.  
"Yo sé que me perdonarás Ranma, me parte el corazón verte de esta forma, te amo tanto, pero tengo que hacer esto por nosotros y por Hannah, perdóname".  
-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti- y diciendo esto la chica de ojos miel se marchó de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, sin dar una muestra de tristeza o de melancolía, era tan fría.

* * *

Ukyo se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su marido, si es que aún podía llamarlo así, claro que era su marido, tenía un papel que lo confirmaba. La noche anterior habían discutido nuevamente por ella, es increíble que aún pretendiendo ser otra persona logre inconscientemente quitarle a Ranma. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella que no pudiera tener Ukyo? En la adolescencia Akane era tan torpe, mala cocinera, agresiva, fea…Ranma siempre la insultaba por eso, y hasta la fecha lo sigue siendo entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para ganarse el amor de Ranma a esa magnitud?

Esperaba que Ranma saliera de ese cuarto y le rogara regresar a dormir con ella que la abrazara e hicieran el amor tantas veces como la noche les alcanzara, pero no fue así, al principio pensó que Ranma se había hecho el digno, había pasado una hora y la puerta seguía sin abrirse, así que fue a la cocina por un café para esperarlo sabía que vendría.

Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y aunque se oiga ridículo Ukyo aún tenía la esperanza de que Ranma bajara esas escaleras, dieron las cinco y entonces se dio cuenta de que Ranma no vendría por ella, es más podría apostar todo a que ni siquiera lo intento, subió lentamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, ahí lo observo durmiendo tan placenteramente, eso le dio tanta rabia, era un insensible.

Volvió a bajar y se acostó en el sillón, ahí pasaría la noche mañana hablaría con Ranma y le reclamaría por sus actitudes que había estado tomando.

Se levantó de ahí pero un fuerte dolor en el estómago la obligó a retorcerse en el sofá dando unos pequeños gemidos de dolor, respiró profundamente, no era la primera vez que le daban, últimamente le pasaba seguido, le hablaría al Dr. Tofú, el sabría que hacer.

-¿Buenos días? Dr. Tofú-  
-¿Ukyo?-  
-Si-  
-¿Cómo has estado?-  
-Gracias por preguntar doctor, pero últimamente he tenido unos dolores muy fuertes en el estómago y ya se están repitiendo constantemente, no sé que sea-  
-Esto es muy raro ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi consultorio hoy en la tarde? Ranma está aquí, si quieres puede avisarle-  
-¿Está ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Se siente mal?-  
-Está discutiendo con una jovencita, no sería extraño si escucharás sus gritos-  
-¿cómo es ella?-  
-Tiene cabello negro, tez blanca y unos ojos de color miel-  
"Maldita sea, le advertí que no se le acercara a él"  
-ah- Ukyo intentó disimular su enojo.  
-Entonces le diré a RANma-  
-¡No! Es decir, bueno, no quiero preocuparlo, que tal si no es tan importante y armo un escándalo, mejor me aseguraré de que es y después le avisaré a Ranma-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Hasta luego-

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo, los habitantes estaban teniendo un día muy pacífico, demasiado pacífico a decir verdad, desde que los muchachos no estaban, los días se habían vuelto monótonos, hasta Soun podría decir que extrañaba remodelar el Dojo cada tercer día. Genma extrañaba tanto a su hijo la hora de comida ya no era tan divertida desde que él no estaba. El maestro ya casi no se aparecía por ahí desde que su linda Akane no estaba, había decidió aumentar su colección con prendas nunca antes vistas.

Kasumi estaba lavando los trastes cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-  
-Soy yo, Ryoga-  
-Ah, pasa- le abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa lo invitó a pasar.  
-Gracias Kasumi, he venido a hablar contigo-  
-¿Sobre qué?-  
-Sobre Akane-  
-¿qué sucede?  
-¿Estás segura que Ranma no sabe nada?-  
-Absolutamente segura ¿Por qué?-  
-Curiosidad-  
-¿Quieres algo de comer?-  
-No gracias, sabes esto es extraño-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-yo pensé que Akane realmente había muerto y ahora que sé que está viva quiero estar con ella aún más tiempo que antes…-Ryoga estaba sonrojado.

Kasumi sonrió, aunque Ryoga quisiera disimular, ella sabía lo que su hermana significaba para él.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi linda Akane está viva!- un pequeño hombrecito calvo saltó a la mesa con los ojos vidriosos acercándose a Ryoga.  
-¡Maestro! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Kasumi asombrada.  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde está? Tengo prendas muy hermosas que quiero que me modele- dijo el anciano babeando cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza formándole un enorme moretón-  
-Ni se le ocurra hacer semejante barbaridad- lo recriminó Ryoga.  
-¿Por qué le pegas a un pobre viejecito como yo?-  
-¡déjese de juegos!- Ryoga le gritó.  
-No diré nada si me cuentan todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Happosai cruzándose de brazos y sacando una pipa de su bolsillo esperando la anéctoda, Kasumi y Ryoga no tuvieron de otra que acceder.

* * *

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Ahí vive Hiromi Hidaka?-  
-Si, soy yo ¿qué se le ofrece?-  
-Le hablo de la corporación Saotome, el señor Saotome me informó que tiene que venir en dos horas a firmar unos documentos de suma importancia-  
-¿En dos horas? ¿No los puede firmar él?-  
-Sus órdenes fueron claras señorita, él necesita su firma en esos documentos-  
-De acuerdo iré ¿A esa hora sigue el jefe por ahí?-

La secretaría miró al oji azul quien con la cabeza le decía que no.

-No, él no estará por aquí, entonces ¿Vendrá?-  
-No tengo de otra-  
-Gracias-

La mujer colgó asegurándose de colocar correctamente la bocina, miró a su jefe quien le sonreía agradeciéndole.

-Muchas gracias Sekai, no sé que haría sin usted-  
-No se preocupe señor, aquí estoy a sus órdenes-  
-Gracias, recuerde que debe llevar a la señorita a la sala de juntas, entregarle estos documentos, en cuando se los entregué usted viene a avisarme que ella se encuentre ahí-  
-Si, pero no cree que se enoje, digo la hicimos venir para nada, todos los documentos ya están revisados y firmados-  
-Créame, ella no vendrá por nada, realmente tengo algo urgente que tratar con ella-  
-y ¿Por qué no le dijo eso? Hubiera sido mejor que ese tonto pretexto de los documentos-

El oji azul la miró anonadado, ella solo se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lo siento no quería decir eso-  
-Lo sé, no se preocupe, bueno siga trabajando no la interrumpo más-

* * *

-Así que eso sucede- dijo Happosai mientras seguí sacando burbujas de su pipa.  
-Si, maestro y lo peor es que Ukyo no la deja en paz- dijo Kasumi muy preocupada.  
-Hasta ahora solo sabemos de ella Kasumi, Ukyo, usted y yo-

el silencio invadió por unos instantes el dojo, las tres personas tenían algo en mente que las mantenía ocupadas.

-Esto es extraño- las miradas de Kasumi y de Ryoga se centraron en él.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo el chico de la pañoleta preocupado.  
-Díganos- suplicó la mayor de las Tendo.

El maestro medio abrió un ojo para observar que ambos le estuvieran prestando atención a lo que diría, lo volvió a cerrar y comenzó a hablar.

-Es muy extraño, nosotros no teníamos la más remota idea de que mi linda Akane estuviera viva, nos dijeron eso y les creímos tan fácilmente. Dime algo Kasumi, la primera vez que hablaste con Akane ¿dedujiste que era ella?-  
-No, de hecho se parecía, pero para asegurar que era mi hermana no, tenía dudas-  
-Correcto, ¿Y tu Ryoga?-  
-Me sucedió lo mismo que a Kasumi-  
-Perfecto, ustedes dos tuvieron dudas de la sobrevivencia de Akane aunque con ustedes haya tenido lazos más grandes ¿Cómo es que Ukyo de la nada asegura que es Akane? ¿En qué se basa? ¿Por qué la amenazo de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que esconde Ukyo? En todo caso la que debió de haber estado completamente segura de que vivía deberías de ser tu Kasumi, sin en cambio, Ukyo no lo dudo-  
-tiene toda la razón maestro, no creo que de la nada Ukyo se haya dado cuenta, Akane es muy cuidadosa con lo que está haciendo e incluso el mismo Ranma no ha podido ver que es ella. Entonces Ukyo debe saber algo que nosotros no-  
-Ese estúpido de Ranma- dijo el anciano.  
-Además recuerdo que Akane dijo que el día que la secuestraron escuchó pasos de zapatillas provenir del pasillo, dijo que se detuvieron que probablemente esa persona vio todo lo que ocurría y no hizo nada, dice que le dio miedo-  
-O tal vez le convenía que Akane desapareciera-  
-pero pudo haber sido Shampoo- Kasumi aún no quería creerlo.  
-Error linda Kasumi, Shampoo en ese momento estaba con ese cegatón ¿Para qué quería ella que Akane desapareciera?-

Kasumi se cayó, estaba analizando seriamente todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ukyo era esa persona que no impidió el secuestro de mi linda Akane, por esa misma razón le convenía que ella desapareciera para así quedarse con Ranma y por esa misma razón la descubrió tan fácil porque Ukyo siempre supo que Akane no estaba muerta-.  
-¿Realmente Ukyo es capaz de hacer esas cosas?- Kasumi preguntó.  
-Tu no la conoces, ella es capaz de mucho más- le contestó Ryoga.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola ¿Cómo están todos? ya todo se está aclarando, ya estamos tan cerca del final…no pierdan sus esperanzas en mí no se defraudarán XD.

Hay quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia a los que me comentan y a los que no pues gracias también, jeje ya casi 100 reviews, se siente tan bien, tal vez digan "ay que tonta" pero es que se siente tan genial que a varias personas le interese lo que escribes, gracias (lloremos) haha ok no.

Cuídense.


	14. Maldiciones

Hola! Vaya muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad que hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo y no parar nunca haha ok no. Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos y pondré la tan esperada palabra FIN. Espero disfruten este capítulo, todo se pone más interesante.

Seguramente muchos me entendieron mal…pensaron que tal vez este era el capítulo final por el comentario que puse en el anterior capítulo…haha lo siento es que ya tenía sueño pero aún nos queda más que aclarar.

Bueno comencemos.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena

Capítulo XIV  
Maldiciones

Kasumi estaba pensativa ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como Ukyo podía hacer esa clase de cosas? ¿Por qué a su hermana? Ella nunca le había hecho nada a nadie y no tenía ninguna intención en hacerlo.

Ryoga y el maestro estaban de igual forma, menos sorprendidos que la castaña. El maestro dejó a un lado su pipa y cambió su expresión seria a una perversión. Sacó de la nada una enorme bolsa café y dio un pequeño tirón haciendo que miles de prendas de todos los colores inundarán la sala principal del Dojo.

-pero ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Ryoga que se encontraba de color carmín.  
-No puedo decidir con que me gustaría volver a ver a mi hermosa Akane…tal vez con esta- dijo sacando un conjunto de color rosa pastel con bordado de flores.  
-O esta- era una braga de color azul rey con holanes negros.  
-No puedo creer que ni en estos momentos tenga la seriedad suficiente- dijo Ryoga recriminando.  
-¡Cállate muchacho! ¿Acaso no te gustaría verla usando esto?- el anciano le aventó las bragas azules que le cayeron en su cara.  
-¡Ya basta maestro!- dijo Kasumi levantándose y mirando a Happosai con tristeza.  
-Pero Kasumi…-  
-Recoja todo esto y vaya de inmediato a su habitación- dijo Kasumi cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como Happosai recogía todo llorando.

Ambos jóvenes lo vieron alejarse con la cabeza agachada junto con sus miles de prendas.

-Ahora que el maestro no está debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que Ukyo siga tan campante- alejó el joven de la pañoleta después de que se recupero de su shock.  
-pero no se me ocurre nada- dijo con tristeza la castaña.  
-Ahí que decirle toda la verdad a Akane- sentenció el joven y Kasumi lo miró extrañada.  
-¿La verdad? ¿TE refieres a decirle lo de Ukyo?-  
-No solo eso, también a decirle que sé que ella es Akane, por favor Kasumi…deja que me acerque a ella-  
-No lo sé, tal vez se enojaría-  
-Pero el enojo le duraría poco ¿O prefieres que siga sufriendo bajo las condiciones de Ukyo?-  
-tienes razón ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-  
-hoy mismo-  
-¿Seguro?-  
-Mientras más rápido mejor- finalizó Ryoga.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos negros llegaba cansada a la recepción de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón, tenía que estar ahí no por gusto si no porque el estúpido de Ranma se le había ocurrido que ella firmara esos papeles. A veces se maldecía por haber regresado, se hubiera evitado toda esta clase de problemas.

Llegó con la secretaría asegurándose si realmente tendría que firmar unos documentos.

-Buenas tardes, Sekai-dijo la ojos miel desinteresada.  
-Buenas tardes, Hiromi…aquí están los documentos que tiene que firmar- dijo señalando el montón de carpetas que se encontraban ahí-  
-pero ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Cómo piensa que firmaré todo esto para hoy?-  
-El dijo que seguramente reclamaría esto, por eso mismo le mandó decir que no perdiera ni un instante y comenzará inmediatamente en la sala de juntas-  
-¡Maldito Ranma!- gritó agarrando todos los documentos con ambas manos y caminar rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria.

La secretaría se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía ni ella sola había podido cargar todo eso, se acordó que tenía que hacer otra cosa importante. Descolgó el teléfono.

-Señor Saotome, la señorita Hiromi acaba de llegar me imagino que ya debe estar en la sala de juntas con todos los documentos-  
-Gracias Sekai, puede irse a su casa-  
-Pero señor…-  
-Nada de peros, descanse-  
-De acuerdo-

Hiromi se encontraba en la sala de juntas había comenzado con la primer carpeta, hojeó rápidamente la carpeta y pudo calcular trescientas hojas sin mencionar que tenía que firmar cada una de ellas, esto le tomaría horas.

"¿Por qué tenía que dejarme esto a mí? Parece que disfruta haciéndome esto"

Firmo la quinta hoja cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta sin preguntar.

-¿Qué necesita? ¿Qué no ve que estoy muy ocupada?- recriminó la mujer que se encontraba firmando como una máquina.  
-Deja eso a un lado tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

En cuanto la mujer escuchó esa voz pudo reconocer al instante de quien se trataba era la persona con la que menos quería hablar. Volteó a verlo despreciablemente para suspirar y seguir firmando las hojas.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted-  
-Hiromi déjate de formalidades, tenemos que hablar-  
-¿Qué no entiende? ¿No ve que estoy muy ocupada con todo lo que me dejó? ¿De verdad usted cree que voy a terminar de firmar todo esto para mañana?-  
-eso no importa, déjalo a un lado, solo tienes que firmar la primer carpeta-  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Ranma le sonrió y observó como Hiromi agarraba la segunda carpeta, la abría para después observar que en esas hojas su nombre no estaba siendo requerido.

-entonces ¿Por qué tu secretaria me dio todas estas carpetas?-  
-Por qué de otra forma no te quedarías-  
-¿Me está obligando a quedarme?-  
-No puedo hacerlo por las buenas así que decidí hacer esto-  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?-  
-No seas infantil y escúchame-  
-Todo esto fue una trampa verdad, eres tan ridículo-  
-Escogí este lugar porque así hablaríamos cómodamente-  
-¿Cómodamente? ¿Tu piensas que yo estoy cómoda hablando con un tipo que me tiene una trampa para así poder disque hablar conmigo?-  
-Hiromi por favor…tu no eres la que yo conocí...te desconozco-

La mujer sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga directamente al corazón, de verdad que cada palabra que decía era el peor de los dolores dentro de sí.

-Tu nunca me conociste…esta conversación no tiene sentido, me voy- la peli negro pasó de largo pero el oji azul no le permitió su salida.  
-¿Por qué actúas así?-  
-Te lo he explicado miles de veces, no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación contigo, tú no me conoces no sabes quien soy-

Ranma la obligó a mirarlo agarrándole su barbilla, ella se sintió tan frágil y desprotegida perdiéndose entre esos profundos océanos, ambos sentían la tensión de ese momento, ella respiraba agitadamente y no apartaba la vista de esos labios que tantas veces probó. Él la miraba fijamente como si fuese la última vez que se verían.

-Tal vez digas que soy un tonto…-se le acercó aún más al rostro de ella.

Hiromi no dijo nada solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero algo dentro de mí me dice a gritos que te conozco…- se le acercó aún más estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, ella estaba cerrando los ojos al igual que él, estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Por favor…piensa en tu esposa- susurró despacio mientras lo miraba a los ojos para después retroceder.  
-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-

La ojos miel solo lo vio con tristeza, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, abrazarlo y darle un beso que le contestara todas sus preguntas, de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y las ganas que tenía por estar junto a él con Hannah, irse lejos de ese lugar y olvidarse de Ukyo.

* * *

-Bien Ukyo ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con amabilidad el Dr. Tofú.  
-pues bien excepto por los constantes dolores en el vientre- se tocó el mismo haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Has estado nerviosa? ¿Hecho corajes?-  
-No- Ukyo mintió.  
-De acuerdo te haré unos estudios-  
-Si-

Ukyo obedeció cada una de las indicaciones que el doctor le decía, no tardaron más de media hora cuando tenía los resultados en manos. El Dr. Tofú miró los resultados y cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad viendo a su paciente con lástima.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué tengo?-  
-Tengo que darte malas noticias-  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡hable ya!-  
-Me parece que tenemos que operarte de urgencia…no puedes tener al bebé-  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Por qué? Pero todo iba bien-  
-Lo sé Ukyo y sé que es un golpe muy duro para ti pero es urgente, tu salud está primero-  
-¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi bebé?- dijo cabizbaja.  
-Me temo que tienes un embarazo ectópico-  
¿Ectópico? ¿Eso qué es?-  
-Es un embarazo anormal que ocurre en el útero, es decir, a desarrollarse fuera de la matriz, el feto no puede sobrevivir y por lo tanto no se desarrolla del todo-

Ukyo sintió desvanecerse en cuanto escuchó lo que el Doctor le estaba diciendo, por fin cuando había tenido dentro de ella la oportunidad para ser feliz con Ranma, de la nada le dicen que no podrá tener a su bebé. ¡Qué injusta es la vida!

-pero ¿Por qué? Todo iba tan bien-  
-Lo sé, hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido-  
-pero de verdad es necesario operarme, no hay alguna forma de que pueda tener a mi bebé-  
-Lo siento Ukyo pero no, si no te opero inmediatamente las consecuencias podrían ser graves-

Ukyo dio un gritó que inundo a todo Nerima en dolor, aventó el florero salvajemente al suelo, las huellas de las lágrimas comenzaban a dejar su marca en sus pálidas mejillas. Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y se dejó caer apoyándose en un muro del cuarto, estaba con las piernas recogidas, lamentándose y maldiciendo a Dios y a la vida por haberle puesto esta maldición en su camino, sabía que había cometido muchas cosas pero su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, si alguien debía morirse era ella, su hijo no…

"Todo esto es por tu culpa, maldita seas Akane…! Maldita seas !" Ukyo apretó sus puños casi encajándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, el dolor nos llevaba a desear cosas peligrosas, dañinas que realmente se podían cumplir, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Akane sufriera lo mismo o más cosas que ellas, quería que supiera el dolor de perder a un hijo.

Akane se merecía todo lo que había pasado y si estuviera en sus manos, volvería a desaparecer a Akane pero no como la tonta de Cologne, ella fue tan ingenua nunca comprobó si estuvo muerta ni siquiera se interesó por ver su cuerpo, siempre ha sido muy confiada en todo lo que hace, eso fue lo mismo que la llevo a ese estado de locura que tiene. Si Ukyo hubiera sido la mente maestra seguramente Akane ni siquiera hubiera sido encontrada, la odiaba tanto, esto que le estaba pasando era por su regreso, si ella no estuviera aquí su matrimonio con Ranma no estaría fracasando, se hubiera deshecho tan fácilmente de Hannah pero sobre todo no había perdido a su bebé.

* * *

El silencio se hacía presente en la enorme sala de juntas y dos adultos seguían con la conversación que cambiaría sus vidas.

-Te hice una pregunta Akane ¿No piensas responder?-  
-No tengo nada que responderte Ranma, lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa-  
-¿Por qué siempre sales con eso?-  
-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te diga? ¡Tú estás casado! Estas a punto de tener un hijo con tu esposa ¿Te parece poca cosa eso?-

Ranma miró hacía un lado dándole a entender a Hiromi que tenía la razón.

-Pero es que ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no hay día que no piense en ti, que no te extrañe que no te nombre ¿Cómo llamas a eso? Sé que tal vez que tú digas que no te conozco del todo y es verdad, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que te conozco más de lo que yo quisiera saber, me estoy enamorando de ti-

Hiromi con cada palabra que oía sentía como si estuviera escalando despacio hacía el paraíso, su corazón se aceleró pues sabía que todo lo que Ranma decía era verdad, él podía reconocerla aunque usara otro nombre y otra identidad, le sorprendía que Ranma aún no le preguntara si ella era Akane como Ryoga lo hizo una vez. Pero él es diferente por eso amaba tanto a Ranma.

-Ranma tú no estás enamorado de mí, mírame, tengo cabello negro y ojos color miel me llamo Hiromi Hidaka. No tengo cabello azulado ni ojos avellana-  
-¿Quién te dijo como era?-  
-Por favor Ranma todos en este país me confunde con ella era obvio que me dieran una descripción detallada de ella-  
-Pero de verdad me gustas-  
-Yo no te gusto…te estás enamorando de un recuerdo, solo porque me parezco a ella ya me quieres, así no funciona esto, tu estás casado-  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, de verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, te pareces tanto a ella no solo físico si no también en tu forma de ser-  
-Pero yo no soy ella y ¡deja de compararme con una muerta!- esto último lo dijo en tono de desesperación.

Ranma había reaccionado de la forma más brutal, retrocedió anonada y bajó su cabeza con la mirada pérdida, le habían apuñalado el corazón una vez mas, él ya sabía que estaba muerta ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? ¿Acaso estaba usando la memoria de Akane para burlarse de él?

-No tienes porque ser tan cruel- el oji azul la vio con frialdad e hizo estremecer a la mujer.  
-Lo siento…yo no-  
-Tienes razón, esta conversación dejó de tener sentido, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo Hiromi, no te preocupes este tipo de situaciones embarazosas no volverán a ocurrir de mi parte, lamento haberla molestado-

Y diciendo esto Ranma se giró para dirigirse a la salida con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta y la cerro sin mirar atrás. Hiromi tuvo tantas ganas de correr a su lado pero sus piernas no le respondían lo mejor era que creyera eso, así estaría lejos de ella por un tiempo.

"Lo siento Ranma" ella lo conocía perfectamente probablemente no volteó a verla debido a que no quería mostrar su debilidad ante una desconocida, lo más probable era que Ranma estuviera llorando, era cierto que el artista marcial había llorado en contadas situaciones pero ésta no fue una situación cualquiera le había recordado a su gran amor.

Hiromi solo sonrió con tristeza, no le quedaba de otra que esperar y seguir teniendo la misma actitud fría, no sabe cuánto tiempo soportaría pero había pasado por cosas peores, sabía que algún día todo esto terminaría y podría salir a la calle presumiendo que la prometida de Ranma Saotome había regresado para nunca más volver a irse de su lado.

"Te sigo amando demasiado, tanto que ni yo misma puedo perdonarme el trato que tengo hacía ti"

La mujer agarró la carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio, se limpió las primeras lágrimas y salió de ese lugar asegurándose de que nadie estuviera afuera, una vez que había llegado al elevador miró hacía la oficina de Ranma, se acercó lentamente, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que miró discretamente lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

Podía ver el escritorio y atrás de él una gran silla de color negro estaba del lado contrario, se observaba una cabellera negra, Ranma debería estar recargado sobre la silla, se giró bruscamente, Hiromi se escondió pensando que podía verla, así que volvió a asomarse despacio, observó al oji azul llorando, hace tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados debido al llanto, tenía las manos entrelazadas a la altura de los labios y la nariz, cerró sus ojos fuertemente para continuar con su dolor.

La mujer se sentía como la peor persona en todo el universo ¿Cómo era capaz de lastimar a la persona que más quería por capricho de otra? Era justo que supiera toda la verdad en este instante, había puesto una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

"¿Qué tal si se enoja? Si no quiere volver a verme por ocultarle todo, no Akane…no hagas tonterías primero tienes que quitarte de encima a Ukyo, es lo más importante ya habrá tiempo para hablar con Ranma…es lo mejor"

Se alejó sigilosamente de ese lugar.

* * *

-Ya le dije Doctor, no pienso operarme, voy a tener a este bebé-  
-Ukyo esto es por tu salud-  
-pero ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no le pasó esto a Akane? así Hannah nunca hubiera nacido-

El Dr. Tofú la reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Cómo es posible que digas esas cosas Ukyo? Akane siempre fue una niña muy buena e incapaz de dañar al prójimo, que ella tenga una hija es la cosa más hermosa del mundo, además de que Hannah es un gran tesoro de la vida ya que se parece tanto a su madre. Si tu no tienes hijos Algo te estará cobrando la vida ¿No crees?-

Ukyo calló ante ese comentario, no era posible que la vida le hiciera eso, ese Dr. Decía puras estupideces, ella solo quería ser feliz y quería serlo al lado de Ranma. Solo quería vivir plenamente su matrimonio, Akane estaba muerta y así seguirá para siempre.

-¿Cuánto tardará la operación?-  
-No sé- el Dr. Hablaba fríamente y con semblante serio.  
-De acuerdo, hagámoslo, como usted dice primero está mi salud-  
-Muy bien, recuéstate donde siempre y ponte esto- le dijo entregándole una bata de color blanco.

La mujer accedió a regañadientes, después de todo prefería que su bebé muriera ya que si ella lo hacía Akane se quedaría con Ranma fácilmente y eso no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Akane había llegado muy cansada al edificio, los ojos le ardían, entonces comprendía que ahora tenía el mismo aspecto en el que vio a Ranma, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, así por lo menos sus sueños harían que escapase un rato de su cruda realidad. Llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras sin ganas, su mente estaba en otra parte, llegó al piso donde se encontraba su departamento y vio dos personas que le eran conocidas, uno era un muchacho de piel morena con una pañoleta amarilla en su cabeza y la otra era una mujer con un delantal llevando el cabello amarrado a un lado en una coleta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.  
-Vinimos a verte- contestó Kasumi imaginándose la causa de su llanto.  
-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes así?-interrumpió Ryoga.  
-No es nada- contestó Hiromi con la voz quebrada.  
-¿Qué te pasó? Ya no necesitas esconderme las cosas, lo sé todo- Ryoga la miró con tristeza.

Hiromi lo vio desentendida ¿A qué se refería con todo? Abrió sus ojos enormemente y miró a su hermana confundida, Kasumi solo dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Kasumi…tu le…-  
-Entremos, te explicaremos todo-

La peli negro abrió la puerta, algo le decía que esto no estaba bien, probablemente Ryoga hablaba de otra cosa, tal vez se dio cuenta de que amaba a Ranma y por eso mismo fue aquel comentario.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-  
-Nosotros no, pero más vale que tu traigas algo, porque lo que te vamos a decir será algo difícil de asumir-.  
-No entiendo-  
-Tranquila hermanita-.

Hiromi fue por agua a la cocina, regresó con tres vasos, es cierto que no le habían pedido pero le parecía descortés de su parte tomar solo ella.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir?-  
-Para empezar quítate la peluca y los pupilentes, esta noche queremos hablar con Akane Tendo- dijo Ryoga muy serio y mirándola.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Hermanita es inútil, ya lo sabe todo-  
-¿Cómo que ya lo sabe todo? ¿Quién te dijo?- dijo Hiromi casi desmayándose.  
-Si vas a culpar a alguien que sea a mí, estábamos hablando y se me escapó decirle todo- dijo la mayor de las Tendo jugando con sus dedos índices.  
-Kasumi…lo prometiste- la ojos miel se levantó de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos.  
-Lo sé y perdóname, pero pensé que Ryoga podía ayudar en algo y así fue-  
-Bueno creo que ahora me veo ridícula con esto, esperen- la mujer se fue a su cuarto.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Crees que hayamos hecho bien en venir?- dijo con temor Kasumi.  
-Claro que si, debemos ayudarla-  
-Tienes razón-

La mirada de los dos jóvenes se quedó clavada en una mujer de larga cabellera azulada y ojos avellana que salía de su cuarto suspirando resignada. Kasumi la veía con tranquilidad mientras que Ryoga se le hacía imposible que todo eso fuera verdad, la volvía a tener frente a sus ojos, era aún más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, se le fue el aire por unos instantes.

-Akane…realmente eres tú- apenas si pudo pronunciar Ryoga.  
-Así es…ahora qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme-  
-Es sobre Ukyo- dijo Kasumi.  
-Y sobre tu secuestro- replicó Ryoga.

La peli azul se asombró de lo informado que estaba Ryoga, no podía creer que se interesase en ella a tal grado, bueno había declaraciones que había hecho anteriormente pero tal vez era a Hiromi, no quería imaginarse cosas absurdas.

* * *

Ukyo había llegado a su casa deprimida, estaba como en estado de shock, no quería hablar con nadie, no escuchaba nada, subió directamente a su habitación sin siquiera preguntar si Ranma ya había llegado.

Se cambió de ropa procurando no moverse tanto puesto que el estómago aún le dolía, a pesar de que el Dr. Había usado anestesia, el dolor estaba comenzando a aparecer, se puso un camisón de color verde manzana y se acostó en la cama, no tardó mucho tiempo para que un oji azul llegara al mismo lugar y en silencio se empezara a cambiar.

-No tienes que fingir…escuché cuando entraste- dijo Ukyo con voz ronca.  
-Lo siento, no quise despertarte-  
-No te preocupes, no estaba dormida-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el oji azul esperaba un interrogatorio pero por lo visto su esposa no daba una mínima señal de interés.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado Ranma.  
-¿De qué?-  
-Es que no me has preguntado dónde estaba-  
-Da igual, de todas formas me vas a mentir-

Ranma no quiso decir nada más, lo vio inútil e innecesario continuar. Ukyo prendió las luces y se dirigió al baño, el oji azul levantó la cobija para sorprenderse de lo que vio, era una mancha de sangre que estaba justo en el lugar donde Ukyo se duerme.

Ella regresó adormilada cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que le dirigía su marido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-  
-¿Qué es esto?-

Dijo Ranma señalando la mancha de sangre que yacía en la cama.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno he terminado este capítulo…estoy que me muero de sueño, pero todo sea por ustedes haha. Bien creo que ahora todas estarán satisfechas acerca del embarazo de Ukyo...me pasé noches enteras investigando la causa de como perderlo XD haha no para nada...fue muy fácil XD...bueno ya pueden estar tranquilas, el hijo de Ukyo no nacerá pero esto traerá unas muy malas consecuencias para Akane T.T.

Dejen sus reviews. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.


	15. No más mentiras

Hola! Vaya ya falta poquito para terminar…que tristeza.

-Diálogos-  
"pensamientos"  
_ cambio de escenas

Capítulo XV  
No más mentiras

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más en esa habitación donde se encontraba un matrimonio, el hombre estaba absorto ante tal escena. La mujer estaba nerviosa se le podía notar en los labios, hacía todo lo posible porque le salieran las palabras pero ¿Qué le diría? Era más que obvio mencionar que la verdad estaba más que descartada, no podía decirle que había perdido al bebé, sería una tontería puesto que ya no tendría más razón para mantenerlo a su lado, sabía que en el instante en que se enterada de todo la dejaría e iría corriendo tras Akane, no lo podía permitir.

-Ukyo ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué significa esta mancha de sangre?- el oji azul tenía un tono de voz serio.  
"Demonios, sabía que la herida se me abriría si no me quedaba en el consultorio, pero debía hacerlo de otra forma Ranma sospecharía"

La castaña se llevó ambas manos a la boca y dio un grito que inundó a toda la casa. Ukyo calló como tabla al suelo provocando la preocupación de un oji azul.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Responde!- el joven la tomó en sus brazos y le echó un poco de aire en la cara para ver si así respondía pero el resultado fue nulo. La cargó y la puso delicadamente en el lado donde no había sangre.

"Esto está bien por el momento, me dará tiempo de pensar en una buena excusa"

-Se desmayó, tal vez deba llamar al Dr. Tofú-

Ukyo estaba con los ojos cerrados en cuanto escuchó éste nombre, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella, así que fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco como si la luz le estuviese lastimando.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué paso?-  
-Te desvaneciste-  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasó?-  
-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber, hay una gran mancha de sangre en tu lado de la cama ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez deba llamar a l Dr. Tofú-  
-No, amor, estoy bien…solo fue un desmayo, no me duele nada-  
-¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe esa mancha de sangre?-  
-No sé, Ranma tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé- Ukyo se apoyó en el torso de su esposo dejando las lágrimas correr éste le correspondió el abrazo y le acarició su cabellera.  
-No te preocupes, llamaremos al Dr. Tofú en este instante para que venga a verte-

Ranma se dirigió a la mesa que estaba ahí y descolgó el teléfono, Ukyo al ver esto comprendió que estaría metida en graves problemas.

-No amor, no te preocupes, estaré bien mañana a primera hora te prometo que iré a ver al Dr. Tofú-  
-Iremos, no pienso dejarte sola-  
-Amor de verdad yo puedo ir sola, no es tan grave además tu tienes que ir al trabajo-  
-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?-  
-No es eso, simplemente no quiero preocuparte, te prometo que todo estará bien-

Ranma la miró arqueando una ceja y aún dudando de sus palabras, decidió no llevarle la contraria sabía que su esposa podría ponerse peor.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me pondrás al tanto de todo lo que suceda-  
-Te lo prometo- dijo Ukyo dándole un beso en los labios como si estuviera cerrando un trato.

Se vieron por un instante, había un gran silencio en la habitación, Ranma contemplaba a Ukyo, realmente era bonita, debería sentirse orgulloso de tenerla como esposa, es una gran mujer, le acomodó un mechón de su brillante cabellera detrás de su oreja para acariciar su mejilla. La castaña se estremeció ante las acciones del oji azul, desde que esa tal Hiromi o Akane apareció el no había tenido esas muestras de cariño con ella ¿Por qué ahora? Pero eso no importaba, lo único relevante es que el estaba con ella. Ukyo colocó su palma de la mano sobre la mano de él y lo vio con dulzura.

-Te amo Ranma- ella lo abrazó cálidamente.

Ranma la abrazó de igual forma pero no pudo decirle lo mismo, su corazón no se lo permitía, no era lo que sentía y a decir verdad nunca se había dado la oportunidad de cambiar y de dejar todo en el pasado.

-Ukyo es mejor que cambiemos las sábanas-  
-Si-

Ambos sacaron nuevas sábanas y cobijas del gran ropero que yacía en la habitación, quitaron las otras y colocaron las limpias mientras lo hacían, Ranma vio el momento perfecto para hablar.

-Ukyo ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-  
-Claro ¿Sobre qué?-  
-Sobre Hiromi-

Ukyo dejo de acomodar la cobija y lo miró con furia dio un suspiro, cruzó los brazos y miró al suelo haciendo muecas de molestia.

-No quiero hablar sobre ella-  
-No es nada malo lo que te voy a decir-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Te voy a pedir que borres de tu mente a Hiromi-Ukyo lo miró sorprendida.  
-¿Qué la borre de mi mente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
-Es simple, quiero que olvides todo respecto a ella, lo que he dicho, las acciones que he hecho, todo…olvídalo por favor-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Sé que he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta lo valiosa que eres, Hiromi ya no tiene importancia para mi, de verdad-

Ukyo sintió que Dios nuevamente estaba de su parte, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba pasando, la estaban recompensando con el amor de Ranma, eso era más que grandioso. Lo tenía frente a ella declarándole que Akane no tenía importancia para él, era la mujer más feliz de éste universo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

La castaña se dejó caer en la cama y sintió como sus mejillas se fueron humedeciendo con las lágrimas.

-Ukyo no llores por favor, si dije algo que te lastimara perdóname-  
-No es eso, no solo se llora de tristeza también de alegría. Gracias Ranma por hacerme la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, yo sé que tal vez te costará trabajo pero te prometo que yo te ayudaré a olvidarla porque siempre estaré a tu lado le guste a quien le guste-  
-Gracias Ukyo, me gustaría que volviéramos a comenzar, tu, nuestro bebé y yo-

Ranma puso su mano sobre el vientre de Ukyo quien hizo una mueca debido al dolor que le había provocado para su suerte pasó desapercibida por el oji azul.

-Si…nuestro bebé- musitó la castaña.  
-ES hora de dormir, Ukyo no quiero que te desveles, debes estar cansada además mañana tienes que ir con el Doctor- Ukyo le sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Tres jóvenes estaban en la pequeña sala de un departamento cuya dueña estaba que la curiosidad la carcomía. Dos jóvenes miraban a una peli azul tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de decirle la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo con mi secuestro?-  
-Akane ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?- pregunto Ryoga algo desesperado.  
-Te dije que no era un buen momento Ryoga- le dijo Kasumi con dulzura  
-Antes que nada debemos decirte que todo esto fue gracias al maestro- agregó la mayor de las Tendo.  
-¿El maestro? No me digan que él también ya sabe-  
-Lo siento hermanita, tuvimos que decírselo, sin él nunca nos habríamos dado cuenta-  
-¿Darse cuenta de qué?- Akane estaba siendo consumida por la rabia.  
-Hablen de una buena vez- les recriminó la peli azul.  
-El maestro, Kasumi y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Ukyo fue la persona que vio tu secuestro y no hizo nada por evitarlo-

Akane casi se desmaya de la fuerte declaración que estaba haciendo el joven de la pañoleta. ¿cómo habían podido llegar a esto? Ni siquiera ella misma se podía imaginar el culpar a Ukyo de algo así.

-¿En qué se basan para decir eso? Lo qué están diciendo es una acusación muy grave- los regañó la peli azul.  
-Lo sé hermanita, pero escúchanos-  
-No puedo creerlo Kasumi, ¿Tú también crees eso? Bueno no sería tan difícil de imaginar, esta bien que Ukyo y yo no nos lleváramos tan bien pero no sería capaz de tanta crueldad.  
-Akane ¡Despierta! Te esta manipulando para que te alejes de Ranma y así ella quede como la buena, eso no puede ser, ahora siéntate y escúchanos-.  
-De acuerdo- Akane no tuvo de otra que escuchar lo que ellos dirían.  
-Mira para empezar, con todo lo que me contó Kasumi de nosotros los que sabemos que estas vivía, Ukyo fue la que se dio cuenta tan fácilmente y no dudo en decírtelo a la cara-  
-Si así fue-  
-¿No te parece extraño? Kasumi es tu familia, tu hermana, te conoce perfectamente desde que naciste y yo soy tu amigo, Ukyo ni siquiera convivía contigo ¿cómo es que ella supo que tu eras Akane? ¡Es ilógico!-

La peli azul se quedó un momento callada, estaba analizando cuidadosamente lo que Ryoga le había dicho, y a decir verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello ni siquiera se había preguntando como es que Ukyo la descubrió tan fácil. Ryoga tenía razón en eso que estaba diciendo ni su propia familia pudo reconocerla y de la noche a la mañana llega Ukyo con quien no mantenía una relación tan sólida y rara vez se veían. Además pudo notar que cuando la castaña le dijo que sabía quien era, no dudaba ni siquiera titubeó, estaban tan segura de sí misma, esa seguridad que le faltó a sus seres más cercanos para confirmar su existencia. Ukyo no podía ser tan observadora.

-En eso tienes razón, nunca me había detenido a pensar bien las cosas- dijo Akane un poco mas calmada.  
-Y no es todo, tu dices que ese día escuchaste zapatillas provenir del pasillo, si suponemos que es Ukyo entonces ella no te ayudo, la razón muy simple, a ella no le convenía que tu siguieras en su camino- le dijo con dulzura Kasumi.  
-pero ¿Por qué?-  
-Simple, si tu desaparecías ella se casaba con Ranma y así paso-

Akane se pudo a pensar todo eso, tenían razón ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Ukyo había sido capaz de incitarla para que Cologne se volviera loca, la amenazó con hacerle daño a su hija, es una víbora que derrama veneno pero sobre todo había provocado que a Akane la mandaran a un manicomio, sufrió dos años las humillaciones de ese lugar. La furia se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Ella arruinó mi vida, los planes que tenía, mi futuro, me arrebató a Ranma, a mi hija a lo que más he amado, me negó la oportunidad de ser feliz ¿Y todo para qué? Para cumplir su estúpido capricho de quedarse con Ranma, él no es ningún trofeo que se pueda ganar o perder, justo después de que Ranma me propuso matrimonio-

Ryoga al escuchar esto palideció.

-Pero hermanita tu dices que Cologne fue la principal culpable ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de alianza con Ukyo?-  
-Eso es lo que me confunde demasiado-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Bueno Kasumi tu ya sabes todo lo que hice cuando Cologne vino a mi departamento, empezaré por contártelo a ti Ryoga-

* * *

una castaña se levantó muy temprano, se giró del otro lado para darle los buenos días a su esposo pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba, por unos instantes se enfadó demasiado, seguramente se le había olvidado todo lo que le prometió ayer y estaría detrás de ella. Era demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que Ranma podría cambiar?

Vio hacía la puerta algo que la dejó absorta, era él, su esposo entrando con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno eran dos huevos estrellados, jugo y dos piezas de pan tostados, también traía un pequeño florero con dos flores de color azul.

-Ranma ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Ukyo sorprendida.  
-El desayuno amor-  
-¿Tu…lo hiciste?-  
-Si, sé que tal vez no cocino tan bien como tú, pero hice mi esfuerzo-  
-Tu nunca habías hecho algo así- dijo su esposa conteniendo las lágrimas.  
-Nunca es tarde para empezar- Ranma le besó la frente.  
-Gracias, te amo-  
-Y yo a ti- diciendo esto el oji azul se sentó a verla desayunar.

Ukyo comía y saboreaba cada uno de los trozos que se introducía a la boca, el oji azul solo sonreía al ver las caras graciosas que ponía su esposa.

-¡Terminé! Estuvo delicioso-  
-No exageres, no me sale tan bien como tú-  
-Pero estás aprendiendo amor, eso está bien-  
-Gracias, ahora vístete que tenemos que ir con el Doctor-  
-¿Tenemos?-  
-Si, tenemos, no pienso dejarte sola-  
-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, habíamos quedado en algo-  
-Está bien, pero luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti-  
-Tranquilo-  
-Bueno yo me voy a la oficina-  
-De acuerdo amor, suerte-  
-Gracias, me avisas como te fue-  
-Si-

La castaña vio hacia la ventana, de todas maneras tenía que ir con el Dr. Tofu a que le cerrara nuevamente la herida, si esto seguía así, Ranma se daría cuenta de que esto no es normal y no podía arruinar las cosas, no ahora que todo estaba como debería de ser.

* * *

Los rayos del sol estaban comenzando a surgir poco a poco, los tres jóvenes se habían dado cuenta de esto, no habían dormido toda la noche por tratar de resolver lo que al principio les era desconocido para los tres. Daban opiniones, las analizaban, si eran lógicas se aceptaban si no se descartaban.

-Quieres decir que Ukyo también causo que Cologne perdiera sus cinco sentidos-  
-Si, por eso me parece extraño que hayan colaborado juntas, aunque su conclusión tiene mucho sentido, esto no cuadra. Si asumimos que Ukyo llego a trabajar con Cologne ¿Por qué me pidió que la desapareciera?-  
-De todas maneras hay que acomodar cada pieza en su lugar, lo siento yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar el desayuno-  
-Kasumi antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-  
-Claro el que tu quieras-  
-Puedes reunir a toda la familia, pienso decirles la verdad-  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron atónitos Ryoga y Kasumi.  
-Lo que oyeron, son mi familia no tengo porque andarme escondiendo de ellos-  
-¿Segura que lo quieres hacer?-  
-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-  
-Muy bien, ya sabes la hora de la comida, te espero ahí-  
-Si, adiós-  
-Adiós, nos vemos luego Ryoga-  
-Adiós, Kasumi-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en el departamento, Akane dio un gran suspiro y miró por la ventana cuyos vidrios habían sido repuestos hace dos días. Observó la luna, era tan resplandeciente y grande parecía que la tierra estaba a pocos escasos de ella. En sus ventanas comenzaron a verse huellas de unas pequeñas gotas que después se fueron transformando en unas más gruesas.

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Está lloviendo! Y yo que quería ir a la tienda por algo- dijo Akane decepcionada.  
-No me digas que una simple lluvia te detendrá-  
-No pienso mojarme, además me enfermaría-  
-¿quién lo diría? Akane Tendo se está volviendo vieja y amargada- Ryoga rió sarcásticamente.  
-Yo no soy así-  
-¿Entonces qué te detiene?-  
-Yo…- estaba hablando cuando vio que el joven agarraba su peluca y salía corriendo hacía la entrada del departamento.  
-¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemela!-  
-Te propongo algo, si llegas primero a la tienda te la regreso- y diciendo esto salió como rayo.

Akane dudó por unos instantes pero le pareció divertida la idea, últimamente no tenía tiempo de divertirse, así que decidió seguirle el juego, iban los dos corriendo bajo el monzón, riendo, haciendo bromas pero sobre todo disfrutando de su juventud y dejando que la lluvia penetrara sus cuerpos, era como si pudiese lavar su alma, los días así la hacían relajarse, adoraba estos climas y hace demasiado tiempo que no salía así.

Ambos regresaron al departamento riendo y totalmente empapados.

-Es tu culpa que hayamos quedado así, si me hubieras dado la peluca…-  
-Si hubieras llegado primero-  
-Jamás dijiste a que hora deberíamos haber empezado a correr, en pocas palabras hiciste trampa-  
-¿Trampa? Es tu pretexto para no decir que te estás volviendo vieja-  
-No es cierto- Akane hizo una mueca de berrinche para después colocarse la peluca.  
-Oye estoy empapada, me iré a cambiar- la mujer cerró la puerta y cuando volteó vió algo que la sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

Ryoga se estaba quitando los pantalones quedando en bóxers dejando ver unas musculosas y torneadas piernas para después quitarse la playera que traía mostrando su bien trabajo torso y sus brazos tan bien marcados.

-Ry…Ryoga ¿Qué haces?- la peli azul apenas si podía hablar.  
-¿Te molesta que lo haga? Es solo que no quiero enfermarme-  
-yo…no…bueno…me iré a cambiar- la peli azul caminó hasta su cuarto para después soltar un gran suspiro, el cuerpo de él y de Ranma eran tan similares.  
"no ¿En qué estas pensando? No es momento para perversiones".

SE quitó la ropa que traía cuando escuchó un timbrazo.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Quién será? Ryoga ¿Puedes abrir?- tomó una bata de color lila y se la puso.

Ryoga obedeció al instante abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó atónito, una mirada azulada lo veía de arriba abajo, en sus puños apretados se podía sentir la furia que guardaba sin mencionar el aura que comenzaba a emanar.

-Ran…Ranma- Ryoga balbuceó.  
-Ryoga ¿Quién es?- la chica sintió como si le faltase el oxígeno.

Vio como Ranma los veía fríamente a los dos, sin mostrar ningún asombro. La miraba a ella para después fulminar a Ryoga con la mirada. Justamente tenía que escoger una bata, ya se estaba imaginando lo que Ranma estaba pensando pero ¿Cómo negárselo? Las evidencias la consideraban culpable.

Por su parte Ranma sentía la sangre hervir, no mostró ninguna expresión y solo sonrió de lado.

-Ranma…no es lo que piensas- dijo Akane temblando.  
-Que tonto soy, discúlpenme por haberlos molestado, mejor me voy- dijo el oji azul conteniendo toda su rabia, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y miró con odio a los dos jóvenes que estaban semi desnudos en ese departamento.

La imaginación de Ranma jugaba con la confundida mente de Ranma y le hacía ver imágenes que destrozaban poco a poco su corazón, se los había imaginado en la cama, jugando bajo las sábanas y dándose besos, acariciándose, el oji azul se asqueó en cuanto esas imágenes se le mostraron en su cabeza.

-No Ranma, espera- gritó con desesperación Akane.

Ranma hizo caso omiso y salió sin decir ninguna palabra, la peli negro fue tras él dejando absorto y paralizado a Ryoga.

* * *

La castaña había llegado a una clínica, caminaba despacio puesto que no quería que la herida terminara por abrirse y terminar en un charco de sangre, eso lo empeoraría haría todo lo posible por que el doctor no le llamase a Ranma.

-Buenos días Doctor- dijo Ukyo con dolor.  
-Hola Ukyo, veo que decidiste venir ayer te fuiste sin decirme nada-  
-Lo sé y me arrepiento, vine a que me cierre la herida-  
-TE dije que te quedaras en reposo ¿Por qué tenías que huir?-  
-Perdóneme, pero no quería que Ranma se preocupara, debo de agradecerle por no llamarle-  
-Lo iba a hacer pero te prometí que no lo haría-  
-Gracias-

El doctor comenzó a cerrarle la herida de Ukyo, ésta cayó en un profundo sueño debido a la anestesia. En ese sueño se encontraba en una calle solitaria y oscura, ella caminaba lentamente no sabía a donde había ido a caer, hace unos instantes estaba en el consultorio ¿Qué esta pasando?

A lo lejos del callejón se pudo divisar una escasa luz blanca que destellaba haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, esa luz conforme caminaba se hacía aún más intensa, pudo sentir como esa extraña luz la iba consumiendo lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Abrió una vez mas los ojos y a lo lejos vio a unas personas que se le hacían muy familiares, era una mujer de cabello corto un poco más arriba de los hombros era de un color azulado, iba del brazo con un muchacho joven, probablemente de la misma edad que ella, tenía un deslumbrante cabello negro atado en una trenza.

La castaña no podía creer lo que veía eran ellos dos iban con sus brazos entrelazados, el joven se giró para verla frente a frente, tomo delicadamente su barbilla con sus manos y la besó. Ukyo dio un grito de desesperación pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que eso siguiera, para decirles que pararan y dejarle en claro a Akane que él era su esposo, era solo de ella y de nadie más. De repente escuchó un tierna y delgada voz, era una pequeña niña que venía corriendo con un vestido blanco y con pequeñas flores de color rosa, parecía un ángel.

No escuchaba lo que decía, parecía que se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia, pero pudo leer sus labios y pronunciaba algo que dentro de ella la hacía retorcerse de dolor. La niña decía repetidamente la palabra _papá, _el muchacho de la trenza ya recibió en sus brazos alzándola por los aires para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ukyo intentó avanzar para deshacer toda esa melosa escena, pero por más que trataba de correr parecía como si no tuviera fin cada vez aparecía más lejos de ellos.

La castaña abrió los ojos mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor, vio las paredes blancas, asumió que seguía en el consultorio del Dr. Se paró rápidamente y observó a un señor con gafas entrar a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ukyo?-  
-Bien gracias-  
-Hoy debes quedarte en reposo, así que será mejor que le hable a Ranma-  
-¡No!-  
-¿Por qué no? Es tu esposo y tiene derecho de saber que te ocurre-  
-Ya lo sé, es solo que no lo quiero preocupar, por favor déjeme ir a mi casa, se lo suplico-  
-Me temo que eso no se va a poder, te escapaste ayer, el día de hoy tienes que reposar, de lo contrario tendré que llamar a Ranma-  
-Usted no puede hacer eso, ya sé le propongo un trato, usted me deja ir a mi casa y le prometo que todo el día estaré recostada y no haré esfuerzos en lo más mínimo, pero por favor le pido, le estoy rogando que no le diga nada de esto a Ranma-.  
-Te preocupa más Ranma que tu propia salud ¿Verdad?-  
-Si, es la persona que más amo en este mundo ¿Lo hará?-  
-No puedo dejar a una paciente en ese estado-  
-Pero usted puede ir a revisarme, es decir, visitas caseras-  
-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?-  
-Si, por favor, hágalo por mí, no quiero que Ranma se entere de que perdí a mi hijo hasta que sepa cómo decírselo…por favor- Ukyo dio muestras de querer llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir rápidamente.

El doctor Tofú no supo que hacer respecto a esto, muy contadas ocasiones había visto a una mujer llorar, la entendía muy en el fondo sabía porque hacía todo esto, era obvio que se sentía culpable de la pérdida de su bebé, no se imaginaba la reacción que Ranma tomaría al enterarse de esto, Ukyo debía decírselo cautelosamente y pensar bien las palabras que ocuparía.

-Te entiendo Ukyo, lo haré- suspiró resignado.  
-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias-  
-Pero con una condición…-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-Que le dirás la verdad a Ranma muy pronto-  
-Si, sólo déjeme pensar la manera de decírselo, de verdad muchas gracias-  
-DE nada, tengo que irme-  
-DE acuerdo, hasta luego, te iré a visitar hoy en la noche-

* * *

Una peli azul regresó exhausta, respirando agitadamente al interior de su departamento donde le esperaba Ryoga con toda su ropa puesta, ella solo lo miró y él pudo observar el dolor en sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados. Esta corrió a sus brazos y se desahogó, esperando que con esas lágrimas su dolor saliera.

-¿Qué pasó?-  
-No quiso escucharme, lo perseguí pero sabes perfectamente como es, corre aún más rápido, no pude alcanzarlo-  
-Es un estúpido, y ¿TE vio así?-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Sin la peluca-  
-ah, no, no para nada, me la acabo de quitar. Pero no quiso escucharme, la única estúpida fui yo ¿cómo se me ocurrió permitirte estar en bóxers aquí? ¿Por qué escogí ponerme una bata-  
-No sabíamos que esto ocurriría, perdóname-  
-Ya no hay que hablar sobre esto, tienes razón nosotros no sabíamos que esto pasaría, de todas formas tengo que arreglarme faltan dos horas para que vea a mi familia-  
-Tienes razón, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-  
-No te lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero ir sola, es mi familia, sé como tratar con ellos, pero te lo agradezco-  
-DE acuerdo-  
-Entonces, nos vemos-  
-Si, adiós-

Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se le desgarrara su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales explotaran, romper todas las cosas, estrellarlas en la pared. Pero se tenía que controlar, no podía mandar todo al demonio, de todas formas era lo que ella quería, alejar a Ranma de ella y ahora que por fin lo había logrado se sentía la persona más infeliz en todo este planeta.

Lo único que quería era regresar a su vida anterior pero ya nada sería igual, ella había comenzado con todo ese teatro de la gran y perfecta empresaria estadounidense, fue un estúpido pretexto para regresar a su lugar de origen con las personas que más amaba, con su hija y con él, para poder estar a su lado y permanecer así hasta que su corazón diera el último suspiro, pero se le estaba complicando todo, se le estaba yendo de las manos. Tarde o temprano todo mundo se enteraría de que ella es Akane Tendo, seguramente por Ukyo, pero prefería que su familia se enterese primero por ella que por rumores que se fueran esparciendo, sabía que su familia la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le brindaría su apoyo, así tendría más personas a su favor, después de todo fue lo primero que debió haber hecho, contarles toda la verdad, sabía que tendría una aliada con él: Nabiki, ella siempre era fría y peligrosamente calculadora, la hubiera ayudado en todo y estaba segura de que sería la más feliz al verla entrar por esa puerta.

Se estaba limpiando las lágrimas, así que decidió que era momento de darse una ducha, el agua caliente la relajaba demasiado, una vez terminado, agarró la toalla que estaba cerca y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, la otra la enredó en su cabellera. Fue hacía el armario y escogió unos jeans de color gris, con una blusa blanca de cuello y manga larga, una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón y botas blancas, se maquilló como de costumbre y se colocó la peluca solo que ésta vez decidió no ponerse los pupilentes, se sentía tan bien no traer esas cosas en los ojos.

Bajó a la salida del edificio, sabía que Kasumi la estaría esperando en la entrada del Dojo, hace tanto tiempo que no iba, seguramente todo seguiría igual. Tomó un taxi y le dijo con seguridad su destino.

-Al Dojo Tendo por favor-

El taxista asintió y arracó, la mujer veía como el edificio iba quedando atrás y lo mismo sucedía con los paisajes que veía, hasta que las calles se le fueron haciendo conocidas, a lo lejos veía una reja que protegía a las personas de caerse al canal, no pudo evitar reírse, ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, la vez que Ranma le dijo que con su cabello corto se veía bonita, se sonrojó y agarró su cabello suspirando.

Desde que había regresado no había tenido el valor de caminar por estas calles, le traían tantos recuerdos hermosos y divertidos pero le dolía recordarlos, la lastimaban demasiado. Por estas calles todas las mañanas salía corriendo desde su casa dejando a Ranma detrás de ella reclamándole su intolerancia.

"Que hermosos momentos"  
-Señorita, ya llegamos-  
-Oh si, gracias, aquí tiene- una vez que pagó se bajó del taxi.

Observó con detenimiento cada centímetro de la gran construcción, podían pasar miles de años pero ella se seguiría sintiendo tan pequeñita al lado de ese lugar. Suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar, ensayó cómo se presentaría pero después se sintió como estúpida al ver como los vecinos la veían de una manera curiosa, así que decidió que lo haría espontáneo, después de todo era su familia y los quería, sabría como hacerlo.

Decidió que era momento justo de tocar, había quedado con Kasumi de que ella le abriría, estaba temblando, encontrarse con su familia después de tres año no sería nada fácil pero tenía tantas ganas de verlos y de abrazarlos, sonrió, estaba nerviosa pero no podía disimular la alegría que sentía por dentro, tocó tímidamente pero después aumento de intensidad esos golpes hasta que se escuchó una tierna voz provenir.

-¿Quién es?-  
-Kasumi, soy yo Hiromi- dijo la mujer con voz baja.  
-Ah, te estábamos esperando- gritó la mujer desde donde estaban sentados toda la familia.  
-Kasumi espero que tengas una buena razón para que me hayas hecho venir- dijo Nabiki enojada.  
-Ya verás que te sorprenderás…-dijo Kasumi sonriendo.  
-Pasa Hiromi- Kasumi le sonrió como siempre y ella caminó torpemente hacía donde estaban ellos, se le congeló el cuerpo cuando vio a su hermana y a su papá ahí mirándola de una forma extraña.  
-Un momento, yo te conozco- interrumpió la mediana de las Tendo.

Hiromi la miró con temor, sabía como era su hermana, era tan impredecible.

-Tu eres la mujer a la que yo le vendí el departamento, no veo por que debería sorprenderme de verte aquí, si mi hermana te invitó ¿Por qué tuvo que llamarme a mí?-

Hiromi agachó la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

-No le hagas caso, tu sabes como es Nabiki-

Todos en ese lugar miraron a Kasumi sorprendidos, Nabiki arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión mientras que Soun y Genma reían nerviosamente.

-¿De qué hablas Kasumi?-

Kasumi abrió la boca para intentar remediar su error pero Hiromi la miro dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, que ella se encargaría de todo lo demás.

-¿No me reconocen papá, Nabiki?-

Soun y Nabiki se quedaron complejos al ver esa extraña mujer parada ahí diciéndoles algo de lo cual no tenían idea.

-Kasumi, admito que esto fue muy divertido al principio pero basta, ¿De qué se trata esto?- mencionó la castaña desesperada.  
-Nabiki, no seas grosera, ¿A qué se refiere con eso señorita Hiromi?-

Hiromi se sintió tan frágil que pudo asegurarse que se había roto con las palabras de su padre ¿No la reconocía? ¿Cómo era posible? Sin dejar de mirarlos y apunto de llorar se quitó la peluca lentamente para sostenerla en una mano, con la otra se desató la coleta y sus cabellos azules cayeron sobre sus hombros.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer eso, todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus bocas.

-Hi…hija..¿Eres tú?- apenas si pronunció su padre a quien le fluyeron las lágrimas con gran facilidad.  
-Akane…no lo puedo creer- le siguió Genma temblando.  
-Así es, soy yo-

No tardó mas de un segundo cuando la jovencita estaba siendo abrazada por su padre quien no paraba de balbucear frases inentendibles, al parecer le agradecía a Dios que tuviera ahí enfrente a su hija.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-  
-tres años para ser exactos- dijo la mujer emocionada.  
-pero que grande estas- le dijo Genma.  
-Gracias Tío…perdón, señor Genma-  
-Dime tío, no pierdas la costumbre-  
-De acuerdo-

Nabiki estaba en su lugar inmóvil tenía clavada su mirada en el estanque que estaba en el gran patio, Kasumi se dio cuenta de esto e intento animarla.

-Nabiki ¿No le darás la bienvenida a tu hermana?-

La castaña se paró, caminó lentamente y miró a su hermana sin expresión alguna como si todo esto le pareciera tan indiferente, estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, ambas estaban tan serias, Akane respiraba lentamente, estaba segura de que Nabiki la abrazaría en cualquier momento.

Se escuchó un gran ruido que pudo haber despertado a todo Nerima, la peli azul tenía su cabeza de un lado con su mejilla teñiendose de un color carmín, tenía ambos ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y parpadear debido a la gran impresión.

Por otro lado su hermana tenía su mano en el aire para después bajarla y girarse…

El Dojo Tendo se inundó en un profundo silencio.

* * *

Notas:

Vaya…ha sido el capítulo más largo que en toda mi vida he hecho XD…espero actualizar pronto…jojo… ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

KohanaSaotome: Espero haber resuelto si no todas, algunas de tus dudas, gracias por leer y espero sigas esta historia hasta el final.

Bueno para todos los demás lectores quiero agradecerles así muchísimo por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews, son geniales T.T haha

Bueno tengo que irme, cuídense mucho.

Saludos.


	16. Fuera Máscaras

Hola otra vez! Tengo tantas ideas revueltas en mi cabeza…que probablemente haga otros dos capítulos haha…

Para los que pensaron que estaba muerta XD pues ya ven aquí sigo firme, sí sé que me tardé en actualizar pero entré a clases, tuve que comprar útiles y pasar apuntes más la tarea etc, etc.

Bueno disfruten éste capítulo.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_cambio de escena

Capítulo XVI  
Fuera Máscaras

Habían transcurrido unos escasos minutos desde que Nabiki le había proporcionado una realidad diferente a la que Akane estaba esperando por estos tres largos años. Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, ninguno se esperaba esto, a decir verdad pensaron que todo sería muy alegre, Akane no estaba muerta y eso había que festejarlo.

La peli azul estaba con su mano en su mejilla aún caliente y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, había deseado al cielo no llorar, no le demostraría a su hermana lo débil que podía llegar a ser estando frente a ella, le quería demostrar que era una mujer madura, que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, que aquella chiquilla tímida y ridícula había quedado atrás para siempre, eso era lo que ella quería que Nabiki viera, a una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma pero ¿qué le estaba mostrando? A la misma niña inocente y frágil de dieciséis años.

Ninguno de los que estaban ahí quiso pronunciar ninguna palabra, temían a la reacción de Nabiki, ella nunca había hecho algo como eso y menos a su hermana más pequeña a la que quería demasiado aunque no lo demostrara como debería de ser. Todos estaban de acuerdo que tenía una actitud muy madura, todo eso que había sucedido la habían obligado a hacerlo. Kasumi era la más sorprendida de todos, cerró sus puños y reprendió a su hermana.

-¡Nabiki! ¿Qué te sucede? No tenías que golpearla, ¡Está viva! ¡Deberías estar feliz por que nuestra hermana está de regreso!- dijo Kasumi quien había perdido toda la tranquilidad, las dos eran sus hermanas y las amaba demasiado pero como hermana mayor no podía permitir esta clase de problemas.  
-Tal vez tengas razón Kasumi, tu lo has dicho, debería estar feliz, más no lo estoy ¿Cómo puedes recibir con los brazos abiertos a una persona que se estuvo ocultado detrás de un ridículo disfraz y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de contárselo a su familia?- dijo Nabiki sin titubear.  
-Na..Nabiki- tartamudeó Akane.  
-¡Qué pena me das! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Dime!-  
-Yo…- la voz de la peli azul comenzó a temblar.  
-¿Tu sabes lo que nosotros sufrimos? Fueron noches y días interminables llenos de dolor, de confusión, de tristeza- la castaña había perdido la tranquilidad.  
-Hija, tranquilízate un poco- sugirió Soun quien decidió que lo mejor era ser espectador cuando sintió la furiosa mirada de su hija en él.  
-Nabiki…yo…lo siento mucho- dijio Akane.  
-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-

Akane no contestó solo se limitó a bajar su mirada.

-No sabes cuanta rabia me da al pensar que eres mi hermana ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos que estabas viva? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Nosotros que maldecíamos a Dios y a la vida por habernos jugado de una manera tan sucia, por habernos dado el peor de los sentimientos ¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no pensaste en cómo nos afectaría esto? Lo siento pero si crees que con una sucia peluca vas a ser una persona diferente, no lo creo para mí sigues siendo la misma niña de dieciséis, inmadura, tonta, débil pero sobre todo la persona más ingenua que haya pisado este planeta-  
-Yo…no les dije nada, no quería que se preocuparan-

Nabiki golpeó con ambas manos la pequeña mesa de centro que partió en dos para después mirar con ira a la mujer que estaba frente a ella temblando.

-¿Preocuparnos? Tu no sabes que es la preocupación, no sabes nada acerca de vivir en esta situación. ¡Regresaste! ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que haga una gran fiesta celebrando que mi hermana nos vio la cara de idiota a toda su familia?-  
-Nabiki ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- dijo la mayor de las Tendo.  
-Solo te voy a decir una cosa Akane o Hiromi como sea que te llames ahora…no hubiera importando las grandes amenazas de tu vida o los graves problemas que hubieras tenido, nosotros somos tu familia y debiste de habernos confiado todo esto ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una tonta!- dijo Nabiki para caer sobre sus rodillas limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas.  
-Nabiki, perdóname de verdad, no quería llegar a esto pero si me dejaras explicarte todo…-  
-¿Explicarme? Yo no te pedí explicaciones de nada-

Y sin pensarlo la peli azul corrió hacía la castaña ignorando todas las maldiciones que le estaba diciendo, la rodeó con sus brazos recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana, ésta se sorprendió demasiado que no hizo ningún movimiento, solo dejaba que las lágrimas transcurrieran sobre sus rojas mejillas. Akane también lloraba y no la soltaba, quería seguir así por mucho tiempo más, darle a entender a su hermana que se sentía arrepentida y que si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría lo habría evitado.

-Nabiki, de verdad perdóname, yo no quería que esto pasara, soy una tonta. Quería regresar y demostrarme lo fuerte y madura que me había vuelto, pero tu siempre dices la verdad, soy una tonta-  
-Lo eres…-dijo Nabiki aún sin corresponder el abrazo, tomó de los hombros a su hermana y la alejó de ella para observar un rostro decaído y pálido.  
-Ahora…cuéntamelo todo-

Akane accedió rápidamente, entonces Kasumi entendió que era mejor que todos los presentes tuvieran lleno el estómago para que cuando escucharan lo que le había sucedido no se desmayaran. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, decidieron que después de comer Akane les diría detalle a detalle todo lo que había sucedido.

Una vez que habían terminado de comer, todos pusieron un semblante de seriedad que puso algo nerviosa a la peli azul, hace mucho que no estaba frente a frente con su familia ¿Cómo podría hablar con ellos sobre algo tan delicado con tanta tranquilidad? Sinceramente se sentía nerviosa, aunque fuera su familia, le había costado adaptarse a una nueva vida, nueva identidad y ahora tenía que volver al lugar donde todo inició.

Akane abrió su boca para comenzar a relatar lo que le había pasado durante estos tres años, trataba de explicar todo a detalle, despacio para que ninguno tuviera dudas y enfatizaba haciendo ademanes, hacía pausas para observar las expresiones de todos los que estaban ahí, recapituló cada uno de sus tristes días.

Hizo todo lo posible por evitar que las lágrimas salieran cuando narraba lo del manicomio, recordar todo eso le dejaba un sabor amargo, pero tenían que saber había sufrido de alguna u otra forma tenía que sacar todo ese dolor que la había estado persiguiendo todo ese tiempo. Trató de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, respiraba profundamente para darse valor así misma de continuar con todo lo demás, describió el momento en el que Ukyo se enteró de la verdad, de cómo la había amenazado, que había estado haciendo todo eso por el bien de Hannah, el plan que hizo con ella para desaparecer a Cologne, mencionó todo lo que había hecho y recordaba con orgullo la expresión de la anciana lo cual la hizo llegar a la locura. Describió también cuando se enteró de que Ukyo estaba embarazada. Había hecho todo lo posible porno mencionar a Ranma, por evitar dar cualquier dato para que la relacionaran con él, ellos no deberían de saber lo que había ocurrido, esos pequeños deslices que los habían conducido hasta donde estaban. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Ukyo era quien no había movido ni un dedo para salvarla.

-y con eso…terminó todo el relato- dijo Akane sintiéndose un poco más liberada.  
-¿Estás diciendo que esa tipa te amenazó? ¿Cómo fue que te dejaste?- le preguntó su hermana aún más enfadada.  
-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella vive con Hannah, podía haberle hecho lo que se le diera a gana-  
-¿Acaso no pensaste? Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero pudiste haber actuado en secreto ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Ranma? Pudiste habérselo dicho y estoy segura de que él te hubiera ayudado-  
-¿Te refieres a decirle que yo soy Akane?-  
-Si, a eso mismo-  
-No, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¡Ukyo esta embaraza! No puedo destruir su matrimonio-

Nabiki golpeó los restos que quedaban de la meza, ante tal ruido todos se estremecieron, en especial Akane.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir? ¿No podías destruir su matrimonio? ¡Ella destruyó tu vida! Tal vez no lo hizo directamente pero contribuyo ¿Tú crees que se arrepiente? ¡Ella tiene lo que quiere! ¡Se casó con Ranma! ¿Y tú? ¡No puedes lamentarte por alguien que ni siquiera le preocupa si existes!- finalizo Nabiki respirando rápidamente.

Akane solo agachó su cabeza, ella tenía razón, no podía negárselo, Nabiki siempre había sido algo fría, eso le ayudaba demasiado a pensar las cosas con más claridad. La admiraba tanto, en su interior quería ser la mitad de mujer que lo era ella, tan fuerte, inteligente y madura. No solo una niña tonta y llorona que ni siquiera piensa en sí misma. Sabía que debió haber aprovechado la oportunidad que se le presentó al estar con Ranma, pero a diferencia de Ukyo ella sí tenía un corazón y uno muy grande que se preocupada más por los demás que por ella, era muy cierto que Ukyo había contribuido a regalarle las más aterradoras experiencias y a pesar de todo eso no le deseaba que le pasara lo mismo, no la odiaba. Además viene un bebé en camino no puede ser tan cruel como para negarle un padre, ese niño tiene derecho a tener una familia y ella no era nadie para arrebatárselo, solo quería recuperar a Hannah, quería tenerla en sus brazos y llevársela muy lejos, solo ellas.

-Lo sé Nabiki, tienes razón-  
-¡Ay Akane! A veces eres demasiado tonta- la castaña soltó una risa.  
-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-  
-ES más que obvio, tienes que ir a hablar con Ranma-  
-¿Ahora?-  
-Mientras más rápido mejor, si él se entera ambos podrán correr a esa mujer-  
-De acuerdo, iré a verlo ahora y le contaré toda la verdad-  
-Así se habla- le aplaudió Nabiki.

Todos en la casa sonrieron, estaban realmente felices, Dios no los había abandonado. Akane había vuelto y había vuelto para siempre.

-Me voy, nos vemos luego- dijo Akane.  
-Hija no tienes que regresar a ese frío departamento puedes venir a quedarte en tu cuarto, después de todo esta es tu casa-  
-¿A mi cuarto?- Akane parpadeó repetidas veces.  
-Si, hermanita sería una buena idea todo sigue igual que como lo dejaste- sonrió Kasumi.  
-Gracias, regresaré se los prometo pero todavía no, no hasta que Ranma sepa toda la verdad-  
-Hija, eres muy valiente- añadió Genma.  
-Solo sigo los consejos de Nabiki- y se despidió con su mano en el aire.

"Ahora sí Ranma, sabrás quien es en realidad Hiromi Hidaka".

* * *

Una castaña se paseaba lentamente en la sala, iba y venía mordiéndose los labios y jugando con sus dedos, tenía una expresión de angustia y al parecer algo realmente importante ocupaba su mente ya que no ponía atención a nada de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor suyo.

-Amor ¿Qué tienes? TE notó preocupada-  
-¡Ranma! Me asustaste-  
-¿Qué tienes?-  
-Estoy bien-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te fue con él doctor?-  
-¿Con el doctor?- dijo algo nerviosa la castaña.  
-Si…¿Qué te dijo?-  
-Ah, que no tenía nada, que todo estaba absoluta y perfectamente bien-  
-¿De verdad? Porque te noto algo extraña- dijo Ranma con curiosidad.  
-Estoy bien amor, de verdad-  
-De todas formas llamaré al Dr. Tofú- el oji azul se dirigió a la mesita donde estaban el teléfono pero Ukyo reaccionó rápidamente.  
-No tienes porque hacerlo-  
-¿Por qué no? Quiero enterarme que pasa con nuestro bebé-  
-Ya te dije que nada ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-  
-Claro que si-  
-¿Entonces?- dijo Ukyo seductoramente.

Ranma solamente la abrazó por la cintura y le agarró un mechón de cabello para después acariciar lentamente su mejilla y depositarle un largo y tierno beso en sus labios rosados. La castaña se sintió flotar, cada vez que la besaba sentía dentro de ella sensaciones inexplicables que solo él podía provocarle.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- dijo Ukyo quitándole el saco.  
-Decidí que hoy quiero pasar más tiempo con mi esposa ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-  
-No, al contrario, por fin te tendré para mí solita- Ukyo le besó el labio inferior mordiéndolo despacio.  
-Así es, pero déjame cambiarme con este traje no me siento cómodo-  
-¿Te ayudo a cambiarte?-  
-No, ya me ayudarás para algo más- el oji azul le guiñó el ojo.

Ukyo estaba realmente feliz, todo iba muy bien, ahora tendría que pesar la manera de explicarle lo del bebé. Tenía que ver sus opciones y de todas ellas un aborto era el más accesible pero ¿Cómo?

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, llamó a la nana pero al ver que ésta no contestaba, decidió que ella misma abriría, ni siquiera preguntó quien cuando sus ojos vieron a quien menos deseaban ver.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Ukyo con furia.  
-Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Akane con una voz inocente.  
-¡Lárgate de mi casa!-  
-¡Error! Está no es tu casa, es mía y de Ranma, así que quítate que voy a entrar-

Ukyo le cubrió con ambos brazos la entrada pero Akane simplemente la empujó con sus hombros haciendo que la castaña se quitara de su camino y la peli azul aprovechó para entrar y caminar rápidamente hacía las escaleras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-  
-¿Dónde está Ranma?-  
-Te hice una pregunta-  
-Necesito hablar con él-  
-¿Para qué?-  
-Eso a ti no te importa-  
-No te atrevas a dar un paso más o juro que no vuelves a ver a tu hija- dijo Ukyo con desesperación, Akane se quedó estática en el cuarto escalón y la castaña sonrió.  
-¿Qué haras?- dijo girándose sobre sus talones.  
-Tu no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer-  
-¿Acaso te pondrás de acuerdo para mandarme nuevamente al manicomio? ¿Fingirás que tuve un accidente? ¿Eso haras?-

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, eso nadie lo sabía, solamente ella y Cologne, ésta última deliraba así que nadie pudo haberle creído.

-No sé de qué hablas-  
-Lo sabes muy bien y para tu información vine a contarle toda la verdad a Ranma, así que subiré a buscarlo-  
-No lo harás, no te lo permitiré-

Akane subió corriendo y Ukyo la siguió intento agarrarla de la falda pero la mujer de cabellos negros era más rápida, se escuchaba el eco de los tacones de ambas mujeres golpetear contra el azulejo de la escalera.

Akane subió primero pero la castaña dio un giro rápido interponiéndose entre ella y el paso.

-Atrévete a dar un paso más y yo misma me aventaré de las escaleras diciendo que fuiste tu-  
-¿Estás loca? ¿No piensas en tu bebé?-  
-Lo perdería y sería por tu culpa, Ranma te odiaría para siempre, es un gran sacrificio pero todo estaría a mi favor-  
-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu bebé?-  
-Con tal de alejarte de Ranma soy capaz de hacer todo-  
-¡Quítate!-  
-No lo haré-

Empezó un forcejeo entre las dos mujeres, Akane jalaba el brazo de la castaña con todas sus fuerzas y ésta parecía una estatua puesto que no se movía ni siquiera unos centímetros del suelo-

-¡Quítate!-

Akane usó ambas manos para sujetar de las muñecas a Ukyo haciendo que giraran para que la castaña quedara de espaldas a las escaleras, Ukyo sentía el agarre por parte de su agresora, realmente la estaba lastimando demasiado así que se soltó salvajemente de ese agarre y le proporcionó una cachetada a Akane que se escuchó en toda la casa.

Akane se enfureció demasiado al sentir su mano en su mejilla, alzó la mano cuando vio que Ukyo retrocedió sonriendo con aires de victoria, la mujer de peluca negra gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Ukyo había estado retrocediendo que piso mal, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo no sin antes ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Akane, solo sintió como un jalón en su pie derecho y pudo sentir perfectamente como su tobillo se torció y como las puntas de los escalones se fueron clavando en su espalda, en su estómago y en su pecho, cayó inmóvil en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

La castaña vio que era la oportunidad perfecta ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Todo se le estaba presentando solo, ahora solo tenía que hacer que Ranma llegara y la viera de esa manera.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Mi bebé!- Ukyo comenzó a gritar desesperadamente casi como si la garganta se le fuera a desgarrar.

Akane seguía con ambas manos en la boca inmóvil, ¿Qué podía hacer? No importa de qué manera la vieran con ella era más que obvio que la culparían por lo que le había pasado, además Ukyo aprovecharía todo eso para sacar ventaja de la situación. ¿Cómo había podido caer en su trampa? No debió hacerle caso y seguir caminando hacía donde estaba Ranma, los resultados pudieron haber sido otros. ¿La ayudaría? ¿DE qué serviría? De todas formas ella era en cierta forma culpable.

Veía a Ukyo retorcerse de dolor, eso no podía ser fingido, había caído de una espantosa manera y todo por una discusión, entonces fue cuando pensó en el bebé ¿Qué tal si lo perdía? Ranma no se lo perdonaría aunque no amara a Ukyo, pero haber hecho eso fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que pudo haber hecho.

Escuchó unas pisadas que provenían desde el pasillo, sabía que era él, cruzaron miradas y el la observó muy sorprendido, ella tenía una cara de culpabilidad se le notaba en sus ojos las ganas de llorar y sus piernas temblar que le pedían a gritos que saliera corriendo de ese lugar y regresar otro día.

El oji azul la miró para después observar al pie de la escalera y ver a su esposa tirada intentando levantarse y gritar de una manera horrorosa.

-Hiromi ¿Qué hiciste?- gritó RAnnma preocupado.  
-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Lo voy a perder!-  
-No digas eso Ukyo- la cargó en sus brazos.  
-Todo por tu culpa Hiromi, espero que estés contenta, ¡Por tu culpa perderé a mi bebé!-  
-Hiromi será mejor que te vayas ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de esto!-

Akane quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que ella no había sido, que solo había venido a hablar con él, solo a eso. Ella no quería que esto pasara, solo necesitaba contarle la verdad y saber que contaría con su apoyo, abrió la boca intentando defenderse, pero no tenía palabras para decir nada, realmente esto era grave, Ukyo estaba en riesgo y el bebé también.

En sus ojos habían clara presencia de lágrimas, se sentía tan responsable por todo esto ¿Qué tal si Ukyo perdía al bebé? No podría vivir con todo ese cargo de conciencia dentro de ella ¿Por qué Ukyo tenía que complicarlo todo? ¿Por qué siempre todo le salía perfecto?

Solo vio salir a la pareja de esa casa quedándose ella sola, también decidió irse ¿Para qué se iba a quedar? ¿Para qué fuera señalada como la causante del accidente de Ukyo?

* * *

Ranma llegó con una mujer en brazos que se retorcía de dolor, en su expresión se notaba como sufría o al menos eso daba a entender. Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al consultorio, no podía imaginarse lo peor.

El doctor los vio agitados a ambos y pudo observar la cara de dolor de la mujer así que no dudo ni un instante en revisarla, pidió con toda tranquilidad al oji azul que se tranquilizara y esperara afuera unos instantes mientras él revisaría a Ukyo.

Una vez dentro del consultorio, el doctor se puso serio y Ukyo dejo de quejarse para observarlo de igual manera.

-¿Qué hiciste Ukyo?- dijo el Dr. Algo decepcionado.  
-Lo que usted me dijo-  
-¿Le dijiste a Ranma que habías perdido al bebé?-  
-No se lo conté directamente, pero tuve un accidente en las escaleras, me empujaron-  
-¿Accidente? ¿Quién pudo hacer eso? ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-si, si me encuentro bien, sólo unos cuantos raspones, pero si hay una persona que hizo eso, su nombre es Hiromi, es una persona muy cruel y despiadada ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a otra sabiendo que esta embarazada?-

El doctor solo se quedó pensativo.

-Por favor, doctor, ahora tiene que decirle a Ranma que perdí al niño, yo me pondré inconsolable…pero por favor hágalo parecer real, se lo pido, es el último favor y le juro que no lo volveré a meter en más problemas-  
-Lo haces sonar tan fácil, pero de acuerdo le diré eso a Ranma, después de todo no estoy mintiendo en ese aspecto, saldré en unos instantes.-  
-GRAcias-  
-No me lo agradezcas, sé que esto no está bien-

Ukyo se sintió un poco triste debido al último comentario que había escuchado por parte del Doctor, había encontrado un buen pretexto y tenía que saber aprovechar la situación, ahora tenía que convertirse en un mar de lágrimas, solo así Ranma se daría cuenta de que todo estaba siendo real.

Después de unos minutos el doctor salió del consultorio observando a Ranma seriamente.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?-  
-Ranma lo que voy a decirte es muy serio, por favor te pido que lo tomes con la mayor tranquilidad ¿De acuerdo?-  
-Sólo dígame que sucede, Ukyo perdió al bebé, la caída fue muy fuerte, lo siento-

Ranma al escuchar esto cayó de rodillas y golpeó el piso con su puño tan fuerte de manera que el azulejo se quedó estrellado. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un color carmín y de sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaban a salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Lo perdió?-  
-Así es-  
-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-  
-Claro-

Ranma se levantó con la mirada pérdida y caminó hacía el consultorio, abrió la puerta y vio a Ukyo destrozada, llorando y maldiciendo a esa mujer que la había destruido por dentro.

-¡Maldita seas!- comenzó a gritar Ukyo desesperadamente, sintió el abrazo de su esposo quien hizo que ella recargará su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
-Perdóname por no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitaste-  
-¡Fue ella! ¡Ella me hizo esto!-  
-Lo sé y esto no se quedará así, te prometo que haré lo posible para que se arrepienta de esto-

Ukyo no contestó nada, siempre había sido una gran actriz, ocultaba su gran sonrisa debajo del abrazo de su dolido marido.

"Ahora si Akane Tendo, desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre"

-Vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-  
-Si-

Los dos salieron con un aspecto sombrío, Ranma se dirigió al doctor.

-¿Tiene que tomar algo?-  
-Tiene que reposar mucho-  
-Tengo que ver unas cuantas cosas en la empresa ¿Cree que está en condiciones de salir?-  
-Si, solamente que cuando llegué repose mucho-  
-Gracias, hasta luego-  
-Adiós-

* * *

Akane estaba entrando a la empresa, no esperaba encontrarse a Ranma ahí, seguramente estaría con el Doctor, iba a dejar su renuncia, sabía lo que pasaría, Ranma la acusaría del accidente y seguramente la correría, así que quería evitarse todo esto y una vez que Ranma le dijera que se fuera ella le enseñaría su renuncia…era cuestión de orgullo.

Una callada y pensativa pareja entró a ese mismo lugar, Ranma la llevaba de la mano con paso lento para evitar que ella se esforzara demasiado, después de todo había sido un dolor tan grande no podía exponerla a grandes cosas ahorita, tal vez era un insensato al llevarla ahí pero no quería estar lejos de ella, ahora su salud estaba en sus manos.

La peli azul volteó hacía donde estaban ellos y los pudo observar de una manera distinta, tristes y ambos tenían marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Akane entendió todo y se dio cuenta que lo peor había sucedido, lo más probable y seguramente por sus aspectos, Ukyo había perdido al bebé, no estaba contenta, ese pequeño había perdido la oportunidad de venir al mundo y tener una familia todo por un descuido de ella, ahora sí tendría asegurado el odio de Ranma, pero tenía que hablar con él explicarle todo.

Observó como la castaña se alejó por unos instantes de él, se dirigía al baño, lo vio meterse en su oficina así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió tras él.

Ranma había entrado, estaba realmente destrozado, juraba por su vida que si volvía a ver a Hiromi le diría un par de cosas nada agradable y que le harían quedar como un majadero, entonces escuchó como azotaron la puerta, ni siquiera volteó.

-¡No quiero que nadie me moleste! ¡Así que salga de mi oficina!- gritó furioso el oji azul.  
-No me iré hasta hablar contigo- dijo Akane segura de sí misma.  
-A ti es a la persona que menos quería ver ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Ya te dije vine a hablar contigo-  
-Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, ¿Debes estar feliz no? ¡Ukyo perdió al bebé! ¿Qué tal se siente arruinarle la vida a los demás? Por cierto, no te quiero ver trabajando aquí-  
-Eso ya lo había pensado, no te preocupes en un rato más traeré mi denuncia, pero quiero que sepas que no me alegra que tu esposa hay perdido a su bebé, todo fue un accidente, ella me golpeó, intenté hacer lo mismo pero ella retrocedió y cayó, ella me impidió verte-  
-¿Para qué querías verme? La última vez que fui a verte para arreglar las cosas contigo estabas cómodamente en tu departamento con Ryoga-  
-Todo eso fue un mal entendido, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte-  
-Yo no te pedí explicaciones, ahora vete suficiente daño has hecho ya-  
-Ranma yo…-intentó defenderse la mujer.  
-Amor, vine por ti para irnos…- una castaña entró y al decir esto se quedó estática al verla ahí.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- le gritó Ukyo.  
-Mira Ukyo, lamento que hayas perdido a tu bebé, de verdad, pero ambas sabemos lo que pasó y no fue del todo mi culpa, así que no trates de hacerme cargar peso que yo no merezco-  
-Por fin lograste lo que querías, que perdiera a mi bebé-  
-Yo jamás te desearía algo así…-  
-No te creo, Ranma yo sé la razón por la cual me empujó de las escaleras-

Ambas miradas se centraron en la castaña, se sintió tan feliz de poder hacerlo ella misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ranma muy confundido.  
-Ukyo…- susurró la mujer.  
-Porque ella es Akane Tendo-

Ranma al escuchar éste nombre casi caía desmayado de la impresión, al principio no lo podía creer y pensó que todo era una broma pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Ukyo y el nerviosismo que presentaba la mujer no dudo en creerlo, la observó de pies a cabeza, intentó analizar ese gran dato que su esposa le había dado.

Akane solo cerró fuertemente los ojos, se sentía tan estúpida estando ahí parada, todo lo que había planeado este tiempo, todo su esfuerzo, absolutamente todo, había sido en vano. La tonta de Ukyo había arruinado todo, la había logrado dejar como la mala de esta historia, como un monstruo que solo buscaba su satisfacción personal. Había hecho tanto y todo ¿Para qué? Para que una tonta mujer le viniera a deshacer todo.

Ranma se sentía tan confundido, todo este tiempo le habían visto la cara de idiota ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Él sabía que esos sentimientos en él no eran por pura casualidad, en cuanto la vió, en cuando escuchó su voz supo que esa mujer le era conocida, simplemente descartó la posibilidad de que fuera ella, Akane había muerto eso le habían dicho pero hasta ahora nadie se lo había podido comprobar. Se sentía el ser más estúpido del planeta, todas esas palabras para él habían tenido significado, pero Akane solo se estaba riendo en su cara.

-¿Akane?- apenas alcanzó a articular Ranma.  
-Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, todo hubiera sido tan diferente-  
-Es decir, que en realidad si eres tu-  
-Si, si soy yo- se quitó la peluca.  
-No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo habías estado mintiéndome-  
-Déjame explicarte-  
-Tu eres increíble de verdad, cada vez te superas más, primero lo de Ryoga, luego empujas a mi esposa de las escaleras y ahora resulta que has vuelto- Ranma rió irónicamente  
-Ranma, por favor escúchame-  
-No sé que sentir por ti, ¿Debería enojarme contigo? O sencillamente ¿Debería tener lástima por alguien como tú?-

Ukyo no paraba de reír, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a como ella quería, todo esto había sido improvisado, ella ni siquiera había planeado decirle a Ranma sobre Akane, pero la ocasión se dio y bueno ¿Qué más podía hacer? De todas formas Akane se lo iba a decir, pero le convenía que no lo hiciera, que se enterara de la peor manera.

-Ukyo por favor déjanos solos- la castaña lo miró enojada.  
-¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?-  
-Por favor, déjanos solos-

Ukyo hizo un berrinche para salir de la oficina

-Ranma yo…-  
-No digas nada Akane o Hiromi como sea-  
-Soy Akane-  
-Ya no sé quien eres, te desconozco, créeme-

la peli azul calló.

-¿Acaso también jugaste conmigo? ¿Fingiste quererme? O ¿Sólo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?-  
-Tu sabes que eso no es lo que siento-  
-Pues entonces dímelo, porque cada vez que me besabas lo sentía tan real-  
-Y yo también me sentía así-  
-¿No te sentiste la peor basura de éste mundo cuando lo hacías? Y yo todavía como estúpido rogándote, nunca debí haber hecho eso  
-Ranma yo en verdad te amo, solo escúchame…-  
-Más vale que lo resumas todo, Ukyo está afuera esperándome y no pienso dejarla sola nadamás porque a ti se te ocurre decirme toda tu verdad…-  
-Perdón-  
-No hay tiempo para eso…te escucho-

Solo quedaban ellos dos, cara a cara, como debería ser, ahora esas miradas contenían frustración, cólera, tristeza, decepción y culpabilidad.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, siempre me he caracterizado por darles toques muy dramáticos a todas mis historias, me siento como en una telenovela XD ok no…espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si no actualizo rápido.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews, son geniales…!


	17. Soy yoAKane!

Hola, bueno estoy triste, esto ya casi termina T.T pero bueno, ahora sí el siguiente capítulo es el final…sé que muchos tienen dudas, aunque algunas hasta me hacen bolas XD pero es referente a las actitudes de los personas, por ejemplo el Dr. Tofú…ésto es algo así como un universo alterno, no todos los personas tienen que actuar como debería ser.

Ahora sí en el siguiente capítulo pondré mis agradecimientos…lo prometo jeje…! Bueno lean…

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
_ cambio de escena

Capitulo XVII  
!Soy yo…Akane!

Los ojos de la castaña contenían tantos sentimientos encontrados, por fin Ranma sabía la verdad no de la manera en que ella esperaba, pero a fin de cuentas la sabía y eso era lo importante, se había quitado otro gran peso de encima, ahora era tiempo de echarle en cara todo el enojo que la carcomía por dentro, no se dejaría doblegar, esta vez no.

-¿Quieres escuchar por qué me escondí? ¿Por qué no quería tenerte cerca? ¿Por qué hicieron hacerte creer que yo había muerto? ¿Por qué regresé a Nerima? ¿Por qué Ukyo tuvo tanta seguridad en decirte mi identidad?-  
-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y ve directo al grano ¿No ves que tengo prisa?-  
-Bien, te contestaré una a una todas las preguntas que acabo de formular-  
-Te escucho-  
-Siéntate- le sugirió Akane para después ella tomar asiento.  
-Así estoy bien- el oji azul la retaba.

Akane golpeó el escritorio y lo miró con indiferencia.

-Siéntate- y dicho y hecho el oji azul se sentó rápidamente en su silla.  
-Como puedes ver ese absurdo pretexto de que había muerto en un accidente no resultó más que una mentira, aquí estoy viva, es cierto que fui a Estados Unidos y adopté la identidad de Hiromi ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría de regreso en mi país y no quise regresar como Akane, al principio sabía que era mi obligación volver a verte, la empresa quería formar una sociedad muy importante contigo. Regresé con otra identidad porque tenía que arreglar otros asuntos que en ese tiempo eran más importantes para mí-  
-y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-  
-¡Cállate y escucha!-  
-Estuve en un manicomio durante dos años- Akane miró fijamente en los ojos azules de su acompañante que al escuchar esto perdieron su brillo por unos instantes y todo el odio que contenían había desaparecido por escasos segundos.  
-¿Qué?- dijo el joven de la trenza con la voz quebrada.  
-Como lo oyes, pase los peores dos años de mi vida encerrada en un asqueroso lugar en donde ni los animales sufrían esa clase de maltratos ¡Tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí, las lágrimas que derrame pensando que iba a morir en ese lugar olvidada por todos, mi familia, mis amigos, mi hija e incluso tu! Tu no sabes lo que es tener miedo, lo que es agradecer a Dios por cada minuto que pasaba y aún podía respirar, por observar como las personas de ahí eran golpeadas, masacradas y aguantando toda clase de torturas y de burlas, no fui excluida, sé lo que es sentir dolor ¡Así que no me vengas ahora con que Ukyo es la víctima en todo esto!-

El oji azul al principio pensó que exageraba, pero la mirada achocolatada de la mujer le daba a entender que ese dolor era verdadero y que aún tenía las huellas de esos tormentosos dos años. Sentía la tristeza, el dolor y sufrimiento de la peli azul, a pesar de que nada le parecía real y mostrara indiferencia, dentro de él se moría de ganas por abrazarla, de disculparse por no haberla protegido todo ese tiempo, por haberla dejado sola, de besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien porque ahora se quedaría a su lado y no dejaría que nadie la lastimase.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes no podía hacer eso, tenía que escuchar a la razón y no dejarse llevar por los tontos impulsos de su corazón.

-¿En un manicomio? Y ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Desapareciste justo después de que te propusiera matrimonio ¿Cómo fue?-  
-Ese mismo día sucedió todo, iba saliendo de tu oficina, entonces sentí como dos señores me sujetaron fuertemente impidiéndome salir del lugar, luché tanto contra ellos, de verdad, pero ni con todo el entrenamiento que había tenido logré hacerlo, eran demasiado fuertes y yo solo era una niña torpe, escuché unos pasos eran zapatillas provenir del pasillo pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, después todo se desvaneció y desperté en ese horrible lugar-  
-¿Dos hombres te llevaron? ¿Qué tenían contra ti? ¿Por qué te hicieron eso?-  
-No eran ellos, cuando logré salir de ese lugar de la peor forma que lo hice, había una mujer en ese lugar, nos hicimos amigas, ambas nos protegíamos de las torturas diarias, ella formó parte de mi vida podría decir que hasta la considero mi hermana. Ella murió ahí, en ese lugar yo estuve a su lado hasta su último suspiro, ¡No sabes cómo me sentí! La pusieron en un costal y la iba a tirar en un basurero, yo sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí perdón a Dios y a mi amiga por lo que iba a hacer y no dude en sacarla del costal ponerla entre algunas cobijas y meterme aahí, me llevaron hasta el basurero y rodé cuesta abajo como si las personas de ese lugar no valieran nada-

Ranma observaba callado a la peli azul, no podía creer todas las cosas horribles que había pasado en ese lugar, la vio apretando los puños y respirando lentamente, entendía todo el dolor que sentía al recordar todo eso. Hubiera dado su vida por evitarle todo ese dolor a Akane, pero si bien era cierto la notaba distinta, era una mujer mucho más madura, mas consciente, más fuerte.

-¿Entonces así fue cómo saliste?-  
-Aún no termino, Cologne fue la culpable de todo esto-  
-No me extrañaría, pero aún así ¿Por qué estás segura de que ella lo hizo?-  
-Ella me visitó en ese lugar, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó después de que me metieron a ese lugar, pero ella fue y me dijo que por fin lo había logrado que tu ya me habías olvidado y en eso no mintió-  
-¿Por qué no le reclamaste?-  
-¿Reclamarle? No podía hablar, había perdido mi voz, ¡Si tan solo hubieras estado en mi lugar, dejarías de comportarte como un idiota y dejarías de hacerme esas preguntas absurdas!- Akane le gritó como nunca antes le había hecho.  
-Solo no te alteres-  
-¿Alterarme? Mira Ranma me he controlado estos últimos minutos, pero no más, no pienso seguir dejando que me humillen de esta forma y mucho menos tú, no estoy para tus inmadureces, además ¿Tú de qué te quejas? Tu fuiste la primera persona que se olvidó de mi, que no le importó más que su estúpido orgullo ¿O me equivoco? Tú que te casaste tan rápidamente con otra mujer, que no te cercioraste si yo había muerto ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Si me amabas tanto como decías ¡Debiste haber tenido esperanzas de que yo estuviera viva! De buscarme, ¡De hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarme! Pero ¿Qué hiciste? Te importó poco, te casaste con Ukyo e incluso hasta estaban esperando un hijo, un bebé al que yo no maté, al que ni siquiera me importaba si venía a este mundo o no-  
-Sé que cometí errores, pero no había ninguna pista de que tu estuvieras viva-  
-No me hagas reír, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu gran defensa? ¿Pistas? ¡Veme a mí! Si yo hubiera sido como tu, me hubiera resignado a la idea de que me habías olvidado, de que todas las personas que estuvieron a mi alrededor jamás habían intentando encontrarme y me hubiera pasado toda mi triste vida en ese lugar lamentando mi suerte, pero yo soy muy diferente a ti-  
-De todas formas, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste ¿Acaso era tu venganza? ¡Matar a mi hijo! Pero ¿Por qué con Ukyo? ¡Pudiste haberlo a hecho a Cologne, ella fue la verdadera culpable de tu desgracia!-  
-¡Estás tan ciego Ranma! Por lo visto estos tres años pasaron en vano para ti, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasaba a ese niño, yo sé lo que hice y también lo que no, si tu quieres creer que maté a ese niño o niña, créelo, pero solo Ukyo y yo sabemos la verdad de todo lo que paso y puedo decirte que tu linda e inocente esposa no tiene la razón en nada. Y sobre lo de Cologne, ya lo hice y todo fue gracias a Ukyo ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando se trata de planes malévolos tu esposa resalta mucho-  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ukyo no es capaz de lastimar a nadie!-  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Por sus propias manos no ¡ES muy cobarde y tonta para hacerlo! Pero gracias a ella Cologne se ha vuelto loca, ¡Delira de una única manera! Cuando la veas lo comprobarás por ti mismo-  
-¿Qué le hiciste?-  
-¡No te preocupes por ella!-  
-De todas formas, Ukyo no tiene nada que ver con esto-  
-¡otro grave error! Te dije que ella no es capaz de lastimar a una persona con sus manos, pero manipulando a alguien más, si. Te lo diré, ¿Recuerdas qué te dije hace poco que escuché unas zapatillas cuando me secuestraron?-  
-¡Si!-  
-Pues resulta que fue nada más y nada menos que tu esposa-  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No tienes como probarlo!-  
-Cuando organizaste tu gran fiesta de cumpleaños, Ukyo me invitó que por cierto estuvo muy aburrida, antes de que tu llegaras armó un escándalo diciendo que sabía quién era yo, después me condujo a una habitación donde me dijo con tanta seguridad que yo era Akane Tendo y que me quería lejos de ti, de lo contrario lastimaría a Hannah, no iba a permitir que esa desquiciada le hiciera daño a mi hija-

Ranma la miraba atónito, todo lo que le decía eran tan difícil de creer, pero veía en sus ojos una seguridad que le causaba temor.

-Entonces fue cuando comencé a actuar de esa manera contigo ¿Qué más me quedaba? ¡Pude habértelo dicho todo! Pero dos años me las arreglé sola sin ti, puedo seguir haciéndolo y si aún no me crees pregúntate ¿Por qué Ukyo fue la única que te aseguro que yo era Akane?-  
-¿Sabes? Todo suena tan increíble que no sé si debería creerte o no-

Akane se quedó pasmada al escuchar todo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Mírame Ranma! ¿Estás lagrimas te parecen falsas? Me encantaría tanto que hubieras pasado por lo mismo que yo, pero de verdad que aunque me duela que no confíes en mi, no te lo deseo ni a tu esposa…pero que te quede claro que ella fue también una causante de lo que me sucedió-  
-Bien, Akane. He escuchado suficiente, tengo que irme Ukyo me espera-  
-¿No me creíste?- dijo Akane desilusionada.  
-¿Cómo haberlo a quien me ha mentido desde que te volví a ver?-

"Juro por mi vida, que te daré pruebas" los nudillos de la castaña se volvieron blancos debido a la presión que estaba haciendo.

Y diciendo esto el oji azul se dirigió a la puerta y dio un portazo que hizo que Akane se desmoronara en la silla del escritorio, estaba llorando amargamente, había dicho toda la verdad, después de todo este tiempo de mantenerla dentro de ella, se lo había dicho a la persona más importante en su vida y no le había creído, estaba tan cegado por las mentiras de Ukyo, él estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, dos corazones lastimados, heridos que necesitaban ser curados urgentemente por la misma persona que había ocasionado todas esas heridas.

Afuera de la oficina, estaba Ranma respirando agitadamente y con un mechón de cabello ocultando sus ojos cristalinos, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de romper todo, de abrir la puerta, regresar con ella y abrazarla, decirle que ahora sí estarían juntos, que mandaría al demonio a todos y a todo por estar a su lado, para llenarla de besos y entre cada uno de ellos repetirle que la amaba y que siempre sería así, pero no podía haberlo, Akane era culpable de la muerte de su hijo, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Pero había despertado varias dudas en él, de Cologne no lo dudaría ni un segundo, ella hacía todo con tal de alejar a Akane de su lado, incluso cuando Shampoo se enamoró de Mousse, Cologne no dejó de hacerles la vida imposible pero ¿Ukyo? Le parecía prácticamente imposible, a menos que tuviera una faceta que él nunca había conocido.

Una castaña se le acercó, abrazándolo, empujó un poco la puerta y observó a Akane llorando desconsoladamente con ambas manos en la cabeza, sólo sonrió al darse cuenta que nada de las explicaciones de ella habían servido, aunque debió admitir que en realidad tenía miedo, Akane tenía un gran poder de convencimiento en Ranma, era más probable que él le creyera a ella, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, y eso la hacía tan feliz, seguramente le había contado toda la verdad, pero si Ranma estaba afuera era porque absolutamente no le había creído y Ukyo se encargaría de hacer que olvidará todas esas tonterías.

Akane había sido desplazada, ahora si ni con nada del mundo podía alejar a Ranma de su lado, era solo de ella, si la verdad no había servido, ya ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo. Ranma le correspondió el abrazo, aunque sus dudas no estaban dispersadas del todo, lo mejor era olvidar, olvidar que Akane estaba vivía, para él su Akane, la mujer de la cual se enamoró había muerto y muerta se iba a quedar.

Una chica de cabellos púrpuras salió del elevador, en cuanto vio a la pareja no dudo en acercarse a ellos, estaba agitada y tenía su mirada llena de preocupación.

-Shampoo ¿qué sucede?-preguntó la castaña.  
-Ukyo y Ranma tener que ayudar a Shampoo-  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ranma algo alterado.  
-Shampoo no encontrar a bisabuela, no saber donde estar, la última vez bisabuela salir muy arreglada-.

Ukyo arqueó una ceja y disimuló su sonrisa llevándose su mano derecha a la boca.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Ranma.  
-Si, Shampoo estar muy preocupada-  
-No debes estarlo, seguramente fue a aprender algún nuevo truco-  
-Shampoo conocer a Bisabuela y ella no irse así por así-  
-Tal vez Ukyo tenga razón, además tu bisabuela es muy fuerte, sabe defenderse sola, recuerda que ella me enseñó algunas tácticas-

Shampoo agachó su cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Amor, de todas maneras deberías hacer algo por Shampoo-  
-Tienes razón, pero esperemos unos días ¿De acuerdo?, si no regresa por cuenta propia, te prometo que yo mismo iré en su búsqueda-

Shampoo asintió un poco emocionada. Los tres se dirigieron al elevador para salir de ese lugar, Ranma no despegó la mirada de su oficina, ella aún seguía adentro, todo pudo haber sido tan distinto, no tenían porque llegar a estos extremos, pero la vida les había gastado una mala broma, una estúpida broma que ni siquiera les causo risa, todo lo que les trajo fue dolor y resentimiento.

Akane estaba detrás de la puerta, salió cuando dejó de escuchar voces y se dio cuenta de que tanto Ukyo, Ranma y Shampoo habían salido de ese lugar, ella quería hacer lo mismo, echó un último vistazo a todo ese lugar, no era una despedida, no se iba a rendir, iba a desenmascarar a Ukyo ¿Qué podía perder? Ahora tenía que idear un plan.

Pero por otra parte realmente estaba ansiosa de saber que había pasado con Cologne, escuchó a Shampoo decir que había desaparecido, entonces desde que salió de su departamento no volvió a casa. Sentía una ligera alegría dentro de ella, ahorita debe estar pagando todo el daño que le hizo.

* * *

Después de incansables horas de trabajo, por fin el Doctor más conocido de todo Nerima tenía unas merecidas vacaciones, decidió ir con su esposa.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, él se sentía afortunado ya que se había casado con un ángel, la persona más dulce y hermosa que pueda existir sobre la tierra, Kasumi. Habían tenido un hijo, era realmente una bendición, días después de su boda, Soun le insistió que se quedara a vivir en el Dojo, el Dr. Se negó rotundamente, él quería tener su privacidad con su esposa, pero después se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía lugar suficiente para darle un lugar cómodo a su esposa, así que aceptó un poco apenado.

Genma y Soun estaban contentos de tener a otro hombre en esa casa, puesto que hace días que no había regresado a casa, todos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar por la gran puerta de madera.

-Tofú ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Kasumi está preparando la comida-  
-Gracias señor-  
-¡Amor! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- dijo dulcemente Kasumi sirviéndoles a todos su respectiva comida.  
-Quise darte una sorpresa- se abrazaron para después darse un tierno beso.  
-Kasumi, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante-  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de comer?-  
-DE acuerdo-

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a comer, nuevamente Soun y Genma se reían de las tonterías que Tofú hacía al tener a Kasumi tan cerca, una de ellas había sido ponerse el plato con todo y arroz de sombrero solo porque Kasumi le había rozado la mano.

Nabiki solo suspiraba algo aburrida ¿Cómo era posible que aún hiciera eso si ya llevaban mas de un año casados e incluso con un bebé?

Genma y Soun pedía un plato tras otro, hasta que la comida fue disminuyendo rápidamente, los dos señores sonrieron contentos para después volver a su posición frente al estanque, Nabiki subió a su cuarto, tenía que editar unas cuantas fotos para ganar dinero.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Tofú miró a su esposa y cambió su semblante por uno de seriedad, Kasumi se dijo a sí misma que realmente era algo muy importante, puesto que Tofú casi no actuaba así.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó nerviosa Kasumi.  
-ES algo que hice estos últimos días, pero me siento muy culpable, sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal y me dejé convencer, ahora me arrepiento y tu Kasumi eres la única en la que puedo confiar-  
-¡Me estás asustando!-  
-No tiene nada que ver conmigo, no directamente-  
-¿Entonces? ¿Sobre qué es?-  
-Sobre el embarazo de Ukyo-  
-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo eso?-  
-Ukyo perdió al bebé desde hace algunas semanas-

Kasumi dio un pequeño grito, estaban tan sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, sabía que estaba mal alegrarse por eso, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana, lo tenía merecido, todo lo que se hace en esta vida se paga y a ella apenas le habían empezado a cobrar todo.

-¡Pobre de Ukyo! ¿Cómo lo perdió?-  
-Tuvo un embarazo ectópico, esto sucede cuando el bebé se desarrolla fuera del útero-  
-¡Que horrible! Y ¿Ranma lo sabe?-  
-Ahí está el problema, el día que Ukyo fue a mi consultorio y le dije que la teníamos que operar de urgencia, me pidió, no, me rogó que no le dijera nada a Ranma que no quería preocuparlo, yo le dije que tenía derecho a enterarse, ella me replicó diciéndome que ella se lo diría pero que le diera tiempo de pensar la manera adecuado de hablarlo-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Hoy tuvo un accidente en las escaleras, por lo que lo usó como el pretexto adecuado culpando a una tal Hiromi-

Kasumi al escuchar éste nombre se estremeció.

-Pero Hiromi no tuvo nada que ver-  
-no, Ukyo había perdido al bebé desde mucho antes-  
-Osea que ¿Ella fingió todo eso para hacer quedar mal a Hiromi?-  
-¿Por qué hablas de Hiromi como si la conocieras?-  
-Tengo que hacer algo importante, al rato regreso-  
-Pero Kasumi…-

La mayor de las Tendo subió las escaleras como un rayo y bajó con su molesta hermana tomándola de la mano, parecía como si llevara un trapo, Nabiki iba reclamándole la manera en la que la había sacado de la habitación.

-Nabiki, esto es algo importante, se trata del embarazo de Ukyo- Kasumi la miró.

Nabiki al escuchar esto comprendió de que se trataba, así que dejo de patalear y de gritar para seguir a su hermana con mucha seriedad, ambas salieron del Dojo y se dirigían donde su hermana menor.

* * *

Una peli azul había llegado a su casa mandando todo al demonio, ya no lloraba, las lágrimas se le habían acabado, desde que regresó aquí no había hecho otra cosa más que maldecir y llorar, eso no era lo que ella estaba buscando. No estaban en sus planes que esto terminara así, Ukyo no se cansa de verla sufrir, de no haber sido por ella en estos mismos instantes estaría con Ranma, si Ukyo no hubiera inventado lo del accidente, seguramente todo habría sido tan diferente.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que Ukyo se apareció en sus vidas! ¡Maldita sea Cologne! ¡Maldita sea su suerte! ¡Maldita sea su vida! Todo le salía mal, justo cuando todo se empezaba a aclarar y veía una pequeña oportunidad para salir de todo este enredo y ser feliz, aparecía algo capaz de machacar todas esas esperanzas.

¿Por qué a ella le había tocado esta vida? Ella siempre deseo lo mejor para todos, en su mente nunca le pasó hacerle o desearle daño a nadie ¿Por qué la vida se ensaña con personas que solo quieren la felicidad para sí mismos?

-¡Akane! ¡Ábreme! ¡Soy yo Kasumi!-  
-Ya voy- se limpió las lágrimas y abrió.  
-¿Nabiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la peli azul sorprendida.  
-¡Esa no es la forma de saludarme!-  
-Lo siento, es solo que me sorprende que estés aquí-  
-Vinimos a decirte algo muy importante, pero antes ¿Has estado llorando?- dijo Kasumi mientras veía con ternura el rostro de su hermana.  
-No es nada- dijo Akane mirando hacía otro lado.  
-¿Quién te hizo llorar? ¿Fue Ukyo? Puedo hacer unas fotos que la harían pedirte perdón-  
-No es necesario Nabiki, pero si fue a causa de Ukyo-  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la mayor.  
-Lo que sucede es que Ukyo perdió a su hijo por mi culpa-  
-¡Por tu culpa!- exclamaron al unísono Nabiki y Kasumi.  
-Si…llegué a la casa a contarle toda la verdad a Ranma, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino, subí las escaleras y estuvimos forcejeando después ella rodó y terminó en el suelo gritando histérica, después fui a la oficina con Ranma a aclarar las cosas y fue cuando él me dijo que había perdido al bebé y me echaba la culpa de todo- la peli azul volvió a llorar.  
-¡Maldita Ukyo!- cerró los puños Nabiki.  
-¿Cómo pudo mentir de esa forma?- Kasumi la consolaba.  
-Esperen ¿Cómo que mentir? ¿De qué hablan?-  
-No se Akane, yo estoy igual que tu, Kasumi me trajo hasta acá supongo que ella nos lo dirá-  
-Siéntense- ordenó Kasumi y sus hermanas obedecieron.  
-Tuve una plática con Tofú, él me dijo que Ukyo había perdido a su bebé desde hace tiempo, pero no había dicho nada porque Ukyo se lo pidió, no recuerdo bien las causas, de hecho ni le presté atención a eso, pero me dijo perfectamente que lo del accidente en las escaleras lo había usado como pretexto para decirle a Ranma que había perdido al bebé echándote toda la culpa a ti, de esa forma Ranma te odiaría-. Finalizó Kasumi.  
-Ukyo no es nada tonta, pero debo decir que se ha confiado demasiado-  
-¿Todo fue una mentira? ¡Lo hizo para que Ranma me tratara así! ¡Todo lo tenía planeado!- gritó Akane desesperada.  
-Temo decir que si, ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas- comento Kasumi-.  
-¡Estoy perdida! ¿Ahora qué hare?- Akane se dejó caer en el sofá.  
-No lo estás, tenemos al único testigo de nuestro lado, eso es una gran ventaja-  
-¿Se te ocurrió algo Nabiki?- dijo Akane esperanzada.  
-¿Qué si se me ocurrió algo? Tenía pensadas varias cosas pero ésta me parece muy divertida-  
-¿Qué es?- dijo Kasumi intrigada.  
-Perfecto, necesitaremos a Ryoga para esto, tu Akane irás a hablar con Ranma, Ryoga irá contigo, tu Kasumi hablarás con el Doctor Tofú-  
-y ¿Tú?- dijo Akane.  
-Yo haré el plan y les prestaré mi cámara- les guiñó el ojo la castaña.  
-¿Cuándo lo haremos?-  
-Hoy mismo-  
-¿No es muy pronto?- añadió Kasumi.  
-Al contrario, mientras más pronto mejor, Akane llama a Ryoga…Kasumi, habla con el Doctor, les explicare- finalizó la castaña.

* * *

Dos jóvenes estaban parados enfrente de una gran puerta que daba la entrada a la casa donde vivían las personas que les habían arrebatado su más grande amor. Ryoga estaba muy nervioso, cuando escuchó todo pensó que era una locura, él nunca podría hacer algo así pero cuando vio a Akane destrozada no pudo negarse, la amaba con locura y daría hasta su vida por volver a verla sonreír, quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, pero no soportaba que la hirieran y mientras él estuviera con ella nadie ni nada la podrían dañar, primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver y entre ellos se incluía Ranma.

-Es hora, ¿Traes todo?- preguntó la peli azul.  
-Si, el Doctor ya debió haber llegado, traigo la cámara-  
-Muy bien, esperemos que todo salga de acuerdo al plan-  
-Todo saldrá bien-

Ambos tocaron esperando a que les abriera Ranma o Ukyo, pero para su suerte fue la nana quien les abrió con una gran sonrisa invitándolos a pasar.

-¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Quiénes son?- dijo la mujer educadamente.  
-¡Buenas Tardes, venimos a buscar a la señora Ukyo y a Ranma, somos amigos suyos- dijo Ryoga.  
-¿Amigos?-  
-Puede preguntarles si quiere, pero estoy segura de que la señora Ukyo se pondría furiosa si no nos dejara pasar- dijo Akane burlonamente.  
-La señora Ukyo está por ahí, pero por ahora está ocupada con el Doctor- señaló con su dedo la habitación.  
-¿Le importa si la espero afuera?- Ryoga habló con toda naturalidad.  
-No, pase- y diciendo esto Ryoga se alejó sonriéndole a Akane y ésta hizo lo mismo.  
"Menos mal que Ranma contrató una niñera".  
-Disculpe yo estoy buscando a Ranma-  
-¿El señor? Claro, yo lo llamo-  
-Muchas gracias-

Akane caminó y vio la sala en la que había pasado tantos momentos al lado de Ranma, vio los sillones, recordó que los primeros días que habían llegado ahí, se sentaban e inmediatamente el polvo que salía de los cojines los hacía toser, seguramente con la nana ya no habría nada de eso, vio los cuadros que adornaban la pared, en los costados habían varios con figuras abstractas, no entendía porque Ranma los quería ahí, dudaba de su inteligencia para entender aquellas cosas.

En el centro pudo divisar algo que le conmovió demasiado, era ella con cabello corto, sonriente, una mirada que mostraba lo feliz que era, ahí esta él a su lado abrazándola y sonriendo de igual forma, en sus brazos tenían a un bebé que los veía placenteramente. Su cabeza estaba recargada sobre los fuertes hombros de en ese entonces su prometido, esa fue la tarde en la que Akane salió del hospital siendo madre.

No pudo evitar reir ante tal recuerdo, es increíble como una fotografía te puede hacer sentir miles de emociones al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era que esa foto aún seguí ahí? Ella pensaba que desde que Ukyo había llegado a ese lugar había mandado a quemar cada una de sus fotos, pero al parecer Ranma le prohibió tocar ésta, porque de no ser así seguramente estaría ahí una foto de ella y de Ranma.

Suspiró, como nunca antes lo había hecho, dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, pues en ese instante ella estaba viva nuevamente, incluso mucho más viva que antes.

-¡Eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Una voz ronca la sacó de sus pensamientos regresándola de golpe a la cruda realidad.

-Ranma…-tartamudeó ella.  
-Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-He venido a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuches-  
"Espero que Ryoga lo logre".

El chico de la pañoleta caminaba lentamente hasta donde le había indicado la mujer, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso le ocasionaría graves problemas, solo esperaba que Akane lo contuviera lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo, llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y observó que la puerta estaba medio abierta, eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas, abrió lentamente procurando que ésta no rechinará y ahí los observó al Doctor y a Ukyo.

Ryoga encendió la cámara y la puso para grabar video, sabía que tenía que darle una señal para que empezara el plan, el Doctor estaba hablando con Ukyo acerca de hacerse unos chequeos cada seis meses para ver si su organismo no había recibido algún tipo de daño.

Volteó por inercia a la puerta y observó a Ryoga sonriéndole, el doctor asintió sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que no era la mejor manera de limpiar su conciencia pero si así podría ayudar a que la verdad se supiera todo estaría bien, aunque no entendía el interés de Kasumi, Nabiki y Ryoga por ayudar a esa tal Hiromi.

Ryoga metió la cámara de video presionando el botón para grabar.

-Muy bien Ukyo, hasta aquí termina el chequeo que he venido a hacerte-  
-No entiendo porque arma tanto escándalo, usted me operó y todo salió bien-  
-Lo sé, pero a la larga pueden quedar huellas-  
-Bueno, muchas gracias doctor-  
-Oye Ukyo, yo tengo una pregunta-  
-¿Cuál es?-  
-¿Por qué cuándo te enteraste de qué no podías tener al bebé no le dijiste nada a Ranma?-  
-Doctor, ya hemos hablando de esto, pero se lo volveré a explicar, fue sencillo no quería que se enterara-  
-pero ¿Por qué no? ¡Él tenía todo el derecho de saber acerca de tu embarazo ectópico!-  
-Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Además recuerde que ese día tuve que escaparme de la clínica para que él no se enterara, aunque tuve mucha suerte ya que él vio sangre en mi lado de la cama, peor por suerte supe inventarle algo-.  
-Pudiste haberle dicho que te operé, de todas formas fue verdad-  
-¿Por qué echarle la culpa a usted cuando podía echársela a alguien más?-  
-¿Te refieres al accidente de las escaleras? ¿Eso también fue fingido?-  
-¡Claro que lo fue, yo resbalé y lo vi apropiado para usarlo como pretexto ante Ranma-  
-Pero de todas formas hiciste quedar mal a Hiromi-  
-Eso era exactamente lo que quería, ahora Ranma no soporta verla- Ukyo rió.  
-Ukyo ¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño que estás causando?-  
-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mí, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de mantener a Ranma a mi lado-

* * *

En la sala principal dos adultos estaban preparados para otra discusión.

-Dime de una buena vez ¿Qué quieres?-  
-He venido a decirte algo sobre Ukyo-  
-y ¿Ahora que mentira vas a decir?-  
-No voy a mentirte-  
-Hablando de mentir, ¿Por qué no estás usando tu peluca?-  
-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del accidente?, todo eso es verdad-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Tienes cómo demostrarlo? Porque así como veo las cosas tu eres la única culpable-  
-Si, si tengo como demostrarlo, hay pruebas-  
-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Pretendes que te crea?-  
-Eso lo decidirás tú cuando las veas-  
-De acuerdo y ¿A eso viniste?-  
-Si-  
-Bien, pues ya no hay nada más de qué hablar- Ranma se disponía a subir las escaleras.  
-¡Quiero ver a mi hija!- exigió Akane-

Ranma rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que la veas después de todo lo que has hecho?-  
-Sabes que yo no le haría daño a Hannah-  
-Eso mismo pensé cuando hablaste del bebé de Ukyo-  
-¡Quiero verla!-  
-Ya te dije que no, ¡Vete! ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!-  
-¡Hannah! ¡Hannah!- Akane comenzó a gritar descontroladamente.  
-¿Acaso quieres que Ukyo te escuche?-  
-Que me escuche quien quiera, pero no me iré de aquí sin verla-  
-Dime una cosa Akane ¿Por qué desde el principio no me dijiste que estabas viva?-  
-Cuando yo regresé tu te estabas casando ¿Qué podía hacer?-  
-¿Sabes algo? ¡Yo hubiera dejado todo con saber que aún vivías!- exclamó el oji azul.

* * *

-¿Para qué mentir? ¿Con qué propósito?-  
-Hiromi quiere quitarme a mi marido, ¡por favor! Cualquier mujer desesperada haría lo mismo que yo, por amor se cometen muchas locuras-  
-Eso no es amor, tu estás obsesionada-  
-¡Cállese! Usted no es nada más que un simple doctor al cual se le paga por cuidar enfermedades no por opinar y dar consejos- el Doctor bajó la cabeza y la miró con lástima.  
-y ¿Valió la pena haber hecho esto?-  
-¿Qué si lo valió? Ha valido cada segundo y no me arrepiento de nada- Ukyo se levantó de su lugar.

Ryoga detuvo la grabación y entendió que era el momento indicado para salir de ese lugar, Ukyo no se había dado cuenta de nada, ¡Tenía las pruebas! Akane estaría tan contenta y orgullosa de él.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hannah algo asustada.  
-Nada princesa, regresa a tu cuarto-  
-¡Hannah! ¿Me recuerdas?-  
-Ma..ma- dijo Hannah temblando.

Akane sonrió, Ranma agarró a la niña y la cargó.

-No amor, ella no es tu mamá, tu mami está muerta ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Cuando Akane escuchó eso sintió como si la fuerza de sus piernas la traicionaran, sintió caerse en un abismo sin fondo, el corazón se le pasó y toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a correr más despacio, trataba de contener todo ese escalofrío que le sacudía los huesos.

-Te lo advierto, no te le acerques a Hannah-  
-Mi amor, Hannah, sé que te han dicho muchas cosas malas de mi pero quiero que sepas que nada de eso es cierto-  
-Tu…mataste a mi hermanito ¡Eres mala! ¡Vete!- Hannah le dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su padre, para después éste girarse y dirigirse a la habitación no sin antes decirle que se fuera.

Los vio alejarse una vez más, las personas que más amaba en esta vida, se habían alejando de su lado, solo le quedaba esperar, le demostraría a Ranma que ella tenía la razón.

Ryoga salió hasta donde estaba ella y le tocó el hombro.

-Akane ¡Salgamos de aquí! Ukyo viene para acá-

Pero la peli azul no respondía, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el dolor se hacía presente en su rostro, sus mirada estaba pérdida.

Ryoga comprendió que no reaccionaría, seguramente lo que había hablado con Ranma había sido algo muy serio de tratar, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó corriendo de ahí, al parecer Akane había tenido un shock muy fuerte.

* * *

Notas:

¡No se desesperen! Es cierto que últimamente me tardo en actualizar, pero ya ven que tarde o temprano aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, tranquilos todos haha XD…

Ya están a casi nada de descubrir a Ukyo pero ¿Creen que Ranma le crea a Akane? Podría hacerlos sufrir muahaha…haré que Akane muera y Ukyo destruya las pruebas haha ok no…pero es mi fic…todo puede pasar…aunque de una vez les aviso que no habrá boda…así que ni se emocionen haha XD…

Bueno me voy…cuídense. Hasta el capítulo final.


	18. Familia

Capítulo Final, fue un gusto haber escrito ésto para ustedes, ojala no se decepcionen.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"  
aaaa cambio de escena

CCapítulo XVIII  
Familia.

Akane no había salido de su casa durante las últimas dos semanas, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama, con pijama, con sus cabellos azulados desarreglados y alborotados, con sus labios secos y con su mirada pérdida.

Éste tiempo no le había visto motivo el levantarse de su solidaria cama ¿Para qué? ¿Para enfrentar un mundo donde era ella un error? ¿Dónde todo era mejor sin su presencia? Prefería mil veces morir siendo olvidada que seguir enfrentando la vida diaria con un manto invisible sobre ella.

No había cruzado palabra con nadie desde hace dos semanas, con su hija, que seguramente en estos instantes tampoco quería saber ni el más mínimo detalle de ella ¿Cómo pudo decirle todo eso? Esas horribles palabras seguían repitiéndose desde que despertaba hasta que se volvía a acostar e incluso en sueños no dejaban de atormentarla.

"Tú mataste a mi hermanito ¡Eres mala! ¡Vete!" ¿Cómo puede la crueldad de un ser humano crear sentimientos así en una niña? ¡Es su hija! Y a pesar de todo a Ranma le había importado poco ¿Por qué no creía en sus palabras? ¿Acaso ya no tenía el poder de descifrar sus sentimientos con tan solo una mirada? Ella lloró, le suplicó, le rogó, por primera vez después de tres años se tragó su orgullo e intentó arreglar las cosas con él y aún así, después de tanto esfuerzo ¿Qué le había dado Ranma a cambio? Dolor, tristeza, llanto y ahora el odio de su propia hija…de su misma sangre.

¿Acaso Ranma había perdido la credibilidad en ella? ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! ¡Si supiera todo lo que tuvo que pasar en ese horrible lugar pensando que moriría! Ukyo había logrado lo que quería, se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Es increíble como su vida había dado un cambio radical. De repente una mañana como cualquier otro era una chica de dieciséis años jugando a llevar una vida normal tratando de ignorar toda clase de sucesos sorprendentes que seguramente nadie creería, era feliz, lo tenía absolutamente todo…un hogar alegre donde se incluían sus hermanas, su padre, iba a la escuela y tenía grandes sueños, tenía un prometido maravilloso incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se casaran, pero todo cambió en un par de horas.

Ese suceso la había marcado de por vida, tal vez por eso fue así, pero al escuchar las hirientes palabras de Hannah, no pudo evitar pensar en todo el daño que había causado ¿A quién quiere engañar? Ella no había causado ningún daño, ella no era la culpable de su comportamiento, de su frialdad, de su poca preocupación hacía los demás.

Todo eso se lo habían causado a ella y tarde o temprano las personas culpables tendrían que pagar muy caro el daño cometido.

Ahora sabía que tenía que ser muy paciente, Ryoga regresaría en cualquier momento con el video que le proporcionaría las pruebas suficientes para desenmascarar a Ukyo, anhelaba tanto ese momento, tenía sed por probar su inocencia ante todo el mundo si fuera necesario.

Desde esa actitud que vio en Ranma, la forma en como desconfió de ella, humillándola y dejándola como la persona más desalmada en la faz de la tierra, todos sus motivos por los que había luchado para estar a su lado dejaron de tener sentido ¿Para qué estar al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera conoce tu verdadero yo?

Si Ranma la conociera a la perfección como afirmaba en el pasado, él debió de entender que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por una razón en especial, que si no le contó nada era porque tenía razones demasiado poderosas para no hacerlo, pero sobretodo que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Ranma le dio a entender todo lo contrario, él no la conocía y jamás le había importando hacerlo, no era un hombre que pensara con la cabeza y lo complementara con el corazón, pensaba con sus músculos y lo complementaba con su orgullo.

Ahora más que nunca quería recuperar a su hija, ella era la única razón por la que aún seguía en pie, por la que no cedería jamás, porque antes de perder a su hija preferiría perder la vida, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que todo eso había sido una pesadilla, una mala jugada del destino, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no le importaba si Ranma estaba a su lado o no, ella no dejaría que Hannah la odiase…Amaba tanto a Ranma y lo seguía haciendo pero todos esos tratos que le había dado le hacían razonar que él no se merecía nada como eso, el solo era un cabeza hueca que se dejaba influenciar muy fácil.

-Akane…- tocaron ligeramente a la puerta.

No se escuchó respuesta alguna.

-Akane, traigo el video conmigo, ¿Quieres verlo?- dijo esto suavemente esperando la respuesta de la peli azul, pero al no ver reacción se alejó de ahí.

La peli azul abrió la puerta lentamente, mostrándose después de varios días de estar encerrada, llevaba la pijama y su cabello estaba desarreglado y aún así para Ryoga le parecía la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-Muéstramelo- dijo fríamente Akane, Ryoga enseguida metió el disco y en la pantalla se empezó a reproducir la conversación que Ukyo había tenido con Tofú.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Ryoga! ¡Lo hiciste!- el tono de voz de la mujer cambió de inmediato y su rostro irradió felicidad.  
-Fue muy sencillo, bien ahora que tenemos el video ¿Qué harás?-  
-¡De verdad dijo todo! Pues tengo pensado un plan, de hecho fue Nabiki quien me ayudó, ella me dijo que hablaría con Ranma, después yo tengo que hablarle a Ukyo-  
-¿Vas a tener a los dos aquí?-  
-No precisamente, tu no te preocupes, muchas gracias Ryoga, eres un gran amigo y me has ayudado demasiado ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?-  
-No Akane, sea lo suceda yo quiero estar aquí a tu lado apoyándote, pensé que durante tres años estabas muerta y ahora que te tengo frente a frente no quiero irme y hacer que parezca que sigues estando muerta, te estaré apoyando-.  
-Gracias-.

Los ojos de la peli azul brillaban intensamente, esos ojos que jamás podrían ver a Ryoga como algo más que un amigo, se lamentaba tanto de eso, tal vez en otro momento, con otras circunstancias y si Ranma no hubiera aparecido en su vida con mucho gusto le hubiera entregado su corazón. Era un hombre caballeroso, atento y no importaba qué a pesar de que todas las pruebas apuntaban que Akane estaba loca, él no dejó de creer en ella hasta el último momento.

-De nada-  
-Enserio, muchas gracias por confiar, porque de todos Kasumi y tú no perdieron nunca su fe en mí-  
-Eso es porque te queremos y porque te mereces ser feliz, incluso más que todos nosotros juntos-

Akane le sonrío como solía hacerlo antes, era un hombre perfecto, cualquier mujer moriría por tenerlo a sus pies, lástima que su corazón le pertenecía a un imbécil sin cerebro.

Ryoga se ruborizó ante la reacción de la peli azul, sabía que a pesar de todo él no dejaría de amarla ni un solo momento y pasara lo que pasara, el no se iría de su lado.

-Ahora tengo que llamarle a Nabiki…-

Aaaa

En una fría y solitaria calle de incierta parte en Nerima, se encontraba una mujer con larga cabellera blanca, ojos cansados cuya mirada no tenía la más mínima muestra de vida, jugueteaba con su cabello murmurando cosas inentendibles para algunas personas, estaba sentada en la banqueta, con un vestido rasgado, sucio, cubierto de suciedad, su cabello estaba desarreglado, tiznado de negro, no traía zapatos, varias personas que pasaban ahí podían escuchar un nombre. La mujer no paraba de repetir: _Akane…Akane…Akane….Akane…Akane…"_

sintió como algo le golpeó la cabeza, era un objeto duro, miró al suelo y vio una piedra caer, alzó su mirada y observó a un grupo de niños que reían a carcajadas mientras traían en sus manos un puñado de piedras que iban disminuyendo a medida que a ella le caían, trató de cubrirse todo lo que pudo, pero esos niños seguían aventándoles piedras , hasta que se les acabaron y riéndose se alejaron de ese lugar.

Se levantó y siguió caminando despacio, sin fuerza en sus piernas, dos mujeres la observaron al otro lado de la calle.

-Oye, Ritsuko- dijo una de ellas con voz grave.  
-¿Qué sucede Mariko?-  
-Esa mujer de allá- dijo señalándole el lugar con la mirada, la otra mujer volteó.  
-¿Qué tiene?-  
-¿No la recuerdas? Era amiga de Haruka-  
-¿De Haruka? ¿Tú como sabes eso?-  
-Varias veces la vi en el manicomio, visitaba a una mujer ¿Cómo se llamaba? Fue la mujer que logró escaparse-  
-¿Akane Tendo?-  
-Si, ella, pobre mujer seguramente tuvo una muerte horrible-  
-¿Segura?-  
-No me falla la memoria, además es una mujer con mucho dinero-  
-¿De verdad? Pero mira su ropa, hasta yo traigo una mejor- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente.  
-¿Tú crees que esté delirando?- dijo Mariko curiosa.  
-Podría ser-  
-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Llevémonosla, seguramente su familia no tardará en buscarla y cuando la encuentren tu y yo ganaremos mucho dinero- la voz de Mariko sonaba decidida.  
-No podemos hacer eso, no sabemos que tiene-  
-Mírala, yo digo que ya está fuera de sí, no perdemos nada-  
-No sé, suena muy arriesgado-  
-Yo no sé tú, pero me iré, muy pronto tenemos que regresar ahí y sería bueno volver con ese paquete- Mariko arqueó la ceja y miró desafiante a su acompañante, ésta alzó los hombros y asintió.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron hacía donde estaba la anciana, le sonrieron cálidamente, pero la mujer de largos cabellos blancos no dejaba de repetir ese nombre.

-Señora ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Ritsuko amablemente.  
-¿No ves que esta loca? No ha dejado de mencionar ese nombre, además tiene la mirada vacía- dijo moviendo la palma de su mano enfrente de su rostro.  
-¿No deberíamos llevarla con un doctor?- sugirió Ritsuko.  
-¿Para qué? Nosotras sabemos donde debe estar, así que llevémonosla, si preguntan es obvio que ésta mujer está loca-  
-De acuerdo-

Aaaa

En la oficina que pertenecía al edificio de la compañía más famosa de todo Japón, era un día normal como cualquier otro para todos los demás trabajadores que residían ahí, aunque sabían que el dueño últimamente había estado bastante irritante, cambiaba de humor demasiado rápido. Algunas veces estaba demasiado callado, pensativo como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, en algunas otras situaciones se comportaba agresivo, nada le parecía y despedía a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino.

Todos los que trabajan ahí tenían miedo de acercarse a su oficina, sabrían que el cualquier momento terminarían despedidos o peor aún con algún objeto encima de ellos debido a la gran fuerza de su jefe.

Pero éste por su parte se había encerrado en su oficina, si alguien pasase no importaba quien lo haría atravesar la ventana más cercana, sabía que eso estaría mal pero tenía tantas ganas de mandar todo el mundo al demonio.

¿Cómo todo había cambiado tanto? Tenía ahora una familia, una nueva vida, éxito en sus ventas…pero años atrás había pensando perder lo más valioso que la vida le había dado, a Akane y ahora hace unas semanas se entera de que está viva y que nada de lo que él había pensando había pasado en realidad, todo había dado un cambio radical.

Pensó que el volver a ver a Akane sería la sensación más hermosa que sentiría, que volver a mirar esos brillantes ojos, volver a sentir esos tibios y carnosos labios, volver a dormir en esos suaves brazos sería lo que más deseaba.

Agradecía infinitamente que estuviera viva, Dios se apiado de todo lo que sufrió y se la regreso, cuando vio a Hiromi algo dentro de él le dijo que la conocía desde hace tiempo y es que era demasiado obvio y ciego no había sido porque había logrado notar la gran similitud con Akane ¿Quién mejor que él la conocía? Pero aún así siguió pensando que todo era una ilusión, un simple recuerdo, tal vez a el le daba miedo pensar que era la verdadera Akane.

Pero ella definitivamente había cambiado, ¿Dónde había quedado su Akane que no conocía el rencor, la venganza, el odio, las mentiras? ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer a la que juro amar por toda la eternidad, aquella que no se atrevía a provocar el más mínimo daño? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Fue por todo lo horrible que le paso?

A decir verdad le parecía demasiado imposible creer el relato que le contó ¿Cómo pudo estar en un manicomio y regresar sin muestras de trauma? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo pudo culpar a Ukyo de todo? Ella sin duda era una mujer admirable, buena, bondadosa y sobre todo cariñosa. No entendía la reacción de Akane, tal vez estaba celosa por todo esto y buscó la manera adecuada de hacer quedar mal a Ukyo, pero no era necesario llegar al grado de matar a su hijo. De Cologne, no supo a lo que se refería, de hecho no le parecería imposible creer que Cologne tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero no pudo negar que al ver el dolor que le provocaba recordar todo eso hizo parecer todo tan real.

Otro punto muy importante ¿por qué Akane no le dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijo que estaba viva? ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?, tal vez pensó que podía hacer todo esto sola, no tuvo la suficiente confianza de decírselo, si se lo hubiera contado todo sería distinto, habría dejado todo con saber que estaba viva, sin pensarlo se hubiera separado de Ukyo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el destino les había preparado esto a ambos. Por otra parte en lo más profundo de él quería creer que Akane no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente de Ukyo, quería creer que Ukyo fue cómplice de todo eso, pero ya no la conocía, ya no sabía quien era, ya no esperaba nada bueno de ella.

Giró su silla y miró a través del gran ventanal que tenía frente a él, suspiró y deseo desaparecer por un tiempo, recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con Akane y lo que Hannah le había dicho, sabía que eso la había destrozado, era cruel que una niña le dijera eso a su madre, pero Akane se lo busco, aunque todo eso fue más allá, incluso el se tragó todo el amor que sentía por ella y la mando al demonio. Fue demasiado cruel, tal vez después de eso nunca la volvería a ver y eso le partía el alma.

-Ranma tenemos que hablar- una voz firme lo despertó.  
-No quedo claro que si alguien me interrumpía terminaría volando por los cielos, déjame solo- dijo Ranma furioso.  
-¿No me digas? Y ¿Harías eso conmigo? Recuerda que alguna vez fuimos familia- la persona uso un tono sarcástico que hizo que Ranma girara la silla con lentitud para asombrarse de su presencia.  
-Nabiki ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-  
-Esa no es forma de hablarme, además, el dinero mueve montañas- Nabiki arqueó una ceja y se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando fijamente al oji azul.

El oji azul aclaró la garganta, era muy extraño que Nabiki viniera hasta aquí, desde ese día que se casó con Ukyo le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada nunca más de él, que lo odiaba y que su presencia era repugnante, o eso era lo que el entendió con todas esas palabras que le dijo, aunque sabía que si Nabiki se había dignado a verlo en su oficina debía ser algo muy serio.

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre los dos, hasta que el oji azul decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí? Que yo sepa no querías volverme a ver-  
-No estoy aquí para verte, vine porque tengo que hablar contigo-  
-Te escucho-  
-Es sobre Akane- al escuchar este nombre los músculos del joven se tensaron.  
-¿Por qué quieres venir a hablar sobre ella? Si te dijo que me ofrecieras disculpas en su nombre no lo haré-  
-¿Cuándo he dicho eso? ¡Mi hermana no tiene porque disculparse y menos con un tonto como tú-

Ranma hizo una mueca de enfado ante el comentario de la castaña. Una tercera persona había comenzado a oír esta conversación, había llegado hace unos instantes estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar, la empujo un poco tratando de que no hiciese ruido, vio como su esposo platicaba con Nabiki ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? Sabía que de las Tendo ella era la más amenazante de todas, la única que tenía unos cálculos increíblemente aterradores, tenía miedo el pensar que Nabiki pudiera ocasionar algún efecto en su esposo, de todas formas decidió seguir escuchando.

-Bueno eso no importa, vine porque quiero que vayas hoy a su casa-  
-¿A su casa? ¿Para qué?-  
-Tú y tus preguntas sin sentido ¿Quieres averiguarlo? ¡Ve hoy a su departamento!-  
-No entiendo tu insistencia- Ranma giró su silla de nuevo hacía el gran ventanal.

Nabiki estaba neutral, con una seria expresión en su cara, volteó por inercia a su lado derecho, estaba una gran estantería que tenía como puertas una clase de cristal donde uno se podía reflejar, los observó detenidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba emparejada cuando ella la había cerrado completamente, logró ver la cara de la persona que estaba ahí y sonrió al saber que los estaba escuchando.

-Bien ¿Quieres saber la verdad?-

Ranma volvió a girar su silla para quedar de frente con ella.

-Me encantaría- dijo el oji azul en tono sarcástico.  
-Lo que sucede es que Akane tiene pruebas que comprueban su inocencia y donde Ukyo declara todo lo que ha hecho-

Ranma la vio con desconfianza, se quedó pasmado por unos instantes ¿Pruebas? ¿De dónde las había sacado? Recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella y dijo que le daría pruebas pero no pensó que tan rápido.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Pretendes que te crea?-  
-Por eso vine yo, sabes como soy Ranma…si yo te digo que mi hermana tiene pruebas es porque las tiene-  
-Es que eso me parece imposible de creer-  
-Si quieres ver que no me equivoco, ve ésta noche a su casa-

Por otra parte una tercera persona estaba que se moría de la rabia ¿Cómo había sido de capaz de obtener dichas pruebas? ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Había sido muy cuidadosa no había dejado nada que la convirtiese en sospechosa, seguramente era otro de los juegos de nabiki, pero no sabía con certeza si las pruebas existían o no. De todas formas, no evitaría que Ranma fuese a su departamento, sería agradable ver como Akane fracasa otra vez.

-Antes Nabiki, respóndeme algo, si las dichosas pruebas existen ¿Cómo las consiguió?-  
-No fue por sí sola, solo puedo decirte que tuvo ayuda de Ryoga-  
-¿De Ryoga? ¿Él sabía todo esto?-  
-Si, me sorprende que no te lo haya comentado ¿No era tu amigo?-  
-Nunca fuimos amigos, a mi no me sorprende ¡Maldito cerdo!-  
-Bueno como sea, debes estar ahí-  
-No creo- dijo Ranma con certeza.

Nabiki suspiró tratando de relajarse, sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero lo haría por su hermana, haría que éste cabeza hueca entrara en razón, de otra forma tendría que obligarlo a ir hasta allá.

-Ranma te lo digo esto como amiga, no seas ciego-  
-¿Tú cómo estarías?-  
-Te entiendo y sé cómo te sientes, pero también ponte en su lugar-  
-Lo hice y si yo hubiera sido ella, no hubiera dudado en decir la verdad-  
-Cuando veas el video comprenderás porque no lo hizo-  
-No sé no es sencillo confiar en ella-  
-Ranma de verdad ella te ama, te ama demasiado-  
-No sé, me siento traicionado-  
-Ve, no tienes nada que perder…te lo pido como amiga-  
-¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?-  
-Sabía que aceptarías, es más vamos de una vez-  
-¿Ahora?-  
-Si, ven-

La mujer que estaba tras las puertas escuchó esto y se alejó de ellas, escondiéndose en algún lugar para que cuando éstos pasaran no la viesen. Nabiki salió corriendo seguida de Ranma quien apenas y había podido agarrar su saco, se introdujeron en el elevador y justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas Nabiki dirigió una mirada hacía donde estaba Ukyo quien los observaba y le sonrió de medio lado.

Ukyo se sorprendió, Nabiki sabía que ella había estado ahí ¿Cómo? No cabe duda que era la más inteligente de las tres hermanas, entonces si dijo lo de las pruebas fue a propósito para que ella también se enterara de lo que iba a suceder, pero solo era para asustarla, no caería en su tonta trampa.

Aaaaa

Akane caminaba de un lado para otro, sabía que en cualquier minuto su hermana estaría tras esa puerta con él, ¿Cómo debería actuar? No importaba de todas maneras solo quería que Ranma viera ese video, después haría lo que la situación le permitiera.

Ryoga solo la miraba con incertidumbre, ¿Cómo había llegado a hacer eso solo para verla feliz? Aunque ese idiota no la merecía, no podía dejar de decir que tenía muchísima suerte al ser amado como alguien por Akane.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces.

-Son ellos- dijo Akane miedosa.  
-Más vale que abras rápido, Nabiki podría enojarse-

Abrió lentamente mientras Nabiki le sonreía satisfecha por lo que había logrado, mientras que Ranma tenía la mirada enfocada hacia otro lado.

-Ranma, ¡Qué bueno que viniste!-  
-Si, como sea ¿Cuáles son las famosas pruebas?-  
-Ryoga, ponlas-ordenó Kasumi.

Éste se levanto y se encontró con la furiosa mirada azulada que lo fulminaba, decidió omitir eso y saco un disco que introdujo lentamente en el DVD.

Se empezó a reproducir, Ranma escuchaba atento y conforme iban avanzando los minutos, el oji azul no sabía cómo reaccionar, ahí estaba Ukyo con el Doctor Tofú, diciendo cosas horribles, describiendo paso a paso el embarazo, la operación, el accidente, ahí estaba todo. Exactamente como Akane lo había descrito, incluso admitió el haberle echado la culpa a Hiromi, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. ¿Cómo Ukyo podía ser capaz de todo esto? Ni siquiera daba muestras de que le remordía la conciencia ¿Cómo era capaz de dormir? Pero más aún ¿Cómo fue que se había casado con una persona así? ¿Cómo era que compartía la cama con ella? ¿Cómo fue que cometió la estupidez de formar una familia con ella? Desconocía a Ukyo, no era la que trató de proteger de Akane, a la que intentó amar, era otro persona, era cruel, despiadada, capaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera con tal de lograr lo que ella quería.

¿Por qué le mintió del embarazo?¿Qué ganaba con eso? Tenía tantas preguntas, se sentía como el mayor imbécil de este mundo, había culpado a Akane de la manera más atroz y más baja que pudiera existir, la había ofendido, la había humillado incluso pensó que estaba loca, que era lo peor de este mundo. Pero no había peor basura que él, había caído en una trampa de Ukyo y sin darse cuenta desconfió e hirió a la persona que más ama.

Akane pudo observar como el oji azul se quedó congelado en su lugar, no movía ni un solo músculo y con trabajo pestañeaba, sabía que esa sería la reacción, por su parte ella estaba seria, pero no estaba triste ni se sentía culpable, después de tanto tiempo de estar aquí por fin había hecho algo correcto, dejó de pensar en lo que sentían los demás y pensó en lo que ella quería ¿Qué era lo qué más anhelaba? Simple, Ranma ya no era su prioridad, solo quería que se supiera la verdad y poder recuperar a Hannah.

Nabiki sonreía muy divertida al ver la expresión de Ranma, había anhelado tanto que él se diera cuenta la clase de arpía que tenía como esposa, estaba cansada de que lastimara a su hermana, ahora se sabía la verdad. Sabía que su hermana estaba muy dolida por todo lo que Ranma le había dicho y hecho, pero seguramente volvería a caer como una tonta.

Ryoga por su parte estaba observando las expresiones de Akane y de Ranma, por fin ese idiota se había dado cuenta de todo, él ya no tendría porque estar ahí, era demasiado obvio que Ranma y Akane se reconciliarían y a él lo terminarían olvidando. Después de todo a Ranma no le gustaba que el estuviese tan cerca de ella.

-Bien, eso es todo- dijo Akane levántandose y apagando la televisión.

No hubo respuesta por parte del oji azul.

-Ranma reacciona, no sé porque te sorprendes- le dijo Nabiki quien aún seguía sonriendo.  
-Yo…me mintió- Ranma habló con esfuerzo evitando la mirada de Akane.  
-Así es, nos mintió a todos- añadió Ryoga.  
-Tu lo acabas de ver, traté de explicártelo muchas veces Ranma, pero nunca me escuchaste, me tachaste de mentirosa, de loca, de egoísta, de asesina e incluso pusiste a mi hija en mi contra. ¿Valió la pena? ¿Ukyo vale demasiado como para que me hayas hecho todo eso? Ella es peor que yo, mucho peor y aún así compartías la misma cama con ella, aún así pretendías que podías llegarla a amar, yo sufrí demasiado, lloré tanto pero eso nunca fue suficiente para ti. Hasta que después me dí cuenta de que yo no merecía toda esa clase de insultos y menos por ti, así que no me interesa lo que pienses ahora, me interesa si me crees o no. Esto lo hago por Hannah, porque quiero recuperarla tu puedes quedarte con Ukyo, después de todo no creo que cambie nada de lo que sientes por ella-  
-Akane…yo, lo siento- Ranma se sentía como la peor basura de éste mundo.  
-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que diras? ¿Tu crees que con dos palabras vas a reparar todo el daño que me has hecho? ¿Vas a hacerme olvidar todo lo que has dicho?-  
-Lo sé y lo siento, Ukyo me engañó, perdóname, sé que te dije cosas horribles pero yo no las sentía-

Nabiki soltó una carcajada y Ranma la miró con desprecio.

-¿No lo sentías? Pues yo te vi muy convencido, si, Ukyo te engaño pero nunca tuviste la iniciativa de averiguar algo desde que yo te dije todo ¿verdad? Para ti mi muerte fue como cualquier otra. Te casaste rápidamente con ella y ¿Para qué? Para que terminarás siendo un títere más, el gran Ranma Saotome fue solo un juguete, ¡Qué pena me das!-  
-Akane…-  
-Solo quiero ver a Hannah, decirle toda la verdad. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella-  
-¡Con un demonio! ¿No estás escuchando?- Ranma la jaló del brazo haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.  
-¿Tú me escuchaste? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo solo cuando tu quieres hablar?- Akane se soltó del agarre del oji azul.  
-Akane…perdóname, yo sé que no es fácil de olvidar todo lo que dije. Estaba confundido, tu estabas muerta y de la nada apareces contándome cosas increíbles, cosas horribles que te sucedieron, no sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte y de decirte que nos fuéramos muy lejos. Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que he hecho, yo te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Créeme-

Los ojos del oji azul comenzaban a verse vidriosos, su voz temblaba y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer. Akane por su parte respiraba tranquilamente y miró hacía otro lado sin moverse.

-No te creo, eso no es amor. Si tu me hubieras amado como dices, hubieras confiado ciegamente en mi pero no lo hiciste, preferiste creerle a Ukyo, dejarte llevar por ella, cuando yo te lloré, te supliqué e incluso te rogué de que me creyeras, ahora ya es muy tarde Ranma. El daño está hecho y no lo puedes deshacer-.

Akane se alejó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y caminó hacía su hermana.

-bien Nabiki, hora de llevar a cabo el otro plan-  
-De acuerdo, Ryoga lleva a Ranma atrás de esa pared-

El hombre de la pañoleta se acercó donde Ranma, ambos se miraron con rabia, Ryoga pasó de lado y Ranma lo siguió.

-¿Desde cuándo?- fue Ranma quien rompió el silencio-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Desde cuándo sabes que Akane estaba viva?-  
-Mucho antes que Ukyo se cayera de las escaleras, pero me sorprende Ranma que tu no te hayas dado cuenta, después de todo te ibas a casar con ella-  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, llevaba una peluca, no era fácil-  
-Fue fácil para mi adivinar quien era, yo nunca sospeché de ella, veme aquí, hasta el final estaré a su lado no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida. Debo admitir que hice todo por enamorarla, a fin de cuentas a ti te daba miedo descubrir que era Akane, pero desgraciadamente no pude-  
-¡Maldito! Si esto no hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubieras contado ¿Verdad?-  
-TE lo hubiera dicho, si el bebé de Ukyo hubiera nacido-  
-Me las vas a pagar- Ranma lanzó un golpe directamente a la cara de Ryoga pero éste logró esquivarlo por escasos centímetros.  
-Éste no es el momento para tonterías, Ukyo llegará en cualquier momento y debes estar callado-  
-¿Para qué la traerán?-  
-Akane quiere que sepas toda la verdad-  
-¿Aún hay más?-  
-Te sorprenderías-

Ryoga se fue hasta la sala donde Akane había tomado el teléfono para llamar a Ukyo.

-Nabiki, antes de llamar ¿Estás segura de que Ukyo te escuchó diciéndole todo a Ranma?-  
-Completamente-  
-Muy bien-

Marcó el número y el teléfono sonó por algunos instantes hasta que escuchó la voz de la persona que estaba buscando.

-¿Bueno?- se escuchó.  
-¿Ukyo? Soy yo Akane-  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Necesito que vengas en este instante a mi departamento-  
-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso vas a mostrarme las pruebas en mi contra?-  
-Así que ya lo sabes-  
-Escuché a tu hermana hablando con Ranma sobre eso. ¿Crees que soy tonta? Tu no tienes nada contra mí-  
-¡Ven a mi casa y veremos quien tiene la razón! Además si tienes suerte, Nabiki podría negociar algo contigo, quien sabe, podría convenirte-  
-Voy para allá- y Ukyo fue quien colgó.

Akane miró preocupada a Nabiki quien solo le sonrió.

-Muy bien Nabiki, ya viene-.  
-Me parece bien, Ryoga ve con Ranma- ordenó Nabiki a lo cual Ryoga obedeció.

Tocaron la puerta varias veces, Akane suspiró y Nabiki asintió dándole a entender que tenía que abrir la puerta. La peli azul la abrió despacio y pudo ver a Ukyo quien tenía una mirada fulminante hacía las Tendo.

-Ya vine, muéstramelas- exigió Ukyo.  
-Tranquila, ¿No te gustaría negociar?- intervino Nabiki, Akane la miró con temor.  
-No me interesa eso, no vine a caer en sus juegos, quiero ver las dichosas pruebas-  
-Que quede claro que yo traté de ayudarte- dijo Nabiki suspirando resignada y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Akane fue hacía el DVD, prendió la tele y reprodujo el disco.

Las tres jovencitas estaban sentadas frente al televisor, Akane estaba muy callada observando la reacción de Ukyo, mientras que Nabiki bostezaba repetidas veces, con esa ya era la tercera vez que veía eso. De alguna forma esperaba que Ukyo tuviera una reacción más interesante.

Ukyo por su parte estaba totalmente anonadada, se notaba que la respiración se le había dificultado, además tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin haber pestañeado, la boca la tenía seca, sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría. Ahí estaba ella, diciendo cada una de las cosas que había cometido, pero ¿Cómo? Nadie más sabía que el Doctor Tofú iba a visitarla, ni siquiera Ranma había sido demasiado cuidadosa.

Se encontraba temblando, podía sentirlo sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y en sus piernas, las manos le comenzaron a sudar, pero no se dejaría vencer ante Akane. Le demostraría que ella podía contra atacar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-  
-El lugar es más que obvio, fue en tu casa- contestó Nabiki.  
-¿Fuiste tú quien grabó todo eso?- preguntó Ukyo furiosa.  
-Me hubiera encantado tener todo el crédito, pero no fui yo, yo solamente sugerí hacerlo-. Nabiki sonrió de medio lado divertida ante tal situación.  
-Por lo visto Ukyo, te he atrapado, tengo las pruebas suficientes como para decirle a Ranma la verdad-

Ukyo soltó una risa acogedora.

-¿Tu crees que te va a creer? Después de todo para él tu estás loca. Me ha creído a mí en todo ¿Lo oyes? Logré que él te odiará y por un video no vas a echar todo a perder, jamás te creería, después de que asesinaste a mi bebé- Ukyo hizo un puchero.  
-¿Cómo no va a creerme? Esa eres tú, ni siquiera te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que hablaras-  
-No, pero eso a él no le constará-  
-Dime algo Ukyo ¿no te arrepientes?-  
-¿Arrepentirme?-  
-Si, de haberme visto ese día cuando me secuestraron y no haber hecho nada, de colaborar al lado de Cologne para enviarme a ese manicomio, de meterle ideas en la cabeza de Ranma para que no me creyera, de chantajearme con hacerle daño a Hannah si no me alejaba de tu esposo-  
-Debo añadir lo del accidente-  
-¿No te sientes culpable del daño que has causado?-  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Todo ha sido en beneficio propio. Aunque debo admitir que cuando vi a los dos hombre forcejar contigo de verdad intenté ayudarte, pero después pensé ¿Para qué? Sencillamente no me convenía, velo por este lado si tu desaparecías, yo tenía una gran ventaja, Ranma se sentiría muy mal y triste ¿Quién mejor que yo para consolarte? Aunque Cologne me ayudó, ella te quería lo más lejos posible de Ranma, su nieta se fijó en el cegatón, Kodachi bueno digamos que no era la indicada, solo quedé yo, me sentí tan afortunada. Después me enteré que te habías escapado de ese lugar, Cologne me juró que tú estabas muerta, aunque yo no le creía del todo. Pero ve aquí estás, lo de meterle ideas en la cabeza a Ranma fue sencillo, estaba tan vulnerable, no me costó trabajó convencerlo de que tu nos querías hacer daños. Pero que te quede claro Akane, que después de esto te voy a hacer mucho más daño, vas a arrepentirte cada momento el haber nacido, recuerda que Hannah vive conmigo y si sigues estorbando, te juro que yo misma la mataré-.

Nabiki y Akane se estremecieron al escuchar éste último comentario por parte de la castaña, la furia y frustración le habían hecho decir cosas horribles ¿Cómo podía pensar en hacerle daño a una niña? ¡Estaba enferma!

-Yo no lo creo- se escuchó una voz ronca, las tres mujeres voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a un hombre que les dedicaba una mirada azulada.

Ukyo al verlo ahí se estremeció y tuvo miedo, una sensación extraña de culpabilidad, uno sentimientos muy extraños, una voz interior que le repetía lo estúpida que había sido.

-Ranma…- dijo Ukyo entre cortada.  
-¡No puedo creerlo!-  
-Todo esto…es una trampa No vas a creerle a esta mujer ¿Verdad?-  
-Lo único que voy a creer es que eres una mentirosa, todo éste tiempo solo jugaste conmigo. Distorsionaste las cosas, Akane nunca fue culpable de tu accidente y me ocultaste lo del bebé ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¡No tienes escrúpulos! Pero que algo te quede claro, si tu tocas a mi hija…te juro por todo lo que tengo que yo mismo, con estas manos te mato-  
¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy tu esposa!-  
-solo porque un papel lo dice, no porque mi corazón lo sienta-  
-¿No lo ves? Es ella la que quiere separarnos- señaló a Akane.  
-Tu eres la que me da lástima ¿Creías que al hacer todo eso odiaría a Akane? ¡Estás muy equivocada! No se odia a quien se ama…yo la amo, por ti y por tus estupideces desperdicié tiempo valioso de mi vida a tu lado. Al lado de una mujer que no conoce el amor, al lado de una mujer que es peor que basura, al lado de una mujer que me provoca náuseas y que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida-  
-Ranma, yo te amo- Ukyo tomó del brazo al oji azul.  
-¡suéltame! Tu no sabes lo que es amar, lárgate, no quiero volver a verte-  
-¡Tu eres mi esposo! ¡No me vas a dejar! Si lo haces juro que mato a tu hija, a Akane, te arrebataré todo lo que tienes-  
-¡Estás loca!- le gritó Ranma.

Nabiki estaba sorprendida y entretenida con la plática que estaban teniendo, pero decidió que era momento de que Ukyo desapareciera de sus vidas. Agarró el teléfono y se dirigió hacía Ryoga.  
-Cubre la puerta, no la dejes escapar-  
-¿Qué haras?-  
-Lo que éstos tontos debieron haber hecho, llamar a la policía-  
-De acuerdo-

Ryoga caminó con paso lento pero firme hacía donde estaba la puerta y la cubrió con su cuerpo, esperando a que Nabiki marcara. Ukyo se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente volteó a ver a la castaña.

-¿Bueno? Soy Nabiki Tendo, quiero levantar una demanda contra Ukyo Kuonji…-

Aaaa

Una anciana de larga cabellera grisácea debido a la gran cantidad de tierra que había caído sobre sus blancos cabellos iba siendo arrastrada por dos mujeres que reían maliciosamente. La anciana a penas si podía ver donde se encontraba, ese lugar se le hacía muy conocido, no entendía porque, todo estaba borroso, se podía percibir un pestilente olor, parpadeó un par de veces y vio a distintas mujeres que estaban caminando y susurrando cosas sin sentido, sucias con el cabello lleno de tierra y su ropa desgarrada, veía a otras acurrucadas en la esquina de cada pared meciéndose con la mirada pérdida, una sensación de pánico invadió a la mujer, volteó a ver el rostro de las personas que la estaban jalando.

-¿Quiénes son?- apenas si pudo murmurar la anciana.  
-Veo que ya despertaste- contestó Mariko con sarcasmo.  
-Señora ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Ritsuko con amabilidad.  
-¡No seas tonta! ¿Qué no la ves?- Mariko intervino enojada.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la anciana mirando confundida a su alrededor.  
-¿No me diga que ha olvidado éste lugar, pero si usted fue una de las personas que nos envió tantos locos- dijo Mariko.  
-yo pienso que hay que hablarle a sus familiares, deben estar preocupados por ella-dijo con tristeza su compañera.  
-¿Tú crees? Yo digo que ya nadie se ha de acordar de ésta vieja decrépita- Mariko enfatizó las últimas dos palabras de ésta oración.  
-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Contéstenme!- Cologne jaló de la cabellera a Mariko quien furiosa la azotó contra el suelo de un solo golpe.

La anciana cayó directamente de cabeza al suelo, estando ahí no imaginó que terminara de tal manera ¿Cómo fue que esa mujer la lastimó? Ella era una mujer fuerte, sabía técnicas que no cruzaban en la imaginación de otras personas, pero le faltaban fuerzas, todo éste tiempo se había centrado en la supuesta muerte de Akane.

-¡No seas tan ruda con ella! ¿Acaso no te parecía injusto la manera en la que Haruka maltrataba a las personas?-  
-¿Lo dices por la mujer Akane?- concluyó Mariko.

La anciana al escuchar éste nombre dio un grito y pareció como si la hubieran maldecido, retrocedió unos pasos atrás, con la mirada pérdida se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-Akane…ella vendrá por mí, ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Quiere llevarme con ella!-

Ritsuko solo la miró con lástima y comprendía entonces que esa mujer tenía que quedarse ahí, estaba mal de sus facultades, Akane estaba muerta, eso sabía y esa mujer tal vez llegó a sentirse tan culpable de su muerte que fue consumida por la culpa.

-¿Lo ves? Ya no sabe lo que dice-dijo Mariko acercándose a ella-.  
-Me matará, Akane va a matarme, quiere llevarme al infierno- repetía varias veces mordiéndose las uñas.  
-No se preocupe señora, nosotras no dejaremos que venga por usted- la consoló Ritsuko.  
-Se quedará con nosotros, aquí, pero tendrá que cumplir algunos requisitos- dijo Mariko.

Cologne solamente temblaba, aturdida y murmurando el nombre que la tenía atormentada hasta en sus sueños. Mariko llamó a los demás guardias sonriendo.

Sus compañeras la ayudaron a desvestir a Cologne, algunas se diviertieron cortándole sus cabellos grisáceos, otras rieron tanto bañándola con agua helada y algunas pensaron que era aún más emocionante aventarle tierra. La anciana pedía ayuda, estaba a disposición de cualquier tortura que ésta les pudieran dar, salió otra vez a donde estaban los demás con un traje verdoso.

-¡Cuídado señora! Si no se porta bien yo misma traeré a Akane-

Cologne se estremeció y las mujeres solo rieron.

-¿Tú crees que alguien venga por ella?- murmuraron.  
-Yo solo sé que esa mujer pasará sus últimos días aquí-  
-Yo pensé que nos traería dinero pero solo fue un bulto-  
-Mejor nos deshacemos nosotras de ella-  
-¡No! Si ella va a morir aquí, por lo menos que lo haga hasta que llegue su hora…- suplicó Ritsuko.

Las demás se alzaron de brazos y caminaron para divertirse un rato con las demás personas, Ritsuko la miro y sólo su mente le decía "!Pobre señora! Debió haber hecho algo malo para pagarlo de ésta forma!.

Aaaa

Dos oficiales entraron con cara malhumorada dentro del departamento donde se estaban librando varias agresiones verbales, Nabiki miraba resignada la situación, Ryoga impedía el paso a Ukyo mientras que ésta discutía con Ranma y Akane.

-y dime una cosa Ranma ¿tú crees que aunque yo vaya a la cárcel Akane te va a perdonar?- Ukyo sonrió de medio lado.

Ranma la miró fijamente.

-¡Responde! Porque si yo estuviera en su lugar no lo haría, por tres años estuvo muerta para ti, la separaste de su hija, la llamaste mentirosa, asesina de nuestro bebé, dudaste de ella, jamás tuviste el mínimo interés de escucharla, para ti ella fue solo una pérdida de tiempo ¿Acaso lo olvidas? ¡me juraste que para ti ya no tenía importancia, te cansaste de ella! Y por si fuera poco no te importó el haberla perdido, te casaste conmigo, formaste una familia ¿Acaso se te olvida las noches eternas que pasamos en tu cama? Las veces que me hacías el amor y que me decías que para ti yo era la única, ¡todo eso pasó en tu casa!- señaló a Akane con ésta última frase.

-¡Cállate!- vocífero Ranma.  
-¿TE duele verdad? ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?¡ ¡Niégalo! Niega todo lo que acabo de decir, yo tuve la culpa, pero tú, tu eres peor que yo…mucho peor-.  
-Llévensela oficiales-

Éstos la tomaron de ambos brazos y la arrastraron hacía la puerta.

-Una última cosa Akane, ¿Vale la pena perdonarlo? Él siempre dudo de ti ¿Es justo que ahora tú confíes en él?-

Ukyo salió de ese lugar a la fuerza, Nabiki los siguió para asegurarse de que la llevaran a la delegación, el silencio invadió la habitación dejando a Ranma y a Akane un poco incómodos.

-Todo ha terminado- suspiró Ranma.  
-Te equivocas, es un nuevo comienzo- dijo Akane mirándolo.  
-¿Crees que yo pueda formar parte de ese comienzo?- Ranma le devolvió la mirada.  
-No sé si sea lo correcto, no me siento lista para tenerte en mi vida nuevamente-  
-Akane, sé que me equivoqué, debí haberte creído, lo siento-  
-Con esas palabras no vas a borrar todo el daño que me causaste- mumuró Akane.  
-Lo sé ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡Me voy!-  
-No me hagas esas preguntas, no tienes derecho de exigir, déjame sola-  
-Akane…-  
-Por favor, déjame sola-

Ranma caminó hacía la puerta pero antes de salir, se giró.

-Akane sé que tal vez sea muy apresurado lo que te diga pero haré todo lo posible por enamorarte otra vez y esta vez…será para siempre, te encontré y no pienso perderte…- cerró la puerta y Akane pudo sentir como el pulso se le aceleró al escuchar eso.

Había esperado tres años, le habían sucedido tantas cosas, había sido objeto de burla, había sido humillada, maltratada y echada al olvido. En ese tiempo pasaron cosas que la hicieron madurar a una gran rapidez, ella no tenía la culpa, había sido el destino y las malas personas que se habían combinado para destrozarle la vida, no le deseaba lo mismo a nadie, porque ninguna persona merece ese tipo de trato, ni ese tipo de experiencias tan desagradables.

Había perdido todo lo que una vez amó, y ahora que todo estaba aclarándose, que podía volver a tener todo lo que una vez tuvo, tenía miedo, miedo a equivocarse, miedo a volverse a estancar en el mismo lugar, miedo a volver a perderlo todo. Quería recuperar a su hija, de eso estaba segura, tal vez podría hablar seriamente con Ranma sobre su custodia, puesto que con éste último no estaba tan segura de poder mantener algo serio con él, le había hecho tantas cosas e incluso la había desconocido ¿Era realmente seguro estar con él? ¿Debería escuchar al orgullo que analizaba todas las acciones que había tomado? ¿O escucharía a su corazón que le pedía a gritos que le diera una última oportunidad?

Aaaa

Cuatro meses después…

El reclusorio de Nerima, un lugar lleno de los peores delincuentes que se hayan encontrado, tanto mujeres como hombres, un lugar llenó de tristeza, de maldad, de venganza. Entre las prisioneras se distingue una mujer de cabello castaño, algo pálida, mucho más flaca, con un aspecto temeroso, había pasado cuatro largos y eternos meses ahí dentro, era el mismísimo infierno, no había día que no recibiera amenazas por parte de sus compañeras de celda, la molestaban diariamente, la golpeaban, había ocasiones que despertaba en la enfermería con vendas en su cuerpo y totalmente adolorida, la última vez hace dos días le encajaron una navaja en el vientre, por suerte no penetró lo suficiente como para convertirlo en algo grave.

Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, sabía que tarde o temprano saldría libre y para ese entonces, buscaría a Ranma, ésta vez no cometería errores, para asegurarse de que Akane no volviera nunca mas ella misma la mataría e incluyendo a su hija, así Ranma se olvidaría de ellas y tendrían un matrimonio feliz como siempre lo soñó.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien provenir, era un oficial que se dirigía a la celda donde se encontraba Ukyo.

-Kuonji, tienes visitas-  
-¿Visitas?-  
"Nadie me ha visitado en todo éste tiempo, a lo mejor es Ranma".

La mujer salió contenta de su celda hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían muchas mesas y ahí vo a alguien que reconoció al instante, se heló totalmente y sintió como si su sangre hubiera dejado de circular, se acercó lentamente y la mujer le sonrió con maldad.

-Nabiki Tendo ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿De cuándo acá tan formal? Solo vine a visitarte-  
-No acostumbro recibir visitas y menos tuyas-  
-Lo sé, te han olvidado ¿No es cierto?-  
-Si viniste a burlarte de mi, ¡Vete!-  
-No para nada, vine a proponerte algo-  
-¡No me interesa!-  
-¿No te interesa salir de éste horrible lugar?-

Ukyo la miró con desconfianza.

-Continua-  
-Sabía que escucharías-  
-yo te sacaré de aquí solo si tu prometes que no volverás a buscar a Ranma ni a mi hermana ni a Hannah-  
-¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡yo soy la esposa de Ranma! Debo estar a su lado-  
-no estés tan segura, él ahora está con mi hermana, yo te saco de aquí solo si prometes no acercarte a ellos-  
-¿Estás loca? Es lo primero que haría, Akane no me lo va a quitar, ¡No lo hará!-  
-Como quieras…-  
-Aunque mi libertad vale mucho más…¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me saques de aquí?-  
-Muy simple, nada-  
-¿Nada? ¿Así de sencillo? ¡Qué bien! Y ¿Qué haras? ¡estoy ansiosa por salir nuevamente!-

Nabiki la miró sería para después soltar una gran carcajada que hasta algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Ukyo frustrada.  
-No puede ser ¡Que ingenua eres! Te lo creíste todo-

Ukyo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Nabiki se había burlado de ella y de la peor manera, no cabe duda que disfrutaba ver sufrir a los demás.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Maldita loca!-grito Ukyo con todas sus fuerzas-

Nabiki cambió su aspecto de burla a uno de total seriedad.

-La única demente aquí eres tú, Ukyo, si vine a verte no fue porque quiero ayudarte a salir, al contrario, por mí puedes pudrirte aquí en la cárcel, no me interesa lo que pase contigo, pero te lo mereces, todo en ésta vida se paga…todo y una cosa más ni sueñes con volver a ver el sol, los pajaritos, el pasto, el cielo porque de mi cuenta corre que te vas a morir aquí dentro- nabiki la miró seria para después sonreír.  
-¡Maldita seas Tendo tu y toda tu familia!-  
-¡Suerte!- le sonrió nabiki para después salir de ése lugar.

"Maldita seas Nabiki, maldita sea toda su familia" Ukyo se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas, estaba condenada, había hecho tantas cosas malas pero tenía sus razones, solo quería ser feliz con Ranma, solo quería una familia, quería permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba…pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, ¿Cómo arrepentirse de los tres años más felices de toda su vida? Moriría en ese horrible lugar, pero con la conciencia tranquila porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo…lo hizo por amor.

Aaaa

Una mujer de cabellera azulada corta, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros estaban sentada en un parque sosteniendo una algodón de azúcar y concentrada en sus pensamientos. Justamente ese día estaba en un parque de diversiones, esperando a su hija Hannah bajarse de un juego, estaba siendo vigilada por su padre, Ranma.

Éste las había invitado a salir, Akane no tenía ganas pero su hija le rogó tanto que no pudo decirle que no, suele ser muy terca, los venía contenta, no podía creer de todo lo que se había perdido, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, no iba a lamentarse por que lo que pudo haber sucedido, lo importante es lo que está pasando y ahora es más feliz que nunca.

Observa como su hija corre rápidamente hacía ella, la abraza y le pide educadamente el algodón de azúcar y ella accede, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Quiéres comer algo?- dijo Ranma.  
-No gracias-  
-¿De verdad?-  
-gracias, estoy bien-  
-Mamá ¿Puedo ir a ver ese juego?-  
-si, pero con cuidado-  
-¿Aun no te acostumbras?-  
-¿A qué?-  
-a Hannah-  
-Es mi hija, no puedo verla como una extraña-  
-ES solo que hace poco se entero de la verdad y me sorprende que lo haya tomado muy bien-

Flash Back

Ranma traía a Hannah de la mano, mientras que Akane estaba dando vueltas en la sala desde un extremo al otro pensando en las palabras precisas que le diría a su hija, por fin la volvería a abrazar, la tendría en sus brazos y le diría lo mucho que la había extrañado y que ahora no estarían separadas.

-Hannah ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó su papá tratando de ser algo sutil con la niña.

La pequeña al ver a la mujer que estaba parada enfrente de ella se congeló, intento decir algo pero solo balbuceaba pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

Por su parte Akane tenía el rostro húmedo, las lágrimas la habían traicionado y escurrían libremente.

-Hannah-  
-Ma…mamá- dijo la niña.  
-Así es, soy tu madre- Akane se arrodilló abriendo ambos brazos esperando el cálido abrazo de su hija.

La niña se soltó del agarre de su papá y corrió hasta ser rodeada por los largos y delgados brazos de la mujer, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, Akane le agarró sus cabellos, sus manos, le besó la frente.

-Hannah ¿Cómo estas?-  
-¡Mamá! ¿Estás viva?-  
-Lo estoy, tócame, ¿Ves? Soy de carne y hueso como tú-  
-Pero mi papá había dicho que habías muerto-  
-Lo sé, pero no eso no importa, porque no morí, Hannah-  
-TE extrañe mucho- dijo la pequeña sollozando mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su madre-  
-Yo también te extrañé demasiado Hannah, ahora ya nadie nos separará-

Fin Flash back

-Lo sé, pero eso ya quedó atrás, ahora míranos, como si nunca la hubiera arrebatado de mi lado-  
-Akane ¿Podemos hablar?-  
-Claro-  
-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros-  
-¿nostros?-  
-Si, sobre lo que una vez fuimos-  
-TE escucho-  
-Mira sé que me comporté como un imbécil, una basura, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo no he dejado de amarte ni un segundo, eres lo que más amo…-  
-Ranma no sigas, éste no es momento-  
-Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?-

El oji azul se arrodilló, y los ojos de Akane se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó a Akane quien notaba la mirada de diversas personas que los veían-.

el joven de la coleta sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y con una mano lo abrió dando a relucir un anillo, ese anillo que hace tres años le había propuesto matrimonio.

-No puedo creer que aún conservaras ese anillo-  
-Lo hice porque quería que tu lo usarás..-  
-Ranma yo…-  
-Akane Tendo, te garantizo que tendremos momentos difíciles, te garantizo que en cualquier momento de la relación uno de los dos o ambos querrán separarse, pero si no te pido que seas mía voy a arrepentirme toda la vida-

Akane suspiró como nunca lo había hecho, a decir verdad no se esperaba una declaración de éste tipo, no es que no quisiera, sencillamente no estaba lista para empezar algo serio con él, solo quería estar al lado de su hija recuperar el tiempo perdido y si las cosas con Ranma se iban dando de poco en poco pues todo estaría bien.

-Ranma yo…-  
-¿Aceptas? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste que no-

Akane hizo una mueca de molestia ante tal comentario.

-Ranma, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas hecho esto, de verdad me siento contenta…-  
-¿Pero?- dijo el oji azul un poco desilucionado-  
-Pero no me siento lista para empezar una relación y mucho menos contigo después de todo lo que pasamos, no creo que sea lo más conveniente-  
-Pero yo te amo..-  
-Yo también te amo, pero no quiero formalizar nada contigo, las cosas que sucedieron no se borran tan fácilmente, hay cicatrices que tardan tiempo en borrarse y otras que nunca desaparecen-.  
-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?-  
-¿Cómo odiar lo que amo?-

Ambos sonrieron ante las preguntas que se habían hecho, él la tomó ligeramente de su mejilla, la acarició lentamente, con la otra mano lentamente fue rodeando su cintura, ella fue apegándose más a su cuerpo, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así, tan cerca, respirando su aliento y escuchando el palpitar del otro.

Akane lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro, ambos comenzaron a rozar esos sedientos labios, que de igual manera no se ponían en contacto, fue un beso tierno con débiles interrupciones, la chica rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello del oji azul y éste presionó más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, si por él fuera se quedarían así para siempre.

La única mujer que había amado, la que creyó muerta ahora la tenía de vuelta en sus brazos, con ese calor corporal que tanto la caracterizaba, se separaron ambos sonrojados y agitados y ella tenía ambas mejillas sonrojadas y lo miraba con ternura.

-Yo sé que aún no me perdonas Akane, pero aunque me lleve toda la vida lograré que aceptes éste anillo y ese día seré el hombre más feliz-

-¡papá! ¡Mamá!- la pequeña Hannah salió desde unos arbustos que estaban muy cerca de ahí.

Akane la cargó y le sonrió.

-¡yo los vi! ¡Se besaron!-  
-Hannah no andes espiando a tus padres- le llamo la atención su mamá-  
-Tu madre tiene razón Hannah-  
-entonces ¿Cuándo vendrá mi hermanito?-

Los dos se sonrojaron al máximo, Hannah parecía haber ignorado todo lo que les dijeron, sin duda alguna sabía cómo ponerlos en jaque.

-Quiero un hermanito…- la niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre para irse saltando.  
-Ya la oíste…hay que complacerla- dijo Ranma provocativamente.  
-Ni lo pienses-  
-Te amo- le dijo Ranma.  
-¡mentiroso!- susurró la peli azul.  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-No te diré- la peli azul emprendió una carrera volteando a ver de reojo a su acompañante quien la seguía atrás sonriendo.  
-¡no huyas!-  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡Lento!-  
-¡Cobarde!-

A lo lejos una pareja de ancianos los veía sonriendo.

-¡Que linda pareja hacen!-  
-Se nota que se aman-

Una niña volvió a salir de los arbustos dejando en shock a los ancianos.

!Son mis papás! ¡Se casarán y me darán un hermanito!-

La niña les sonrió para después correr detrás de sus padres quien sonreían por el gran rato que estaban pasando, esto era solo el comienzo, les esperaban aventuras, nuevas cosas por vivir, pero ésta vez ninguna de esas cosas los separaría, porque ahora Ranma estaba decidido a proteger a Akane y a su hija con su vida misma.

No importaba qué, de ahora en adelante no permitirían que nadie…les arrebatase lo que siempre habían soñado: una familia juntos.

NOTAS:

Antes que nada he puesto los agradecimientos a cada una de las personas que dejaron un review, espero los lean.

Bueno éste fic ha llegado a su fin, ya pueden volver a dormir, a comer y a regresar a su vida normal hahaha Ok no. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, me alegra saber que mis historias les transmiten tantos sentimientos y deseos de matar a los personajes principales (Ukyo).

Ojala el final les haya parecido bueno, y si no pues habrá otras historias que haré para compensarlo XD… Es difícil dejar un fic pero todos sus comentarios me animaron a seguir escribiendo, todas sus ideas, reí con algunos comentarios pero en fin…se acabó.

Obviamente en un futuro regresaré con más historias, aunque no se me dan tanto los fics con más de un capítulo jeje…sé que tuve millones de errores pero me divertí mucho con este fic y espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho.

Ahora sí quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron su review, también a las que no pero que se tomaron tiempo de leer, a todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, etc.

Bueno comenzaré con los agradecimientos, se los prometí y aquí están (quiero aclarar que son las personas que comentaron desde el primer capítulo hasta el actual):

_Ode-chan: _Gracias por haber leído cada uno de los capítulos que publiqué, enserio fue tan genial saber que seguías al pendiente de la historia y que al igual que todos los demás sentiste el dolor de Akane. Gracias, espero leer otro fic tuyo. Me gustaría contactarte ¿Te parece? Creo que fuiste de las personas que más sintió odio hacía Ukyo y me alegra :).Rutabi: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Te odio haha ok no…ya enserio, gracias así muchísimas gracias deberas porque tu fuiste una de las personitas por las que me animaba a escribir, me divierto mucho hablando contigo, eres genial y gracias por seguirme en cada una de los fics que he hecho, eso es muy importante para mí. Y estaré al pendiente de _Kaishi Ningen. _Cuídate. Seguimos en contacto

Roxy: Gracias por leer cada capítulo que subía, también tus comentarios me inspiraban mucho para seguir escribiendo y hacer ésta historia más interesante. Espero nos sigamos leyendo en otros fics. Cuídate y muchísimos saludos.Eres alguien más que comentó en todos los capítulos, espero que te haya gustado demasiado, enserio. Siempre que leía un comentario tuyo decía "Debo terminar éste fic" haha…Bueno espero seguirte leyendo en mis próximos fics.haha me alegra ser la única persona a la que le has enviado tantos reviews, o eso me has dicho haha…Bueno muchísimas gracias igualmente por haber leído esta historia, sé que muchas veces te dejé con la intriga pero por fin todo se resolvió. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Saludos.Muchísimas gracias por todas tus geniales ideas, de verdad que en cierto momento pensé usar algunas, pero no recuerdo porqué no lo hice haha… en fin. No sé si también tú seas  
susy, si no pues ya la regué haha…pero pues de todas maneras gracias por leer éste fic.  
_  
Susy: _Gracias por todos tus comentarios, hicieron que siguiera escribiendo para ustedes, de verdad ojala espero que me sigas en otras historias.Wow, que genial que hayas leído mi fic en un solo día, si a a mi también me llama más la atención historias donde la mala es otra menos Shampoo, suele volverse monótono. Gracias y nos leeremos en otra historia.  
_  
Kary14: _Gracias por leer este fic, ojala te haya gustado.por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer este fic, enserio mil gracias por los reviews, suerte.  
_  
KohanaSaotome_: Hola, sí sé que tuviste mil dudas y sé que tuve muchos errores al no haber dejado algunas cosas en claro, pero espero que se hayan solucionado la mayoría. Gracias por tus reviews.

Jesi Saotome:

Hirayama:

Susyakane:

PorSiempreAKane:

rusa-ranmayakane: Fuiste otra de las personas que también odio demasiado a Ukyo y eso es bueno, porque logré hacer que sintieras desprecio hacía un personaje. Muchas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, enserio que me motivaron demasiado.

Kaname: Gracias

jannettcita: A ti te he visto en otros fics que también he publicado y que bien que te hayan gustado. Gracias por todos los reviews y por el tiempo que te tomas para leer mis fics. Y sobre todo por las emociones que mis palabras lograron causar en ti. Gracias.

ily-chan: Hola, ¿Qué crees? Tu correo no me apareció pero puedes entrar en mi perfil y ahí está el mío. Enserio que agradó que hayas tenido varierdad de emociones a lo largo de la historia, al saber lo que opinabas y que tenías tantos deseos de matar a Ukyo haha ok ok basta. Muchísimas gracias, espero leernos en otro fic. Saludos.

Mazii-chan: Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Antes que nada quiero decir que me encantó tu fic de _Realidad _enserio, disfrute cada minuto leyendo. Muchas gracias por el review, sé que tuve muchos errores pero igual traté de corregirlos, espero que si aún sigues mi historia te haya gustado mucho._  
__  
__RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft_: Contigo es con quien quería llegar, haha. Fuiste una de las personas más emotivas en sus opiniones, me encanta que sean así, al grado de alegrarte por la pérdida del bebé. Agradezco cada review y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer éste fic. Enserio te lo agradezco demasiado, también una de las personas que más odio a Ukyo. Muchísimas gracias, espero leernos en otro fic.

Alix: Gracias por leer, lo prometido es deuda. He terminado éste fic. Saludos.

Anonimos: igual muchas gracias por leer esto, me encanta que comenten (Los puse así porque desgraciadamente no pusieron nombre jeje)  
Momito: Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Saludos.

lili-cruz: haha muchas gracias por considerarme de tus escritoras favoritas, sé que no escribo de lo mejor pero me hace sonreír. Espero leernos en otro fic, saludos y cuídate.

Diana Camara: Me agrado que te hayas emocionado con cada uno de los capítulos, enserio ojala pueda verte en otras historias mías, cuídate y muchísimas gracias por leer este fic.

Miki1920: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión sobre mi fic, enserio sobre todo por leer mi fic. Espero leernos más seguido. Cuídate.

Clown1986: Dicho y hecho Ranma se enteró de todo, ahora puedes volver a dormir haha XD bueno gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

Kira Saotome: Yo también he leído uno que otro fic tuyo, tienen trama interesante sólo que tienes algunos conflictos con la narración (Hay yo bien experta XD) pues me pasa lo mismo así que está bien haha. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Saludos.  
_  
Gabbap: _Bueno ya puedes volver a dormir haha, pues yo no me esmero tanto en mi escritura (Bien modesta) pues ya viste que sí enviaron a Cologne al manicomio, se lo merecía. Ahora el fic está terminado y espero te haya gustado el final. Ojala podamos leernos más seguido. Cuídate y muchos saludos.

LIZ35: ahora tus uñas pueden volver a crecer haha. Traté de no demorar mucho, lo siento si te contestó con eso pero es que no recuerdo haber visto otro review tuyo, jeje así que no tengo mucho que decirte. Pero te agradezco muchísimo que hayas leído esta historia.

Zurita Saotome: Gracias por leer, de verdad. Saludos. Ojala que ésta historia te haya gustado. Espero leernos en otra.

Livia: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo leyendo, espero nos sigamos leyendo en otra historia. Cuídate.

Karumisan: Gracias por leer, todo se solucionó por fin. Sigo esperando la actualización de _Alma perdida, _aunque la narración sea mala y tu ortografía también, pero la idea de la violación es fantástica. Ah si, y haz los capítulos más largos jiji. Gracias por comentar, nos seguiremos leyendo en otra historia.

the mystic poetry: a ti te he visto comentar en otros fic míos y me alegra verte nuevamente en este, muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado y te haya hecho sentir el dolor de los protagonistas. Nos leeremos después. Saludos.

annkarem: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Saludos.

Ranma 84: gracias por leer. Enserio ojala te siga viendo en otros fics.

Creo que fueron todos, gracias nuevamente y hasta otro fic.


End file.
